La Cruz de su Rosario
by MA0U
Summary: Luego de derrotar a Alucard, Moka y los demás viven lo más normal que pueden en la Academia, pero por el túnel llegan sus problemas cuando Inuyasha e Ichigo arriban, persiguiendo a sus enemigos inmortales hasta el interior de las vidas de Moka y su gente y arrastrándolos en su persecución. (Continuación de Nevadas Noches de Verano.) InuYasha/BLEACH/Rosario to Vampire.
1. Dos Idiotas en Bus

_Flor nacida en un jardín_ _de invierno, de cristal,_

 _que creciste triste_ _bajo un frío rayo de sol._

 _Tú que creíste equivocada_ _que el amor era pecado_

 _y tanto empeño pusiste_ _en guardar tus encantos._

 _No dejes que el tiempo,_ _flor de invernadero,_

 _pase y te marchite_ _y queme así tus sueños._

 _Ven conmigo y vuela_ _donde brilla más el sol._

* * *

 **Ah, canción de Nino para empezar esta parte. Como casi todo lo que pongo de referencia, estos versos vienen a cuento, quizá para alguna parte de este enorme relato. Vaya que es enorme, y que ha abarcado crossover desde Bleach hasta Nurarihyon no Mago, hasta este momento. Por lo que si algo no se entiende, sin flojera a ver los trabajos anteriores; _Luna Negra_ y _Nevadas Noches de Verano_. Luego viene este, y a ver dónde acabamos. Aclarar que esta es una historia multi, multicrossover, mucho más de lo que permite. Por lo que, de haber podido, habría incluído a Kurosaki Ichigo en los starrings. Pero espero que haya quedado claro.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 30**

 **Dos Idiotas en un Bus**

Una vez más ese sitio les daba la bienvenida con su imperecedera oscuridad. Cuando Ichigo e Inuyasha se metieron en el interior del Meidou, la oscura atmósfera alrededor de ellos se puso tan pesada que parecía empujarlos hacia abajo, a las profundidades de su negrura infinita e inexpugnable como la primera vez.

Desde una perspectiva interna, Ichigo había aparecido allí básicamente de la nada junto a Inuyasha. Ichigo siempre había tratado de mantener su fachada de hombre fuerte, y trataba de mostrar que los adioses no le afectaban gran cosa. Siempre había sido así, igual que las veces en que tuvo que deshacerse de sus poderes Shinigami y decirle adiós a Rukia, u otras donde se avecinaban separaciones de gente que le era importante. De igual manera trataba ahora de irse de la casa de los Nura con una sonrisa, pero le costaba ya que no era su mejor parte. Y menos aún si tenía que decir adiós tan a menudo, y a mucha gente que ahora apreciaba. Ese era su caso. Había conocido a muchas personas y Youkais, y se sentía mal decididamente. Peor si pensaba que al final no pudieron resolver nada.

Y para Inuyasha ese tipo de cosas no eran su fuerte en absoluto. Eran su parte flaca y siempre amenazaban con mostrar partes de él que no quería que se vieran. La potencia de los sentimientos era algo de temer según podía presenciar y sentir. Lo sintió en el aire que le cortó el rostro al saltar, en el calor de una mujer ardiente de deseo; en el frío de otra, frágil y vulnerable, pero decidida y valiente. Y la mocosa que aprendió a dominarlo sin collar. Las iba a echar de menos. Así que trataba de no pensar más en ello, habiendo dado el decidido salto hacia el Meidou. Inuyasha se estaba sintiendo igual que Ichigo en muchos aspectos. Ambos se habían despedido de todo ese mundo, un verdadero universo de diferencia a lo que habían vivido hasta ese punto, pero Inuyasha estaba teniendo un momento más difícil ya que Ichigo había visto lo que Inuyasha hizo con Setsura y Gitsune. Ambas le habían demostrado a él y a todos sus sentimientos y deseos, y él les devolvió a las dos recíprocamente el gesto. Ichigo sólo podía pensar en lo que les haría Kagome si lo descubría. Ella castraría a Inuyasha antes de permitir semejante cosa y a él lo purificaría por haberlo permitido aunque no fuera su culpa realmente, pero el daño ya estaba hecho y era sólo una espiral a lo inevitable.

Pero ambas mujeres habían caído con algo que Inuyasha tenía y era indefinible. En un primer momento Ichigo pensó que Inuyasha era bueno ocultando sus emociones, cuando logró resistirse lo más estoicamente posible a los obvios sentimientos y avances de las dos. Pocos hombres hubieran aguantado tanto sin caer, mucho antes de lo que él se rindió. Y ahora él sólo podía apretar los puños con una expresión muy dura en su rostro por tener que dejarlas cuando era obvio que nada le gustaría más que tenerlas consigo.

Habían estado pensando en todo eso y más cuando se metieron al Meidou y cuando éste se cerró detrás de ellos separándolos de sus amigos, vieron la negrura infinita del corredor del tiempo y del espacio extenderse ante ellos. Entonces Ichigo recordó que debía crear aquella larga plataforma hecha de su reiatsu que usarían para poder cruzar por ese lugar, o se caerían al vacío.

—¡Mierda!

—¿Qué pasa? ¡Oh, mierda!

Inuyasha maldijo también cuando pensó que se iba a caer, pero Ichigo lo agarró por la túnica e hizo aparecer esa plataforma de luz irregular y accidentada con su reiatsu, para poder aterrizar allí sobre ella, con Inuyasha cayendo muy aparatosamente sobre ese piso irregular.

—Lo siento. Me olvidé por completo de esto...

—Maldita sea, Ichigo.

Inuyasha se levantó y comenzó a correr con Ichigo a través de la larga plataforma hecha de luz. Ambos podían sentir la habitual presión sobre sí mismos que el Meidou tenía en sus profundidades, pero ambos podían con ella, por lo gráciles y certeros que eran los pasos y los saltos que daban sobre los huecos en la plataforma que Ichigo creaba al avanzar.

—¿No crees que... que nos estamos acostumbrando a esto? —preguntó Ichigo, sin dejar de correr y saltar de rato en rato con cada parte de su plataforma que no tenía piso firme.

—¿Tu crees? No me di cuenta.

Se rieron con la ocurrencia y no dejaron de correr, tratando de no pensar en que Kagome y Orihime aún no hubieran podido soportar la pesada presión de todos modos. Era una verdadera lástima. Una pena muy similar a la que sintieron cuando se enteraron de que estaban en la misma ciudad que ellas, pero tan lejos al mismo tiempo sin poder ir tras ellas por lo apremiante de su tarea.

Siguieron corriendo por un rato, cuando de repente el Meidou se abrió de nuevo ante ellos y ambos salieron de él como balas, luego de apreciar un poco lo que les mostraba en su salida.

Habían aterrizado de pie en el borde de una carretera en las afueras de Tokyo, en la misma noche en que lo dejaron hacía sólo minutos. ¿Estaban todavía en Tokyo? Eso era lo que Ichigo podía ver a su alrededor al reconocer algo del lugar en el que se encontraban. Era una carretera solitaria, y lo único que podían ver era la ciudad alejada en un lado de la autopista y casi detrás de una colina, y la entrada a un túnel en el otro lado de la carretera en la que estaban. No había ni un solo coche ni yendo ni viniendo. Ni un alma, y sólo estaban ellos dos allí, viendo el lugar en medio de la noche y un amanecer al que aún le faltaban horas por llegar. ¿El Meidou los habría llevado allí? ¿Naraku y Aizen estarían en algún lugar por allí? Ichigo pensó irónicamente que podrían haber llegado hasta ese lugar en un taxi e incluso a pie si hubieran sabido que estaban a punto de irse a un lugar que se encontraba en la misma ciudad.

No habían pronunciado una sílaba todavía seguían craneando qué hacer a continuación, cuando un autobús amarillo apareció en el lado de la carretera que venía desde Tokyo hacia el túnel del otro lado. Ichigo, sabiendo que las personas en el interior del autobús no lo podrían ver y movido por su aburrimiento, levantó un brazo cuando el autobús estaba lo suficientemente cerca. Inuyasha sólo lo miró confundido a él y su comportamiento, mientras el autobús pasaba rápidamente.

—Sólo bromeaba... —le explicó Ichigo a Inuyasha innecesariamente al ver su confundida cara en la oscuridad, y luego de que el autobús pasara junto a él. Pero luego Ichigo fue el que se quedó algo confundido, cuando el autobús se detuvo un poco más allá del sitio donde los había rebasado, a quince metros de ellos. Ichigo miró al autobús y vio que se había detenido y estaba allí parado con el motor aun encendido, como si estuviera esperando por alguien para que se subiera, pero no había nadie alrededor. ¿A quién esperaba ese autobús entonces?

Y de pronto las puertas del autobús se abrieron, y una chica muy linda se bajó de su interior. Estaba vestida con un vestido negro con algunas partes de color rosa. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en dos colas en los lados de su cabeza y también le caía por la espalda; y tenía una larga vara de madera en su mano derecha. En general la chica se veía algo rara por verse vestida así y llevar la vara como un báculo, de madrugada y en la oscuridad.

—¿Ustedes dos van a subirse o qué?

Ichigo se dio la vuelta y miró hacia atrás, esperando ver a otra persona excepto a él o Inuyasha, pero no había nadie allí. ¿Tal vez esa chica podía ver algo aún más intangible que las almas? Ichigo se dio vuelta de nuevo y la miró, luego se dio vuelta otra vez pero siguió sin ver a nadie.

—Chico, no nos hagas perder más el tiempo —siguió diciendo la chica, hablando con alguien que Ichigo no podía ver. A su lado Inuyasha los miraba a ambos, confundido y en silencio por una vez—. Nos hiciste parar, ¿verdad? ¿O sólo estabas bromeando?

Entonces Ichigo lo supo. Esa chica podía verlo.

—¿Puedes verme? —preguntó Ichigo, sintiéndose un poco tonto por la pregunta obvia, e Inuyasha le estaba confirmando sus pensamientos con la mirada que le daba ahora.

—Por supuesto, tontito. ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? —le respondió ella, e Ichigo ya no tuvo dudas de que ella lo veía, pero tenía otras.

—¿Cómo es eso posible?

—¿Y por qué no podría? —se extrañó la chica, pareciendo luego algo impaciente por tener que repetirse—. Mira, estamos algo apurados y sería bueno si te dieras prisa también. La academia es más blanda con las admisiones estos días.

—¿Academia? ¿La Youkai Gakuen? —recordó Ichigo. En casa del Clan Nura le habían hablado de ese lugar una vez.

—¿Youkai Gakuen? —preguntó Inuyasha también—. ¿Qué demonios es eso?

—Tú nunca sabes nada, ¿verdad? —ironizó Ichigo, sintiéndose contento de haber acertado en sus suposiciones de su siguiente destino.

—Tan sólo acabamos de dejar ese lugar, por supuesto que no sé nada, joder.

—¿Qué otra Academia podría ser, entonces? —les respondió la muchacha, moviendo su pie de arriba abajo en señal de impaciencia. E Ichigo suspiró, incapaz de creer su suerte y habilidades. Si hasta podría ser un detective sin mayores problemas pues tenía un gran olfato para predecir comportamientos. De alguna manera había tenido la sensación de que llegarían a ese lugar, o casi...

—Muy bien —dijo él, decididamente decidido ahora—. Vámonos.

Comenzó a seguir a esa chica, y ella se movió hacia el bus con una expresión de ligera desconfianza. Inuyasha se quedó en donde estaba sin entender todavía.

—¿A qué estas esperando? —preguntó Ichigo en la entrada del autobús, donde esa chica estaba esperando también.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Inuyasha, mirando a Ichigo.

—Nos vamos con ella — dijo Ichigo, como si fuera obvio. Cuando vio que Inuyasha seguía sin entenderlo, Ichigo suspiró y se acercó a él—. Mira, puedo apostar mi vida a que Tessaiga nos trajo aquí para ir a esa academia. No sé por qué, pero es una sensación que tengo.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Inuyasha, escéptico. Pero luego miró de nuevo el autobús y a la chica parada en la puerta—. Supongo que no tenemos opción por ahora.

Era cierto, ya que era mejor ir con esa chica aparentemente inocente e inofensiva, y que podía ver espíritus, que quedarse allí sin ningún rastro ni pista a seguir. Ichigo regresó al autobús seguido de Inuyasha y se metió dentro cuando la confundida chica se hizo a un lado para dejarlos entrar.

Cuando entró en el autobús Ichigo vio al conductor. Era un hombre vestido todo de azul con barba y bigote, pero Ichigo no podía ver sus ojos, ya que brillaban misteriosamente en dos esferas cubiertas por la oscuridad que su gorra de conductor proyectaba sobre ellos. El conductor lo miró fijamente e Ichigo, pensando que sería mejor no llamar atención no deseada, asintió y subió al autobús. Pero al subir Inuyasha se quedó mirando al hombre con la misma intensidad con la que él lo estaba mirando. Ichigo maldijo su suerte y tener que cuidar de semejante idiota, por lo que regresó sobre sus pasos y lo arrastró con él adentro. En los asientos no había nadie. Por supuesto que no habría, pues por lo que Ichigo sabía todavía era sábado y no habría estudiantes que vinieran ni se fueran de la academia esa durante la noche, si acaso esa academia era algo normal con sus reglas. Maldición. Ichigo pensó que debió haber pedido más información sobre la academia cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Se sentó dos asientos detrás del conductor, tomando a su enorme Zangetsu fuera de su espalda para estar más cómodo y al hacerlo, sin querer, un poco de su reiatsu se liberó y el conductor que había comenzado a moverse segundos después de que la chica entró, perdió el control del autobús por un instante haciendo que zigzagueara un poco en la carretera.

—¡Oye!

La chica e Inuyasha lo miraban con reproche, e Ichigo inclinó la cabeza un tanto avergonzado. Hacer eso no había sido su intención, pero no pudo evitarlo al sacarse la espada de su lugar para acomodarse.

—¿Qué tipo de Youkai eres? —le preguntó la muchacha aún más desconfiada, mientras Inuyasha se sentaba al lado de Ichigo y ella sólo se paraba en el pasillo, agarrada al fierro que estaba junto al conductor.

—El hombre de negro no es un Youkai —dijo el conductor, sin dejar de mirar adelante por la ventana mientras conducía el autobús y se acercaba al túnel, interviniendo en la conversación que recién iniciaba y atrayendo la atención de la chica—. Es un Shinigami. ¿Verdad, hijo?

—Bueno... Sí, lo soy —reconoció Ichigo, sin preguntarse ya cómo ese hombre podía afirmarlo. No sería la primera vez en ese largo viaje que le salían con algo inesperado, ni tampoco la última. La chica se volvió para ver a Ichigo de nuevo y exclamó:

—¡Wow! ¡He oído hablar de ellos, pero nunca he visto uno antes! ¡Es increíble!

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Por qué nos invitaste a entrar, entonces? —preguntó Ichigo, algo escandalizado y siendo ahora él el desconfiado.

—Porque levantaste el brazo —le respondió ella—. Eso significa que un Shinigami quiere estudiar en nuestra Academia. El Director estaría muy orgulloso —dijo la chica, sentándose en las sillas detrás del conductor y con su cuerpo dirigido hacia Ichigo e Inuyasha, que estaban sentados más atrás.

—¿Lo estaría? ¿No está en la academia?

—Pues…

Ichigo se dio cuenta de que la chica se veía triste de repente, mientras el autobús ingresaba en el túnel e Inuyasha bostezaba.

—¿Pasó algo? —siguió preguntando.

—Pasaron muchas cosas —respondió ella con voz queda—. Y aun cuando pudimos arreglar muchas, otras no serán las mismas de siempre.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Inuyasha abrió la boca al fin, aburrido como estaba de viajar en esa cosa y escucharlos.

—¿Viajas con un Shinigami y no lo sabes? —preguntó el conductor, algo sorprendido y sin dejar de mirar al frente—. Eres un Hanyou muy vago ¿no?

—¿Eres un Hanyou? —preguntó la muchacha, mirando bien a Inuyasha por fin.

—¿Y qué si soy uno?

—Pues nada —le dijo la joven, sonriendo con confianza—. La nueva política de la academia...

—Me importa un carajo —dijo Inuyasha. La chica lo miró, sorprendida y ofendida por su atrevimiento—. ¿Qué rayos pasó que debería saber?

—Fue algo muy grande —dijo el conductor, mientras Ichigo golpeaba a Inuyasha en la cabeza por su mala educación—. Lo suficientemente terrible para sacudir la estructura del mundo como lo conoces. ¿Estás seguro de que no lo sabías?

—Bueno, no. Estábamos... ausentes —respondió Ichigo, mientras Inuyasha se sobaba la cabeza y lo miraba molesto. La chica y el conductor se miraron al oír las palabras de Ichigo, y s uexcusa para no saber nada. Ella suspiró y el conductor seguía conduciendo a través de ese túnel oscuro.

—Hace unos días estuvimos involucrados en una gran batalla, que terminó mostrando al mundo acerca de la existencia de los youkais —le dijo la chica a Ichigo, luego de la pausa.

—¿Qué?

Ichigo fingió extrañeza, después recordó que Rikuo y los demás le habían hablado a él e Inuyasha sobre ese evento, hacía unos días. ¿Esa chica habría estado involucrada en tal situación? Al verla bien la verdad era que no lo parecía.

—Así que no lo sabían —dijo la chica, aun sopesando la posibilidad—. Eso fue lo que pasó.

—¿Y cómo sucedió eso?

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, chico Shinigami? —fue la pregunta con que la chica le respondió a Ichigo, antes de responderle.

—¿Ah? Oh. Kurosaki Ichigo.

—Ichigo...

—No es esa clase de Ichigo —dijo Ichigo, recordando que algunas personas solían burlarse de él con el otro significado de su nombre: Fresa—. Mi nombre significa...

—' _El que protege'_. Lo sé, Ichigo y de seguro el otro significado debe ser muy molesto, ¿no? Yo soy Toujou Ruby —le dijo la chica sonriendo comprensiva o eso parecía—. ¿Y tú eres…?

Ella le hablaba a Inuyasha, quien tenía sus brazos detrás de la cabeza y dormitaba perezosamente en su asiento.

—Inuyasha... —dijo él, cuando Ichigo le hincó el codo en las costillas.

—¿Inuyasha? —preguntó la muchacha, sin creer lo que había oído. Pero pronto pensó que lo que estaba suponiendo era imposible, al mirar de nuevo al despreocupado muchacho que dormitaba ante ella, y apartó ese pensamiento de su mente.

—Eso fue lo que dije —insistió Inuyasha sin abrir los ojos.

—Está bien... —dijo Ruby, escéptica sobre la elección de nombres de ese chico. E incluso el muy valiente estaba haciendo cosplay de esa antigua leyenda, ¡qué valiente en serio!—. Ya ves, Kurosaki-san —siguió diciendo Ruby, respondiendo al fin a la pregunta de Ichigo—. Hace unos días tuvimos que ir a rescatar a una amiga de las manos de una mafia Youkai muy peligrosa. Las cosas se nos salieron de las manos, e incluso cuando nos las arreglamos para derrotar a los malos, el lío que el asunto provocó no pudo ser evitado y... incluso muchas personas murieron, y…

—¿Cuándo sucedió? —preguntó Ichigo, aun cuando ya lo sabía.

—Hace casi dos semanas ya. La gente vio lo que sucedió en todo el mundo, e incluso trataron de detenerlo con sus ejércitos, pero incluso con todos nuestros esfuerzos no pudimos evitar mostrarles que existen los Youkai, ya que Alucard era lo suficientemente grande para que fuera imposible tratar de luchar contra él en secreto —Ruby estaba tratando de parecer alegre o casual en su relato, pero su tono era triste y algo derrotado—. Su aparición nos golpeó duro, y mucha gente murió con la destrucción que causó.

»Se necesitaron muchos esfuerzos conjuntos para establecer algún tipo de orden y calmar a los humanos, que estaban desquiciándose mucho en algunos casos. Ya sabes, lo normal. Los gobiernos de todos los países acordaron ser los únicos en el planeta en saber sobre nosotros, seres sobrenaturales. Se hizo un enorme esfuerzo para tergiversar lo visto y las imágenes de lo que pasó con falsas imágenes, y con una farsa de propaganda muy bien estructurada. La mentira más grande de la década —siguió Ruby, lacónicamente—. Y los sueños que Tsukune-san tenía, en que los Youkais y los seres humanos vivíamos juntos en armonía, se desperdiciaron.

»Y ahora estamos tratando de seguir haciendo nuestras vidas, a pesar del hecho de que hemos perdido mucho. Se ha perdido mucho.

Cuando ella calló, Ichigo tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza. Acerca de Alucard sabía lo que Rikuo y Tsurara le habían contado en su momento días atrás. Y sobre el gobierno había visto por sí mismo cómo era el mismísimo ministro de Defensa de Japón cuando fue a la casa del clan Nura para hablar con ellos. ¿Tsukune? ¿Quién demonios era ese?

Y de nuevo regresó su ira contra la Sociedad de Almas, e incluso contra Urahara, por no haberles dicho nada sobre esas cosas a él e Inuyasha a pesar de que ellos eran quienes estaban partiéndose el lomo y el alma con el trabajo sucio. Con todo, Ichigo trató de mantener la calma. Pero era algo difícil ya que todavía estaba enojado de que no les hubieran dicho nada sobre tan terrorífico evento, aunque ahora estuviese arreglado.

Miró por la ventana y vio que estaban fuera del túnel ya, y el cielo tenía otro tono, muy particular para ser de noche. Seguramente eso era debido a las luces de algún lugar por ahí. Y los árboles que podían verse en la noche crecían muertos y sin hojas, en ambos lados de la carretera. En el horizonte se podía ver un gran lago que brillaba con la luna siniestramente colgando del cielo sobre él.

—¿Esta será su primera vez en la Academia? —preguntó Ruby.

—Sí —respondió Ichigo, saliendo de sus pensamientos mientras Inuyasha estiraba su cuerpo al notar los alrededores.

—Supongo que no se sorprenderán con las cosas que verán, ya que eres un Shinigami. He oído que algunos hollows pueden ser muy problemáticos.

—Solo un poco.

—¿Nunca alguno de ellos te dio más problemas que el resto? —se interesó Ruby, queriendo saber de su trabajo como Shinigami.

—Muchos, pero es una larga historia —dijo Ichigo, recordando a Grimmjow y Ulquiorra con vívida y molesta precisión.

—Tienes que contarme de eso un día. Ya casi llegamos —anunció Ruby, mirando hacia adelante por la ventana del frente.

Ichigo miró allí también y lo mismo hizo Inuyasha. Al final de la carretera entre árboles muertos estaba un gran edificio de muchos pisos y con muchas ventanas. Hubiera sido llamativo e interesante para ver si no hubiera sido por esa atmósfera espeluznante que envolvía esa edificación como un vaho. No había ningún Youki ni reiatsu agresivos, y probablemente los humanos podrían vivir allí sin mayores problemas de hábitat, pero era difícil pensar en algún humano lo suficientemente valiente para intentar entrar en un lugar tan jodido y espeluznante.

—Bienvenidos —dijo Ruby, hablándoles a ambos, de pie al lado del conductor—, a la Youkai Gakuen.

Ichigo le devolvió la sonrisa con la que ella les dio la bienvenida y se levantó de su asiento para salir del autobús después de recoger su espada, e Inuyasha lo siguió cansadamente. Una vez que estaban afuera vieron la Academia en toda su extensión: grande como algunas academias humanas en el mundo real, quitando su aura de misterio que perturbaría al más pintado. Al ver bien a su alrededor vieron que el cielo, el lago y todo lo demás eran imposibles de emular de la manera en que estaban dispuestos allí, afuera en el mundo real. Así que era cierto, y esa Academia estaba en otra dimensión. Pero ¿por qué diablos Tessaiga los habría dejado en la entrada del túnel?

Ruby los guió al interior, luego de que el conductor se despidiera de ella, Ichigo e Inuyasha, y girara el autobús para marcharse. Ichigo e Inuyasha caminaron con Ruby dentro de la Academia y hacia el enorme vestíbulo, pasando luego por los espeluznantes y vacíos pasillos de ese lugar. Luego salieron a un enorme patio y Ruby se detuvo.

—Tendremos que hacer el papeleo mañana. Esta noche no tenemos tiempo para eso. El problema es donde pasarán esta noche.

—No importa —dijo Inuyasha mirando alrededor—. Ya veremos dónde.

—Las cosas no funcionan así aquí, Inuyasha —dijo Ruby con seriedad—. Tengo que comprobar que se sientan cómodos y seguros. Los dos se ven muy capaces, pero muchos estudiantes aquí son peligrosos y agresivos y no quisiera que ustedes renunciaran en su primera noche.

—¿De verdad?

—¡Keh!

—¡Ya sé! —se alegró Ruby, sin notar la ironía y el sarcasmo de sus dos acompañantes—. Los llevaré a los dos con el estudiante más fuerte aquí. Es un buen amigo y muy buena persona. Estoy segura de que van a llevarse bien con él.

—No queremos ser una molestia —dijo Ichigo, sin importarle realmente cómo fuera ese estudiante y sin querer hacer mucho alboroto. De suerte nadie allí los reconocería.

—No lo será, en absoluto. Tsukune-san va a estar muy feliz de tener nuevos compañeros.

—¿Es ese el Tsukune del que hablaste antes?

—Sí. El mismo. Es una buena persona —repitió Ruby.

—Bueno…

Ichigo e Inuyasha siguieron a Ruby de nuevo, a través de los grandes jardines del lugar y hacia otro edificio, que tenía muchas de las luces encendidas según veían desde abajo. Entraron allí y pasaron por pasillos y escaleras, caminaron al lado de puertas que emitían sonidos extraños y siniestros, hasta que llegaron a una puerta particular y tranquila. Extrañamente tranquila para estar en un lugar tan extraño.

—¿Tsukune-san? —llamó Ruby, tocando a la puerta con suavidad—. ¿Estás ahí?

Escucharon sonidos dentro. Como de mantas que se movían y luego pasos. Ichigo estaba esperando con las manos en los bolsillos de su Shihakusho e Inuyasha con las manos detrás de la cabeza, con sueño. La puerta se abrió y allí estaba un chico de cabello castaño, de pie con una cara somnolienta.

—Ah, Ruby-san. Buenas noches —saludó el chico mirándolos a los tres con ojos casi cerrados, pero con educación.

—Tsukune-san, lamento si te desperté —dijo Ruby, explicándole al chico la situación—. Fui al mundo de los humanos esta mañana por algunos asuntos. Y cuando volvía me encontré con Kurosaki-san e Inuyasha en el camino de regreso, y me los traje conmigo y...

Tsukune los estaba mirando ahora con los ojos bien abiertos. Y tanto Ichigo como Inuyasha le devolvieron la mirada.

—Kurosaki-san es un Shinigami —explicó Ruby—. E Inuyasha es un Hanyou.

—Es la primera vez que veo a un Shinigami y a un Hanyou —dijo Tsukune sonriendo amablemente, luego de mirarlos bien. Dejó de frotarse los ojos.

—Sí. Desde mañana ingresarán en la Academia, pero por ahora no tengo un lugar para ellos esta noche. ¿Podrías...?

—¡Claro! —dijo Tsukune, tan amablemente que incluso parecía haberlo practicado previamente. Inuyasha levantó una ceja ante su reacción—. Encantado de conocerlos —continuó Tsukune, hablando con Ichigo e Inuyasha—. Yo soy Aono Tsukune.

—Igualmente —dijo Ichigo, por pura cortesía—. Yo soy Kurosaki Ichigo.

—Tú eres Inuyasha, ¿no? —preguntó Tsukune, cuando Inuyasha no dijo una palabra.

—Supongo que lo soy —dijo Inuyasha, aburrido.

—¡Gracias, Tsukune-san! —le dijo Ruby, feliz de haber librado lo que quedaba de la noche—. Mañana vamos a organizar nuestras cosas —les dijo a Ichigo e Inuyasha y giró para marcharse por ese corredor en el que estaban—. Que pasen una buena noche.

—Gracias —le agradeció Ichigo al verla irse.

—Buenas noches, Ruby-san —dijo Tsukune, indicándoles a Inuyasha e Ichigo a que entraran en su habitación.

La habitación de Tsukune era normal. O al menos lo más normal que podían esperar de la habitación de un chico en una dimensión llena de Youkais. Tsukune trajo dos sillas e hizo que Ichigo e Inuyasha se sentaran allí, mientras él se sentaba en su cama.

—¿Cómo se atrevieron a aplicar aquí? —preguntó él, todavía muy amablemente.

—Bueno, estábamos pensando en ello durante un tiempo —respondió Ichigo. _'Unas pocas horas, en realidad'_ pensó irónicamente.

—Este lugar puede dar mucho miedo —dijo Tsukune. Inuyasha hizo un sonido evasivo al oírlo—. Cuando llegué aquí no estaba seguro de qué esperar, pero todo salió muy bien hasta ahora.

—¿Qué tipo de Youkai eres? —preguntó Ichigo, curiosidad era.

—¿Ah? Oh, es verdad. Una de las reglas aquí es no revelar a nadie tu verdadera forma Youkai.

—Oh. Lo siento.

—No te preocupes —le aseguró Tsukune luego de sonreír con confianza—. Acaban de entrar aquí y es normal que no lo sepan todavía. Pero como yo ya sé lo que eres te diré lo que soy. Soy una especie de vampiro.

—Una especie de vampiro —repitió Ichigo, mientras Inuyasha se frotaba su oreja de perro derecha con un dedo—. ¿No eres uno completo o algo así?

—Nop. Sigo siendo parte humano.

Entonces Ichigo se tomó en serio lo que decía Tsukune, e incluso Inuyasha dejó de parecer indiferente hacia todo allí para ver fijamente a ese chico. Sabían acerca de las intenciones de Naraku con Rikuo, que era parte humano y que tan bien le habían salido. Entonces Tsukune podría estar en las prioridades de Naraku, ya que les acababa de decir que él era parte humano y por lo que Ruby les dijo: "el chico más fuerte en el lugar".

—Vaya —Ichigo siguió la conversación, para saber más—. ¿Tus padres son un vampiro y un humano?

—Nop. Ambos son humanos.

—¿Entonces cómo?

Inuyasha no lo podía creer. ¿Cómo demonios ese muchacho, que parecía ser demasiado agradable y gentil como para estar en un lugar como ese, había obtenido poderes Youkai si era un ser humano por naturaleza? Así que ese chico era una especie de Hanyou, y eso llamaba la atención de Inuyasha.

—Una vez, una amiga mía me dio parte de su sangre de vampiro para no dejarme morir —les explicó Tsukune, seguramente porque les tendría la confianza para hacerlo—. Yo estaba seriamente herido y ella me ayudó con eso para que no me muriera. En aquel entonces yo era un ser humano completo, pero dejé de serlo cuando ella me dio su sangre.

—No sabía que se pudiera hacer algo así —mintió Ichigo, ya que las veces que él había obtenido sus poderes de Shinigami los alcanzó de manera similar.

—Como se los digo —le afirmó Tsukune—. Mis transformaciones eran difíciles al principio, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo pude mejorar mis habilidades Ghoul, y ahora las puedo controlar.

—¿Ghoul?

Siguieron hablando de todo por un rato, hasta que Tsukune bostezó e Ichigo decidió dejarlo dormir. Improvisaron dos futones con mantas que no necesitaban debido al intenso calor que los siguió desde Tokyo a la Academia y Tsukune, después que Ichigo le jurara que él e Inuyasha estaban cómodos, pudo dormir. Ichigo se quedó sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre su futón, al igual que Inuyasha hacía para fingir dormir, y ambos se miraban de rato en rato en la oscuridad, con todas esas revelaciones todavía revoloteando en sus mentes.

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó Ichigo en voz baja, al ver a Inuyasha en la misma situación que él.

—No lo sé —dijo Inuyasha, con una mirada dura hacia Tsukune, a quien sólo podían ver cómo subían y ajaban sus mantas, levemente por su respiración al dormir—. Pero el Meidou aún no ha fallado.

Ichigo miró hacia la ventana y al extraño color del cielo de afuera, y al amanecer de ese día tan, pero tan largo. Con suerte, al día siguiente verían lo que le pasaba a Tessaiga en la mente, o lo que fuera, para que el Meidou los llevara hasta allí de entre todos los lugares.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente las sorpresas para Ichigo fueron muchas, a pesar de su creencia de que no habría nada que pudiera sorprenderlo más. De día el cielo era de un color amarillo en lugar de azul cuando no tenía nubes, como había visto en la madrugada. Luego Tsukune se despertó, se aseó, y les dijo a Inuyasha e Ichigo que lo siguieran y no se alejaran de él mientras los guiaba a través de los mismos pasillos de la última noche hacia el edificio principal, que era donde se encontraba el comedor. En su camino allí, Ichigo vio por qué Tsukune les dijo que no se separaran de él, ya que estaba preocupado de que algunos estudiantes trataran de pasarse de chistosos con los recién llegados quienes, a pesar de su apariencia, cabello y miradas, podrían ser propensos a la intimidación al ser nuevos en el lugar. Pero nadie se interpuso en su camino cuando Ichigo e Inuyasha caminaban con Tsukune. Ichigo no quiso rechazar su oferta ya que sabía que Tsukune tenía las mejores intenciones, y a Inuyasha simplemente no le importaba si iba con ellos o no. Además, en sus planes no estaba tratar de resaltar o destacar por defenderse de algunos Youkai al azar, y por lo que Ichigo pudo ver, él e Inuyasha podían con todos esos Youkai al mismo tiempo, e incluso él solo, si la oportunidad se daba.

—Este lugar es muy animado —afirmó Tsukune con una sonrisa nerviosa, sin dejar de precederlos en el camino.

—Puedo ver eso —admitió Ichigo, mirando alrededor.

Pronto llegaron a la sala del comedor, que era una gran sala llena de mesas y llena de Youkais también, pero todos ellos en sus formas humanas, como habían visto hasta ese momento.

—¿Qué tipo de Youkai es Ruby? —preguntó Ichigo, pensando en _'que se jodan las reglas'_.

—Ella es una bruja.

—Oye, no seas así. Ella es una chica muy agradable.

—No. En serio —se rio Tsukune al reparar en la confusión—. Ruby-san es una bruja. Con varita y todo.

Ichigo se imaginó de inmediato a algunas de los Mahou Shoujos que veía de pasada en los canales de televisión algunas veces cuando pasaban anime, y se imaginó a Ruby con traje rosado de fantasía, con una estrella en la punta de su varita y con sus dedos índice y centro cerca de los ojos, diciendo _'Tehee…'_ Sacudió la cabeza, ya que ninguna otra cosa allí podría ser tan loca como esa idea tan absurda.

—¿Qué es una bruja? —preguntó Inuyasha, que aunque se había enfrentado a algunas, existía la confusión por los dialectos.

—Es una mujer que puede hacer magia y cambiar la forma de las cosas, y hacer pociones y cosas así... —le explicó Ichigo rápidamente. Inuyasha no sabía mucho de eso, puesto que era de la era Sengoku, y en ese momento tal vez no habían brujas o tal vez se llamaban de otra manera. Pero Inuyasha recordaba a dos mujeres con esa descripción y no le gustaban sus recuerdos de ellas: La bruja Urasue y Tsubaki, una sacerdotisa oscura.

Entraron en la sala y tomaron unos enormes platos para recoger su comida. Ichigo estaba pensando que esta tendría ranas, aves y cosas Youkai, pero para su sorpresa y felicidad la comida era normal, o tan normal como podía ser vista.

—Voy a presentarles a los demás —dijo Tsukune, después de tomar su comida y caminar con Ichigo e Inuyasha hacia una mesa, sentándose los tres a su alrededor al llegar—. Casi todos mis amigos y yo estamos en el Club de Periodismo.

—Bien —dijo Ichigo, tratando de ocultar su falta de entusiasmo. Algo en lo que Inuyasha no se esforzaba en ocultar.

En todo el tiempo que Ichigo e Inuyasha estuvieron allí, desde que se metieron en el autobús hasta ese momento en el comedor de la academia, no notaron ningún Youki ni reiatsu fuertes. ¿Por qué Tessaiga los enviaría allí? ¿No era el lugar donde se suponía que deberían estar? Totosai les dijo eso, que Tessaiga funcionaba como se suponía. De eso no había duda. Y la revelación de la identidad de Tsukune lo confirmaba más, pues era un blanco muy posible en las maquinaciones de sus enemigos y esta vez se asegurarían que estos no se salieran con la suya.

Mientras desayunaban, Tsukune hablaba con ellos acerca de la vida en la academia, y las clases que comenzarían de nuevo al día siguiente, y a las que seguramente Inuyasha e Ichigo asistirían. _'¡Yo estoy en la jodida universidad!'_ pensó Ichigo, pero ya era muy tarde para reparar en el error y todo eso sería por el bien de su propósito, así que trató de ocultar su malestar con esa situación tan retorcida. Y a Inuyasha simplemente no le importaba y ni siquiera sabía lo que eran esas cosas llamadas "clases", aunque con nostalgia recordó que Kagome solía asistir a ellas con mucha dedicación cada vez que podía. Así que siguió comiendo como si no hubiera un mañana, totalmente despreocupado, pero cavilando y lleno de añoranza por dentro.

—¡Ah! Moka-san! ¡Chicas!

Tsukune acababa de llamar a un grupo de chicas que entraron en esa gran sala. La chica en frente del grupo era muy hermosa, con el cabello largo y plateado. Tenía los ojos carmesí, y estaba ataviada con un vestido corto de una pieza de color rosa, y en su cuello llevaba una especie de collar de algo que parecía ser cuero, bien sujeto a su cuello de cisne. Detrás de ella había otra chica hermosa de cabello largo y azul, (wow), recogido en una cola de caballo, y por su apariencia se podía ver que sus pechos eran enormes; llevaba el uniforme de las chicas de la academia que Ichigo vio en otras chicas hasta ahora, hecho de una camisa blanca con mangas largas, un jersey sin mangas amarillo sobre la camisa y una falda a cuadros, marrón y amarilla. La tercera niña era pequeña; tenía el pelo algo corto y negro; llevaba un uniforme como la segunda, pero esta llevaba un sombrero puntiagudo y era muy linda también. La cuarta chica tenía la misma falda que las otras dos, y estaba vestida con una blusa blanca y negra, y tenía unas medias grises hasta sus muslos; su cabello era púrpura y no tan largo. Tenía una piruleta en la boca y la lamía de vez en cuando. Ruby estaba con ellas, hablando de algo importante o al menos eso parecía.

—Fui a la ciudad y tenían todo bajo control. El terrorista no ha hecho contacto todavía, pero los van a atrapar, o al menos eso me dijeron —estaba diciendo Ruby—. ¡Ah! —dijo ella, notando a Tsukune, Ichigo e Inuyasha—. Vinieron a desayunar. Qué bien.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó Ichigo, mirando a Ruby y a las otras chicas Youkai. El Youki de la chica de cabello plateado había llamado su atención, por lo que la miró disimuladamente mientras bebía su café. Inuyasha, por otro lado, simplemente no se preocupaba por ellas en absoluto y todavía estaba comiendo.

—No. Estas niñas egoístas quieren ser superhéroes e ir a la ciudad y comprobar por ellas mismas si los ataques de los últimos días no son parte de las secuelas de lo de Alucard —explicó Ruby. Al oír eso, Ichigo escupió su café sin querer.

—¿Ataques?

—Ah, sí. Estabas ausente —recordó Ruby—. En los últimos días hubo algunos ataques a Tokyo con armas biológicas y explosiones en barrios de gente común. También hubo ataques a trenes y cosas por el estilo. Lo extraño de la situación es que esos lugares se utilizaban únicamente como lugares de operaciones ilegales y tráfico de armas. Era todo muy raro, pero se puso peor con lo que ocurrió ayer, en Ukiyoe Town. Volaron un centro comercial por los aires y mucha gente salió muy lastimada y hubo varios muertos. Sabemos que fueron Youkais —explicó Ruby, suspirando un poco—. Porque en el lugar hay señales de una pelea imposible para los humanos.

Ichigo se quedó en silencio e incluso Inuyasha dejó de comer, y ambos se miraron recordando con cierto malestar en el estómago. Las explosiones letales del Shouki de Naraku y la explosión causada por el Getsuga Tenshou y el Getsuga Juujishou de Ichigo, y también los ataques de Kidou de Aizen eran cosas que no olvidarían pronto, y que Naraku y Aizen pagarían de seguro. Siendo la más reciente la de la batalla de Inuyasha contra el Hollow Hidra, que Ruby les había descrito y recordado y que sólo ocurrió la noche anterior.

Ichigo suspiró cansado, porque a pesar de ser domingo y temprano en la mañana, había mucho que hacer...

* * *

 **Center of the Universe. Y va pa largo.**


	2. La Bella y el Cuervo

**Capítulo 31**

 **La Bella y el Cuervo**

—Este muchacho es Kurosaki Ichigo-san —lo presentó Ruby a las otras chicas, que habían venido de sus habitaciones al comedor con todos—. Y él es Inuyasha —terminó Ruby, señalando a Inuyasha, que siguió sin inmutarse.

—Vaya —comentó la chica del cabello azul, mientras su delantera se bamboleaba un poco—. ¿Qué tipo de Youkai podría vestirse de esa manera?

Ella dijo es mirando el Shihakushou de Ichigo que era negro; y a su espada, enorme en la espalda; mención aparte merecía que ni ella ni nadie disimulaba con el color del cabello de Ichigo. Ella era una chica muy directa, o al menos eso le pareció a él.

—Soy un Shinigami —dijo Ichigo, pensando que sería mejor para ellos revelar su identidad en ese mismo momento, para darles un empujón y a lo mejor ellos también les dirían las suyas.

—¡Kurosaki-san! No puedes... —estaba diciendo Ruby al oírlo, un tanto alarmada.

—Lo sé —le aclaró Ichigo con calma—. Tsukune ya me lo dijo.

—Yo soy Kurono Kurumu —se presentó la chica que había hablado antes, pero no dijo más.

—Yo me llamo Sendou Yukari-desu —dijo felizmente la niña del sombrero puntiagudo y mirándolo a él y a Inuyasha con curiosidad. Ichigo tomó nota de la forma en que ella hablaba, pero no pensó que lo estuviera haciendo a propósito. De cualquier forma la voz de esa niña era muy dulce.

—Shirayuki Mizore —entonces oyó otra hermosa voz bajo la mesa, e Ichigo pensó que podría pertenecer a la hermosa Youkai de cabello púrpura de hacía un rato, que luego no estaba allí con ellos.

—Y ella es Akashiya Moka-san —terminó Tsukune, presentando a Moka a Ichigo e Inuyasha, que seguía comiendo. Ella no se había presentado por sí misma, y miraba a Ichigo e Inuyasha con una expresión de clara desconfianza.

—¿Algo está mal? —preguntó Ichigo, algo nervioso con la mirada de ella. Si Inuyasha llegaba a notarlo hasta podría comérsela viva con lo impaciente que era.

—Puedo sentir algo muy fuerte dentro de ti —dijo Moka al fin, respondiendo, y luego miró a Ruby inquisitivamente—. Nos dijiste que los encontraste en la carretera entre las dimensiones. ¿Qué estaba haciendo un Shinigami en ese camino?

La chica llamada Moka parecía ser muy perspicaz. Ichigo suspiró, ya que no tenía una coartada tan precisa para esa pregunta. Además a esa chica no se le daba tan mal el precisar lo que uno se traía oculto por dentro.

—Y él no ha dicho ni una palabra todavía —observó Kurumu mirando a Inuyasha, quien acababa de terminar sus tostadas y sus huevos. Estaba empezando a beber el jugo de naranja que tenía frente a él sobre la mesa, cuando notó la mirada de todos los demás en él.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, tratando de sonar amenazante pero sonando incluso gracioso al tener la boca todavía llena. El movimiento de sus orejas al notar la mirada de ellos sobre él no ayudaba a reforzar su fachada de tipo duro, precisamente.

—¿Qué eres? —preguntó Kurumu mirándolo allí sentado, a su cabello largo y plateado, sus ojos dorados, y sus orejas de perro. ¿Orejas de perro?— ¿Esas son de verdad?

—¿Qué cosas son verdad? —preguntó Inuyasha a su vez, sintiéndose molesto con el escrutinio de ella y los otros—. ¿Puedes sólo callarte e irte a otro lado?

—¡Nosotras estábamos primero en este lugar! —exclamó Kurumu indignada, acercándose un paso hacia Inuyasha—. ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

—No lo estaban —respondió Inuyasha, cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos de forma altanera, mientras Ichigo tenía sus dedos en el puente de su nariz, hastiado—. Nosotros llegamos aquí primero.

—¡Estoy hablando de la escuela!

—¿En serio? No me importa. Si no se van...

—Si no nos vamos... ¿qué? —preguntó Moka amenazadoramente, caminando un paso hacia Inuyasha como Kurumu hizo.

—Ya, ya —dijo Tsukune, sonriendo nervioso y tratando de calmarlos al intervenir; Moka y Kurumu lo miraron y retrocedieron, pero todavía estaban mirando con enojo a Inuyasha desde su posición.

—Todos ustedes son muy raros —les dijo Inuyasha. Se inclinó sentado en su asiento hasta debajo de la mesa, y cuando salió tenía a esa hermosa chica de cabello morado atrapada con una mano por el cuello de su blusa. Era Mizore, si Ichigo recordaba correctamente.

—Nunca nadie me había atrapado antes —dijo ella letárgicamente, mirándolo todavía con su piruleta en la boca—. Realmente eres un hombre muy sospechoso.

Pero al notar de qué tipo de Youkai era esa chiquilla, Inuyasha se rio y la dejó ir. Malditas fueran sus debilidades con mujeres de nieve.

—Ellos estaban esperando por el autobús para venir aquí —aclaró Ruby, aprovechando la calma que siguió. Ichigo la miró agradecido, incluso cuando eso era una mentira que le dejó que ella se creyera. Una mentira piadosa para enmascarar su objetivo real en ese lugar.

—Así es. He oído hablar de este lugar y queríamos ver cómo funciona.

—Yo estaba segura de que los Shinigami son seres separados del mundo de los vivos, y eso incluye también a los Youkai —dijo Moka añadiendo intriga y leña, sin ganas de capitular todavía para preguntar con sorna—: ¿Cuántos siglos tienes?

—¿Siglos? —preguntó Ichigo, confundido con la pregunta—. No, tengo diecinueve años.

—¿Y eso no es suficientemente sospechoso? —inquirió Moka sonriendo satisfecha, como un fiscal que ha acorralado a su acusado—. Un Shinigami con poderes escondidos no puede ser tan joven, ¿o sí?

—Es que siempre he sido rápido aprendiendo —se apresuró a decir Ichigo, lamentando haber dicho lo que se le escapó luego de entender a qué se refería ella.

Moka se quedó en silencio, pues no le habían dado seguimiento a su caza de esos dos nuevos. Obviamente seguía buscando más argumentos en contra del misterioso Shinigami y el otro chico que parecía aún más extraño, a pesar de ignorarlos olímpicamente. Ambos habían entrado en esa academia básicamente de la nada y ella estaba segura de que no deberían estar allí. Podría jurarlo.

—Lo siento —le dijo Tsukune a Ichigo en voz baja, estando junto a él—. Estos días ella ha estado mejor de lo que estuvo antes. Siempre había sido algo fría, pero en estos días había estado siendo dulce y agradable. No sé lo que le está pasando ahora.

—Si ella quiere jugar a la mala con nosotros ese es su problema —dijo Inuyasha, interviniendo de forma brusca con su tono que no dejaba lugar a replicas. Se bebió su jugo y después de oler el café y decidir no bebérselo se levantó de su asiento y se fue. Ichigo tomó una tostada y se bebió el resto de su café, levantándose luego para irse con Inuyasha.

—¡Kurosaki-san, espera! —dijo Ruby, caminando detrás de ellos.

—¿Qué sucede con Ruby-san -desuka? —preguntó Yukari, viendo junto a los demás cómo Ruby caminaba detrás de Ichigo e Inuyasha.

—Tal vez él le gusta —aventuró Mizore, desde debajo de la mesa en la que se metió de nuevo.

—Mucho mejor —dijo Kurumu, cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos en actitud de entendida—. Una rival menos si eso es así.

—Ay Dios —dijo Tsukune, un poco avergonzado.

* * *

—Las clases comienzan en las mañanas a las nueve, ¿está bien? —les estaba diciendo Ruby a Ichigo e Inuyasha mientras caminaban por los pasillos al exterior del edificio.

—Bien.

—Estoy a punto de terminar de terminar su papeleo, así que los dos tendrán que ir a la oficina del director más tarde para poner todo lo demás en orden. Kurosaki-san, no pienses mal de ella —dijo Ruby, hablando con Ichigo sobre lo ocurrido con Moka, mientras Inuyasha seguía caminando delante de ellos—. Ha pasado por mucho últimamente, y...

—¿Acaso ella es esa amiga a la que fueron a rescatar? —preguntó Ichigo, creyendo saber la respuesta.

—Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Pude adivinarlo. Su comportamiento me hace pensar en eso.

—Pues si fue ella —suspiró Ruby al recordarlo todo—. Esa mafia de la que les conté antes, Fairy Tale, se la llevó con ellos y pudimos rescatarla, pero como ya sabes... Y…

—No estoy pensando mal de ella —dijo Ichigo sinceramente, al fin y al cabo ella y su gente no serían relevantes para lo que él e Inuyasha debían hacer.

—Pero será mejor mantener nuestra distancia de ella y de toda su tropa —dijo Inuyasha oscura y sabiamente, desde delante de ellos. Luego de oírlo Ruby siguió caminando junto a Ichigo, ansiosa de repente.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Ichigo al darse cuenta.

—La verdad es que no soy tan tonta —respondió Ruby luego de una pausa—. Dejé que las cosas llegaran tan lejos, ya que me parece interesante tener a un Shinigami en nuestra Academia, pero tenerlo aquí sin saber sus intenciones es algo que no tendría que haber hecho, ni aunque me hubieran obligado.

Ichigo se lo vio venir. La pregunta estaba cerca. Inuyasha se detuvo y ellos se detuvieron también detrás de él. Estaban ya a punto de salir afuera, a los terrenos muertos de ese lugar.

—Por favor. Díganme sus intenciones aquí.

Ichigo suspiró de nuevo. Miró a Ruby a los ojos y vio la honestidad de su pregunta, y ya no pudo ocultarle la verdad. O al menos no toda.

—Perseguimos a alguien. Alguien muy peligroso —dijo Ichigo de una vez, esperando que fuera suficiente.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con los problemas en el mundo de los humanos?

Ichigo miró de nuevo a Ruby, maldiciendo las coincidencias de su llegada al lugar y lo que ellos mismos habían logrado. Vaciló y dijo—: Sí.

—Lo sabía —dijo Ruby, resignada a los hechos y abanicándose un poco para ganar aire—. Tu reacción de antes cuando lo mencioné me lo dijo.

—Él es… —dijo Ichigo, tratando de explicar la situación mientras Inuyasha se rascaba una oreja—. Ellos son... muy peligrosos para cualquiera que tenga la mala suerte de estar en su camino. E Inuyasha y yo debemos detenerlos.

—¿No es sólo uno?

—No.

—¿Y tú le estás ayudando? —preguntó Ruby, mirando a Inuyasha delante de ellos.

—¿Estoy ayudando a quién? —respondió Inuyasha, dándose la vuelta para verla sin entenderlo.

—No me malinterpretes ni te ofendas —quiso aclarar Ruby, al ver que Inuyasha no entendía—, pero no puedo ver lo que hace un Hanyou para ayudar a un Shinigami como Ichigo...

—¿Hoh?

Inuyasha se acercó a Ruby, tanto, que ella casi podía sentir su aliento cerca de su cara, mientras él parecía hacerse más grande y malo, con un sonrisa diabólica que le dedicó a ella cuando Ruby retrocedió.

—Te puedo mostrar lo que un Hanyou puede hacer, pequeña ingenua —le dijo Inuyasha, sonriendo espeluznantemente, y Ruby tragó saliva debido a su proximidad. Estaba a punto de decir algo para burlarse de él y no demostrar que casi se orinaba por la cercanía y el susto, pero Ichigo apareció entre ella e Inuyasha.

—Cálmate ya, tonto —le dijo Ichigo seriamente—. No tienes porqué mostrarle nada a nadie.

—¡Keh! —dijo Inuyasha, girando y alejándose de nuevo.

—Por lo que puedo ver, ese chico es muy terco, —observó Ruby recuperando la respiración y con una mano en el pecho.

—No tienes ni idea —respondió Ichigo, mirándolo alejarse.

—¿Bien? —preguntó Ruby, luego de tomarse algunos segundos para recuperarse—. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que esos hombres a los que persigues podrían estar aquí?

Al final Ruby se decidió a escuchar todo el asunto de una vez por todas.

—Tenía un presentimiento sobre eso desde antes que ocurriera. Y además, no vinimos aquí por capricho —contestó Ichigo, recordando cómo ese Meidou egoísta los había dejado a él e Inuyasha en las afueras de Tokyo, como si hubiera querido de antemano que Ruby los encontrara.

—¿Y cómo puedes explicar que los hayamos encontrado? —Ruby y hasta parecía una bruja de verdad, una clarividente a ratos.

—Bueno... —Ichigo ya no sabía eso a pesar de preguntárselo él mismo; mientras Ruby lo miraba con escepticismo.

—¿Cómo te enteraste de la Academia? —preguntó Ruby a continuación, dejando la cuestión de la coincidencia en su encuentro a un lado mientras caminaban hacia los jardines, hacia el lago que Ichigo vio la noche anterior.

—Algunos amigos del Clan Nura me hablaron de este lugar.

—¿Conoces a la gente del Clan Nura? —preguntó la muchacha, sorprendida al oirlo.

—Sí. ¿Tú los conoces?

—He oído hablar mucho de ellos. Son muy famosos entre los Youkai de todo Japón —le contó Ruby, y sin poder evitar demostrar su asombro—, y también lo son los tres líderes que tuvieron. El conductor de nuestro autobús se hace llamar Nurari, de hecho. Y él me contó que eso es porque le debe mucho a Nurarihyon y que lo conoce de siglos atrás. Dime, ¿es verdad lo que dicen? ¿Es el más aterrador líder del más destacado Hyakki Yakou en Japón?

—Bueno... —Ichigo estaba atrapado de nuevo ante la súbita y entusiasta sarta de preguntas. El Nurarihyon que él conocía solía ser un poco pervertido, pero agradable y amable, y algo travieso a veces. Pero Ichigo recordó que Nurarihyon estaba ahora en su forma joven debido a su orgullo y para no hacer "menos" su imagen para su esposa: Youhime—. ¿En serio? Me pregunto dónde se conocieron esos dos antes —dijo Ichigo, haciendo otra pregunta para evadir la de Ruby.

—La verdad es que no lo sé —dijo Ruby simplemente, cayendo en la treta.

Siguieron caminando por ese lugar, ya que las personas iban y venían sin prestarles atención a ellos.

—Ese viejo era algo… travieso —dijo Ichigo, encontrando por fin un motivo para hablar de ello y su gente en el Clan Nura, mientras caminaban pasando junto a los árboles muertos del bosque—. Él es el actual líder del clan. El Lord del Pandemónium o como le llamen a su líder.

—¿Y es tan bueno como dicen que fue el Segundo Líder?

—No sé. No conocí a Rihan. Pero...

Ichigo entonces recordó las alucinaciones que él y Rikuo tuvieron en el sótano de la base del clan creado por Naraku: Genkaku. Cuando él y Rikuo pasaron por encima de los trozos de carne muerta que estaban esparcidos en ese sótano, y cuando su madre entró en su memoria de nuevo tan vívidamente que aún le dolía. Rikuo mencionó que en su propia alucinación aquella vez vio a su padre y a otra mujer también. Todo por culpa de Naraku, que al final también se había llevado consigo a Rikuo.

—¿Te molesta tenerme aquí? —preguntó Ruby, de repente.

—No. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —le dijo Ichigo, confundido.

—Vi tu cara. Tu ceño siempre está fruncido —comentó Ruby, vacilante—. Y ahora lo estaba aún más de lo habitual.

—Siempre los tengo así. No dejes que te molesten.

—No me molestan para nada.

Ichigo la miró. Ella le sonreía ante la visión del lago al que ya habían llegado. Estaban en el borde de un acantilado, y el agua del lago debajo de ellos era roja. Pero Ichigo seguía mirándola a ella y lo que ella le dijo.

—Wow, gracias —alcanzó a decir al fin.

—Un placer —le sonrió Ruby, contenta—. Volveré a la escuela. Hay algunas cosas que tengo que alistar.

Dejó a Ichigo allí en el borde de ese precipicio, y con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

—Hay algo en ese Shinigami que no encaja —decía Moka, ante las caras serias de sus amigos. Todos ellos estaban sentados en la mesa que Ichigo e Inuyasha habían dejado hacía un rato.

—Son buenos chicos, Moka-san —dijo Tsukune, que había pasado la noche con ellos.

—Puede que lo sean, pero no vinieron aquí sólo para estudiar —fue la pensativa insistencia de Moka, que no probaba bocado—. Los Shinigamis son existencias muy poderosas, y tendrían que... haber movido ficha cuando sucedió lo de Alucard... Entonces no habría sido tan difícil para nosotros...

Había amargura en la voz de Moka. Algo de lo que todos se dieron cuenta de inmediato.

—Si trabajan manteniendo el equilibrio de las almas, entonces no podrían participar en un asunto completamente tangible y de los seres vivos —razonó Kurumu, tomando los palillos y tratando de alimentar a Tsukune con ellos—. Seguro que va en contra de su código o algo así.

—Además si "equilibran" no pueden tomar partido en ningún bando al ser neutrales —dijo también Mizore, mostrando la cabeza de debajo de la mesa y congelando completamente a Kurumu mientras lo hacía.

—No lo sé. Para mí no es normal que un Shinigami muestre su anaranjada cabeza cuando todo ya se ha terminado. O cuando puede que todo esté empezando —dijo Moka, todavía dudando sobre la confianza en ese Shinigami.

—¿Y qué pasa con el otro? —preguntó Kurumu, rompiendo el hielo alrededor de su cuerpo, tiritando y recordando al Hanyou—. Era bastante sospechoso también.

—Pero menos que el Shinigami.

—Chicas, ¿por qué no lo entienden? —preguntó luego Tsukune, con paciencia y en voz alta—. He pasado la noche con ellos. Son muy amables y tranquilos. Es cierto que es un poco sospechoso que vengan hasta aquí de la nada, pero...

Suspiró. Sería muy difícil convencerlas de que Ichigo e Inuyasha no eran tan malos como parecían. Especialmente a Moka. Con algo de pesar decidió sólo terminar su desayuno y esperar que esos dos confirmaran lo que él les había dicho a sus amigas.

* * *

Inuyasha había estado caminando por todo ese lugar por un buen rato, ya que podía sentir muchos olores, presencias y las cosas de su alrededor. La gente allí eran todos jóvenes youkai y comenzaban a aparecer por todas partes en ese domingo. ¿Pero qué demonios estaba haciendo él allí?

Ese lugar era enorme. Alrededor del edificio principal había más edificios y ese bosque de árboles muertos, y más lejos de allí estaban las montañas. Inuyasha no sabía a dónde ir o dónde hacer su estancia allí más rápida ya que estaba aburrido desde el mismo momento en que él e Ichigo entraron en esa cosa que llamaban autobús.

Por lo que caminó sin rumbo por el lugar hasta que al fin se encontró de nuevo frente a ese gran edificio. Inuyasha levantó la vista y notó que no había nadie allí, en la cima de esa terraza. Así que saltó hacia allí con un largo y calculado brinco desde el suelo, y comprobó feliz que no había nadie en aquel lugar. Allí en ese piso, muy parecido al que tenía la antigua escuela de Kagome en el mundo humano, también había otro sitio aún más elevado que era donde estaba ese enorme tanque donde los humanos solían guardar agua. Sonriendo, Inuyasha saltó una vez más hacia ese tanque y sobre él se recostó, tratando de pasar su tiempo allí durmiendo.

* * *

Ichigo seguía mirando por ese acantilado, sumido en lo profundo de sus pensamientos sobre la razón por la que él e Inuyasha podrían estar allí ahora. Pensaba que esa Academia sería un lugar muy adecuado para buscar o esperar por las acciones de Naraku o Aizen, y su punto quedó demostrado cuando él e Inuyasha se subieron al autobús. Pero el siguiente paso era algo que ninguno de ellos sabía ni podía intuir, pues no tenían ninguna pista en realidad. Justo como cuando empezaron.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando sintió un considerable Youki detrás de él, que simplemente se había detenido allí en lugar de ir de aquí para allá como hacían los otros.

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó Ichigo sin girar y sin dejar de mirar al inmenso lago de color rojo ante él y que parecía ser un mar. La dueña del Youki respondió insegura detrás de él.

—No estoy segura.

—¿No lo estás?

Ichigo se dio vuelta y vio a una hermosa chica parada allí. Su rojo cabello estaba recogido en dos colas a los lados de su cabeza, era más joven que Ruby y las otras. Casi como Yukari, que parecía ser la más joven de sus amigos en apariencia y por la forma en la que hablaba. Y esta chica pelirroja estaba allí sólo mirando a Ichigo, y tenía una expresión de incredulidad en su hermoso rostro.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —insistió Ichigo, decidido a saber lo que esa chica quería allí. Ella negó con la cabeza y siguió mirando confundida a Ichigo—. Sólo dime lo que te pasa.

—Es... la primera vez... que siento... un Youki así... —dijo la chica jadeando un poco. Ichigo se alarmó y trató de ocultar su reiatsu, pero nunca había sido bueno en eso; y lo que lograba era suprimirlo casi todo para no incomodar a los demás. Esa era su realidad desde que derrotaron a Juhabach.

—Ah, esto. No es Youki. Lo que yo tengo es reiatsu —dijo Ichigo, un poco avergonzado de que ella se hubiera puesto de esa manera por su culpa.

—¿Qué?

—Es verdad. ¿Puedes sentirlo?

Sin saber por qué lo hacía, Ichigo liberó un poco de su reiatsu. Sólo un poco, por lo que el aire a su alrededor y lo que se podía ver alrededor de ambos se distorsionaron un poco, y la chica pelirroja se agarró ambos brazos con las manos mientras sus piernas se juntaban, amenazando con no sostenerla más en pie.

—Oops, lo siento.

Ichigo se detuvo y la vio temblar en el suelo. Lamentó profundamente haber disfrutado de ese pequeño momento de presunción. Inuyasha estaría muy orgulloso de ello.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso?

La cuestión que la chica le soltó al levantar la vista de nuevo hacia él, confundió aún más a Ichigo.

—¿Cómo hice qué?

—Esa cosa en el aire —le respondió ella, mirando a Ichigo intensamente—. He conocido Youkis agresivos, capaces de permitir a sus dueños el cortar el aire y pasar a través de objetos como si fueran mermelada. Pero lo que tú puedes hacer es increíble.

—Bueno, no sé cómo explicarlo. Nunca he visto a un Youkai hacer esto...

Entonces Ichigo recordó que Naraku hizo algo como eso una vez, en una muy concurrida avenida en Tokyo y mató a mucha gente allí sólo con su Youki. Trató de no mostrar la ira del recuerdo en su rostro.

—¿Qué tipo de Youkai eres? —preguntó la muchacha incorporándose por completo.

—No soy un Youkai. Soy un Shinigami.

Ichigo estaba pensando que la niña estaría decepcionada y escéptica cuando oyera eso, pero al contrario, su rostro brillaba y se acercó aún más a Ichigo en el borde de ese precipicio.

—¿Un Shinigami? —se sorprendió ella con sinceridad y emoción—. He oído de ellos. ¿Eres tan fuerte como dicen? Creo que lo eres, ya que puedes liberar esa cantidad de energía.

—En realidad no era tanto.

—¿No lo fue? ¡Casi mojo mi falda por la presión!

La chica dijo eso sin pensar y se sonrojó de inmediato. Ichigo miró hacia otro lado después de haber visto su falda y sus piernas sin poderlo evitar, sonrojándose tanto como ella. Por suerte para ambos, no había ningún liquido escurriéndose por allí ni entre las largas medias que ella llevaba.

—No es lo que piensas —dijo la chica rápidamente, tratando de aclarar sus palabras—. Quiero decir... casi. Casi mojé mi falda… ¿por la fuerza de tu reiatsu...? —dijo insegura y avergonzada, y un poco enojada por su desliz.

—Lo entendí desde el principio, tómalo con calma —le dijo Ichigo, casi tan avergonzado como ella—. Sí. Nosotros los Shinigami tenemos reiatsu.

—¿Es más fuerte que el Youki?

—No siempre —dijo Ichigo, pensando en cómo el Youki de Inuyasha creció cuando no tenía su Tessaiga con él o cuando se unió a Tsurara; o a Sesshomaru, quien siempre tenía su Youki elevado sin esfuerzo.

—¿Puedes enseñarme a usar mi Youki como tu reiatsu? —le preguntó la niña a Ichigo, repentinamente. Y, como si las palabras la estuvieran matando al tener que decirlas, añadió—: ¿Por favor?

—Yo…

Ichigo no sabía cómo decirle que no sabía cómo enseñarle eso. Era la pura verdad, pues siempre fue él el enseñado y no al revés.

' _Es que siempre he sido rápido aprendiendo._ '

—Primero dime tu nombre —le pidió Ichigo, para evadir su petición al menos por un rato.

—Shuzen Kokoa —le respondió la chica de inmediato, y que lo miraba con la esperanza brillando en sus ojos.

* * *

—¡Hoy es domingo! ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy, Tsukune? —le preguntó Kurumu a Tsukune, cada vez más cerca de él y todavía sentados junto a los otros en la mesa.

—Pues —respondió Tsukune con calma—, estaba pensando que actualizar las publicaciones del periódico estaría bien. Con todo lo que pasó con el secuestro de Moka-san no pudimos actualizar las publicaciones del Club de Periodismo en un buen tiempo. Pero podríamos tratar ahora y estar listos para el próximo lunes.

Y luego Tsukune recordó que ahora él era algo así como el futuro director de la escuela y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Eso significaba mucho trabajo. Pero después de ver a sus amigos, incluso cuando muchos de ellos no estaban allí en ese momento, pensó que podría encontrar la manera de hacer un buen trabajo.

—Está bien. Tenemos que ver si Kokoa nos puede ayudar —dijo Moka mirando a su alrededor, pero no vio Kokoa en el comedor—. ¿Alguno de ustedes la ha visto hoy?

—Iba a venir con nosotros —respondió Mizore, que había salido de debajo de la mesa y estaba desayunando como todos los demás.

—Tenemos que encontrarla —les dijo Moka con decisión—. No puede escaquearse de sus deberes.

—La buscaremos más tarde, ¿o no, Tsukune?

—Sí, Kurumu-chan —respondió él, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Terminaron su desayuno y salieron del edificio hacia las habitaciones de las chicas para ir por Kokoa. Pero en su camino hacia allí, al pasar cerca del montón de árboles muertos que ocultaba el acantilado de la vista de la academia, notaron una energía conocida, y todos la sintieron aún más cuando la presión de esa energía les llegó como la lluvia y los cubrió por completo. Era pesada y siniestra. Cuando la presión se detuvo los cinco se miraron, y después de un asentimiento mutuo se acercaron lentamente al lugar donde sabían que estaba el acantilado, después de caminar a través de los árboles de siempre.

—¿Te llamas Kokoa? —oyeron que decía Ichigo. ¿Esa energía había sido de él?

—Sí —también oyeron a Kokoa, que le respondía a Ichigo con orgullo por decir su nombre y el de su familia—. Y soy la hermana pequeña de Akashiya Moka.

Tsukune y las chicas se habían escondido entre los árboles, seguros de que no iban a descubrirlos, y oyeron que Kokoa mencionaba a Moka con devoción y cariño, por lo que miraron a Moka y la vieron sonrojada y contenta.

—Ah, la chica de malas pulgas —dijo Ichigo, y a Moka se le borró el rubor.

—¡Oye!

—Lo siento. Un amigo me pasó sus malos hábitos de hablar cosas sin pensarlas primero.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —le preguntó Kokoa, interesada.

—Kurosaki Ichigo —le respondió él.

—Qué nombre más raro. Me dijeron que Koko es un nombre dulce. Kokoa es un nombre dulce de verdad, pero Ichigo...

—¿No es esa clase de Ichigo —pudieron oír que Ichigo le respondía, un poco molesto.

—¿De qué clase entonces?

—Mi nombre significa: "El que protege".

—Eso es muy cursi —le dijo Kokoa, burlonamente.

—¡Oye!

—Ahora estamos parejos —le dijo Kokoa, riendo por su ocurrencia y porque se vengó del insulto a Moka—. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Vas a enseñarme?

—Mierda. No sabría cómo hacerlo.

—Luego resolvemos eso —le insistía Kokoa—. Sólo quiero saber si por lo menos vas a intentarlo, Ichigo.

—Yo… —vaciló él, seguramente tratando de escabullirse.

—¿Tú…?

Todo el mundo podía imaginarse a Kokoa haciéndole una cara suplicante a Ichigo, con todo y ojos grandes y llenos de brillantes estrellitas. Y no se equivocaron cuando Ichigo respondió un poco incómodo con esa demostración.

—Pues ni modo.

—¡Ay, gracias! ¡Te adoro! —exclamó Kokoa, claramente aprovechando su ventaja y dando un ligero salto. Luego se quedaron en silencio por un rato, hasta que la aburrida voz de Ichigo habló de nuevo.

—Ahora, ¿qué tal si los hacemos salir de una vez? Sal de ahí, Tsukune.

Tsukune y las chicas salieron de entre los árboles tras los que estaban escondidos. ¿Tal vez Ichigo los había visto antes? Pero Ichigo estaba de espaldas y todavía estaba mirando el lago, y no parecía que se hubiera movido para poder verlos atrás de él y Kokoa. Y Kokoa los apuñalaba con la mirada.

—¿Qué quieren? —les preguntó, pero mirando con respeto a Moka luego de gritarles.

—Te estábamos buscando —respondió Kurumu, enojada por el tono de Kokoa—. Ahora estábamos pensando en reanudar nuestras actividades del club.

—No quiero. Estaba pensando en dejar ese club.

—¿Pero por qué, Kokoa-chan? —preguntó Tsukune, un poco preocupado. Él no quería perder miembros de ese lugar tan valioso para él.

—Porque voy a tener mejores cosas que hacer —le respondió Kokoa con algo de frialdad. Realmente le había molestado que la espiaran.

—Cosas, ¿como ir detrás de un Shinigami cobarde? —inquirió Moka, mirando a Ichigo y deduciendo las intenciones de Kokoa. Ichigo le devolvió esa dura mirada sin perturbarse. Estaba un poco molesto por su comentario, pero todavía no era la gran cosa. Aunque sí que quería saber por qué ella los odiaba tanto.

—¡No, Onee-sama! —trató de excusarse Kokoa, agitando las manos—. Yo sólo quiero ser más fuerte...

—No sé si podrás, si vas con tipos como este —seguía diciendo Moka amargamente, mientras que Ichigo estaba cada vez más enojado por tener que soportar esa situación—. Ese Karasu Tengu del club de karate tenía más encanto y valentía que esta piltrafa de Shinigami.

—Entonces —dijo Ichigo hablando por fin y dirigiéndose a Kokoa, después de mantener su cólera contenida lo mejor que pudo—. Si puedo hacerte más fuerte que tu hermana, ella no tendría más dudas sobre tu desempeño, ¿no? —le a Kokoa con una espeluznante sonrisa.

—Estás… —Kokoa lo miraba con la ilusión presente en sus ojos que brillaban de emoción—. Eso significa…

—Sí. Me encargaré de ver cómo te haces más fuerte que nadie.

Kokoa estaba casi saltando de felicidad al oír esas palabras. Parecía tan feliz que Ichigo le sonrió altivo. Ah… Así de orgulloso debía sentirse Inuyasha siempre, e Ichigo cayó redondito en esa dulce sensación de orgullo, al ver a esa chica que acababa de conocer tan feliz y todo por algo que dependía de él.

Pero ahora sí que la había hecho. ¿Cómo diablos terminó todo así? ¿Se convertiría en niñera de una pequeña Youkai joven y hermosa, pero ingenua? Ya podía verlo, pues ella estaba casi saltando por el borde del acantilado por su felicidad.

—¿Así que, cuando empezamos? —preguntó Kokoa, llena de esperanza y deteniéndose para respirar.

—Eeeeeehhhhh...

Moka resopló, mientras que el resto de los miembros del Club de periodismo estaban viendo lo que pasaba sin decir una palabra desde hacía un rato—. Es un desafío entonces, Shinigami.

—Kurosaki Ichigo —contestó Ichigo, bruscamente y decidido—. No te atrevas a olvidarlo, Youkai.

Sabiendo que ella lo seguiría, puso una mano sobre el hombro de Kokoa y caminó con ella entre los amigos de Tsukune para salir de allí. Kokoa entendió el gesto y lo siguió casi riendo, lista para por fin ser más fuerte que nadie.

Moka y sus amigos no podían creerlo todavía. ¿El Shinigami entrenaría a Kokoa? ¿En qué aspectos? Si las habilidades de Kokoa eran las habilidades de un vampiro de su edad, y todos sabían de sus límites. Los habían descubierto en su reciente batalla contra Alucard, y no mejorarían más que eso. Pero los feroces ojos de Ichigo les dijeron lo contrario. Ese muchacho estaba dispuesto a cumplir su propósito y hacer a Kokoa más fuerte que Moka. Moka sonrió con diversión mientras caminaba de vuelta con los otros hacia el edificio principal, hacia la habitación donde se encontraba el club de periodismo. Averiguaría cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de ese Shinigami, o mejor. Averiguaría cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de Kurosaki Ichigo.

* * *

Ichigo pasó el resto de ese día hablando con Kokoa, que no lo dejaba solo más que para ir al baño. Al principio Ichigo experimentó el arrepentimiento por haber aceptado entrenar a esa chica, por motivos como el tiempo y lo peligroso de su misión si se demostraba que Naraku o Aizen estaban por ese lugar. Pero a medida que el día pasaba, Ichigo podía ver que Kokoa era una chica segura, pero con ciertos complejos que podían arreglarse si los atacaba por buenos ángulos. Estar en la universidad había sido bueno para Ichigo ahora, ya que sentía que podía entender mejor a sus kouhais. Y aunque de psicólogo era un inútil, se sentía contento con la idea de ayudar a esa chica tan ilusionada. Eso no lo podía negar al final del día.

Kokoa era divertida, ya que se las arregló para sacarle una sonrisa a Ichigo más de una vez. No era tan sociable con otros, como Ichigo pudo comprobar más tarde. Era orgullosa, pero no tan orgullosa como cierto perro que Ichigo conocía y que no había aparecido aún desde la mañana. Kokoa era terca y capaz, y por eso Ichigo estaba seguro de que podría ayudarla, aunque fuera sólo un poco.

Pasaron su almuerzo en la terraza del edificio principal de la academia, donde subieron para no ser molestados por nadie allí. Ese lugar estaba al aire libre, como todas las demás escuelas japonesas. Kokoa también era impaciente. Pero la tranquila personalidad de Ichigo le ayudaba en su obsesión por comenzar pronto. Era domingo después de todo.

Ella le contó lo que pudo acerca de su vida. Acerca de aquellos tiempos cuando era pequeña, admirando su hermana. Los tiempos en los Kokoa siguió a Moka hasta esa academia. Sus intentos de rescatar la antigua forma de su hermana, orgullosa y altiva, que Kokoa admiraba tanto. Y luego, hablando de esto y aquello, se le escapó el hecho de que ella y Moka eran vampiros al hablar de lo deliciosa que le resultaba la sangre.

—No…

Ichigo no lo podía creer, y tal vez su rostro estaba diciendo lo que estaba pensando exactamente, porque Kokoa perdió su sonrisa cuando vio el rostro de Ichigo al escuchar lo que ella dijo sin querer. Y con la reacción de él a ese hecho Kokoa estaba insegura. Incluso aun cuando esa reacción ocurría a menudo al contar de su condición, ella aún no estaba acostumbrada a ello.

—Suele ocurrir... —suspiró Kokoa con resignación— Incluso entre los Youkai más longevos somos temidos y odiados. Yo sólo no quería que esto afectara... —Kokoa se quedó en silencio, con la tristeza apareciendo en su rostro al ver a Ichigo, a quien creía que incomodaba con esa revelación.

—Oye, no es eso... —dijo Ichigo rápidamente, después de ver la tristeza de Kokoa y darse cuenta a qué se debía—. No me malinterpretes. No tengo miedo ni nada. Es sólo que parece tan irreal… Para mí, los vampiros eran algo más europeo, ya sabes. Pero aun así es increíble —dijo Ichigo con total sinceridad y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos al decirlo.

Se alegró mucho al ver que ella tenía los ojos brillantes cuando sonreía felizmente una vez más, después de ver que Ichigo no estaba mintiendo y que realmente sentía lo que le dijo. ¡Él pensaba que era increíble que ella fuera una vampiresa! Al menos por el momento no echaría a perder sus posibilidades de ser mejor, con la ayuda de ese Shinigami.

Pero su momento de felicidad se desvaneció cuando la puerta de la azotea se abrió violentamente desde el interior del edificio, y salió volando hasta que se estrelló en el suelo, destruyéndose en pedazos.

—¡Qué diablos!

Ichigo estaba molesto por la interrupción, con todo lo que le había costado decir esas cosas tan difíciles. En condiciones normales ni aunque estuviera borracho las diría.

—Hola, Lolicon-senpai —saludó Kokoa feliz, al chico que estaba de pie en la puerta. Ichigo alzó una ceja de nuevo. Para ese momento estaba seguro de que nada le sorprendería de nuevo, no más que todo lo que vio allí. Pero después de ver cómo Kokoa saludaba a ese tipo que había tirado la puerta con tanta violencia, eso sorprendió mucho a Ichigo y lo dejó un poco confundido.

—quien-

Ichigo y Kokoa escucharon esa palabra. El chico de pie en la puerta llevaba un uniforme de karate con un cinturón negro en la cintura y su rostro estaba escondido debido a que estaba inclinando un poco la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Kokoa, ya enojada por no haberlo oído bien. Ichigo lo intuía ya que ahora sabía de lo impaciente que ella podía ponerse.

—¿Quien...? —dijo ese tipo de nuevo. Ichigo tenía un mal presentimiento sobre eso, ya que después de escuchar que ese chico era un lolicon y ahora tenerlo en ese lugar, de esa manera y viéndose así, sólo podría significar una cosa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Kokoa de nuevo, aburrida, ya que el chico no estaba hablando con claridad.

—¡¿Quién es ese tipo?! —rugió al fin el chico vestido con traje de karate, que apuntó a Ichigo con furia.

—Ah. Es Ichigo. Él me ayudará a ser más fuerte —respondió Kokoa naturalmente, sin darse cuenta de que el hombre estaba a punto de explotar con esa noticia.

—¿Y yo que? —gritó el hombre, sobresaltando a Kokoa cuando le gritó directamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir? No hay nada acerca de ti —le respondió ella, confundida por su actitud.

—¡Por supuesto que hay algo! ¡Yo siempre te ayudé! ¡Siempre! ¿Y ahora me cambias por este pelele? ¡Él no lo hará mejor que yo!

—Eso no lo sabemos —dijo Kokoa con calma y con cierta cautela. No lo había visto venir, pero debió haber interpretado las señales desde que el tipo llegó—. No pierdo nada por intentarlo.

—No te voy a dejar —dijo aquel lolicon y la miró—. Sólo yo te puedo ayudar.

—¿Tú no me vas a dejar? ¿Y quién eres tú para prohibirme lo que puedo y no puedo hacer? —era el turno de Kokoa para estar enojada y era una experta en eso. ¿Qué se creía ese tonto?

E Ichigo no sabía dónde ir, o qué lado tomar. No conocía a ese tipo y tampoco tenía la intención de conocerlo, pero Ichigo si conocía a Kokoa ahora. A pesar de que ella le dijo que los vampiros eran una de las especies de criaturas más fuertes y temidos tipos de Youkai, ella todavía le parecía una chica hermosa y frágil en las manos de un artista marcial fuerte y grande que en definitiva quería algo más que sólo enseñarle.

—Yo soy el que lo sabe todo de ti —dijo el lolicon, convencido de lo que decía—. No voy a dejar que nadie tome el privilegio de tenerlo todo de ti. Ni siquiera este pequeño cobarde.

Y cargó hacia Ichigo levantando un puño, dispuesto a aplastarlo con ese golpe y demostrarle a Kokoa lo que decía. En fracciones de segundo, Kokoa estaba preocupada por Ichigo, pero ella y ese hombre se congelaron al verlo, pues no sólo no esquivó el golpe, sino que levantó un brazo perezosamente y detuvo a ese hombre sólo con su mano alzada.

—No sé qué asuntos tienes con Kokoa —le dijo Ichigo decidido—. Pero si ella ya no quiere nada contigo, resígnate. No te rebajes de esta manera.

Ichigo dijo eso con sus mejores intenciones, pero el tipo se puso aún más furioso.

—Tú... Pagarás por esta humillación...

Y se transformó. Ichigo vio sorprendido cómo el cuerpo de ese hombre se hacía más y más grande, y cómo su cuerpo se iba cubriendo de plumas negras. E Ichigo vio sorprendido cómo su forma se hacía más grande de lo que ya estaba.

—¡Haiji, por favor! —le rogó Kokoa de repente, haciendo que Ichigo la mirara resignado. Esa chica seguramente estaba sufriendo por expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos, y al que con Inuyasha ese desastre le tocaría a él limpiarlo. Pero ese hombre cuervo no la oyó, y antes de que Ichigo pudiera hacer algo ya que seguía mirando a Kokoa, el cuervo lo golpeó con una de sus grandes alas y lo envió volando por el aire, hasta que Ichigo se estrelló en una pared, que se derrumbó con el impacto.

—¡Ichigo!

Kokoa trató de llegar hasta él, pero una mano enorme y cubierta de plumas negras la detuvo. Era Haiji.

—¿Ves? El chico es un inútil. Él no va a entenderte como yo. ¡Nadie te ayudará como yo!

—Déjame ir. No quiero hacerte daño —dijo Kokoa, lamentando totalmente cómo sucedieron las cosas y su falta de comprensión y agallas. Haiji no la dejaba ir, pero se acercó a ella aún más.

Hasta que oyó el sonido de rocas moviéndose y ambos vieron el sitio donde Ichigo se había estrellado.

—Oh, mierda —murmuró Ichigo poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose el polvo como si nada. Ese golpe había sido duro, pero no estaba ni cerca de los peores golpes que había recibido hasta el momento. Kokoa y Haiji lo miraban realmente sorprendidos—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso, cabrón? Mi túnica es negra, y ahora está jodidamente sucia.

Esa pregunta la hizo con calma, pero era obvio que Ichigo no estaba contento. La tensión era tan pesada que se podía sentir, fuerte en el aire.

—¿No respondes? —le preguntó Ichigo, todavía con calma, a Haiji, mientras él lo miraba y a sus cejas que se fruncían cada vez más.

—Yo... yo no tengo que dar explicaciones a un cobarde como tú —dijo Haiji al fin, pero su voz insegura traicionaba su apariencia amenazadora. El maldito instinto le gritaba que huyera, pero no podía si tenía a Kokoa sujeta por la mano y deseaba demostrarle lo fuerte que era. Maldita sea.

—Ese es tu problema —dijo Ichigo simplemente—. Pero no vayas por ahí tratando de imponer tus creencias y tu forma de pensar en los que no quieren saberlas.

Ichigo podía verlo. Ese hombre significaba mucho para Kokoa, pero ella no quería nada más de él, si acaso quiso algo alguna vez. Ichigo no conocía a Haiji, pero no podía decir con certeza si era otro hombre con inseguridades o un simple lolicon. Ichigo debía esperar para ver.

—Quiero tratar de aprender de alguien más —dijo Kokoa mirando a Ichigo y luego a Haiji y todavía atrapada—. Por favor, trata de entender. Siempre voy a darte las gracias por lo que hiciste por mí, pero todavía quiero intentarlo.

—Pero…

A pesar de que tenía la apariencia de un pájaro humanoide gigante, Haiji parecía devastado. O tal vez su aspecto lo hacía ver de esa manera. Se veía realmente triste y patético.

—Yo creí…

—Siempre te estaré agradecida por tu ayuda. No lo dudes —le dijo Kokoa con voz llorosa—. Pero tengo que seguir adelante, e Ichigo ha aceptado ayudarme. ¡Ya no seré dejada atrás por mis hermanas! ¡Puedo llegar a ser tan fuerte como ellas!

—No… ¡no!

Era muy malo para aceptar los hechos. Haiji creció aún más y agarró a Kokoa por un brazo, ascendiendo con ella atrapada por él. Kokoa gritó y trató de escapar, pero debido al agarre en su brazo era difícil para ella llegar y golpearlo con un puñetazo o una patada. Bastante molesta e impotente, maldijo una vez más su falta de poder.

—¡Déjame ir! ¡Déjame ir, estúpido lolicon!

—¡Vamos a ver si ese idiota de cabello estúpido puede llegar hasta ti aquí! —se regodeó Haiji, mirando a Ichigo burlonamente. Kokoa lo miró también y le suplicó con los ojos desde lo alto, pero dudaba de que Ichigo pudiera llegar hasta ellos debido a la altura donde se encontraban ahora. Se sentía mareada, ya que subían hacia el cielo mientras que ella dejó de gritar y sólo podía mirar a Ichigo. Pero al parpadear una vez él ya no estaba más en el suelo de la azotea.

Kokoa parpadeó de nuevo. ¿Dónde estaba él? No tuvo tiempo para pensar en otra pregunta, cuando de repente Haiji gritó y Kokoa lo sintió caer con ella hacia el piso de la azotea. Kokoa gritó por el temor a la caída y el impacto que sería muy duro para ella si no se liberaba del agarre de las garras de Haiji. Pero alguien la agarró por la cintura, la liberó del agarre del cuervo y detuvo su caída, al mismo tiempo que el cuervo dejaba de caer también…

—Hay sólo un puñado de personas a las que les permitiría decirle estúpido a mi cabello, y no estás en esa lista. Si lo haces de nuevo, te desplumo —dijo Ichigo, mientras aterrizaba en el suelo.

Kokoa tenía los ojos cerrados debido a todo lo que estaba pasando, y cuando los abrió se encontró cargada como si fuera cualquier cosa en el brazo de Ichigo, quien la tenía sujeta por la cintura y la miraba con curiosidad.

—Hey. Se acabó. ¿Tienes miedo a las alturas?

Le preguntó eso con una sonrisa entre compresiva y burlona. Kokoa lo miró molesta, y con una sensación difícil de definir pero que inesperadamente la presionaba.

—¡No le tengo miedo!

—Está bien, no hay necesidad de gritar —dijo Ichigo, un poco confundido por su tono.

—Eres un... Déjame ir ahora —dijo Kokoa, luchando un poco para que Ichigo la soltara. Él la bajó con cuidado, la dejó en el suelo y caminó luego hacia la puerta destruida, bostezando—. ¿A dónde vas?

—Bueno, voy por algo de comer. Y...

Ichigo miró Haiji, de nuevo en su forma humana, sentado en el suelo, con un divertido chichón en su cabeza.

—Supongo que él necesita a alguien que lo cuide por un rato —dijo Ichigo, y luego miró hacia arriba, al techo sobre la puerta destruida, donde estaba un tanque de agua, y dijo—: ¿No quieres ir a por algo de comer, Inuyasha?

—Sí, maldita sea —respondió Inuyasha, para sorpresa de Kokoa y Haiji. Se levantó de allí y con un sencillo salto aterrizó junto a Ichigo—. He estado aquí toda la puta tarde y es tan aburrido como el infierno.

—¿Estuviste aquí todo el día? —preguntó Ichigo, mientras que él e Inuyasha comenzaban a caminar.

—Sí. Ese sitio era agradable y tranquilo, hasta que ustedes dos aparecieron...

—¿Y no podías decir nada? —preguntó Ichigo molesto e impaciente por lo denso que era su amigo.

—Nah. De todos modos estuvo interesante…

—Cabrón…

Ichigo e Inuyasha desaparecieron por las gradas detrás de la puerta. Kokoa se quedó mirando ese lugar mientras el viento que soplaba el agitaba el cabello en esa azotea, y también levantaba el polvo de los derrumbes.

—Ese chico... da miedo —dijo Haiji, todavía sentado en el suelo—. No dejó que yo golpeara el suelo luego de vencerme. Ten cuidado con él.

—No necesito que me digas eso, lolicon —le dijo Kokoa, sin volverse hacia él para mirarlo.

—Fue... divertido, tenerte cerca —le dijo él con calma y la voz seria—. Sé más fuerte que nadie y dame luego una buena pelea. Estaré esperando.

—Sí... yo... Gracias por todo...

Kokoa caminó hacia la puerta. Una vez que estuvo dentro no pudo dejar de llorar. Deseaba hacerlo desde hacía rato.


	3. Sabor a Naranja y Café

**Capítulo 32**

 **Sabor a Naranja y Café**

Mientras Ichigo caminaba hacia abajo desde la terraza junto a Inuyasha, estaba un poco incómodo. Todo ese asunto de Kokoa con ese tipo Haiji no era algo en lo que simplemente podría interferir como si realmente tuviera algo que ver con ello, pero tuvo que hacerlo, ya que ese tipo no estaba dispuesto a escuchar lo que Kokoa realmente quería e Ichigo no iba a quedarse como si nada mientras la obligaba a hacer lo que obviamente ella no quería. Mientras respirara, Ichigo no permitiría que eso ocurriera con nadie si podía evitarlo.

El hecho de que Ichigo ahora tuviera que enseñarle a Kokoa cómo usar su Youki para efectos de intimidación y muestras de fuerza bruta, era algo que nunca pensó que podría suceder. Y era cierto. En sus casi veinte años de existencia nunca se imaginó a sí mismo como maestro de nadie, pues era siempre él a quien le enseñaban cómo hacer tal o cual cosa, o entrenaban para que rompiera sus limitaciones. Pero esa chica era inteligente, y lo había engatusado con sus miradas lastimeras y con sus "buenas razones" en las que había caído como un tonto. Pero eso ya no importaba. Cumpliría con su palabra y la haría más fuerte, incluso si sólo lo hacía para restregárselo en el rostro a Akashiya Moka.

El día estaba a punto de terminar, y a la mañana siguiente Ichigo e Inuyasha irían a clases. Valía la pena mencionar ese hecho, por supuesto. Ichigo estaba en la universidad, y ahora iba a ser un estudiante universitario entre los mocosos de la escuela secundaria, Youkai o no. O al menos aparentaban ser simples estudiantes normales, debido a que todos allí cumplían lo de mantener su forma humana para guardar apariencias. Incluso Inuyasha, que caminaba a su lado con los ojos cerrados y los brazos detrás de la cabeza, parecía tener de quince a dieciocho años, y era seguro que al menos tenía un centenar de años. Desde luego que existirían Youkais aún más longevos que él. Tal vez en esa academia estudiarían cosas que ya sabía, o tal vez no. Era inútil Nada de lo que Ichigo se dijera a sí mismo podría aliviar el hecho que estaba metiéndose a eso del colegio otra vez.

Ichigo e Inuyasha salieron de ese edificio, y en la puerta que daba hacia los jardines estaba Ruby.

—¡Kurosaki-san! —respiró Ruby inclinándose un poco al estar algo cansada—. Los estaba buscando.

—Noches, Ruby —la saludó Ichigo—. ¿Que necesitas?

—Terminé su papeleo. Ahora los dos pueden ir a sus clases de mañana. El problema ahora es que las clases aquí son diferentes de las clases en el mundo de los humanos, pero son las mismas en los años que se toman para graduarse. No estoy segura sobre el curso en que debo ponerlos.

—¿Qué?

Inuyasha no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaban. No entendía de lo que estaba hablando Ruby, pero sonaba tan problemático como el infierno. E Ichigo no había pensado en eso. ¿Dónde podría ir si ya había cumplido toda su educación escolar? Después de aceptar a Kokoa y su petición, todo lo demás parecía ser más irreal de lo que ya era.

—Yo…

—No te ves tan viejo —lo animó Ruby con sinceridad—. ¿Dijiste que tienes diecinueve años? ¿Cómo estudian los Shinigamis lo que necesitan para vivir?

—Estudié en el mundo de los humanos —dijo Ichigo francamente, siendo honesto con ese tema también—. Y terminé con el programa de educación regular del país.

Ichigo estaba perdido. ¿Cuál podría ser la mejor opción?

—Todo depende de ti, entonces —dijo Ruby, mirándolo tranquilizadora—. No estás aquí para estudiar, y menos aún si ya has terminado tus estudios. Tienes a alguien que atrapar, ¿verdad?

Ichigo la miró agradecido. Eso comprobaba que había sido bueno dejar a Ruby saber sobre sus razones para estar en ese lugar y sus intenciones. Él no sabía hasta qué punto ella confiaba en ellos, pero era bueno ver que los estaba dejando elegir y hasta dándoles opciones en algunos asuntos.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Inuyasha? —preguntó Ruby—. ¿Has pensado a qué clase quieres asistir?

—¿Qué? —repitió Inuyasha, todavía desorientado como brújula sin norte—. No sé de lo que estás hablando.

—Tus clases. Tienes que asistir.

—¿Clases?

Inuyasha recordó los tiempos en que Kagome solía ir a esas cosas. Siempre parecía muy preocupada en aquellos tiempos e incluso entonces a él le importaba un carajo esas tonterías.

—Agh... Lo que sea. No me importa en absoluto...

Ruby lo miró fijamente, y luego intercambió una mirada con Ichigo. Tal vez sería mejor si tenían a Inuyasha controlado para no tener problemas más adelante.

—Bueno —dijo Ichigo—. Si no hay ninguna otra cosa más... si podemos elegir...

Ichigo pensó en ir a la clase de Tsukune. Por lo menos allí Ichigo lo conocería, incluso aunque los amigos de Tsukune no confiaran en Ichigo ni en Inuyasha, Tsukune sería una cara conocida. Pero su deber ahora no era socializar…

Y luego Ichigo recordó a una pelirroja, confianzuda y vulnerable, con quien acababa de firmar su sentencia de permanencia allí hasta cumplir su palabra para hacerla más fuerte...

—Shuzen Kokoa... ¿en qué clase está?

* * *

Kokoa regresó más tarde a las habitaciones de las chicas después de su pequeño encuentro con Haiji en el techo. Kokoa sabía que la mayor parte de esa situación era su culpa, debido a su deseo de tener mejores habilidades, y sabía que tenía razón, pues Haiji ya no le podía mostrar nada más, y ella debía avanzar. El más adecuado para ese trabajo era el chico Shinigami de cabello naranja, tan misterioso y poderoso, que había conocido justo ese día.

Se tiró en su cama con tristeza sin molestarse en desvestirse. Avanzar nunca había sido tan duro para ella antes, si se tenía que romperle el corazón a alguien en el camino.

Esa noche pasó lentamente, y más lentamente para ella ya que no pudo dormir la mayor parte del tiempo. Aunque tratara de mostrar indiferencia, ese remordimiento le estaba ganando y ni siquiera su hermana Moka, que ahora estaba permanentemente en su forma de orgullosa vampiro, pudo animar a Kokoa cuando la visitó en su habitación y Koko le contó lo ocurrido. Pero al menos Moka estaba de acuerdo con Kokoa con el asunto de Haiji, y cómo Kokoa tenía razón: para mejorar había que seguir adelante, y para seguir adelante se debían dejar los recuerdos y el pasado atrás. Moka estaba de acuerdo con eso, aun cuando todavía no confiara en ese Shinigami.

La mañana siguiente llegó y al ser lunes Kokoa tenía deberes en ese lugar, como todos en ese lugar.

* * *

En su segunda noche allí, Ichigo e Inuyasha la pasaron en sus respectivas habitaciones, que les asignaron ahora que eran algún tipo de estudiantes en el lugar. Ichigo vio que sus habitaciones eran como la de Tsukune en tamaño y con lo que contaban dentro, y trató de hacer la suya lo más normal posible mientras durara su estancia allí. Aun así, las únicas cosas suyas que tenía con él eran su espada y su túnica. E Inuyasha sólo la pasó en su propia habitación sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, dormitando lo suficiente para no sentir la fatiga de tanto tiempo sin dormir, casi desde que inició ese viaje.

A la mañana siguiente, después de alistar sus pocas cosas, Ichigo estaba dispuesto a salir de las habitaciones de los chicos hacia el edificio que Ruby les dijo la última noche que se impartían las clases. Su duda estaba en si debía llevar su espada con él, y lamentaba no haber llevado su cuerpo humano consigo para situaciones como esa en que hubiera sido perfecto. Pero Ichigo sabía que su cuerpo humano no resistiría la presión del Meidou cuando lo usaron para viajar hasta donde los llevara. Cruzar el Meidou era una audaz hazaña que requería resistencia y habilidades como ninguna.

Pero al final Ichigo decidió llevar su espada con él.

Ichigo fue primero a la habitación de Inuyasha, que estaba exactamente frente a la suya. No tratando de ser cortés al llamar, Ichigo entró en la habitación de Inuyasha de una vez y lo encontró sentado al lado de su cama, que era justo como lo había dejado la noche anterior.

—¿Lograste dormir? —preguntó Ichigo.

—Un poco —respondió Inuyasha. No parecía cansado en absoluto—. Y la noche antes de esta fue peor. Muchos olores y ruidos.

—Sí…

Ichigo esperó hasta que Inuyasha se levantó, y ambos fueron al comedor en el edificio principal. Como ambos conocían ahora la rutina allí, se sentaron en una mesa con lo que iban a desayunar, cuando Tsukune se acercó a ellos.

—¿Listos para su primer día? —les preguntó Tsukune, amablemente.

—Supongo —respondió Ichigo, un poco aburrido.

—Puede dar un poco de miedo al principio, pero verán que no es tan malo —les aseguró Tsukune con confianza—. Además, parecen ser muy hábiles, y...

Ichigo suponía que Tsukune ya sabía de su asunto con Kokoa y Haiji del día anterior. Su comportamiento era incluso más comedido que cuando lo conocieron, si eso se podía.

—Estoy seguro de que lo harán muy bien aquí.

Ichigo e Inuyasha estaban comiendo sus tostadas sin responder, cuando escucharon a las demás llegar.

—¡Tsu-ku-neee!

Ichigo, al ser quien veía todo sin poderlo evitar para futuras referencias, fue testigo de cómo los amigos de Tsukune llegaban uno a uno, mientras que Inuyasha movía la boca y las orejas con mal humor. Los amigos de Tsukune parecían quererlo mucho, pero mucho de verdad. Ichigo vio cómo, cuándo Kurumu llegó allí, ella se pegó a Tsukune como un chicle y cómo este apenas y balbuceaba algo para tratar de apartarla sin éxito. Moka llegó también, vestida con el uniforme de las chicas, y para ver con mala cara a Tsukune y Kurumu. Yukari hizo aparecer de la nada una enorme olla flotante, y que estaba peligrosamente suspendida sobre la cabeza de Kurumu y Tsukune. Mizore estaba allí también, y el frío que sentían en el aire tenía algo que ver con ella de seguro. Junto a ellas estaba un muchacho vestido con un traje chino y con su pelo negro trenzado en una cola.

—Won Fanfan —se presentó ese muchacho a Ichigo y mirando a Inuyasha con curiosidad. Ese chico parecía listo para saltar hacia Tsukune como antes hicieran las chicas, e Ichigo alzó una ceja, preguntándose cuántas cosas más lo sorprenderían en esa dimensión—. ¿Estás en la academia? —preguntó Fanfan e Ichigo asintió, inseguro—. Supongo que irás a primer año. ¡Genial! Estoy allí también.

Ichigo se arrepintió de haberle pedido a Ruby ponerlo en esa clase. Si hubiera sabido que ese chico estaría allí... Casi sentía envidia de Inuyasha, quien había dejado a Ruby elegir su clase.

—¿Primer año? —le preguntó Tsukune a Ichigo, alejándose de las cuatro chicas, quienes ahora formaban un círculo y peleaban la una contra la contra cómicamente agitando sus brazos hacia arriba y hacia abajo—. ¿Estás en primer año?

—Pensé que allí estaría bien —reconoció Ichigo. La verdad era que dónde iría no le importaba, pero en su mayor parte había sido porque Kokoa estaría allí.

—Qué mal. Yo suponía que estarías con nosotros —dijo Tsukune.

—¿Cómo podías saber eso? —preguntó Ichigo, sorprendido de la información que manejaba Tsukune, aun siendo tan popular como parecía en esa academia.

—Porque soy... —Tsukune vaciló un poco al responderle— soy como una especie de futuro director de la academia, ahora que Mikogami-san está muerto.

—¿Ese era el nombre del director? —preguntó Ichigo, tomando nota de las palabras de Tsukune y el cargo que ostentaba. Sorprendente que dejaran a un muchacho tal responsabilidad.

—Sí —continuó Tsukune—. El padre de Moka-san —Moka movió la cabeza fuera del círculo de luchadoras cuando Tsukune la mencionó, pero la regresó de nuevo molesta, cuando vio al interlocutor—, y el conductor me están entrenando para que sea capaz de cumplir con ese deber un día.

—¿El padre de Akashiya?

Ichigo inmediatamente se imaginó un viejo vampiro, vestido como los que aparecían en las películas del oeste de Europa o de América sobre vampiros. Capa negra, cabello plateado, y colmillos sangrantes.

—Sí —dijo Tsukune de nuevo, sin poder evitar el respeto y la admiración por ese hombre—. Él es el más poderoso youkai que he conocido.

Ichigo se quedó en silencio. Lo que decía Tsukune quizás fuera cierto, ya que en ese mundo y ese tiempo había muchas cosas que él e Inuyasha ignoraban. Pero la imagen del orgulloso Inuyasha y el aristocrático Sesshomaru recorrieron la mente de Ichigo con la palabra "poder". Y, para su gran pesar, la de Naraku también.

—¡Keh!

Ichigo suspiró. Sería demasiado pedir aun si le rogaba a Dios para que mantuviese la boca de Inuyasha cerrada.

—¿Algo está mal? —preguntó Moka, dejando de pelear tan cómicamente y notando la burla en la expresión de Inuyasha ante las palabras de Tsukune sobre su padre.

—Dijo que es el más poderoso Youkai que había conocido —dijo Inuyasha, que estaba sentado al lado de Ichigo, y bebiendo su jugo de naranja de vez en cuando—. Tal vez este mocoso no ha buscado donde debería.

—¿Y tú sí, supongo? —preguntó Moka, alejándose de la chistosa pelea con sus amigas y aproximándose al descuidado Inuyasha.

—Algo así —le respondió Inuyasha, sonriendo.

—Tranquilos —les dijo Tsukune como advertencia, sintiendo la tormenta acercarse. En especial había hablado con Moka, que estaba roja de ira.

—Tú también debes comportarte, Inuyasha —le advirtió Ichigo. Inuyasha sonrió de nuevo y siguió comiendo su desayuno.

—Y mientras tanto, Ruby-san está a cargo de las tareas administrativas de la academia —siguió hablando Tsukune, tratando de tranquilizar los ánimos—. Ella me dijo que elegiste primer año.

—Así es —confirmó Ichigo—. Creo que ese es el lugar adecuado para mí.

Aun cuando no tenía nada nuevo que aprender.

—Ichigo —dijo de pronto la voz de Kokoa, detrás de él.

—Yo, Kokoa. ¿Estás bien? —le respondió Ichigo, algo aliviado de verla allí por fin, a la única con la que se sentía bien en ese lugar, aparte de Inuyasha. Tampoco era el único que la miraba. Ichigo, Tsukune, Moka y los demás, excepto por Inuyasha, quien ya no les prestaba atención, se dieron cuenta de las bolsas debajo de los ojos de Kokoa.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Kokoa, de manera que todos a su alrededor pudieran oírla—. ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

—Si tú lo dices.

Kokoa se sentó al lado izquierdo de Ichigo, ya que Inuyasha estaba sentado a su derecha. Tsukune, Moka, y las otras tres chicas que dejaron su divertida lucha, se sentaron en esa mesa ahora llena también. Fanfan también estaba con ellos.

—Veo que te gusta el café —observó Fanfan, viendo la taza con el negro líquido que Ichigo estaba bebiendo como si estuviese llenando de gasolina su coche.

—Sí. Mi día no puede empezar sin café —reconoció Ichigo cortésmente. Incluso cuando el otro chico no le inspiraba tanta confianza debido a su posible orientación.

—Nunca me ha gustado eso —intervino Kokoa, inclinándose un poco hacia Ichigo para ver la taza con el negro líquido, que ahora estaba en la mesa con el resto de las cosas que Ichigo estaba a punto de comer.

—¿En serio? No es que sepa bien, pero me encariñé con el café en la univ...

Ichigo se calló abruptamente. Casi se le escapaba que ya estaba o había estado en la universidad. Seguro hasta los Youkais más acérrimos sabrían lo que eso significaba.

—¿Donde? —preguntó Kokoa distraída, sin dejar de mirar la taza de Ichigo.

—Mira, si quieres, puedes probarlo —le ofreció Ichigo, para distraerla más.

—Está bien —aceptó ella, sin darse cuenta que las miradas de todo el mundo en esa mesa estaban sobre ella. Tomó la taza de Ichigo, mientras que él mordía sus tostadas con mantequilla, y ella se llevó la taza a los labios sin pensar.

—Uf, esto está amargo —describió Kokoa haciendo una mueca luego de un sorbo, pero después de un rato se llevó la taza a la boca de nuevo.

—Kokoa...

Moka estaba sorprendida, pero de alguna manera se las arregló para articular lo que quería decir. Era una estupidez pensarlo, pero era seguro que todos lo hacían aunque fuera tonto.

—¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?

—¿Ah? ¿El café nos afecta de alguna manera? —preguntó Kokoa, pensando en su condición de vampiro y alarmándose con el pensamiento de ello.

—No es eso —le dijo Moka, cada vez más exasperada. Miró la taza, luego a Kokoa y luego a Ichigo. En ese momento, ambos entendieron lo que había pasado e inclinaron la cabeza, avergonzados. Era estúpido notarlo, pero todos lo hacían lo fuera o no.

—Uhh. Un beso indirecto —se burló Kurumu, sentada frente a Inuyasha y junto a Tsukune, con sus codos apoyados en la mesa y su cabeza reposando en sus manos unidas. Ella se estaba exasperando también, ya que Inuyasha no se estaba molestando en prestarles atención ni aun entonces y para ella como súcubo eso era un insulto.

—Dos besos indirectos —especificó Mizore, que salió de debajo la mesa de nuevo, atrapada por el cuello de su blusa gris por la mano de Inuyasha, que eligió ese momento para hacerlo. Sin embargo él no parecía molesto por el frío que ella ocasionaba en esa mesa en particular, como hubieran esperado de él. Para ese momento la cuestión de Kokoa e Ichigo desapareció de la mente de todos, ya que estaban expectantes para ver cuál sería la reacción de Inuyasha después haber capturado a Mizore en su hábito de acecho.

—Eres un extraño tipo de chica —le dijo Inuyasha mirándola tan seriamente que todos estaban circunspectos, y luego sonrió. Mizore se quedó mirándolo, tan sorprendida como Kurumu de lo raro de su actitud.

Kokoa tenía sus ojos ocultos por el flequillo de su rojo cabello y la cabeza gacha. Su rubor en el rostro rivalizaba con el rojo de su cabello e Ichigo podía ver sus manos apretadas en dos puños, listas para explotar.

Así que la tomó de la mano derecha y la miró con calma, conteniendo la vergüenza que sentía él mismo por hacer eso, y vio aliviado cómo Kokoa se estaba calmando. Esperaba que todos ellos mantuvieran su atención lejos de él y Kokoa, para ver lo que Inuyasha haría, y no estaba haciendo nada más.

—Ay, chicas —se resignó Tsukune, calmado también, para mantener la atención lejos de Ichigo y Kokoa. Veía con buenos ojos que ni Ichigo ni Kokoa reaccionaran más que con miradas furtivas de las que nadie más que él se dio cuenta. O al menos eso pensó, pues Moka sí que se dio cuenta del intercambio de miradas entre Ichigo y Kokoa, y la sensación de celos por su hermana la golpeó como nunca antes. Por primera vez en realidad. ¿Quién demonios era ese chico Shinigami?

Y Moka se dio cuenta también, aun cuando no lo mencionara, del lapsus de Ichigo sobre esa cosa que llamó 'Univ-'. ¿Qué era eso?

Kokoa, más relajada, fue al mostrador y volvió con una caliente taza de café que bebió haciendo muecas, pero relajando sus expresiones con cada sorbo mientras Ichigo la miraba sin palabras. Esa hermosa chica ya estaba aprendiendo cosas de él. ¿O era sólo su imaginación? Ichigo sonrió de todos modos.

—Ahora que lo pienso no sé de qué clase eres —dijo Kokoa, mirando a Ichigo—. ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

Al oír esto, todos ellos a excepción de Ichigo, Inuyasha, Kurumu y Mizore, cayeron hacia adelante. Aparentemente Kokoa no pensaba que Ichigo fuera nuevo en ese lugar y pensaba que estuvo allí desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero que nunca lo vio.

—Kokoa-chan —aclaró Tsukune con su amabilidad habitual mientras se levantaba—. Kurosaki-san es nuevo aquí.

—¿De verdad? —se extrañó ella, sorprendida.

—Lo soy —le confirmó Ichigo.

—Pero entonces, ¿en que clase irás? —preguntó Kokoa, incapaz de ocultar su preocupación y su esperanza.

—En la tuya —le respondió Ichigo, un poco inseguro.

—B... Bien. Eso es bueno —Kokoa estaba teniendo serios problemas para ocultar su satisfacción, y para pretender que no se había sonrojado y que no estaba feliz. Tanto, que trató de beber su café de un solo envión mientras seguía caliente.

—¡Hiii!

—No seas tonta —le dijo Ichigo, y olvidando que todo el mundo los miraba, tomó una servilleta de la mesa y le limpió la boca que goteaba café.

—Estaba caliente —gimió Kokoa, con los ojos llorosos por su lengua.

—Lo sé. No debes ser tan impulsiva. Me recuerdas a un amigo así.

—¿Es ese que está sentado a tu derecha?

Ichigo y Kokoa se quedaron allí hablando donde estaban, mientras él todavía limpiaba su boca y ella protestaba, pero no le impedía hacerlo. Moka y los otros no sabían qué decir ni qué hacer ante lo extrañísimo de ver que era. Esos dos parecían haber agarrado una fuerte confianza en muy poco tiempo.

—Parece que están teniendo una interesante visión allí —observó Kurumu mirando a Ichigo y Kokoa, y hablando con Mizore e Inuyasha.

—Creo que eso va a ser el comienzo de una hermosa amistad y bla, bla... —dijo Mizore, sentada en la esquina de la mesa al lado de Inuyasha y Kurumu.

—¿Tú qué crees? —le preguntó Kurumu a Inuyasha, apoyando los codos en la mesa de nuevo y comiéndose una tostada con mermelada.

Inuyasha estaba oliendo el café otra vez, pero después de decidir que no quería lo alejó. Había huevos revueltos, una especie carne de color rosa que sabía muy bien, y otras cosas que le gustaban.

—¿Ah?

—¿Qué opinas al respecto? —preguntó Kurumu de nuevo, mordiendo su tostada lentamente y haciendo deliberadamente el ruido al quebrarse, y parpadeando. Mizore alzó una ceja.

—¿Acerca de?

—Acerca de tu amigo. Ayudando a Kokoa.

—Ah —Inuyasha recordó que Ichigo había aceptado hacerlo—. Bueno, si eso no interfiere con nuestra misión, entonces no veo que esté mal.

Por suerte, eso sólo fue escuchado por Ichigo, Mizore y Kurumu. Ichigo escupió sin querer lo que estaba en su boca y miró airadamente a Inuyasha, pero este pareció no notarlo. Kurumu y Mizore se miraron pero no dijeron nada más. Se estaban muriendo de la curiosidad, pero habría más tiempo y momentos para saber de lo que estaba hablando ese arrogante muchacho.

Después de eso, Kokoa e Ichigo se despidieron de Inuyasha, Tsukune y los otros y salieron de la sala de comedor a través de los interminables pasillos, hacia su primera clase de esa semana y la primera clase de Ichigo allí.

—¿Qué piensan de eso? —les preguntó Moka, mientras ella y los otros aún estaban sentados en esa mesa.

—Ya se los dije, chicas —les dijo Tsukune pacientemente—. Kurosaki-san es un buen tipo.

—Pero como te dije —siguió Moka, sin perder su posición al respecto—, no sabemos sus intenciones.

—Esta vez estoy con la chupasangre —admitió Kurumu mirándolos desde su asiento, mientras Moka la miraba con rabia—. No es normal tenerlos aquí en la mitad del año.

—Yo creo que es un buen tipo —dijo Fanfan, mientras Moka lo miraba con enojo, como si él la hubiera llamado chupasangre también.

—Kokoa ya parece estar muy apegada a él-desu —observó Yukari, al ver el lugar donde desaparecieron Ichigo y Kokoa, a través del salón.

—Y que lo digas —suspiró Moka, concordando con Yukari. Eso probaría ser un problema tarde o temprano. Era muy extraño para ella ahora el sentir preocupación así por otra persona. Antes de perder su rosario sabía que ' _Omote_ ', la vieja y falsa identidad que Akasha, su madre, adoptó para protegerla, se preocupaba por Kokoa. Y ahora que Omote ya no estaba allí, Moka podía sentir cómo por primera vez una preocupación sincera ardía dentro de ella por su hermana menor. Y más si estaba con un Shinigami la mar de sospechoso.

—Y ¿qué pasa con el otro? —preguntó Moka recordando a Inuyasha y su inusual atuendo—. El otro tipo parecía ser muy arrogante.

—Puedes apostar el culo a que lo soy —dijo Inuyasha, y Moka saltó de su asiento. Kurumu sonrió.

—¿Qué...? ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí? —le preguntó Moka, muy escandalizada. Pensó que él se había marchado con Ichigo y Kokoa, pero no lo había visto hacerlo. Estaba muy distraída esos días.

—Yo llegué aquí primero, otra vez —le respondió Inuyasha, y por su tono de burla estaba disfrutando de ver a Moka tan contrariada.

—Maldito perro. ¡Conoce tu lugar!

Moka saltó llena de rabia desde su silla y muy alto en el centro de la sala, y todo el mundo alrededor de ellos la miró mientras caía, apuntando con su pierna a Inuyasha, tratando de acertarle su patada voladora en la mismísima cara.

Inuyasha se bebió el resto de su jugo, y después de levantarse con toda tranquilidad de su asiento, esquivó la patada de Moka simplemente dando un paso atrás de su silla. Prefirió no mencionar lo que vio mientras ella caía hacia él, pues su experiencia con Kagome le decía que si lo hacía, Moka se enojaría mucho más por las razones equivocadas. Ante él, Moka estaba con una rodilla hincada sobre el suelo destruido y lo miraba muy sorprendida. No muchos youkais lograban esquivar una de sus patadas, y ella estaba muy orgullosa de ello.

—Tienes que calmarte —le dijo Inuyasha volviendo a la mesa, que se había movido mucho por la fuerza del impacto y tenía la comida esparcida por su superficie y en el suelo, y tomó su última tostada. Los amigos de Moka estaban a su alrededor y de él, observando y tratando en vano de llamar la atención de Moka, que no se movía ya—. Estás pensándote mucho los hechos. Somos peligrosos, pero no somos los malos. Trata de mantener eso en mente.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —reaccionó Moka, sintiendo regresar la indignación con la petulante mirada de ese Hanyou igualado— ¡Te voy a…!

—¿Mostrarme mi lugar? Ya lo estás haciendo —le sonrió Inuyasha con altivez.

Entonces Moka recordó que tenía una rodilla en tierra y la ira estaba a punto de comérsela desde dentro. Se levantó rápidamente, dispuesta a golpear a ese chico hasta dejarlo irreconocible. Tal era su enojo…

—¡Voy a...!

—¡Moka-san!

Moka se detuvo. Estuvo a punto de cargar hacia el sonriente Inuyasha de nuevo, pero la voz de Tsukune la detuvo a tiempo. Cuando ella lo miró, vio la seriedad en su rostro, y su deseo de aplastar a ese chico con orejas de perro se calmó de a poco. Por un rato y gracias a Tsukune, como siempre.

—¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? —preguntó la alarmada voz de Ruby. Todos se volvieron hacia la entrada de la sala para verla correr hacia ellos—. ¿Qué están haciendo?

—Estábamos... —Tsukune estaba tratando de pensar en algo para aliviar los ánimos y la aterradora visión de Inuyasha de pie fuera del agujero en el suelo creado por la patada de Moka—. Estábamos teniendo una discusión constructiva.

—¿Y trataban de descubrir de qué está hecho el piso? —preguntó Ruby con ironía, mirándolo todo con estupefacción.

—No, en absoluto... Sólo estábamos...

—Realmente no puedo entender a los niños de esta era —dijo Inuyasha rascándose la cabeza perezosamente—. ¿Tratan de salvar su mundo siendo agresivos con los que les parecen sospechosos? Bien. Pero traten de no molestarlos. Pueden perder sus hermosas piernas en el proceso.

Inuyasha miró y le sonrió a Moka, que tenía la cara roja de ira. Era obvio que él hablaba en serio y todo el mundo se dio cuenta de ello. Ruby estaba realmente preocupada por primera vez desde que él e Ichigo llegaron allí. Y allí estuvo ella pensando que Inuyasha podría hacer algunos amigos en su primer día. Entonces lo peor sería...

Inuyasha comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, y Kurumu le preguntó todavía sentada desde la desparramada mesa:

—¿A dónde vas?

—Lejos de aquí —respondió él sin darse al vuelta—. ¿No es obvio?

—¿Y tus clases? —preguntó Mizore, sabiendo que él le respondería—. ¿Vas a saltártelas?

—Realmente no me importa.

—¿Dónde son tus clases? —preguntó Kurumu, mirando su espalda y su largo cabello ondeando detrás de él mientras volvía a caminar.

—Sus clases son... las mismas que las de ustedes... —dijo Ruby con una sensación de ansiedad y muy vacilante.

—¿Ves? —dijo Kurumu naturalmente, levantándose de la mesa y corriendo hacia Inuyasha. Él se volvió para verla correr hacia él y ver cómo sus pechos rebotaban con cada paso que ella daba—. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

Inuyasha respiró. No estaba seguro de ir a esa cosa que llamaban clase, ya que había demostrado ser una cosa muy problemática de hacer. Kagome daba fe de ello.

—Bueeeeeno... —dijo al fin.

—Bien —le sonrió Kurumu. Era una sonrisa que Inuyasha no pudo descifrar.

—Kurumu-chan —susurró Tsukune. Pensó que sabía lo que ella estaba haciendo y estaba de acuerdo con ella y su plan—. Vamos, entonces.

Algunos minutos más tarde Inuyasha no sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo en ese lugar. Era una sala llena de sillas y mesas, todas iguales. Y en cada una de esas sillas estaba uno de los muchos jóvenes Youkai de ese lugar. Él estaba sentado en el último asiento al fondo, justo al lado de la ventana.

Ahora realmente estaba pasando un mal rato tratando de averiguar lo que pensaba Tessaiga enviándolos a él e Ichigo hasta allí. ¿Para qué? ¿Serían esas clases de alguna ayuda para encontrar a Naraku? ¿Estaba escondiéndose algo más debajo de esa fachada de propósito aparente, cuando lo único que hizo desde que llegó allí era aburrirse? Recordó aquellos tiempos, ahora más de tres años para él, cuando solía visitar a Kagome en su "escuela". Ella era como esos niños: ruidosos, molestos, y con ganas de ir a ese lugar para estudiar y encontrarse con otros mocosos ruidosos y molestos. Inuyasha nunca entendió ese deseo, pero al parecer incluso Ichigo pasó por eso en su tiempo. Y ahora, sentado allí, con la vista en el bosque muerto de afuera y ese lago rojo con un cielo de color extraño, Inuyasha solamente deseaba que algo sucediera. Lo que fuera. Ese no era su lugar, y no sabía cuánto tiempo duraría esa situación.

—¿Te pasa algo?

Volvió la mirada desde la ventana hacia la chica que se sentaba en el asiento a su lado. Era esa chica Súcubo. El recuerdo de su primer encuentro con Ichigo y Orihime asaltó su mente, y cómo Inuyasha llamó a Orihime la primera vez, debido a su exuberante cuerpo. La chica Súcubo tenía las piernas cruzadas y lo miraba bonachonamente.

—No.

—Pareces aburrido —comentó ella.

—¿En serio?

—Sí —dijo Mizore, la chica de las nieves. Estaba sentada delante de la Súcubo y se había dado vuelta en su asiento para hablarles. Ahora tenía otra de esas cosas dulces en la boca.

—No tienen nada mejor que hacer aquí, ¿verdad? —preguntó Inuyasha mirando de nuevo por la ventana.

—Es lunes —dijo Kurumu, apoyándose en su asiento y rebotando sus pechos otra vez—. Todos los días aquí son los mismos.

—Entonces esto va a ser muy aburrido.

—Parece que llevas una vida muy alocada antes de venir aquí —observó Mizore, e incluso Tsukune, sentado dos sillas más adelante de Inuyasha, se volvió para ver de lo que estaban hablando.

—No lo creo —dijo Inuyasha.

—¿Tal vez esto no cumple con tus deseos por algo 'alocado'? —preguntó Moka que, por una torcedura en su destino, estaba sentada en el asiento delante de él.

—¿Y tú si puedes hacer que mi estancia aquí sea más... alocada? —preguntó Inuyasha, sin mirarla ni apartar la vista de la ventana.

—Eso depende... si vales la pena, y mi tiempo...

—Ya, ya, Moka-san —dijo Tsukune. Se sentía como si hubiera dicho eso muchas veces aquél día.

—¿Qué hacías antes de venir aquí? —preguntó Kurumu, descruzando las piernas y apoyando la cabeza en sus manos que estaban encima de su mesa.

—Estuve…

Inuyasha bostezó. Y entonces una mujer Youkai entró en la habitación. Tenía orejas de gato y vestía ropa muy ligera. Su olfato le dijo a Inuyasha que ella era una Nekomusume o mujer gato. Ella tenía cristales de vidrio en sus ojos, e Inuyasha se acordó que la gente solía usar esos cristales para mejorar su visión, o eso le había dicho Kagome.

—Buenos días —saludó esa mujer, caminando hacia el centro de la plataforma en frente de ellos, que esos tipos llamados maestros solían hacer con Kagome—. Ruby-san me dijo que tenemos un nuevo estudiante que viene con nosotros. ¿Puedes presentarte, Inuyasha-san?

Esa sensei, como Inuyasha recordó que los llamaban, se había dirigido a él.

—¿Presentarme? ¿Dónde?

Algunos de los estudiantes se rieron, Tsukune y Kurumu incluidos. Él no parecía avergonzado.

—Quiero decir que te presentes a ti mismo a la clase, Inuyasha-san. ¿Puedes venir aquí?

Sintiendo que nada podría empeorar por hacerlo, Inuyasha se acercó a esa Neko Youkai. Su olor no le molestaba, pero podía recordarle el olor de los gatos de la Tribu de los Gatos Leopardo. Luego, allí de pie, delante de esos niños se requería un gran esfuerzo para no enviarlos a todos al infierno. Y la mirada arrogante de esa chica vampiro lo molestaba más a cada segundo.

—Dinos, Inuyasha-san —le habló esa Neko Youkai—. ¿De dónde eres?

—De un lugar muy lejos.

—¿Qué tan lejos? —preguntó Kurumu levantando la mano. La sensei y Tsukune sonrieron ante la dinámica que iban a realizar. Abusar del nuevo, sin bullying.

—Te tomaría quinientos años para llegar hasta allí —le respondió Inuyasha mirándola intensamente, para responderle con claridad. Susurros comenzaron a fluir, pero Inuyasha podía oírlos perfectamente.

—¿Y nos puedes decir cómo te decidiste a estudiar aquí? —le preguntó la maestra gato, educadamente.

—Yo no lo hice —dijo Inuyasha sinceramente, porque no era bueno para mentir—. Algo me trajo hasta aquí, y antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando, ya estaba aquí.

—¿Estás disfrutando estar aquí?

—No.

—¿No?

—No.

—¿Y por qué no? —siguió la sensei Neko. Sentía genuina curiosidad y sabía que no era la única.

—Realmente no me preocupa eso de aprender, y esas cosas.

—Pero eso es muy importante, Inuyasha-san —le dijo esa sensei, con gravedad—. Es esencial para tu futuro.

Inuyasha se limitó a sonreírle con calma, sin notar que ante él se sorprendían de ver que podía hacer eso. Dejando a un lado algunas cosas, algunas personas como esa mujer gato no estaban tan mal como esa arrogante chica vampiro que parecía que hubieran arrollado por alguna razón. Pero aun así, ese no era un lugar para estar.

—Puedes ir a tu asiento, Inuyasha-san —le dijo la profesora con calma y amabilidad—. Tal vez termines disfrutando de estar aquí. Yo soy Nekonome Shizuka. Pero puedes llamarme Nekonome-sensei.

—Creo que Shizuka suena mejor —le dijo Inuyasha, directo y sincero como era su costumbre e ignorando una vez más los cuchicheos admirados de la gente a su alrededor por su atrevimiento. Nekonome-sensei se quedó allí desconcertada. Pero luego parpadeó y le sonrió.

—Si quieres puedes llamarme así.

Inuyasha volvió a su asiento sintiendo todas las miradas sobre él. Pero como siempre, estaba acostumbrado a ello.

* * *

Ichigo pasó su primera clase allí, de gramática y lenguaje, o como ellos lo llamaban: 'japonés', totalmente sorprendido. Todo el mundo, desde el Sensei hasta el último de los estudiantes era youkai. Todos con ciertos niveles de Youki, pero ninguno de ellos se acercaba a lo que cabría esperar para ser considerable. Todo ese lugar era el sitio perfecto para reclutar futuros y prometedores asesinos para cualquier tipo de actividad, legal o ilegal. Los niños podrían ser fácilmente influenciados, a cualquier edad, como pudo sondear con su propio y personal caso. El lugar era perfecto para establecer una invasión precisa y exacta. La mayor parte de la gente de allí eran estudiantes, y sin una voz de mando cerca el pánico los tomaría a todos a la vez. Algo que Aizen y Naraku eran buenos para lograr.

Y estaba Tsukune. Un tipo que, si Naraku averiguaba sobre él, caería en sus garras para ayudar a Naraku a desarrollar su 'ejército'. Naraku les dijo a Ichigo e Inuyasha que quería formar un ejército Youkai, potenciado con sangre humana y Youkai mezcladas. ¿Pero para qué? Naraku no había sido tan estúpido como para decirles eso, pero un ejército propio ya sonaba bastante mal y más si estaba formado por hanyous, Youkais, humanos e incluso hollows, como Inuyasha e Ichigo pudieron confirmar tan sólo dos días atrás. En el pasado Naraku secuestró a Rikuo, el ex líder del Clan Nura, para usarlo en su investigación acerca de las mezclas de youkai y humanos. Mezclas que se decía que producían seres más fuertes, y ese era el caso de Rikuo, Inuyasha y tal vez también el de Tsukune, ya que Ruby les dijo que Tsukune era el más fuerte allí. Y todos ellos fueron concebidos de diferentes maneras, pero su composición era similar…

Ichigo salió bruscamente de sus pensamientos cuando Kokoa le dio un codazo en las costillas, y de nuevo el ruido de su clase asaltó sus oídos.

Estaba sentado allí en un escritorio, con su espada apoyada en la pared y la ventana que tenía a su lado, desde donde podía ver a las chicas que pasaban educación física ahí abajo. Ichigo se sobresaltó un poco y miró al sensei, que se hacía pasar por un humano normal, pero Dios sabría qué tipo de retorcido Youkai podría ser ese tipo por dentro. Estaba mirando a Ichigo con un libro en sus manos.

—Dime, Kurosaki. ¿Puedes leer los kanjis en el tablero?

Ichigo miró los kanjis escritos allí y los reconoció inmediatamente. Había sido algo bueno que ya hubiera pasado por todo eso—. _'Osore wa shijou no michi'_

—El miedo es el camino a la supremacía —leyó Ichigo inmediatamente, sabiendo los kanjis. No eran tan complicados para el nivel que manejaba.

—Bien. Ninguno de estos niños pudo con eso —lo elogió su sensei, continuando con la lección. Kokoa le sonrió a Ichigo y de inmediato miró a otro lado, pues no se creía ni ella el que estuviera haciendo tales gestos. En tanto Ichigo estaba contento con esa clase, pues era tan normal como hubiera esperado que fuera una clase normal, en Japón. Y Kokoa había logrado sentarse junto a él en el asiento de a lado, con el simple hecho de espantar al antiguo ocupante.

Terminaron sus clases de la mañana, e Ichigo y Kokoa se fueron a almorzar, pero ninguno de ellos quería ir con Tsukune y los demás. Después de mirarse el uno al otro ya sabían lo que el otro estaba pensando.

—¿Qué tal si conseguimos pan o algo?

Se fueron a la tienda de pan, que parecía normal también. A pesar de que nada digno de mención había pasado todavía sobre la población Youkai de allí, Ichigo seguía con los ojos abiertos a todo lo que veía, ante cualquier anormalidad que pudiera presentarse; pero ante él se extendía el lugar, tan común como hubiera podido esperar y con los jóvenes desarrollando su vida escolar sin ninguna preocupación ni amenaza. Era la buena vida.

Después de comprar su pan, Ichigo y Kokoa se fueron a la azotea, deseando que estuviera desierta ya que no querían la compañía de nadie en ese momento, aunque quizás Inuyasha no les molestaría si se caía por ahí. Alguien había arreglado la puerta destruida el último día, y para suerte de ambos no había nadie en la azotea. Así pasaron su hora del almuerzo, sentados uno al lado del otro, casi en total silencio. Después de terminar su comida Ichigo se echó en el suelo para evadirse un poco y de paso mirar el cielo. Allí las nubes pasaban jaladas por el viento, que en ese lugar soplaba algo fuerte. Kokoa lo miró con reproche, pero después de cambiar su expresión ella también se recostó de espaldas en el suelo con él.

—¿Qué eres, Ichigo?

—Un Shinigami. ¿Qué no lo ves?

—Ya lo sé, idiota. Quiero decir por qué estás aquí.

Al fin. Kokoa podría pretender ser indiferente con Ichigo pero ahora, después de pasar casi un día juntos, ella estaba tratando de saber más acerca de él y sus razones para estar allí, pues no era ninguna tonta para que no le pareciera raro que él e Inuyasha aparecieran de repente en medio del curso. Y curiosamente ese hecho, la suspicacia de Kokoa, no le molestaba a Ichigo.

—Vine aquí con una misión —le dijo, sin dejar de mirar al cielo y dándose cuenta que ella tampoco se movía a su lado—. Estoy persiguiendo a alguien.

—¿Es alguien importante para ti?

—No en el buen sentido —reflexionó Ichigo. Aizen Sousuke había sido su más grande enemigo a batir, y la primera vez le había costado sus poderes Shinigami. Y ahora que estaba libre, y con la ayuda de Naraku, el no saber de las intenciones de ellos era suficiente para que Ichigo se pusiera manos a la obra en detenerlos—. Es alguien muy peligroso, y ha causado muchos problemas. Él y la persona con quien se ha aliado ahora son más terribles juntos.

Kokoa estaba mirando el cielo, mientras la brisa que arriba era viento soplaba por encima de los dos, y ella estaba agradecida por la confianza que su maestro le estaba demostrando.

—¿Es por eso que viniste aquí?

—Vine aquí porque este lugar podría ser su próximo objetivo —le respondió Ichigo—. Y debido a que el medio que usamos para viajar nos dejó en la carretera, justo donde Ruby podría encontrarnos.

En ese aspecto Ichigo no tenía dudas. Tessaiga estuvo de acuerdo con él sobre el próximo lugar donde Naraku podría estar, e Ichigo le estaba agradecido por eso.

—¿Nos? ¿Hay más Shinigamis? —preguntó Kokoa, cambiando de posición para dirigirse a él.

—Nop. Es un amigo. Un irascible, caprichoso, terco, egoísta, arrogante, bastardo con suerte —dijo Ichigo, recordando a Kagome, Setsura, Gitsune, Tsurara y todas las otras chicas que no podían resistir el quedar prendadas de Inuyasha tan fácil que resultaba hasta estúpido—. Poderoso y muy confiable.

—Ese amigo... ¿Podría ser...? —recordó Kokoa, atando cabos de quién acompañaba a Ichigo.

—Sí. Es Inuyasha —le confirmó él—. El convivir y viaja con él me ha pasado muchos de sus hábitos. Es un verdadero perro loco, pero también alguien a quien le confiaría mi vida sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Y cuando dijiste que es un bastardo con suerte... te refieres a… —se rio Kokoa, intrigada por esa elección de adjetivos.

—Tal vez si lo conoces más, lo comprenderás —le dijo Ichigo, mirándola con algo de diversión y molestia.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tiene una especie de encanto natural con las mujeres —le explicó Ichigo, aun sintiendo el aguijón de molestia desde alguna parte en su interior—. No creo que haya una chica que lo conozca y que no termine encariñada con él. No siempre románticamente. Empiezo a creer que lo que sienten a veces inicia como simple amor maternal por alguien que la va a cagar si ellas no lo guían primero.

—No creo que yo me fuera a encariñar con él, no importa lo bueno o sensible que pueda ser —dijo Kokoa mirando al cielo y pensando en lo poco que sabía de Inuyasha. En eso estaba segura, pues se necesitaba más que una cara tierna y bonita, o algún estúpido patrón de actitud para hacerla perder el norte.

—Te ves muy segura.

—Sí. Porque lo estoy...

Kokoa se quedó en silencio por un rato, mientras ambos miraban al cielo con algo de sueño.

—No digas eso —le dijo él, luego de un rato—. Verás mucho más de él en el tiempo que nos quedemos.

—¿Eso crees?

—Tal vez. Él está haciendo todo lo posible para encajar aquí, o por lo menos está tratando de soportar todo lo que sucede. Éste no es su hábitat natural.

—Él es un Youkai muy extraño —observó Kokoa, recordando lo poco que sabía de él.

—Es un Hanyou.

—¿Un Hanyou? —Kokoa estaba asombrada, y luego estuvo pensando en el nombre: ' _InuYasha_ '. Pero esa opción no era posible, debido a los tiempos que corrían y lo inverosímil de la idea—. ¿Un Hanyou es tan poderoso como dices?

—Sí —afirmó Ichigo simplemente. Y recordó la teoría de Naraku sobre los poderes superiores de las criaturas con sangre mezclada. Inuyasha era más fuerte que la mayoría de las personas que Ichigo conoció y era casi igual a muchos otros que parecían inalcanzables en su tiempo. Claro que estaba ligas por detrás de otros, pero eso habría de verse más adelante.

—Entonces supongo que ya tendré tiempo para ver sus encantos —bromeó Kokoa y giró la cabeza en el suelo para ver a Ichigo.

—Veremos si puedes salirte con la tuya —le respondió Ichigo, haciendo una mueca al verla también. Y Kokoa de repente perdió su sonrisa al ver la poca reacción de Ichigo con lo que acababa de decirle.

—Tienes que preocuparte más... —murmuró ella, sintiéndose algo engañada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ichigo, que no la había oído bien.

—Nada. ¿Inuyasha también tiene que cumplir con esta misión, no? —preguntó Kokoa, ahora con su tono normal y apartando su malestar con la poca reacción de su maestro por el momento.

—Sí. Es gracias a una de sus habilidades que podemos ir a donde tengamos que ir.

—¿Qué habilidad es esa?

Kokoa siguió preguntando todo tipo de cosas a Ichigo en aquella hora, tantas y tan diversas, que perdieron la noción del tiempo.

—¡Mierda! ¡Las clases de la tarde! —recordó Kokoa, cuando la luz les indicaba que estaban seriamente tarde.

—Ah.

Se levantaron, y mientras Ichigo lo hacía, un pequeño bulto de papel cayó de su traje negro. Kokoa se agachó y lo tomó e Ichigo lo recuperó de sus manos casi de inmediato.

—¡Oye!

—Lo siento —se disculpó Ichigo levantando una mano en señal de disculpa—. Es un amuleto muy importante.

Era cierto. Hacía varios días lo había mantenido cuerdo cuando estuvo a punto de perder el control por la rabia. Las sonrientes caras de Kana, Yura y la gente del Clan Nura flotaban en su mente al sujetar el amuleto de papel, e Ichigo sonrió al recordarlos.

—Wow. Me saliste muy cursi —bromeó Kokoa otra vez.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa?

Kokoa se rio y le sacó la lengua. Luego tuvo que correr cuando Ichigo corrió tras ella, riendo ambos rumbo a la puerta de la azotea. Bajaron desde el techo a su clase una vez más, que era de matemáticas ahora. La sensei, una mujer Youkai con la figura y el aspecto de una mujer hermosa y voluptuosa los recibió enojada en la puerta del aula.

—¿Son estas las horas de llegar?

—Lo siento —se disculpó Ichigo, inclinándose un poco y haciendo que Kokoa lo hiciera llevando una mano atrás del cuello de ella.

—No voy a dejarlos pasar la próxima vez.

—Está bien.

—¿Quién eres tú, por cierto? —le preguntó la sensei a Ichigo, notando que no lo había visto antes.

—Kurosaki Ichigo. Recién empecé.

—¡Bah! Sin el director aquí ahora estos chicos hacen lo que quieren —murmuró la profesora, dando un paso atrás para dejarlos entrar. Kokoa temblaba de rabia, pero Ichigo le puso una mano en la cabeza para calmarla pues no era tan grave. Ambos entraron en la sala en silencio.

Las clases de la tarde pasaron con normalidad o relativamente. La mayoría de los estudiantes allí trataban de ganar puntos con la bella profesora y más tarde Ichigo supo que se llamaba Ririko Kagome. Era una ironía cómo una persona con un nombre tan hermoso podía ser tan... Ichigo no podía describir lo que vio que ella hacía con los estudiantes que se le acercaban, pero no podía juzgar si estaba mal o no pues no era su mundo. Pero pensando en el nombre de Ririko, como decidió llamar a la profesora a partir de ese momento, Ichigo se acordó más que nunca de Kagome y Orihime. ¿Qué estarían haciendo ellas? Habían pasado muchos días desde que él e Inuyasha las dejaron atrás para hacer ese viaje. ¿Volverían los tiempos en que los cuatro podrían estar juntos? Esa aventura en la era Sengoku había sido una de sus mejores, para Ichigo...

—Kurosaki-kun.

Ichigo maldijo cuando Ririko-sensei lo llamó así. De alguna manera la forma en que pronunciaba su nombre le era desconcertante. Además, echaba en falta la calidez y el cariño en la voz de Orihime cuando pronunciaba su nombre de igual forma.

—¿Sí?

—No me respondas tan impertinentemente —lo regañó Ririko, aunque no hubo tanto sarcasmo en la voz de Ichigo de todos modos—. Te pregunté si puedes resolver la ecuación en la pizarra.

Ichigo se levantó, tomó el marcador y trazó la solución tan rápidamente que nadie allí lo podía creer, mientras Kokoa le sonreía feliz desde su asiento, sacando pecho por él.

—Ahí lo tiene —le dijo Ichigo cortésmente a Ririko, que se quedó fría y lo miró calculadoramente cuando Ichigo regresó a su asiento.

—No te busques problemas con ella —le advirtió Kokoa, sentada en el asiento junto al de Ichigo, cuando él regresó—. He oído que puede ser muy horrible si la provocas.

—Pero ya lo viste —le contestó Ichigo con una sonrisa—. Yo podría ser su alumno favorito.

—Será mejor que no lo seas.

Ichigo sonrió y apoyó la espalda en la silla. Su primer día allí no había sido tan malo.

* * *

—Tenemos mucho asegurado ahora —dijo Naraku mirando a Sousuke, que estaba sentado en una silla que se asemejaba a un trono forjado en piedra—. Lo que todavía no sabemos es cómo esos bastardos de Inuyasha y Kurosaki pudieron encontrarnos en Tokyo.

—La Shikon no Tama con el poder del Meidou en tu espada puede llevarnos donde queramos ir —recordó Aizen, y su ojo libre brillaba en la oscuridad del lugar—, pero Kurosaki Ichigo e Inuyasha estaban allí. Ellos tienen algo que no sabemos.

Aizen Sousuke estaba mirando la flotante figura de Naraku frente a él, vestido con su traje de mandril. ¿Qué podrían haber hecho esos dos para seguirlos a él y a Naraku hasta el Tokyo del presente? Era algo que debían averiguar pronto para prevenirlo en un futuro y liberarse de sus intervenciones. Casi una innecesaria medida, pues sin importar lo que esos dos hicieran, el resultado no cambiaría.

—Si aparecen en nuestro próximo objetivo podremos comprobar tu teoría.

—Youkai Gakuen, Aono Tsukune. El lugar perfecto para nosotros —dijo Sousuke, sonriendo—. Escuché que el antiguo director era alguien muy talentoso. Con él muerto recientemente debería ser fácil para nosotros tomar el control de esa escuela.

—Está decidido entonces.

Alrededor de ambos se extendía un interminable desierto de arena blanca, donde la noche era perpetua, y ni un alma ni hollow estaba cerca del lugar donde habían establecido su asentamiento y que era tan alto que casi podían ver cómo se perdía la blanca tierra en el horizonte. El tiempo llegaría y un paso más sería completado hacia la invasión definitiva...


	4. La Aprendiz y su Maestro

**Capítulo 33**

 **La Aprendiz y su Maestro**

Jamás, en toda su vida, Inuyasha pudo llegar a imaginar que iba a estar pasando por esa situación tan poco creíble aun cuando se pellizcara para confirmarla. Desde que era un niño aprendió todo lo que necesitaba para vivir en su rutina diaria, que constaba en sobrevivir para contarse a sí mismo su historia, ya que no tenía a nadie más para hacerlo desde que su madre murió. Eso, hasta que conoció a Kikyō y luego a Kagome, pero incluso en esos días su propósito era muy diferente al de ahora. Ahora había pasado un día entero sentado en una silla, escuchando a una mujer gato que hablaba y hablaba delante de él y un grupo de jóvenes Youkai.

Estuvo a punto de dejarse ir y salir de esa habitación como una exhalación muchas veces esa mañana, pero de alguna manera se las arregló para frenar ese impulso, diciéndose a sí mismo que terminaría pronto y repitiéndolo en su cerebro una y otra vez. La chica sentada delante de él no lo ayudaba en absoluto, ya que había estado emitiendo un aura de desconfianza hacia él todo ese tiempo y no podía culparla aunque le molestara la actitud de ella. Lo que él le había dicho temprano por la mañana la hacía comportarse de esa manera, pero de todos modos Inuyasha no lo lamentaba.

La otra, la chica súcubo, estaba sentada junto a él. Y en toda esa mañana había hablado con él de las cosas que la profesora estaba diciendo y de otras más. Inuyasha no estaba seguro de lo que esa chica trataba de lograr al ser amable con él, pero tampoco podía decir que no le gustaba incluso cuando podría ser sólo un truco. Ella era amable, directa, y parecía como si a ella realmente le preocupara lo que él pudiera pensar de ese lugar. Sin embargo él no bajaba la guardia, pues ella era un Súcubo después de todo.

—... es por eso que invadió lo que conocemos como Polonia. La ambición, mezclada con una gran potencia militar fue... —decía Shizuka, mientras que el resto de la gente la estaba escuchando entre atenta y aburrida; e Inuyasha movía las orejas. Por lo menos algunos temas eran un poco interesantes de escuchar. Sólo con escuchar las cosas que había hecho el hombre de quien Shizuka hablaba, e Inuyasha ya estaba deseando encontrárselo, para sacarle las entrañas con sus propias manos.

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó Kurumu, como Inuyasha recordó que se llamaba la chica súcubo. Esa insistencia de saber lo que pensaba le recordaba a otra pechugona vestida de eterno negro, y que Inuyasha se moría por apretar y…

—Un tema interesante —dijo Inuyasha simplemente, tratando de olvidar a Gitsune en ese instante.

—Es bueno ver que ya no bostezas tan a menudo —le dijo la chica de las nieves que se sentaba delante de Kurumu. Inuyasha había conocido a tres Yuki Onna, mujeres de las nieves, tan sólo unos días antes y ahora sentía que estaba más a gusto con la fría atmósfera que ellas emitían. Seguía siendo verano después de todo.

—¿Acaso bostecé tanto? —se extrañó Inuyasha, pues no lo había notado.

—Lo hiciste —dijo Tsukune girando sobre su asiento, separado por una silla delante de Inuyasha—. Supongo que los asuntos de aquí no son de tu interés.

—Algo así —respondió Inuyasha.

De alguna manera se encontró hablando con ellos como si nada, pero una vez más eso realmente no le importaba. Tomando las cosas dichas como si no hubieran sucedido era algo bueno a veces.

La clase terminó y ellos le dijeron a Inuyasha que siguiera a esos chicos para almorzar. ¿Ya era hora de almorzar? Los siguió a esa enorme sala donde desayunaron las dos últimas mañanas. Bajo la sempiterna sonrisa de Kurumu, que caminaba con sus pechos rebotando con cada paso que daba; la frialdad que Mizore emitía alrededor de un metro de su posición; la tranquilidad de ese chico Tsukune; la amable presencia de esa niña, a quien Inuyasha seguía sin reconocer qué tipo de youkai podría ser; y la mirada obviamente mortal de Moka sobre él mientras caminaba delante de ella, Inuyasha llegó a la misma mesa de la mañana y se sentó.

—¿No vendrán Ichigo-kun y Kokoa-chan? —preguntó Tsukune dirigiéndose hacia Inuyasha, que estaba sentado apoyado en su espaldar con los ojos cerrados y los brazos detrás de la cabeza bajo la mirada de Moka, sentada frente a él. De rato en rato él mecía su asiento con la grieta enorme que había en el suelo.

—No lo sé —respondió Inuyasha, meciéndose un poco sin abrir los ojos—. Él está en algún lugar por encima de nosotros, y esa pequeña de cabello rojo está con él.

—¿Cómo puedes saber eso? —le preguntó Kurumu, que estaba sentada junto a él a su derecha y al frente de Tsukune.

—Los puedo sentir —dijo Inuyasha, abriendo los ojos y tomando una fuente con un extraño pero agradable olor en ella—. ¿Qué es esto?

—Es gomoku gohan —le dijo Tsukune sonriendo ante la contenta cara de Inuyasha y su comida—. Arroz con carne y verduras.

Inuyasha había comido muchas cosas en su vida. Y lo mejor para él eran las sopas instantáneas que Kagome solía llevar para él a la era Sengoku, allá en los tiempos en que viajaban juntos. Ella solía cocinar huevos, carne, y cosas que cazaban para comer, o peces. Pero lo que Inuyasha estaba comiendo ahora no estaba mal del todo.

—Parece que te gusta-desu —le sonrió la niña llamada Yukari.

—No está mal —admitió Inuyasha.

—¿Qué has estado comiendo todo este tiempo? —preguntó Moka, comiéndose un pan con los ojos cerrados y apoyada en la mesa por un codo.

—De todo —respondió Inuyasha sin prestar atención a su tono.

—¡Hola a todos! —los saludó el chico que estaba con ellos en la mañana. Fanfan o algo así.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu mañana? —le preguntó Tsukune, dejando que ese muchacho se sentara en una silla a su lado.

—Muy interesante —le dijo Fanfan complacido por el interés de Tsukune—. Ichigo-kun es muy inteligente. Fue capaz de leer muchos kanjis que los demás no pudimos —explicó él—. Fue muy impresionante.

—¿Y Kokoa? —preguntó Moka, tratando de ocultar su preocupación y olvidándose de mirar a Inuyasha con malos ojos.

—Ella estuvo con él todo el tiempo —respondió Fanfan, tomando un plato—. Cuando terminó la clase se fueron juntos a algún lugar.

—¿A dónde fueron? —preguntó Moka, dirigiéndose hacia Inuyasha, que seguía comiendo sin preocuparse en escuchar al chico que acababa de llegar.

—¿No se los dije? —dijo Inuyasha con arrogancia—. Están ahí arriba. En algún lugar por encima de nosotros.

—Iré a ver...

—Cálmate, Moka-san —dijo Tsukune, tomándola por el brazo cuando ella se puso de pie para ir a la azotea—. Estoy seguro de que están bien.

—Tienes que relajarte, mujer —le dijo Inuyasha, entre bocados indiferentes.

—Tengo un nombre, por si no lo sabes —Moka se sentó de nuevo y se cruzó de brazos y piernas—. No soy sólo 'mujer'.

—¿Qué eres entonces?

—Yo soy una vampiro —le dijo Moka con orgullo—. Y será mejor que lo recuerdes la próxima vez que quieras ser un presumido.

—Te ves como una mujer para mí —observó Inuyasha, bebiendo más jugo de naranja para refrescar su boca—. Nunca oí hablar de vampiros antes. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Alguna dolencia?

—Eres un…

Moka apretó los puños, pero no hizo nada más. No era el momento, incluso cuando su orgullo le gritaba que le cerrara la boca a aquel Hanyou engreído.

—La verdad es eres muy interesante —le dijo Kurumu, sonriendo ante la vista de Inuyasha, descuidado ante la posible venganza de Moka.

—Lo sé —respondió Inuyasha, orgulloso a su manera—. La gente tiende a decirme eso.

—Y presumido —añadió Moka, sin poder cerrar la boca.

—Quizás también lo sea…

Tsukune miró a Fanfan y Yukari y sonrió. A su manera las cosas empezaban a ponerse interesantes esos días.

En la tarde la pasaron como la mañana, e Inuyasha veía ahora que no era tan aburrido como la forma en que lo había visto al principio, pero de todos modos hubiera preferido poder saltárselo. Se resignó por el momento, odiándose un poco por desear que alguna tragedia ocurriera sólo para liberarse de ese sino tan jodido.

* * *

Los próximos días pasaron con esa relativa normalidad en la academia. Para Ichigo era muy diferente de sus días en la escuela primaria, secundaria, preparatoria y la universidad. En cada uno de esos lugares donde estudió, la gente de allí no mostraba las cosas que los estudiantes en la Youkai Gakuen mostraban todo el tiempo. Los estudiantes de sus antiguas escuelas nunca cambiaban sus formas momentáneamente cuando estornudaban, ni tenían extraños hábitos nocturnos, como aullarle a la luna o cambiar de forma o colores con la luz solar o lunar. No se chupaban la sangre el uno al otro, como Ichigo pudo ver que Moka solía hacer "una vez por semana" a Tsukune, ante la ira de sus amigos. Sus antiguos compañeros de escuela tampoco eran tan desinhibidos, como descubrió una noche cuando, mientras regresaba a su habitación, se encontró con Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari y hasta Fanfan, tratando de entrar en la habitación de Tsukune en silencio, no lejos de su habitación y la de Inuyasha. Ruby los atrapó, pero lejos de regañarlos, Ruby había querido unírseles. El mundo de la academia no le hacía sentido a Ichigo que, incluso a pesar de haber visto muchas cosas extraordinarias en su vida, esa era una de las más notables.

Sus clases pasaban con normalidad desde su primer día allí. Las materias eran tan comunes como podía esperar, ya que las había visto en sus escuelas en el mundo real. Tal vez el tema de historia, aparte de tratar la historia humana y su imparable tecnología, también trataban sus extraordinarias habilidades para matarse unos a otros con sólo pulsar un botón. La historia Youkai también era interesante y le respondía a muchas preguntas que siempre tuvo sobre las leyendas que había oído por sí mismo. A veces Ichigo lamentaba que Orihime no hubiera ido allí con ellos, ya que estaba seguro de que ella hubiera disfrutado de esas lecciones acerca de la mitología japonesa, e incluso de América y Europa. Los vampiros habían venido de Europa, de Transilvania o algo así, según puso aprender.

Pudo ver que Tsukune era un chico muy agradable y que siempre trataba de apoyar a todos. Ichigo escuchó de Kokoa, que estaba con él todo el tiempo desde el desayuno hasta la hora de dormir, que Tsukune se iba de vez en cuando para entrenar con Shuzen Issa, padre de Kokoa y Moka, con el fin de mejorar el control sobre sus poderes. Así fue como Ichigo descubrió también que Kokoa tenía otras dos hermanas. Mientras tanto, Tsukune estaba avanzando mucho, ya que Ichigo notaba un gran Youki cada vez que lo veía regresar de esos viajes. Así que Ichigo estaba seguro de que si Naraku y Aizen averiguaban algo sobre Tsukune y su potencial mezcla de sangre, les gustaría obtener su esencia a cualquier precio para avanzar en la creación de nuevos tipos de youkai.

Y sobre Inuyasha, Ichigo se mostraba satisfecho con lo que podía ver. Inuyasha estaba siguiendo los acontecimientos de allí sin quejarse, o al menos por ahora. Se despertaba por la mañana, iba al comedor donde al menos tenía muchas cosas para comer. Luego se iba a clases con Tsukune y sus amigos. De alguna manera él pasaba el tiempo y al final del día Inuyasha estaba ansioso por ir a su habitación y permanecer allí hasta que algo se presentara, cosa que no sucedía todavía.

Ichigo solía pensar en todo. Ruby le había dicho que, con los esfuerzos unidos de youkais y los líderes humanos, de alguna manera se las arreglaron para ocultar el incidente que ocurrió cuando él y Orihime estaban en la era Sengoku, y que ni Rukia ni Urahara consideraron a bien decirles. Algo tan grande que era imposible de ocultar, pero al parecer se las arreglaron para hacerlo. Por lo que vio Ichigo, la gente no se veía nerviosa cuando regresó a su época con Inuyasha y las chicas. La gente seguía adelante con sus vidas, por supuesto con la excepción de los incidentes de hacía unos días con Naraku, y que Ichigo contribuyó a empeorar debido a su rabia. Los chicos youkai de la academia, los estudiantes, y el personal hablaban mucho de eso y cómo "fuentes confiables" insistían en que las terribles explosiones no tuvieron nada que ver con Alucard, pero no dudaron por un momento que el responsable era un muy experto Youkai. Sólo Ichigo, Inuyasha, Ruby, y ahora Kokoa, sabían que esos eventos estaban vinculados a él e Inuyasha, y su llegada a la academia. Algunos profesores, mayores y expertos en diferentes formas de vida, sabían que Ichigo era un Shinigami y, aun cuando era sospechoso y raro tenerlo allí, ellos no decían ni una palabra ya que Ruby había aprobado su estancia allí. Pero se hablaban de ello entre ellos y esperaban cualquier eventualidad con el Shinigami. A veces Ichigo los encontró cuando caminaba por los pasillos, con su inseparable aprendiz, y ellos lo miraban expectantes para luego marcharse a toda prisa. Poco a poco Ichigo estaba cada vez más molesto con esa situación.

Los días para él pasaban así, sin más intereses que la clase de historia Youkai y sus 'clases' con Kokoa, a las que ella lo había inducido y que él había aceptado. Lo más notable ocurrió la noche de su primer lunes allí, cuando Kokoa trató de ponerse a trabajar de inmediato.

* * *

—Ichigo —comenzó Kokoa esa noche del lunes, primer día de Ichigo allí—. ¿Cuándo vamos a empezar con mis lecciones?

—¿Lecciones? ¿Qué no hemos tenido clases todo este día ya? —preguntó Ichigo, amchacado de aburrido. Había aprendido el juego de hacerse el loco de otro loco, pero Ichigo sospechaba que Inuyasha no lo hacía a propósito. Ichigo y Kokoa regresaban a sus habitaciones después de ese "educativo" día.

—No me refiero a esas lecciones. Estoy hablando de que tienes que enseñarme a controlar mi Youki para que sea igual que tu reiatsu —dijo Kokoa, inusualmente paciente. Pero Ichigo sintió correr hielo a lo largo de su columna vertebral de todos modos.

—Bueno... —Ichigo pensó rápidamente. ¿Cómo liberarse de esa situación? Era ya muy de noche e incluso ya habían cenado. Su única opción era echarle la culpa a la hora—. Mira, es muy tarde y...

—¡Gran idea! —exclamó Kokoa, sonriendo feliz—. En la noche nadie puede molestarnos. Vamos.

—¿Donde?

Ichigo se encontró siendo arrastrado fuera del edificio, a los jardines y el gran patio de detrás de la academia, tan atrás que ahora no podía ver ni sentir ningún alma próxima a ellos. Caminaron mucho a través de ese bosque de hojas muertas, que parecía aún más aterrador en la noche y él no pudo encontrar el coraje para pedirle a Kokoa que parara, por lo que esta lo arrastró por los terrenos como a su mascota. El suelo estaba lleno de baches, ramas, y pequeños animales. Ichigo la siguió, resignado a su suerte.

—Aquí estaremos bien —dijo Kokoa, todavía contenta después de arrastrar a Ichigo alrededor de media hora. Se encontraban en un claro del bosque de hojas muertas.

—¿No crees que estamos muy lejos? —le preguntó Ichigo a Kokoa, mirando a su alrededor y notando la poca luz que llegaba desde la academia y la luz de la luna.

—Nah. Vamos a estar bien. Ahora —dijo Kokoa, volviéndose y mirando a Ichigo en medio de ese claro del bosque—, ¿por dónde empezamos?

Ichigo suspiró. Lo que le hubiera gustado era esperar en su cama al día siguiente para ir y hacer eso hasta que él e Inuyasha pudieran averiguar lo que estuvieran planeando Naraku y Aizen. Estaban segurísimos de que los bastardos se mostrarían a sí mismos más temprano que tarde. Pero esa noche no sería ni lo uno ni lo otro.

—Está bien —Ichigo trató de recordar lo que sus diferentes maestros le habían enseñado en sus diferentes niveles de formación como guerrero, para ser lo que era ahora. Desde Urahara Kisuke hasta la misma espada que llevaba ahora en su espalda֫—. Primero tenemos que comprobar tu resistencia física —al final decidió que sería mejor si comprobaba que Kokoa podía soportar lo que estaba pensando hacer—. Para ello... —la miró de arriba abajo, y se arrepintió de no ser como Inuyasha, un sinvergüenza, y decirle las cosas a Kokoa como eran. Decirle a una chica, sin ninguna clase de tacto, que sus ropas no eran apropiadas para un entrenamiento no era el fuerte de Ichigo.

Kokoa se dio cuenta de la mirada de Ichigo sobre ella y se ruborizó al notarlo, pero lo entendió de inmediato. La variación de su uniforme escolar no era algo que podría usar para "entrenar". Tal vez su blusa roja podría funcionar, pero no podía imaginarse a sí misma saltando de aquí para allá con esa falda tan corta. Ella miró a Ichigo como reprochándole, incluso cuando eso no era culpa suya. Pero a veces, cuando se iban al piso de arriba en la academia ese día, ella lo encontró mirando a otro lado después de haber visto más de ella y de otras chicas de la academia. Era cierto, sus faldas eran muy cortas pero era tarde ya para remediar eso. Además así estaba bien.

En su interior, ella sólo deseaba que Ichigo no hubiera visto el pequeño oso bordado en su ropa interior blanca de lunes.

—No tenemos opción —dijo Kokoa, ignorando su vergüenza—. Esta noche tendremos que hacerlo de esta manera.

—Supongo que sí —admitió Ichigo, resignado de nuevo—. Entonces primero vamos a comprobar tu resistencia física.

—No creo que sea necesario —le dijo Kokoa con suficiencia, e Ichigo recordó que algo similar ocurrió con él antes, cuando se fue a entrenar con Hirako Shinji y los Vizards para controlar su máscara hollow—. Creo que estoy en la mejor condición física de mi vida.

—Yo voy a decidir eso —estableció Ichigo con calma y serio. Kokoa se quedó en silencio al oírlo e Ichigo miró al horizonte, para ver lo lejos que estaban de la academia, y mirando al otro lado vio una colina de roca, no muy lejos de ellos—. Vamos hacia allá —le dijo a Kokoa, que lo miraba incrédula—. Una vez allá veremos tu resistencia.

—No juegues conmigo —se sublevó Kokoa, un poco molesta—. ¿De verdad quieres que haga algo tan simple?

—Pues sí —le respondió un serio Ichigo, en esa noche tibia—. No va a ser así de simple —le aseguró a Kokoa, cuando vio que ella no cambiaba su escéptica expresión.

—¿Cómo piensas hacer eso? —preguntó Kokoa molesta y cruzando los brazos.

—Así —dijo Ichigo.

Kokoa estaba de pie frente a él cuando el viento comenzó a soplar, y los ojos marrones de Ichigo se volvieron de un azul claro por un instante, y el mismo aire la estaba presionando al suelo de repente.

Lo sintió por todo su cuerpo. Ese era el poder que ella quería aprender, pero que no era tan pesado como ella esperaba, y cuando vio la cara de Ichigo supo que él estaba conteniéndose. Hacerlo de esa manera tal vez podría funcionar, ya que ella podía sentir su cuerpo tan pesado como nunca pensó que podría estarlo. Algo grande y denso la estaba empujando a tierra y le exigía esfuerzo a su cuerpo para no caer.

—Yo iré hasta allí contigo y con mi reiatsu sobre ti —explicó Ichigo—. Entonces veremos si podrás con el resto.

No habría más de eso en realidad. Ichigo pudo ver que Kokoa tenía más habilidades físicas que los humanos promedio, ya que a pesar estarse conteniendo mucho, una pequeña parte de su energía todavía era considerable. El resto de su plan para lograr su propósito tenía mucho que ver con el control del Youki, que él esperaba que fluyera como el reiatsu. De lo contrario podría empezar a pensar en aceptar que ella lo ejecute por aceptar cosas sin pensarlas primero.

—Vamos —dijo al fin.

Y Kokoa comenzó a correr en medio de la noche apenas iluminada por la luna, y tratando de evitar los obstáculos naturales que estaban en el camino. Las piedras, las rocas que salían de la tierra, ramas caídas, raíces de árboles muertos, algún animal asustado corriendo por su vida, ya que el reiatsu de Ichigo era suficiente para que salieran de la tierra y sus madrigueras, chillando asustados. Kokoa de inmediato se dio cuenta de que no era nada fácil. No había estado corriendo ni medio minuto hacia esa colina y ya estaba muy cansada, mientras que Ichigo, siguiéndola con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su ropa negra y saltando fácilmente por los árboles y el suelo, le estaba sonriendo con el apoyo patente en su cara. El muy cabrón se lo había estado esperando.

Y poco a poco, mientras los segundos pasaban, Kokoa se sentía más y más cansada. Pronto querría vomitar, y vio desesperada que la base de la colina estaba todavía muy lejos. Su desilusión fue tan grande que dio un paso por encima de la raíz de un árbol, y no pudo evitar caerse de cara sobre ese terreno áspero.

Se quedó allí, pensando que la presión la mataría por su insensata creencia que podría soportar lo que Ichigo tenía reservado para ella, pero no estuvo en el suelo más de un segundo, cuando la presión del reiatsu de Ichigo sobre ella desapareció, y él aterrizó con facilidad a su lado.

—¿Ves? —le preguntó Ichigo, mientras la ayudaba a darse vuelta y a mirarlo, recostada en el suelo. Ella respiraba mejor, pero sentía dolor en el pecho por el agotamiento. Ichigo la hizo apoyarse en su pierna flexionada detrás de ella—. Esto es lo primero que atacaremos.

Kokoa ocultaba los ojos con su antebrazo. Sumado al dolor en su pecho y el malestar en su estómago, sentía que sus rodillas le dolían mucho por su caída. Se las había raspado. Y la frustración que siempre sentía cuando reconocía su propia incompetencia le ganó la partida. Pero la mano de Ichigo aterrizó suavemente sobre su cabeza, y ella lo miró con los ojos rojos por el llanto contenido.

—No es tan malo. A decir verdad, ni siquiera a mí ni a nadie le van bien las cosas desde el principio —sonrió Ichigo, mientras dejaba que algunas lágrimas cayeran por el rostro de ella—. Te prometo que con un esfuerzo constante por parte de los dos, serás capaz de hacer lo que quieras.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír, ya que las palabras de Ichigo le resultaron tan cálidas y amables como el sol de las noches de verano. Kokoa trató de levantarse, y se estremeció cuando sintió sus rodillas lastimadas. Con sus habilidades de vampiro esos rasguños se curarían pronto, pero todavía le dolían. No pudo evitar sorprenderse más, al ver que Ichigo la cargó en sus brazos cuando notó el dolor de su expresión y después de una mirada a sus piernas. Kokoa rivalizaba en color a su cabello por su rubor, aun cuando apenas se podía notar con la luz de la luna.

—¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?

—Te voy a llevar de vuelta a la escuela. Estás... —Ichigo la miró a la cara—. Estabas pálida. Ahora te ves febril. ¿Estás bien?

Movió la cabeza para tocar la frente de Kokoa con la suya, ajeno totalmente a lo íntimo de esa acción despreocupada, y ella se sonrojó aún más. Kokoa estaba caliente, pero no era una gran fiebre. Tal vez sólo era la rabia. Él no lo sabía.

—Yo... ¡estoy bien, idiota! —ella dijo, tratando de parecer enfadada pero su expresión de felicidad la traicionaba. Ichigo no se dio cuenta de todos modos.

—Te puedo bajar, si quieres.

—¡No lo hagas! Me duelen las rodillas y ahora me vas a llevar a la escuela. Si no lo haces hasta me pueden quedar cicatrices y mis piernas quedarían horribles —mintió Kokoa. Pero al menos la parte del dolor no era una mentira.

—No hay opción, entonces —dijo Ichigo. Se dio la vuelta a una velocidad increíble y se llevó a Kokoa lejos de allí cargándola.

Y al básicamente volar por el mismo aire, Kokoa no podía creer la velocidad que Ichigo poseía, y ni siquiera parecía que estuviera haciendo algún esfuerzo para desplazarse así. Ella se agarró a sus ropas negras por si acaso, pero sabía que él no iba a dejarla caer, pues Ichigo la estaba sosteniendo bien.

Kokoa era muy ligera, incluso más ligera que Kagome y Orihime a quienes había cargado con anterioridad de esa forma, y pesaba casi lo mismo que Kana, a quien también había tenido que cargar antes. Curiosamente, Ichigo las supuso estornudando en alguna parte al recordarlas, y si en su tiempo no muy lejos de allí en Tokyo, o en la era Sengoku hacía quinientos años, no lo sabía con exactitud. Sólo esperaba que estuvieran bien y seguras. También pudo recordar que antes de conocer a Inuyasha, Ichigo cargaba a hombres y mujeres por igual como si fueran sacos de papas. No podía permitirse eso ahora, pues para situaciones como esa, en que Kokoa estaba lastimada, Ichigo estaba contento de poder llevarla sujeta en sus dos brazos.

Estaba seguro de que Inuyasha también pensaba mucho en ellas, Kagome y Orihime; o más bien en Kagome, y muy a menudo. Ichigo sabía que Inuyasha no tenía pulgas, pero por un momento se lo imaginó rascándose el cuello con una de sus piernas, y pensarlo era muy divertido. Bajó la mirada y miró a Kokoa, todavía con los ojos ocultos detrás del flequillo de su cabello rojo. Realmente no entendía a su aprendiz y sus cambios de humor ni lo que decía a veces, pero al pasar todo el día con ella supo que no podría pedir a otra persona para ayudarlo a pasar esos días tan monótonos.

Kokoa estaba confundida como nunca antes. Ichigo estaba sonriendo de repente, y la imagen que ella tenía de él, estoica e impresionante, le parecía más "humana" de repente, y por alguna razón eso la desarmó aún más. Ella no tenía la necesidad de saber que estaba pensando en él más de lo que le gustaría reconocer, desde su primer encuentro en el acantilado sobre el lago. Su día comenzó con él, en la tarde estuvo plagado de él, y esa noche estaba con él. No tenía nada más en qué pensar.

Demasiado pronto llegaron a la academia, pasando por el bosque de árboles muertos, que eran muchos en esa zona. Ichigo estaba pensando, aún con Kokoa en sus brazos, cómo ese lugar tenía un entorno así en su medio ambiente. En la era Sengoku hacía quinientos años, la vegetación era normal e incluso mejor que en su propio tiempo. Era tan normal como uno podría esperar de un lugar sano y sin contaminación en el ambiente. Pero la vegetación en la academia era realmente lamentable, pero aparte de eso Ichigo podía sentir otra cosa, al igual que un sentimiento de algo muy peligroso en alguna parte, difícil de definir por todas las energías presentes.

Cuando llegaron allí, Kokoa no estaba dispuesta a bajarse de su cómodo caballo particular rápidamente, y otra vez Ichigo malentendió sus razones. Pensó que ella sólo estaba siendo una perezosa.

—Ya llegamos. Mañana seguiremos con lo mismo —le anunció Ichigo, tratando de infundirle ganas y energía—. Cuando lleguemos a la colina, pasaremos a la siguiente parte.

Eso le daría el tiempo para pensar qué hacer a continuación, ya que no sabía qué hacer a partir de entonces.

Y Kokoa realmente no quería bajarse de sus brazos. Había disfrutado de ese viaje a esa insana velocidad en sólo tres minutos, cuando hicieron el mismo camino de ida en treinta minutos a pie y sin obstáculos. E Ichigo no parecía cansado en absoluto. Los Shinigamis eran seres extremadamente resistentes y poderosos.

De mala gana, Kokoa se bajó y miró a la academia.

—¿Mañana, a la misma hora?

—Por supuesto, tonta —sonrió Ichigo—. Nos vamos a ver en clase, ¿no es así? O en el desayuno.

Mientras Kokoa lo miraba con una extraña expresión en su rostro, mezclada entre molesta y agradecida, Ichigo se dio cuenta de cómo Inuyasha aterrizó en silencio en un árbol cercano, y se apoyó en una de sus ramas.

Justo en ese momento la puerta principal del edificio sonó y se abrió, y de allí salieron a los jardines Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Fanfan, el chico llamado Haiji, y un tipo alto, cuyo cabello negro le caía a ambos lados de la cara. Todos ellos miraban a Ichigo y Kokoa con expresiones serias.

—¿Entonces es este? —preguntó el chico de cabello negro, caminando hacia Ichigo y Kokoa y que parecía altanero—. No se ve tan impresionante. ¿Eres tú? —dijo el hombre, mirando a Ichigo de pies a cabeza—. Aquel que los hace temblar con sus espectáculos de poder.

—Oops —Ichigo no se lo esperaba, pero su reiatsu había llegado a la academia incluso cuando estaban tan lejos—. No fue mi intención.

—No, está bien. Sólo los que no tenían las fuerzas para vivir se mearon en los pantalones, pero así es como son las cosas. ¿No es así, Kokoa-chan? —siguió hablando ese tipo, e Ichigo por alguna razón se sintió enojado. Aún más cuando vio a Kokoa mirarlo a él, a su hermana y luego a Haiji. Ichigo bufó. Tal vez fue difícil para ellos aceptarlo, pero Kokoa era su protegida ahora, y él la haría capaz de lidiar con ellos, Todos a la vez si fuera necesario. Tomó a Kokoa por un hombro y comenzó a caminar con ella hacia adentro.

—¿Nada más?

La voz de ese chico lo detuvo e Ichigo bufó de nuevo, aún más frustrado—. Habla claro. ¿Qué diablos quieres?

—En realidad, me gustaría saber qué podría tener este recién llegado para hacer sufrir tanto a mi camarada —respondió el chico, peligrosamente.

—Oi. Espera, Gin. Ahora seguro me veo más lamentable que antes —dijo Haiji, y con su aspecto y su voz era aún más divertido.

—No lo sé. Kokoa me pidió ayuda y yo acepté —le dijo Ichigo a Gin, sintiendo que Kokoa se ponía tensa—. Ahora tienes que aceptarlo también.

Ichigo trató de seguir caminando, pero una fuerte patada y un puño lo enviaron volando a chocar contra los árboles de donde él y Kokoa acababan de regresar. Ichigo sintió la sangre en el interior de sus labios y después de deslizarse al suelo se la limpió de su boca, molesto por esos ataques que ni se molestó en esquivar o bloquear, por no poner en aprietos sentimentales a Kokoa. Maldita su caballerosidad.

—¡Ichigo!

Kokoa trató de ir con él pero Moka, que era quien lo había golpeado con el pie en primer lugar, la detuvo.

—¡Déjame ir, Onee-sama!

Pero Moka se quedó allí sin soltar a Kokoa, que siguió forcejeando, y Tsukune no había movido un dedo todavía. ¿Qué estaba pasando? El Tsukune que Kokoa conocía no se quedaría de esa manera sin hacer nada, luego de ver lo que acaba de suceder. Pero cuando Kokoa lo miró bien, vio que sus puños se apretaban en una evidente muestra de impotencia ante lo ocurrido. Estaba atado de manos de alguna forma.

—Dime —dijo el muchacho que Ichigo sabía ahora que se llamaba Gin—. ¿Qué tienes que ver con las explosiones en la capital?

—Wow. Este lugar parecía estar separado de la civilización —observó Ichigo irónicamente. No tenía la voluntad para destruirlos a todos, y todavía no sabía lo que podían hacer Moka, Tsukune y ese tipo llamado Gin. Pero los otros podían ser derrotados incluso antes de que pudieran parpadear. Sin embargo, esa manera de hacer las cosas no era la suya—. De todos modos no sé de lo que estás hablando.

—Deja la mierda. Hace unos días, varios lugares en Tokyo fueron atacados y muchos youkais murieron asesinados por el capricho de algún loco —dijo Gin, y su mirada se ensombreció—. La noche del último atentado se aparecen ustedes aquí como si nada, esperando que las cosas les salgan bien. Que te jodan.

—Que te jodan a ti. No tengo nada que explicarte. Y si sabes lo que es mejor para ti vas a permanecer lejos de mí. Y tú... —le dijo Ichigo a Moka, poniendo al fin el bajo a su voz—. Si no dejas ir a Kokoa ahora, tus manos lo van a lamentar.

Kokoa miró a Ichigo sonriendo a pesar de su dilema por la amenaza a su hermana. Ella sabía de las motivaciones de Ichigo para estar ahí, y entendía por qué no quería decírselo a nadie. Ella se sentía especial por saberlo. Pero lo que la hacía más feliz era ver que Ichigo los estaba desafiando a todos sólo por tenerla a su lado.

—¿De verdad? —Moka se inclinó un poco, pero su Youki se podía sentir. Agresivo y aterrador, que incluso Gin retrocedió y Tsukune la miró, preocupado—. Yo te mostraré tu lugar.

Ichigo se mantuvo en silencio. Vio a Kokoa sola de repente y por poco pudo bloquear la feroz patada que Moka lanzó sobre él. Moka se quedó inmóvil, viendo que ese bastardo había detenido su pierna con una mano desnuda y sin esfuerzo.

—¿Qué demonios eres tú? —preguntó Moka, todavía sin creerlo y sujeta aparatosamente por su pierna detenida por ese Shinigami.

—Te lo diré una vez más. Kurosaki Ichigo. Shinigami. Y el hombre que va a tener que lastimarte si no te calmas.

—¡Bastardo!

Moka se puso más furiosa, cayó de pie en el suelo y saltó hacia atrás, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, algo terrible y siniestro la golpeó desde el aire. Moka cayó al suelo sobre sus manos y rodillas y levantó la mirada con esfuerzo. A su alrededor todos estaban igual que ella y sólo Kokoa, que estaba agarrándose a la ropa negra de Ichigo, no parecía tan afectada por esa poderosa fuerza.

—No quiero hacer esto así que escucha. Debes calmarte ya. No hemos venido aquí a hacer algo malo. Sólo estamos de paso. Tienes que conformarte con eso.

Moka y sus amigos estaban en el suelo jadeando, esforzándose por meter aire a sus pulmones aplastados. Si no fueran Youkais de pura cepa era seguro que ese poder los aniquilaría sin problemas. E Ichigo los miró a todos ellos, molesto por haber llegado a ese punto. Pero en medio del desastre se alegró por haber comprobado que si sujetaba a Kokoa consigo, la escudaría un poco de su propio poder. Ya había experimentado ese fenómeno una vez el día anterior, cuando liberó su Bankai frente a Nurarihyon y Setsura, del clan Nura.

—Ichigo, por favor detente. Moka-oneesama está sufriendo —le suplicó Kokoa mirando a Moka, que se estaba muriendo de rabia y humillación de estar de rodillas una vez más ante alguien más fuerte que ella.

—Supongo que es suficiente —dijo Inuyasha, aterrizando de un salto junto a Ichigo y Kokoa, y ella lo miró bien por primera vez. Nunca había visto a alguien tan raro. Era alto, tenía el cabello plateado larguísimo y orejas de perro en la cabeza. Vestía todo de rojo y no llevaba zapatos. En la cintura llevaba una sencilla katana y, a pesar de su aspecto, no mostraba ningún tipo de habilidad notable, más que soportar la presión que Ichigo ejercía en el aire como si nada. Ichigo lo miró y la ola de su reiatsu se detuvo cuando lo hizo.

—¿Yo voy a ser capaz de hacer eso? —preguntó Kokoa, después de ver a Inuyasha.

—Eso espero.

Ichigo no entendía lo que Aizen y Naraku podrían querer de ese lugar, ya que todo el mundo allí tenía ese nivel tan bajo. Un tipo de respuesta se produjo cuando un golpe peludo y violento envió a Ichigo a volar otra vez contra una pared. E Inuyasha sólo silbó al verlo alejarse de él volando.

—¡Ichigo! —gimió Kokoa otra vez, desesperada.

—Cabrón, tendrás que pagar por esto.

Gin se había transformado y ahora tenía la apariencia de un lobo grande y peludo, como esos hombres lobo que Ichigo veía a veces en películas de occidente. Tsukune estaba allí también, con una expresión muy inusual en su cara hasta ahora. Apenas conteniendo su enojo, Ichigo se levantó del suelo y la pared donde se había estrellado, dispuesto a aplastarlos...

—¡¿Que están haciendo?!

El grito de Ruby, que los miraba desde una de las ventanas, les llegó a tiempo. Ichigo estaba a punto de romper los brazos de Gin y Tsukune sin que estos siquiera lo vieran, si Ruby no hubiera interferido. Y por el aspecto de Inuyasha era obvio que él también estaba a punto de matarlos. Kokoa ya estaba con Ichigo cuando este se calmó, respirando lentamente.

—Entiendo sus preocupaciones, y ya no voy a tratar de decirles que no se molesten con nosotros. La próxima vez nos defenderemos y no les va a gustar —dijo Ichigo secamente, sacudiendo un poco de polvo de su Shihakushou—. Se los advierto.

Los miró con ferocidad, esperando que lo dejaran a él e Inuyasha en paz de una vez por todas. Era obvio que Inuyasha también tenía sus asuntos con ellos por la forma en que Moka lo miraba, apenas al levantarse. Ichigo comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada pasando junto a Gin, todavía en su forma Youkai y Haiji, que se había transformado también. Moka estaba con Tsukune, que se veía normal ahora y parecía avergonzado con Ruby. Kurumu, Mizore, Fanfan y Yukari miraban a Inuyasha, y todavía estaban temblando por lo que acababan de sentir, el terrible reiatsu de Ichigo.

Ichigo entró en el edificio con Kokoa justo detrás de él, e Inuyasha caminó detrás de ellos. Kokoa había mirado a Moka con una mirada culpable pero decidida antes de seguir a Ichigo. Para los demás no dijo nada, y era lo mejor. En ese punto a ella ya no le importaban. Inuyasha resopló y notando la mirada de todos sobre él e Ichigo entró en el edificio. De alguna manera pensaba que todo eso era divertido.

—¿Tus piernas todavía te duelen? —bromeó Ichigo, cuando miró hacia atrás para ver a Kokoa, caminando con la cabeza gacha detrás de él.

—Idiota. Con todo ese lío ni siquiera pude acordarme de eso.

—¿En serio?

Se sonrieron. Luego ambos miraron a Inuyasha, que caminaba detrás de ellos en ese pasillo con los ojos cerrados y los brazos detrás de la cabeza, como era su costumbre.

Ichigo e Inuyasha se separaron de Kokoa cuando tomaron la ruta a sus habitaciones. Con una mirada de disculpa y con su cabeza aún inclinada, Kokoa se fue al otro lado, a los cuartos de las chicas.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día, Inuyasha?

—¿Realmente necesitas preguntar?

—No...

Inuyasha e Ichigo caminaron a sus habitaciones. Aún sentían a Tsukune y los otros en los jardines. Ellos no se habían movido de allí todavía, seguramente siendo regañados por Ruby o planeando otro ataque sobre ellos, no lo sabían y no importaba, pues si lo hacían...

—Esperemos que no nos molesten más.

—Es mejor para ellos. Ya me estoy cansando de esto —dijo Inuyasha, muy oscuramente.

—Bueno, Tessaiga debe tener razones para tenernos aquí —fue la respuesta que Ichigo quería que sonara tranquilizadora, pero que sonaba a reproche.

—Espero que sí. De lo contrario, voy a matar a Totosai por toda esta mierda.

Y así terminó ese lunes para Ichigo e Inuyasha. Era su primer día en ese loco lugar.

* * *

Los próximos días, Ichigo e Inuyasha no se enfrentaron a ningún ataque más, pero sí a muestras de desconfianza. Ni Moka ni los demás, tal vez por recomendación de Ruby y Tsukune, no habían intentado nada y ahora simplemente estaban observando las acciones de Ichigo con Kokoa, de quien no se separaba ni ella de él mientras sus horarios se lo permitieran. Sin embargo, Inuyasha estaba con Tsukune y su gente la mayor parte del tiempo, ya que iba a sus mismas clases, o por lo menos iba allí a dormirse. Ichigo estaba teniendo una vida de estudiante normal, excepto por sus lecciones con Kokoa.

Esas "lecciones" eran lo mismo cada noche. Kokoa tenía que superar los límites de su resistencia al subir la colina de roca, lejos de la academia y con el reiatsu de Ichigo sobre ella. Obviamente, Ichigo nunca vertía todo su reiatsu sobre ella, ya que podría quedar pulverizada con un desliz o descuido, por lo que Ichigo solamente liberaba un poco, apenas controlado ya que nunca fue bueno en ese ámbito pero ahora no tenía de otra si quería que esa pequeña sobresaliera gracias a él. Había días en que Kokoa avanzaba y corría por ese camino hasta que sus piernas se lo permitían, y otras veces en que su resistencia no estaba en su mejor momento. En esa semana Kokoa no pudo llegar a la base de la colina desde el punto donde comenzaban hasta la noche del sábado, en que la felicidad de Kokoa y el orgullo de Ichigo eran suficientes para ella, y por las noches de sueño que perdió esos días.

Ichigo nunca dejó de confiar en su protegida, y se lo demostraba todo el tiempo. Se dio cuenta de que a ella le gustaba eso, a pesar de su carácter Tsundere. Sus amigos no estaban tratando de separarla más de Ichigo, pues veían que ella confiaba en él con su vida, y además ella no quería saber de ellos por un tiempo, debido a lo que hicieron movidos por su temor y su estupidez. Pero el día después del ataque de Moka y los demás sobre ellos, Ruby les pidió disculpas a Ichigo y Kokoa por sus amigos. Ichigo lo sabía de todos modos: ellos no estaban mal, sino sólo estaban preocupados por Kokoa y todo lo que había pasado en el mundo humano. Él no podía culparlos por tomar sus precauciones, aunque estas fueran tan medievales. Sólo sería cuestión de darle a Kokoa su espacio, para poder hacerse a la idea de estar con su propia gente otra vez, pero mientras tanto Ichigo llenaría ese vacío con su trabajo y sabía que ella se lo agradecía.

Así fue como esa semana pasó para Ichigo, sin más incidentes que sus clases con Kokoa y lo del lunes, y que la temporada cálida se moría y las noches eran cada vez más frías. Acerca de Inuyasha, Ichigo no estaba seguro de su desarrollo allí. Todo lo que Ichigo sabía era que Inuyasha dormía en sus clases, y que la sensei a cargo no se quejaba de ello.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, perro estúpido? —le preguntó Ichigo al aire, mientras que Kokoa lo miraba, resignada a ese espectáculo de preguntas a nadie.


	5. Cuentos Desde el Infierno

**Capítulo 34**

 **Cuentos Desde el Infierno**

Pero a la semana siguiente, Ichigo empezó a ver progresos con Kokoa, cuando cada noche e incluso en domingo salieron a sus paseos nocturnos. A pesar de que al principio le era difícil, ella lo estaba haciendo bien, durmiendo poco y estando cansada a la mañana siguiente debido a la falta de sueño y lo tedioso de los deberes que tenía que mantener como estudiante, o de lo contrario Moka la mataría y no permitiría que eso continuara. Con todo, Ichigo se dio cuenta de su progreso no tan notable la primera semana, pero lo fue mucho más en la segunda, cuando Kokoa por fin llegó a la base de la colina que se habían trazado como objetivo un miércoles, después de resistir como una pequeña hormiga llevando algo pesado el reiatsu de Ichigo sobre ella. Ella puso un gran esfuerzo en ello y estaba casi llorando de alegría cuando llegó a la colina, y abrazó a Ichigo con la felicidad y el esfuerzo que quemaban cada pulgada de su cuerpo.

—Siempre supe que podías hacerlo —fue lo que Ichigo pudo decirle al tenerla apretándole el cuello.

—¡Claro! —repuso Kokoa, orgullosa y feliz, soltando a Ichigo y cruzándose de brazos en actitud de suficiencia. Levantó la vista y vio que todavía había un gran camino por subir, lleno de obstáculos y piedras; peligroso dependiendo de quién lo estuviera subiendo. Pero su orgullo no podía ser derrotado esa noche, y la admiración de Ichigo hacia ella se podía sentir en su energía, por lo que Kokoa estaba dispuesta a seguir adelante mucho más.

—Vamos —le dijo a Ichigo, tratando de seguir.

—¿Estás segura?

Ichigo no quería dejarla perder esa felicidad, si acaso no pudiera ir más lejos por razones físicas. Muchas veces ocurría que por forzar los límites de la resistencia, se terminaba perdiendo la motivación al no alcanzar las metas perfiladas.

—Sí. Iré hasta donde pueda —le aclaró Kokoa, que podía deducir lo que estaba pensando su maestro, pero incluso aunque eso la enternecía, ella quería intentarlo.

—Bien —le dijo Ichigo, mirándola dispuesto a dejarla darse esa chance a sí misma. Se lo debía por el orgullo que le hacía sentir cada vez que lo intentaba.

Kokoa respiró profundamente, y después de un guiño a Ichigo empezó a subir por la colina. Era muy difícil encontrar un buen camino para ascender desde el primer momento, y luego el camino precariamente creado por alguien que estuvo allí antes que ellos desapareció, y debían tomarse los caminos nuevos improvisándolos por donde se pudiera, llenos de piedras enterradas en el suelo, piedras y rocas circulares que podrían dar lugar a esguinces para cualquier persona que se atreviera a ir por allí y tuviera la mala suerte de pisarlas. Pero Ichigo y Kokoa estaban pensando lo mismo: no existía ningún humano ni Youkai que pudiera atreverse a ir por esa colina, más que ellos dos.

El problema era que Kokoa estaba cansada y eufórica, y eso le dificultaba más y más el ascenso y la respiración. Además el reiatsu de Ichigo era tan pesado como siempre y pronto la hizo caer de nuevo. Pero gracias a la posición a la que había llegado, Kokoa no cayó rodando por el resto de la colina hacia abajo, que parecía un despeñadero; y antes de notarlo Ichigo la estaba cargando de nuevo como a una princesa, pero esta vez eso ya no le molestó.

—Creo que... mañana... Voy a hacerlo mejor...

—Sí —le sonrió Ichigo, mirándola jadear mientras él la cargaba. Sin su reiatsu sobre ellos, Ichigo comenzó a descender por la colina con calma, para no agitarla más—. Mira que has mejorado. Sigue así, y me vas a superar.

Kokoa sonrió con la broma, e Ichigo pudo darse cuenta de ello con la poca luz de la luna sobre ellos.

—No seas mentiroso. Sabes que ni siquiera entrenando toda mi vida podría siquiera soñar en alcanzarte.

Ichigo sonrió también, con el elogio y la declaración. Podía ser cierto, pero él se aseguraría de que ella fuera capaz de enfrentar a cualquier persona y ser tan fuerte como ella quisiera. Ella le había contado de las notorias diferencias entre ella y sus tres hermanas, de las cuales Ichigo sólo conocía a Moka. Moka era fuerte. Esas dos patadas que le dio hacía más de una semana le habían dolido un poco, e incluso cuando pudo devolverle el favor, Ichigo no lo hizo por gentileza y por respeto a Kokoa. Además sabía que Inuyasha: agresivo, irascible, cínico, irreverente y noble, nunca habría permitido tal agresión contra una mujer por un motivo tan tonto. Sobre Tsukune, Ichigo no sabía mucho, excepto por los pequeños toques de Youki que ese chico emanaba cada vez que regresaba de sus lecciones con Shuzen Issa, a quien Ichigo todavía no conocía. Los otros podrían ser fuertes pero Ichigo sentía que de darse el caso, podría con ellos, y al mismo tiempo si fuera necesario.

Los días habían pasado rápido, con las clases y con su ayuda y entrenamiento con Kokoa cada noche. Y en el día ella lo seguía a todas partes y lo trataba mejor de lo que nadie allí. Ella y Ruby, a la cual Ichigo no veía a veces debido a sus funciones como parte del personal de la academia.

Pero un sentimiento que Ichigo venía sintiendo desde hacía tiempo, de algo malo en el aire, no se desvanecía, e Ichigo podía sentirlo más fuerte en el aire cada noche. Especialmente en sus viajes nocturnos con Kokoa a través de ese camino que siempre tomaban para ir a entrenar, atrás de la escuela. Esa cosa venía de las profundidades de la tierra debajo de ellos, e Ichigo ya había trazado la dirección del Youki. Era un Youki y era peligroso pero nadie, ni siquiera Inuyasha, lo había sentido todavía.

Y esa noche, cuando Ichigo regresaba con Kokoa dormitando en sus brazos de vuelta a la academia, dio cuenta de esa sensación más que nunca. Allí estaba, con cada paso que daba de regreso desde la colina. Un fuerte Youki salía de las grietas en el suelo de árboles muertos, e incluso Kokoa se despertó cuando lo sintió tan cerca por primera vez.

* * *

Inuyasha estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol muerto, como era ahora su hábito. Todas sus noches allí, él salía de su habitación y se deslizaba por los pasillos o directamente saltaba por las altas ventanas de su habitación para llegar a su lugar favorito. Ese árbol era especialmente alto y duro, ya que casi todos los otros jodidos árboles se rompían cuando Inuyasha trataba de subirse en ellos. Esas noches su única forma de pasar el tiempo era viendo las estrellas, que gracias a Dios podía verlas desde allí. En ese sitio tan alto en el que estaba, la luz de la academia no era mucha y las estrellas eran lo suficientemente visibles para satisfacer su nostalgia por tiempos mejores.

Luego tampoco le prestaba atención a los olores que lo seguían muchas noches. Algunas noches lo hacían, y otras noches no. A veces eran más de cuatro, y a veces solamente era uno. A veces, era el mismo que la noche anterior, y a veces era diferente. Esa chica vampiro no estaba contenta con la estancia de Inuyasha allí ni con su presencia cerca de ella, y ese era por qué ella y sus pequeños amigos los vigilaban a él y a Ichigo, al que parecía como si simplemente ya no le importara por estar tan ocupado con Kokoa.

La cuestión de Ichigo y esa pequeña pelirroja no le molestaba a Inuyasha. Pero aun así era muy gracioso verlos ir de aquí para allá juntos, pegados el uno al otro; él acompañándola a ella a sus clases y ella a él en las comidas; juntos desde que iniciaba el día hasta que el de ellos se acababa cuando regresaban desde atrás del bosque. Inuyasha se divertía con mirarlos y con las miradas de incredulidad de los amigos de esa niña. Ella había hablado con él algunas veces, e Inuyasha pudo ver entonces su mirada decidida, la rectitud de sus palabras y el incondicional apoyo de Ichigo detrás de ella. Por el aspecto de sus amigos, era obvio que estaban pensando que Inuyasha se comportaría como un idiota con ella, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando Inuyasha le sonrió con arrogancia a Kokoa, y ella le devolvió la misma sonrisa de superioridad. De alguna manera podían llevarse bien, pues en algo se parecían.

A veces ella e Ichigo invitaban a Inuyasha para ir con ellos en la hora del almuerzo, pero él se negaba ya que no lo sentía correcto. Pero él todavía seguía a esa chica súcubo, Kurumu, cuando ella o Mizore le pedían que fuera con ellos y sus amigos para el almuerzo. Esos momentos eran lo suficientemente divertidos para hacer que Inuyasha fuera con ellos casi todas las veces que se lo pedían. Moka lo recibía con su mirada asesina de siempre y él encontraba eso muy entretenido mientras comía todo lo que caía en sus manos. Tsukune trataba de conciliar la paz con ellos, pero la cosa ya no pasaba a mayores. Kurumu sonreía después de ver a Inuyasha y su sonrisa arrogante hacia Moka, y la reacción de ella frente a eso. Mizore ya no se escondía en ningún lugar, ya que Inuyasha la podría descubrir y atrapar sin esfuerzo, por lo que ahora se sentaba a la mesa con todos los demás desde el principio. Yukari también lo asesinaba con la mirada como hacía Moka, e Inuyasha estaba seguro que eso era porque Yukari respetaba a Moka lo suficiente para tenerlo como enemigo. Para Inuyasha, ese chico llamado Fanfan era como un extra allí, ya que todo lo que hacía era reportarles a Moka y sus amigos lo estaban haciendo Ichigo y Kokoa y dónde estaban. Pero sus amigos lo apreciaban muchísimo o al menos eso le parecía a Inuyasha.

Después de un día lleno de esos momentos y de "clases" aburridas, Inuyasha siempre se estaba muriendo de hambre, y después de la cena todo lo que quería era ir a su árbol y permanecer allí hasta que el sol se levantara a la mañana siguiente. Las clases eran tediosas, y la única clase que a Inuyasha le parecía interesante era cuando tenía historias. A Inuyasha le gustaba saber lo que los seres humanos hicieron en el pasado y lo que estaban haciendo entonces. Las matemáticas eran un tema por el que él no daba una mierda, ni siquiera cuando esa voluptuosa profesora se mostraba tan cercana y cordial con él. Después de enterarse de que el nombre de esa profesora era Ririko Kagome, Inuyasha sólo se refería a ella como 'ella'... Y eso era todo.

En las noches cuando iba a su árbol, a veces Inuyasha sentía a Moka, o a algunos de sus amigos que lo seguían a ese lugar, como si todavía creyeran que Inuyasha no tramaba nada bueno. Se quedaban cerca pero en ninguna parte en que él los pudiera ver con sus ojos, hasta que ya era lo suficientemente tarde y volvían a sus habitaciones, derrotados. Después de todo, todo lo que Inuyasha hacía era sentarse en su árbol y cerrar los ojos de vez en cuando para tener un poco de sueño. Moka era persistente, e Inuyasha la podía sentir la mayor parte de las veces, y su olor le era inconfundible ahora. Y una vez o dos, su olor se mezclaba con el olor de la sangre del chico Tsukune, y cada vez que lo sentía Inuyasha sacudía la cabeza con incredulidad. Esa chica literalmente le estaba chupando la sangre a su amigo. Seguramente que en esa era y en ese lugar existían muchos tipos de amistad, pues Inuyasha recordaba que la pulga Myoga solía chuparle la sangre a él cada vez que podía.

Esa noche fue Moka la que lo siguió e Inuyasha la podía sentir cerca, como a algún alma inquietante de algún tipo y por suerte, esa noche ella no traía consigo el olor a la sangre de ese niño humano, pues ese olor molestaba a Inuyasha. Aburrido, y con un pequeño deseo de dormir en su interior, Inuyasha habló:

—¿De verdad tratas de lograr algo persiguiéndome así?

—¿Es realmente necesario contestar? —le respondió Moka saliendo de detrás de un árbol, allí abajo.

—En realidad no —dijo Inuyasha, mirando hacia el cielo de nuevo.

Ella estaba enfundada en su vestido corto y blanco de una pieza ya que dada la hora, ella no llevaba su uniforme escolar. Y miraba fijamente a Inuyasha allí arriba, quien tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro que ella no podía ver. El viento les agitaba a ambos sus cabellos plateados suavemente en la misma dirección.

—Realmente eres terca, niña —observó Inuyasha, sin mirarla.

—Lo mismo puedo decir de ti —observó Moka a su vez—. Vienes aquí cada noche y te sientas allí hasta el amanecer. ¿No te aburres?

—En realidad no. ¿Y tú?

—Las noches son cada vez más frías —le dijo Moka desde abajo, y él pudo sentir que ella se frotaba los brazos con las manos—. Más que aburrirme, siento frío.

—Entonces debes volver a la cama, pequeña.

—¡Yo no soy pequeña! Perro estúpido…

Inuyasha se rio. A pesar de que al principio sus presencias, la de ella y su gente, cercanas a él lo molestaban, ahora ya se había acostumbrado o al menos resignado a ellas, casi todas las noches.

—¿Qué hay de malo con tu habitación? —le preguntó Moka, acercándose al árbol donde Inuyasha estaba acostado y apoyándose en el tronco.

—¿Malo?

—Sí. ¿Por qué estás aquí entonces?

—Me gusta el aire fresco —le respondió el al entender de lo que ella hablaba. Su habitación no era mala, sólo un sitio de cuatro paredes que no ofrecía nada mejor.

—Vas a coger un resfriado a este paso —le dijo Moka, sin ninguna razón.

—¡Keh!

Para ese momento se olvidaron de que eran alguna especie de enemigos jurados desde el primer momento en que se conocieron, y ahora una pequeña sonrisa asomaba en sus rostros, pero ninguno podía ver eso en la cara del otro debido a su distancia.

—Bueno, si tienes frío tienes que irte a la cama —insistió Inuyasha, estirándose en su rama.

—Supongo que sí —reconoció Moka, derrotada. Esa noche, y tal vez las siguientes también, ella sabía que no pasaría nada con Inuyasha permaneciendo allí con total calma.

Se dio la vuelta para irse, cuando ella lo sintió. Una fuerte presencia desde detrás de la escuela, allí donde no había más que un bosque interminable de árboles muertos. Se volvió de nuevo para ver a Inuyasha, y él estaba mirando hacia ese lugar igualmente. Él también lo había sentido, y por la expresión de su rostro estaba ansioso de tener algo que hacer.

—Por fin, maldita sea.

* * *

—¿Qué es esto?

Ichigo saltó de allí cuando el suelo debajo de sus pies crujió más, y un rastro de energía estaba siendo liberado de la tierra por la grieta que se formó, por lo que se creó una nube de polvo a su alrededor y se iluminó la noche con una luz roja, el color de la energía que salía desde abajo.

—¡Hay que llamar a Onee-sama y los otros! —le dijo Kokoa, alarmada y despierta, apenas agarrándose a Ichigo mientras él saltaba a los árboles muertos para alejarse del suelo que temblaba.

—No creo que debamos —dijo Ichigo y Kokoa palideció bajo la luz roja que los bañaba—. En este punto ya deben haber dado cuenta de este Youki, seguro.

A pesar de la situación, Kokoa no pudo evitar sonreír al sarcasmo en las palabras de Ichigo, pero Ichigo estaba preocupado de todos modos. Sabía que podía con todo lo que estaba bajo el suelo, pero aún estaba preocupado por Kokoa, que sabía que no se apartaría ni aunque la amenazase. Él conocía a la chica lo suficiente como para decir que ella se quedaría con él, cerca de la acción y el peligro, pero él no podía dejarla hacer eso debido a lo comprometido que podría resultar.

—Kokoa... —empezó Ichigo inseguro, en medio de la luz y el ruido.

—Olvídalo.

—¡No he dicho nada todavía!

—Ya puedo ver lo que estás pensando —le dijo Kokoa tajante—, y la respuesta es no.

En ese momento Ichigo esquivó un haz de luz roja hecha de la energía. Parecía como si se hubiera dirigido específicamente hacia ellos, e Ichigo frunció el ceño, ya que esa era una gran demostración de puntería. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahora?

— **Un Shinigami en los terrenos de la escuela. Esto se está poniendo muy extraño…**

Se pudo escuchar una voz. Era áspera y fría y venía hacia fuera desde la misma tierra e Ichigo miró hacia allí, a la brillante luz de una esfera roja resplandeciendo en las profundidades. Con ironía pensó que no tendría que haber lava, a pesar de lo profundo del agujero.

—¿Qué demonios eres tú? —preguntó Ichigo en voz alta, ya que ahora sabía que esa cosa podía pensar y hablar.

— **Soy un viejo ángel, condenado a pasar aquí la eternidad** —respondió aquella roja luz, hablando calmadamente—. **En estos días pude sentir su energía.**

—¿Un ángel? —dijo Ichigo, sorprendido, mientras Kokoa se abrazaba a él aún más, después de escuchar el tono frío y oscuro de esa luz.

— **Ciertamente.**

—¿Y cómo terminó aquí un ángel? —preguntó Ichigo, sin creerlo todavía. Ángeles, flor de tontería.

— **Es una larga historia, mocoso Shinigami. ¿Tus instructores no te han enseñado nada al respecto?**

—Es una larga historia —respondió Ichigo, ignorando el insulto. No era un Shinigami entrenado en la Sociedad de Almas después de todo.

— **Interesante** —observó la luz roja—. **En miles de años he visto muchas cosas. He visto imperios, reinos, países y pueblos ir y venir, y todo desde aquí; y también he visto Shinigamis y todos ellos sabían de mi presencia aquí cuando venían.**

—Siento decepcionarte, pero yo no… —dijo Ichigo, un poco incómodo con las palabras de esa cosa.

— **No importa, mocoso** —le dijo la luz, como si de verdad no importara.

—Pero todavía quiero saber qué eres exactamente —dijo Ichigo, mientras Kokoa seguía ferrada a él por su ropa.

— **Ya te lo he dicho** —repitió la luz—. **Soy un viejo ángel.**

Ichigo miró a Kokoa y ella lo miró a él. Entonces ambos miraron a la luz.

— **Desde el momento en que los hombres fueron castigados junto con nosotros por su maldad y desviaciones —** explicó el 'ángel', que parecía haber notado la extrañeza y escepticismo en las caras de sus interlocutores arriba de él—. **Nuestros niños crecieron en la tierra, fuertes y orgullosos.**

Ichigo y Kokoa se centraron en las palabras de esa cosa. Era una cuestión interesante después de todo.

— **Nuestros hijos eran más orgullosos que nosotros, y no se mezclaron a sí mismos con los humanos** —siguió explicando la luz, ya en su elemento—. **En cuanto a nosotros, muchos fuimos condenados a prisiones eternas en todo el mundo y en el infierno. Y la verdad creo que estar aquí es mucho mejor que estar confinado al Tártaro infinitamente.**

Dijo eso con un dejo de alivio, e Ichigo y Kokoa no sabían de qué hablaba, o al menos no mucho. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando ese tipo? Pero de todos modos Ichigo recordó una historia muy parecida que le contaron, no hacía mucho tiempo...

—Y ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó a la luz dentro de la tierra.

— **Nada la verdad. Después de todo este tiempo, no hay nada que me gustaría hacer en realidad** —le respondió la luz con su voz calma, que de alguna manera transmitía sus verdaderas intenciones—. **Pero tu reiatsu y el Youki de esa chica me han ido liberando de mi prisión cada vez que pasaban sobre mí. Y el ángel que me custodia está lejos de aquí esta noche, y...**

Ichigo aterrizó en el suelo y adoptó una posición de combate después de dejar a Kokoa en el suelo junto a él, pero la luz estaba un poco débil e Ichigo podría jurar haberla oído bostezar. Kokoa se le agarró del brazo.

—¿Eh?

— **Te dije que no quiero nada. Además, no tengo la fuerza para ir a ninguna parte. Así que me quedaré aquí. Tal vez el ángel encargado de mí no se entere de mi ausencia.**

—¿Cómo diablos no podría notarlo?

— **Ya que mi presencia se quedará aquí, y él no se molestará en comprobar si estoy bajo tierra o no.**

Ichigo respiró, y Kokoa le soltó el brazo.

—¿Eres tú quien hace este lugar como es? —le preguntó Ichigo a la luz, que se debilitaba cada vez más, como si estuviera cansado o agotado.

— **Supongo que te refieres a lo desolado y desierto del lugar, sí** —dijo la luz, como si Ichigo pudiera entender de lo que estaba hablando—. **Fue inevitable. Después de nuestra rebeldía nuestra esencia se corrompió y contamina los sitios en los que estamos encerrados. Hay muchos de nosotros repartidos por todo el mundo, guardando puertas y accesos prohibidos...**

Ichigo no podía entender de lo que hablaba aquella vieja voz, y después de un vistazo a Kokoa sabía que ella estaba tan perdida como él. Pero al menos le había aclarado al duda sobre el ambiente de su alrededor, y por qué casi todo se marchitaba allí.

—Bueno... Si realmente no vas a hacer nada raro —le dijo Ichigo con la voz también clama pero con un dejo de advertencia—, entonces... aquí te quedarás.

— **Lo que tú digas, chico Shinigami.**

—Kurosaki Ichigo.

— **¿Qué?**

—Mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo —se presentó Ichigo, pensando que debía hacerlo—. Ella es Shuzen Kokoa.

Ichigo no sabía por qué le decía sus nombres a aquella luz, pero por la voz y el matiz que ese ser le ponía a ella sabía que era inofensiva. Además, le había parecido oportuno en ese momento.

— **Bien…**

Ichigo y Kokoa comenzaron a alejarse de a poco de esa luz, que estaba cada vez más débil. Como una luz artificial con poca batería.

— **Necrópolis. Ese es mi nombre.**

Oyeron que la voz les dijo eso último, cuando ya estaban lejos de ella pero todavía podían oírla. Ichigo y Kokoa se miraron y sonrieron. No sabían si podían considerarlo aún un amigo, pero por algo habrían de empezar.

* * *

—¡Kokoa!

—¡Onee-sama! —reconoció Kokoa al oír la voz que la llamaba.

Mientras Ichigo y Kokoa regresaban a la escuela, se encontraron en el camino de regreso a la pareja más extraña. Ichigo fue el primero en verlos: Inuyasha estaba corriendo hacia él y Kokoa a grandes saltos y Moka estaba detrás de él, en su espalda y sosteniéndose a su cuello debido a la rapidez y los saltos. Ichigo alzó una ceja ante la imagen que tenía ante sí.

Inuyasha aterrizó delante de Ichigo y Kokoa, y se inclinó para dejar que Moka se bajara de él. Inuyasha estaba mirando y oliendo hacia el bosque detrás de Ichigo, e Ichigo estaba seguro de que Inuyasha era consciente de que allí había algo grande y de gran energía.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Moka acercándose y agarrando a Kokoa por los hombros, después de alejarse de Inuyasha.

—Estaba... estábamos...

—¡Dime!

—Basta, niña —dijo Inuyasha, sin darse la vuelta y todavía olfateando el aire—. En este punto estoy seguro de que ya sabes lo que están haciendo estos dos cada vez que se ausentan.

—¡Te dije que no soy una niña!

—Tampoco te ves ni pesas como una —siguió diciendo Inuyasha, sin parar su labor detrás de Ichigo—, pero tu comportamiento te traiciona.

—¿Estás diciendo que estoy gorda?

—¿Y de dónde diablos salió eso? —preguntó Inuyasha, dándose la vuelta al fin para ver a Moka y ajeno a las incrédulas caras de Ichigo y Kokoa.

—Yo... —Ichigo aclaró su garganta para desviar los pensamientos de esa ridícula discusión—. ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

—Corriendo…

—No eso, idiota —dijo Ichigo, rodando los ojos con la respuesta natural de Inuyasha—. Me refiero a cómo decidieron venir a buscarnos ustedes dos juntos.

—¿Eso es malo? —preguntó Inuyasha, sin tener ni idea.

—No vine con él porque quisiera —señaló Moka, cruzando los brazos altanera—. Es que era más rápido así y...

—Ella estaba teniendo problemas para seguir mi ritmo —dijo Inuyasha, otra vez mirando los árboles detrás de Ichigo—. Así que le ofrecí llevarla conmigo. Después de todo, su hermana pequeña estaba con el peligroso Shinigami.

—¿También ustedes sintieron esa presencia?

—¿Ah? —preguntaron Inuyasha y Moka al mismo tiempo.

—Esa presencia. Era un gran Youki —les aclaró Ichigo. A decir verdad no lo sabía con exactitud. Lo que sentía en Necrópolis no era ni reiatsu ni Youki, ni ningún tipo de energía que pudiera reconocer o que hubiera sentido antes.

—Oh, sí —dijo Inuyasha, recordando por qué estaba allí. Estaba llevando su mano a la espada en su cinto, cuando Ichigo lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su antebrazo.

—No te preocupes. Hemos comprobado que esa cosa no va a hacer nada malo allí.

—¿Sigue ahí entonces? —preguntó Moka, sintiendo el peligro.

—Sí —le dijo Inuyasha mirando a Ichigo, y luego volvió a mirar en esa dirección—. Puedo sentirlo, débil a cada segundo. ¿Seguro que estará bien?

—Por supuesto —respondió Ichigo con firmeza.

—Bien, entonces.

Ichigo lo soltó e Inuyasha se dio la vuelta una vez más y caminó rumbo hacia la escuela, pasando al lado de Ichigo, Kokoa y Moka.

—¿Sólo eso? ¿No vas a verlo por ti mismo? —le preguntó Moka, incrédula ante el comportamiento de Inuyasha.

—¿Por qué? Ichigo acaba de decir que estará bien.

—Pero…

—Déjalo así —dijo Inuyasha, sonriendo con arrogancia—. Volvamos a ese edificio donde viven. ¿Quieres que te lleve conmigo otra vez? Eras pesada, pero creo que puedo manejarlo...

Moka estaba cada vez más roja de rabia con cada palabra de Inuyasha, que ya había entendido que eso la molestaba. Inuyasha se rió al ver que Moka sólo se conformó con destriparlo con los ojos, e Ichigo estaba sosteniendo a Kokoa por el hombro para no dejarla gritarle a Inuyasha. Era obvio que Kokoa estaba enojada por sus palabras hacia su hermana, a quien Kokoa idolatraba y admiraba.

Volvieron a la escuela a pie. Tsukune y los demás estaban fuera y estaban a punto de salir a buscarlos, por temor al Youki que sintieron y que pertenecía a alguien fuerte y seguramente malvado como Alucard o peor; y peor que eso: el Youki de Kokoa después de su entrenamiento de esa noche con Ichigo. Se sintieron aliviados cuando vieron a Ichigo, Inuyasha, Moka y Kokoa, regresando a pie, sin más noticias que una noche normal de entrenamiento y un cuento a grandes rasgos sobre el dueño de ese Youki, que ya no se podía sentir en ese momento. Moka y sus amigos no podían creer que un monstruo así se escondiera en los terrenos de la escuela durante todo ese tiempo. Ichigo y Kokoa decidieron no decirles que Necrópolis, su nuevo amigo, estaba vivo y durmiendo plácidamente en ese lugar sin hacer nada. Esperaban que Moka no dijera una palabra, y en cuanto a Inuyasha, él ya estaba de nuevo en su árbol antes de dar ninguna explicación. Necrópolis no era agresivo, ni maleducado. Más que eso, parecía estar endurecido por todos sus años, miles, en ese lugar. A la mañana siguiente le preguntarían sobre eso.

Y el día siguiente les pasó lento y largo, ya que Ichigo y Kokoa deseaban ir a ver pronto a su milenario amigo. ¿Podían pensar que lo eran o no? El hecho que Necrópolis les hubiera dicho su nombre después de dudar un poco era una de las cosas que Inuyasha hubiera llamado "cursi", pero no importaba ya que había funcionado. También querían oír su historia, si es que le daban la confianza para que él se las contara. La noche llegó por fin, y al verse libres Ichigo y Kokoa se fueron rápidamente rumbo a su lugar de entrenamiento privado. Para llegar más rápido, Ichigo siguió el ejemplo de Inuyasha y se llevó a Kokoa montada en su espalda todo el camino hacia allí, como alguna vez había llevado a Rukia o a Orihime. Y Kokoa ya no se sonrojaba tanto, ya que ella también estaba ansiosa por llegar.

—¡Necrópolis!

Kokoa llamó feliz a esa luz cuando llegó al sitio. Se bajó de la espalda de Ichigo y miró a su alrededor en esa noche, no tan oscura ya que todavía quedaba algo de luz de la puesta del sol.

—¡Oye, viejo! —lo llamó Ichigo, pero no oyeron nada, hasta...

— **A pesar de ser mayor que tú por miles de años, realmente no me gusta que me llames así.**

Ichigo y Kokoa sonrieron. Desde el suelo un fuerte haz de luz roja salió por la misma grieta que la noche anterior y se quedó allí, constante y profunda, iluminando las hojas de los arboles alrededor de la grieta. Ichigo se preguntó por qué no salía más como el día anterior, pero ya tendría tiempo para preguntarle al responsable.

— **¿Qué quieren ahora, mocosos?**

—Vinimos a ver qué haces, viejo ingrato —le espetó Kokoa, pero la vieja luz sólo se rió.

— **No se los pedí.**

—Está bien. Nuestra zona de entrenamiento está cerca, así que...

— **No me digas. ¿Aquella que comenzaba algunos cientos de metros atrás?**

Ese ser de muchísima más edad estaba un paso delante de ellos. No tenía milenios de existencia por nada, y en ese momento estaba comportándose como un cretino.

—Entonces no te molestaremos más. Vamos, Kokoa —le dijo Ichigo, pensando que tenía razón. Dejó que Kokoa se subiera sobre su espalda, y saltó hacia la escuela otra vez, desde donde habían venido.

—¡Viejo tonto! —protestó Kokoa mientras Ichigo saltaba debajo de ella—. ¡Y pensar que hemos venido a verlo!

—Debe ser sólo un caprichoso —dijo Ichigo comprensivamente—. No pensemos más en ello.

Kokoa se tragó una gran cantidad de réplicas y no dijo nada. Cuando se bajó se arregló sus pantalones cortos, que ahora usaba para entrenar desde hacía algunos días para no tentar de más a su maestro con sus encantos de hembra joven, ya que a veces lo encontraba mirando sus evidentes formas femeninas sin poderlo evitar. Pero ese hecho no le molestaba a Kokoa en absoluto.

Como siempre hicieron la ya típica carrera de Kokoa por el bosque hacia la colina, con Ichigo detrás y haciéndoselo más difícil para ella con su reiatsu. Pasaron por su ruta de siempre, que incluía el lugar donde Necrópolis estaba descansando.

— **Ahora si les creo** —les dijo Necrópolis, sonando más hablador que antes cuando Ichigo y Kokoa llegaron a ver otra vez la luz que salía de la tierra. Pero ninguno de ellos le respondió—. **¡Vaya! ¡Hablando de mal humor!**

Kokoa estaba tan ocupada dándole a Necrópolis un poco de su propia medicina, que no estaba prestando atención a lo cansada que estaba. Tal fue su enojo contra la milenaria luz que ella no se dio cuenta hasta qué punto era su resistencia ahora, cuando ya estaba subiendo por la colina.

—Oye…

Ichigo no estaba seguro de cómo decirle a Kokoa que ella estaba corriendo, con su reiatsu y todo sobre ella, a muchas decenas de metros de la base de la colina hacia arriba, desde hacía rato. Hasta que Kokoa lo notó por sí misma, y se detuvo cuando ya no pudo soportar más el dolor en su pecho producido por el cansancio que había estado ignorando.

—Ichigo...

—Algo bueno salió de nuestro encuentro con ese cabrón —sonrió Ichigo, mientras levantaba la presión sobre Kokoa y ella saltaba sobre él con las fuerzas que le quedaban.

—¡Ichigo! ¡Ichigo! ¡Esto es lo más lejos que he llegado hasta ahora! —la felicidad de Kokoa estaba contagiando a Ichigo también, y él le devolvió la sonrisa mientras ella casi daba vueltas colgada a su cuello.

—Puedo verlo. Mira. Desde aquí podemos ver las luces de la escuela.

Era verdad. Desde el punto donde estaban, en alguna parte alta de la colina, podían ver las luces de la academia en el horizonte oscuro e iluminado por algunas estrellas. Y en algún lugar en el largo camino desde allí, una luz roja en la tierra...

—¿Hasta dónde hemos llegado?

—Dímelo tú.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro en la oscuridad y miraron hacia arriba. La montaña aún era muy alta, y entraba en esa categoría pues una colina ya la hubieran rebasado. Como era su costumbre ahora, Ichigo la dejó subirse en su espalda y así se la llevó con él todo el camino de regreso, hasta donde ambos sabían que estaba Necrópolis. Los dos sabían que el progreso que Kokoa hizo esa noche era suficiente, y además ella estaba casi sin energías luego de exigirse tanto.

* * *

—Una vez más por aquí, pequeña...

—Ya te dije que…

—Lo sé. Lo sé.

Inuyasha sonrió desde la parte superior de su árbol, y abajo en el suelo estaba Moka, apoyada en el tronco. Los dos habían podido ver que durante todo el día que Ichigo y Kokoa estaban ansiosos por alguna razón, e Inuyasha pudo ver este hecho desde la hora del desayuno. Y Moka desde la noche anterior, cuando ella y sus amigas acompañaron a Kokoa de regreso a su habitación. ¿Sus lecciones con ese Shinigami eran tan interesantes? Kokoa estaba realmente ansiosa por terminar ese día, y a ninguno de sus amigos se le había escapado ese hecho.

—Debes dejarla ir —dijo Inuyasha desde arriba de ella—. Tus preocupaciones son comprensibles, pero Ichigo no va a hacer nunca nada malo con ella.

—Lo sé —reconoció Moka, algo molesta por tener a semejante estúpido aleccionándola.

Era difícil para ella reconocer ciertas cosas. Y decir que ella sabía ahora que Inuyasha e Ichigo no eran malas personas, después de todo lo que hizo y dijo acerca de ellos, no era nada fácil. Pero incluso cuando no podía ver su rostro, Moka estaba segura de que Inuyasha estaba sonriendo allí arriba a pesar de todo, y por como le hablaba y se mofaba incluso parecía que lo sucedido atrás entre ellos no le importaba.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás aún aquí? Las noches son cada vez más frías, dijiste.

—No lo sé —le respondió Moka, pensando en Tsukune al oír la pregunta—. Ninguno de mis amigos quería venir aquí esta noche, así que vine por mi cuenta.

—Tal vez eso es porque saben que no somos los malos aquí.

Sin notarlo, Moka se relajó un poco más. Las noches eran más frías mientras los días pasaban, pero esa noche no lo era tanto. De hecho, una suave brisa soplaba como la noche anterior pero no era tan fría como para obligarla a meterse. ¿O era sólo su imaginación?

—Vuelve a tu cama —le dijo Inuyasha—. Estoy seguro que sabes que no tienes nada más que hacer aquí.

—Tal vez tengas razón —le concedió Moka, mirándolo colgar las piernas perezosamente en la noche—. Pero todavía quiero estar aquí esta noche. Para estar seguros.

—Niña tonta.

Moka se quedó tranquila, e Inuyasha bostezó en su rama. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo que no se había acordado hasta ese momento, después de ver la luna esa noche.

* * *

— **No los entiendo.**

Cuando Ichigo y Kokoa llegaron a la parte de su camino de regreso donde estaba Necrópolis, este los recibió con esas palabras. Y de alguna manera Kokoa entendía de lo que estaba hablando esa luz. Al fin y al cabo, la más sentimental con todo el asunto había sido ella desde el principio, e incluso apenas conociendo a ese ser por menos de un día.

—¿Y qué esperabas? Vinimos hasta aquí para verte y nos trataste como mocosos. ¡Incluso nos llamaste mocosos! —le dijo Kokoa, confundida e indignada. Pero la tristeza en la voz de Necrópolis le estaba tocando fibras sensibles.

— **Sólo señalaba que no estaban cumpliendo su rutina diaria. Me parecía extraño, y quería decirles, pero...**

—Está bien. No te preocupes. Esas cosas pasan —dijo Ichigo, con calma. Dejó a Kokoa bajarse de su espalda y se sentó en una roca cercana, y Kokoa hizo lo mismo que él, pensando en que Ichigo sabía de alguna manera que llegarían a eso. Ciertamente, la que más se había ilusionado con ese amigo secreto, suyo y de Ichigo, era ella.

— **¿Qué es lo que quieren ahora?** —preguntó Necrópolis, con la voz un poco más feliz en su tono rasposo. Kokoa le sonrió contenta, agarrándose del brazo de Ichigo y acercándose a él de lado, ya que las noches eran frías esos días.

—Hablar —respondió Ichigo naturalmente.

— **¿Acerca de?**

—De todo —continuó Kokoa, cerrando los ojos al sonreír.

— **¿Qué tal de las piedras? Son muy duras y de seguro se meten en su camino al correr por ahí. He tenido muchas de ellas en mis ojos, todos estos años.**

—Ahí es donde queríamos llegar —Ichigo se acomodó y dijo—: ¿Cómo terminaste aquí?

— **Te lo dije ayer, ¿no? Fuimos castigados por nuestra desobediencia.**

—¿Desobediencia hacia quién? —preguntó Kokoa. Tal vez ese era el comienzo de todo. Un buen lugar para empezar.

— **A Dios.**

Kokoa e Ichigo se miraron. Alguna vez en sus vidas habían oído de Dios, la existencia todopoderosa. Creador del cielo y de la tierra; de todo lo que existía.

—¿Te refieres a…?

— **Dios. Vivíamos con Él antes que creara a los hombres.**

Sonaba como algo muy lejano ahora, como una eternidad pasada. Un pasado más feliz, que denotaba en su voz.

— **Entonces Dios creó al hombre y lo puso en un jardín sagrado con abundancia y bendiciones, para ponerlo a prueba. Pero el hombre y la mujer creados por él fallaron, y cayeron en su propia desgracia con el conocimiento de la muerte y el pago que viene después de todo. Crecieron en número en el planeta, dando vida a hijos e hijas y poblando el mundo. Sus hijas eran hermosas y no pudimos resistir eso, así que descendimos para estar con ellas.**

Ichigo había escuchado esa historia hacía algún tiempo. Sabía algo al respecto.

— **Después de nuestro lujurioso comportamiento, los hombres y nosotros fuimos castigados. Nosotros a prisiones eternas en el Hades, en uno de los** _ **círculos**_ **más profundos. Para otros, los más afortunados, fuimos condenados a prisiones bajo tierra, y aquí es donde estoy ahora. Los hombres perecieron ahogados por haber desobedecido las normas más básicas de su existencia.**

—Hablas del Gran Diluvio, ¿verdad? —recordó Ichigo. Ahora sabía dónde fue que escuchó de esa historia antes.

— **Oh, sabes sobre eso. No me pregunten por qué. El hombre salvado por Dios y sus hijos debían poblar la tierra de nuevo, después de aquella inundación sin fin.**

—¿Tan grande era?

— **Para lo que a los humanos se les permite hacer, sí. Los hombres fueron corrompidos en todas sus formas. Nadie valía la pena por su salvación ni la de su alma. Sólo el hombre a quien Dios salvó y su familia. Y ese hombre logró la tarea de conservar un par de cada criatura en la tierra y en el cielo. Y sobrevivió para contarlo.**

—¿Y cuántos como tú hay por ahí? —preguntó Kokoa, todavía sentada y agarrada al brazo de Ichigo.

— **Muchos. En varias partes del mundo. Y como yo provocan ambientes malos, contaminación y perjudican el entorno que antes era puro. Los lugares donde ahora se encuentran son zonas de guerra entre humanos débiles ante guías manipuladores; cambio climático, y tragedias de todo tipo son el pan de cada día en esos lugares.**

—No es nada tan fuera de lo común, entonces... —dijo Ichigo, pensando en Naraku.

— **Sí. Pero aun así las cosas no son como deberían. Pude notar desde mi prisión aquí, varios intentos de acceder al Infierno a través de nuestros vínculos con él. Mis hermanos y yo somos puertas al Inframundo que nadie debería conocer.**

—¿Qué?

Ichigo estaba aún más interesado en eso. Por conocimiento general sabía de ciertas leyendas de gente entrando o saliendo del infierno, no con finales felices todo el tiempo. Incluso él mismo entró allí una vez para rescatar a su hermana Yuzu. Pero de todos modos el infierno no era un sitio al que uno podría entrar y salir sin mayores consecuencias.

— **Dos seres han estado tratando de entrar en el infierno por accesos artificiales e inexactos —** le aclaró Necrópolis— **. Por lo que sé, están en busca de un acceso natural, como el mío.**

—¿Tienes un acceso al infierno?

— **Mi propia existencia es uno. Pero es imposible para un ser humano vivo o algún Youkai entrar allí. Un alma, no importando sus acciones, puede entrar allí y tratar de salir pero no lo logrará si su castigo es penar sus acciones en ese lugar. Y no habrá nada para él allí. Además algunos accesos llevan a sus pasantes a un círculo infernal diferente.**

—¿Estuviste allí alguna vez? —le preguntó Kokoa, sobrecogida por el relato y al imaginar ese destino.

— **Por supuesto. Mientras la lluvia interminable caía y hasta que se secó el agua, fuimos recluidos en uno de los círculos más profundos del infierno.**

—¿Círculos? —se extrañó Ichigo. En el infierno que él visitó no recordaba nada de círculos.

— **Son nueve** —le explicó Necropolis, con paciencia, disfrutando del público— **. Van hacia abajo desde el primero al noveno y se establecen en función de los hechos de los condenados. El nuestro era uno de los más profundos.**

Ichigo siguió recordando su viaje al infierno que realizó una vez. Aquella vez se había visto obligado a hacerlo para traer de vuelta a su hermana, quien fue secuestrada allí con todo y su cuerpo mortal.

—Una vez…

Ichigo no estaba seguro de querer hablar de ello, por discreción consigo mismo y porque rememorar esa angustia era una mala idea. Kokoa notó su dilema y, haciendo uso de su confianza con él, le tomó una de sus manos para tranquilizarlo.

—Una vez tuve que entrar allí —dijo Ichigo al fin, apretando la mano de Kokoa suavemente, ya que al decirlo ahora era ella la que estaba conflictuada y hasta asustada. Kokoa no podía creer que su maestro había entrado a tan horrible lugar a propósito—. Mi hermana fue secuestrada por un pecador y se la llevaron allí.

— **Lo siento** —dijo Necrópolis, secamente.

—No, ella está bien. Yuzu está viva —aclaró Ichigo, ya que Kokoa lo miraba triste también pensando que Yuzu no lo había logrado—. Pero incluso cuando la experiencia le afectó mucho, y por un momento creí que no lograría sobrevivir, ella está bien. ¿Es eso posible?

— **Tal vez... ¿hasta dónde llegaste allí?**

—Ehhh… Hasta pasar a través de una especie de mar invertido. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero era raro. Los pecadores podían moverse a su voluntad por ese lugar, o casi, pues el pecador que secuestró a mi hermana estaba a punto de liberarse con… estaba a punto de liberarse.

— **Si su hermana estaba en las afueras del Primer Círculo, tuviste suerte —** esclareció Necrópolis, ignorando la última parte de la historia de Ichigo—. **Desde el Segundo Círculo no existe un ser humano capaz de resistir el ambiente allí. Si un humano vivo llegara allí moriría sin remedio y su alma se quedaría allí.**

Ichigo pudo sentir un escalofrío por la espalda. ¿Había más de lo que pudo ver ese día? Ya era bastante horrible, y pensar que había algo más que eso se le escapaba a la imaginación.

— **Parece como si una torre se hubiera caído sobre ti** —rio necrópolis al ver la reacción de Ichigo—. **Así es. Y en los círculos más profundos las cosas empeoraron a medida que uno está descendiendo a través de ellos. No hay forma de salir de allí...**

—Entonces…

— **No pasaste del primer círculo. Tal vez ni siquiera entraste en el Infierno propiamente dicho. Hay algunas personas que viven en las afueras.**

—¿Hay personas capaces de vivir en un lugar así? —preguntó Kokoa, incrédula al pensar en quién sería capaz de asentarse en semejante lugar.

— **Lo afirmo. Eso es lo que sé.**

—¿Cómo puedes saber tanto?

— **A pesar de estar atrapado aquí con mi cuerpo, todavía puedo escuchar y saber de lo que sucede en el mundo. Sé de muchas cosas ya que ustedes no son los primeros en estar aquí, pero al ser sólo mortales son los primeros en siglos.**

—¿La gente de la academia no ha venido aquí para nada? —preguntó Ichigo, pensando en cómo nadie había pensado en un hecho tan obvio como era la presencia de Necrópolis allí.

— **Cuando ese lugar fue fundado por nuestros descendientes, ellos pensaron en un lugar aterrador y en una realidad separada de la de los humanos. Una cuestión de imagen, decían.**

Ichigo y Kokoa casi se caen de la impresión después de escuchar las razones de los fundadores y cuán estúpida era. Entonces Ichigo se dio cuenta de otra cosa que Necrópolis dijo.

—¿Dijiste "descendientes"?

— **Eso dije. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

—¿Quiénes son tus descendientes?

— **No estoy seguro, ya que los engendré antes que nosotros los ángeles y el mundo fuéramos castigados. Pero algunos youkai son descendientes míos a ciencia cierta, si acaso no fueron asesinados.**

—Mierda…

Era como conocer a una superestrella, si Ichigo se preocupara por conocer superestrellas. Necrópolis era alguien muy importante entonces, si era ancestro directo de Youkais antiguos y que hubieran sobrevivido a la purga de ese entonces. Incluso podría ser el tátara tátara tatarabuelo de Inuyasha, o incluso de Kokoa. Kokoa también estaba sorprendida, pero no tanto como Ichigo.

— **Yo no era el único** —dijo Necrópolis con voz pensativa—. **Muchos de mis compañeros lo hicieron así. Muchos tipos de youkais que estoy seguro que sobrevivieron, vinieron de ellos**.

—¿Por lo tanto, las raíces más básicas de los youkai se debieron a mezclas con los humanos? —preguntó Ichigo, temblando al entender esa parte de la historia, tan necesaria para armar el puzle.

— **Con mujeres humanas** —aclaró Necrópolis—. **Nuestras relaciones se dieron con mujeres humanas. Después de eso, cuando ya estaba aquí confinado, me enteré que nuestros hijos youkai, valientes y de renombre, juraron no mezclar su sangre con los seres humanos de nuevo.**

—Pero hubo youkais que no mantuvieron esa palabra y se unieron a seres humanos, y engendraron niños: Hanyous ¿Has oído sobre ellos?

— **Como siempre he oído también sobre eso. Era inevitable, ya que ambos están hechos de carne...**

—La carne es débil, ¿no? —comentó Ichigo, recordando esa cita que venía muy a cuento.

— **Ciertamente.**

Kokoa estaba asombrada de cómo había fluido la conversación desde hacía un rato. Había muchas cosas que antes no sabía, y otras que todavía no entendía, pero había aprendido mucho hablando con Necrópolis e Ichigo. Tanto que ella también había resuelto muchas dudas del pasado y era emocionante. E Ichigo se lo estaba pasando bomba, pues lo sentía temblar de emoción ante las revelaciones.

—Ahora, hay un par de hijos de puta que intentan crear... super youkais. Mezcla de humanos y sangre Youkai, para crear hanyous con poderes especiales —le explicó Ichigo a Necrópolis, hablando de Naraku y Aizen.

— **¿En serio? Va en contra de todas las leyes naturales y divinas el crear vida artificial. Está estrictamente prohibido y más dependiendo de sus propósitos. ¿Sabes quiénes son?**

—Uno de ellos es un Youkai, Naraku. El otro es un Shinigami renegado, Aizen Sousuke. Naraku me dijo que su propósito era crear un ejército. Un ejército imparable.

— **¿Ejército? ¿Contra qué reino? Los reinos humanos pueden ser destruidos más rápido de lo que respiran. ¿Qué ejército podría ir en contra de ellos?** —preguntó Necrópolis, sonando tan despistado al respecto como Ichigo.

—Por la forma en la que estaba hablando —recordó Ichigo y su charla con Naraku de hacía algunos días—, parecía ser un gran objetivo.

— **El hombre de quien hablas todavía está vivo, ¿verdad?**

—No lo pudimos atrapar —se lamentó Ichigo, agachando un poco la cabeza. Ichigo e Inuyasha se encontraron a Naraku muchas veces, y en una de esas él se escapó junto con Aizen, después de dejar a Inuyasha fuera de combate. Y otras más, llevándose por delante muchas vidas en el proceso.

— **He oído hablar de ellos, pero en tiempos muy diferentes —** dijo Necrópolis **—. Incluso cuando ambos pueden ser muy longevos, es muy raro que pudieran encontrarse. ¿Dijiste que están trabajando juntos?**

—Sí. Aizen viajó desde esta época hasta... hace quinientos años y... —Ichigo decidió no hablar con tecnicismos—. Él encontró una manera de restaurar la Shikon no Tama y junto con esa perla, Aizen revivió a Naraku, que dormía dentro de ella.

— **Ese hombre utilizó una de las puertas a sitios específicos en el tiempo, ¿no?**

—Exactamente —se alegró Ichigo al ver que Necrópolis sabía del Pozo Devorador de Huesos en casa de Kagome—. Mi gente me dio la misión de detenerlo, pero no lo pudimos atrapar. Ni siquiera cuando Inuyasha empezó a ir conmigo.

— **¿Inuyasha, dijiste? Era un hanyou muy capaz** —recordó Necrópolis, reconociendo que ichig ohablaba de InuYasha—. **¿Él está contigo ahora?**

—Él está en la academia ahora.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio y Kokoa seguía pensando en todo lo que habían hablado. Sabía algunas cosas ya que Ichigo le las había dicho antes, pero la realidad de los hechos era más abrumadora y el cuadro total muy grande. Lo que seguía para Ichigo no se oía fácil en absoluto, y a pesar de estar algo asustada por ese hecho, Kokoa sólo quería que terminaran de hacerla más fuerte, y entonces hasta podría irse con él, a donde sea que lo mandara esa estúpida espada.

E Ichigo no quería creer todo lo que había oído. Si Inuyasha y las chicas escucharan todo eso... Pero tal vez a Inuyasha no le importaría mucho, ya que mucho de ello no tenía nada que ver con su misión.

—Necrópolis, no sé cómo...

— **Sólo sigan viniendo a visitarme como siempre.**

Ichigo y Kokoa se miraron y sonrieron. Por supuesto que harían eso, ya que ambos se preocupaban ahora por ese viejo ser en el interior de la tierra, que era su amigo y que no era bueno en ser honesto. Y Kokoa estaba en la cima de la felicidad luego de esa charla, pues ese secreto era suyo y de Ichigo solamente; un vínculo para los dos que nadie más tenía.

Volvieron a la escuela a pie luego de despedirse de Necrópolis, no tan rápido a pesar de la hora. El tiempo había ido más rápido que nunca con su entrenamiento diario y su charla con el ángel cautivo, pero a ninguno de los dos le importaba.

—¿Qué piensas?

La pregunta de Kokoa llegó a tiempo, ya que Ichigo se estaba muriendo para dejar salir sus pensamientos, para hacerlos más reales.

—Creo todo lo que dijo. Todo. Desde su error en los tiempos antiguos hasta su confinamiento en esta tierra. Eso explica por qué no crece nada aquí sin corromperse.

—¿Y todo eso acerca del infierno? —quiso saber Kokoa, de una de las partes más aterradoras.

—Eso es... revelador. Cuando fui, el ambiente dentro era terrible, y Yuzu casi murió por ello. Pero no fue tan duro y pesado como estar dentro del Meidou de Tessaiga.

—¿Esa habilidad de viajar a donde quieras? —recordó Kokoa, con algo de molestia.

—Sí. Es muy pesado estar en su interior, pero nos estamos acostumbrando.

—Debe ser difícil —observó Kokoa, comentando del Maidou—, si incluso a ti te parece pesado.

Kokoa estaba pensando que debía ser muy difícil de soportar, si Ichigo había tenido problemas con ello. Entonces ella...

—Tómalo con calma —le sonrió Ichigo—. No puedo ver por qué tendrías tú que pasar por eso.

—Eso no me sube la confianza, pero para nada.

—Lo siento.

Sin dejar de reír llegaron a la academia. Y como todas las noches, podían sentir el Youki de Moka y el Youki de Inuyasha cerca. Estaban esperando por ellos, de eso no había duda.

—Complicados, ¿no?

—Sin comentarios.

Se dijeron adiós para volver a sus habitaciones. Tenían un día más para que la semana se terminara al fin.


	6. Aquella Fría Caja de Almuerzo

**Capítulo 35**

 **Aquella Fría Caja de Almuerzo**

Los viernes siempre llegaban mezclados con el buen humor de los estudiantes, contentos por el fin de semana. Luego de otros cinco días de clases, deberes, lecciones, reprimendas y aburrimiento general, el fin de semana era bienvenido por casi toda la escuela y sus habitantes y aprovechar los dos días de ocio y deberes era ley en el lugar.

Pero para dos nuevos allí, esos dos días de relativa relajación no tenían mucho qué ofrecer. Tal vez ya no atenderían más aburridas clases ni cumplirían con una aburrida rutina como era su hábito ahora, pero les costaba unirse al alivio general. Pero aun así a la larga, la atmosfera era contagiosa, y se encontraron el uno al otro con una sonrisa cuando salieron de sus respectivas habitaciones esa mañana.

—Al fin.

—Sí.

Ichigo e Inuyasha bajaron por los pasillos y las escaleras de los dormitorios de los chicos, llamando la atención como siempre por sus pintas. Ambos llevaban suertes de espadas consigo: uno la tenía pequeña y simple y el otro tenía otra enorme y llamativa. Sus cabellos y sus ropajes no ayudaban a calmar la usual cháchara a su alrededor cada vez que caminaban por los terrenos de la academia y más si juntos.

—¿Cómo le va a esa pequeña…? Eh… —comenzó Inuyasha, mientras se desplazaban rumbo a unas escaleras.

—¿Vampiresa? —dijo Ichigo, mientras ambos bajaban las escaleras del edificio al vestíbulo y de allí a los jardines de fuera.

—Sí. Esa.

—Está progresando —Ichigo estaba orgulloso de sí mismo y de ella—. Ya puede soportar subir la colina de roca donde entrenamos, con mi reiatsu sobre ella.

—Pero por lo que puedo sentir no estás liberando todo tu poder sobre ella de una vez, ¿verdad? —preguntó Inuyasha, espantando a dos chicas que los estaban mirando al pasar sólo con mirarlas a los ojos fijamente.

—Claro que no —le respondió Ichigo—. No quiero lastimarla.

—Aun así es sorprendente. Pensar que una pequeña Youkai como ella podría resistir tu energía.

—Todavía no quieres recordar cómo se llama mi energía, ¿verdad? —inquirió Ichigo rodando los ojos.

—Mmm. ¿No?

—Se llama Reiatsu, perro estúpido.

—Eso es lo que estaba por decir.

Se estaban acercando al edificio principal, donde podían percibir muchas presencias e Inuyasha podía sentir muchos olores. Algunos ya muy bien conocidos.

—Todavía tienes que contarme —dijo Ichigo—, cómo Moka y tú terminaron juntos esa noche.

—¿Cuándo? —respondió Inuyasha, distraído.

—La noche cuando Necro… Cuando aquella presencia apareció en el bosque de detrás de la academia —Ichigo estuvo a punto de soltar que él y Kokoa estaban viendo a Necrópolis en ese lugar—. Moka y tú se estaban llevando bien por lo que pude ver.

—Al final ya no puede mantener esa actitud hacia nosotros —dijo Inuyasha, moviendo la nariz hacia los placenteros olores que venían desde el comedor de adentro, sin dejar de caminar—. Ya van dos noches y ella sigue viniendo a mi árbol a "vigilarme", pero regresa a su cama sin lograr nada.

—Eso es bueno. Pero no seas tan patán con ella.

—¡Soy un buen tipo, joder!

—Sí. Sí. Por si acaso.

—¡Ichigo!

Era Kokoa. Venía de los dormitorios de las chicas corriendo hacia ellos con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, como hacía cada día. Ichigo e Inuyasha se detuvieron para esperarla.

—Hola Kokoa —la saludó Ichigo.

—Buenos días, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha se quedó un poco sorprendido y también Ichigo. Los días antes de ese, Kokoa siempre saludaba a Ichigo y a veces no le decía una palabra a Inuyasha, pero a él tampoco le importaba. Pero ese día ella lo saludó casi respetuosamente, y eso era sorprendente para los dos chicos.

Pero la cosa era que Kokoa siempre había pensado que Inuyasha era algún tipo de ayudante para Ichigo, un Hanyou sin nada en especial ni nada digno de admirar. Hasta que escuchó unas pocas palabras de Necrópolis.

— _ **¿Inuyasha, dijiste? Era un hanyou muy capaz.**_

Eso escuchó ella. Y esas simples palabras sumadas al respeto de Ichigo por Inuyasha, eran suficientes para hacer que Kokoa lo respetara también. Después de todo, ella había crecido escuchando muchas de las historias sobre ese Hanyou y sus logros de hacía quinientos años. Kokoa no tenía dudas que él era el mismo Inuyasha de las leyendas, ahora que sabía de las puertas a ciertos puntos en el tiempo que también había mencionado Necrópolis. La cosa era que ni su hermana ni sus amigos sabían ese hecho todavía y para ellos Inuyasha era un hanyou cosplayer demasiado arrogante.

—Yo —la saludó Inuyasha, con su simpleza de siempre, disimulando muy bien lo complacido que estaba. Caminaron los tres hacia el salón comedor. Ruby se les unió en la entrada del edificio mientras se aproximaban a él.

—Buenos días a los tres —los saludó Ruby con una cara somnolienta, y caminó junto a ellos hacia el comedor.

—Hola Ruby —le respondió Ichigo, mientras Inuyasha y Kokoa sólo asentían para saludarla.

—¿Una mañana cansada? —preguntó Tsukune, que había estado caminando detrás de Ichigo y los otros dos—. Buenos días a todos.

—Pasé gran parte de la noche discutiendo con el Ministro de Defensa —respondió Ruby bostezando, luego que hubiera otra tanda de asentimientos simples en lugar de buenos días normales—. Está decidido a que vayamos a hablar en persona con él.

Al oírlo, Ichigo tomó nota de sus palabras. Ruby debía estar hablando de Nakatani, el hombre que Inuyasha y él conocieron en la casa del Clan Nura hacía algunos días. Ruby y sus amigos habían estado involucrados de lleno en el asunto de Alucard y de seguro por eso conocían a ese hombre.

—Aunque me digas eso…

Pero Tsukune se veía incómodo. Ichigo estaba seguro que Tsukune no quería ir a ver a ese hombre, tal vez porque ya sabía cuan terco podía ser.

—Lo sé. Pero esta vez quizá si debamos ir, Tsukune-san —le dijo Ruby, mientras les indicaba al resto de los estudiantes que venían a que entraran en el edificio—. Lo que me dijo puede ser urgente.

—¿Por qué?

—El sitio donde peleamos con Alucard —le explicó Ruby con cansancio—. La gente de los nuestros que dejamos allí bajo las órdenes de Nakatani-san pueden sentir algo en el lugar. No te preocupes —añadió Ruby luego de ver la preocupación en el rostro de Tsukune—. Nada malo. Sólo una extraña concentración de Youki. No parece maligna.

—¿Pero pueden con ello?

—Al parecer no —reconoció Ruby—. Por eso Nakatani-san me pidió que los lleve a ti y a Moka-san para verificar.

—Puedo hablar de ello con Issa-san —dijo Tsukune, pensando en voz alta—. Él sabrá qué hacer…

—No te atrevas a molestar a mi padre con trivialidades —intervino Kokoa cruzando los brazos.

—Tal vez tengas razón, Kokoa-chan…

La mente de Inuyasha había estado de parranda desde hacía rato, sin prestar atención a lo que el mocoso humano y los otros estaban hablando en la puerta. Más olores se les estaban aproximando por detrás, e Inuyasha suspiró.

—¡Tsu-ku-neeeee-!

Como cada mañana Kurumu trató de alcanzar a Tsukune de un salto y colgarse de él, pero una enorme olla le cayó en la cabeza, deteniéndola en el aire.

—Debes aprender a mejorar tus hábitos-desu, Kurumu-san —dijo Yukari, que había intercedido a tiempo.

—Así es —dijo Mizore, mirándolos a todos por sobre el hombro de Inuyasha—. Nos das a todos una mala imagen.

—¡Cállense! —exclamó Kurumu, tratando de levantarse.

—Hola —los saludó Moka caminando por detrás de ellas y mirando a todos, pasando la mirada dos veces por las caras de Ichigo e Inuyasha.

—¿Entramos? —ofreció Tsukune con una sonrisa, contento al ver su grupo tan numeroso.

Entraron en el edificio, caminaron hacia el comedor y se sentaron en dos mesas. Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore y Yukari en una, e Ichigo, Kokoa, e Inuyasha en otra y las dos mesas estaban una frente a la otra. Ruby fue arrastrada con todos ellos, y lo único que quería era un poco de sueño.

—Debo insistir, Tsukune-san —siguió diciendo, sentada a la mesa y pensando seriamente en inocularse el café.

—No tenemos otra opción esta vez ¿o sí? —dijo Tsukune, resignado y algo preocupado por Ruby.

—Supongo que no.

—Vamos, Tsukune —le dijo Moka decididamente, después de que escuchó de la situación—. Tal vez es sólo un remanente de la batalla, pero hay que comprobarlo de todos modos.

—Sí… Está bien, Moka-san.

Tsukune no quería hacer nada de eso, y no era por pereza; sólo estaba un poco cansado de toda esa situación. Ya se había reunido con Nakatani antes, y a ninguno le cayó tan bien el otro. Si ese hombre no fuera tan tedioso, tal vez...

—Tsukune...

Sus amigos lo miraban apoyando sus sentimientos y decisiones. Tsukune miró a su alrededor y la mirada de ellos le dio la voluntad para hacer lo que debía hacer.

—¡Hola!

Era Fanfan, que llegó tarde. Después de un guiño a la mesa de Ichigo se sentó en la de Tsukune.

—¿Cómo van las cosas?

—¡Nos vamos a la ciudad! —exclamó Kurumu feliz, con una tostada en la mano.

—Ruby nunca dijo que ustedes irían —observó Moka, cruzando los brazos—. Estoy segura que sólo dijo Tsukune y yo.

—Creo que no importa, Moka-san —habló Tsukune, antes de que Kurumu pudiera mostrar su desacuerdo—. Cuantos más, mejor.

Era obvio que simplemente estaba siendo educado.

—¿Ves? —dijo Kurumu, abrazando el brazo derecho de Tsukune—. ¡Así que todos vamos allí!

—Un viaje escolar —dijo Mizore, sentada junto a Kurumu y comiendo también una tostada.

—Parece que se divierten —observó Kokoa desde su asiento con Ichigo, mientras que Inuyasha sólo desayunaba con su desparpajo habitual.

—¿Por qué no vas con ellos? —le preguntó Ichigo, bebiendo su café—. Para variar un poco.

—Nah. Estoy muy bien —y era verdad. Kokoa echaba un poco de menos esas mañanas con su grupo, su gente y su hermana, pero su tiempo con Ichigo no lo cambiaba por nada.

Más tarde terminaron su comida e Ichigo y Kokoa se fueron a su salón de clases, con Fanfan caminando detrás de ellos. Después de que le dijeron adiós, Inuyasha estaba sentado solo en esa mesa, aburrido por la rutina diaria que odiaba como a nada en el mundo. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Tsukune y su gente que iba a su clase. Inuyasha se levantó y los siguió hasta que llegó a la puerta hacia los jardines exteriores. Entonces Inuyasha torció el rumbo y salió hacia el bosque. No estaba de humor para las clases de ese día. Hasta que sintió un par de dedos tocando su hombro para llamar su atención.

—¿Quieres ir a la ciudad con nosotros?

La muchacha de las nieves se lo estaba ofreciendo. Inuyasha se detuvo, se dio vuelta y la miró con pereza, pero se concentró en su alrededor. Moka y sus amigos los miraban a él y Mizore desde el interior del vestíbulo del edificio.

—Si. ¿Por qué no?

Las palabras que escaparon de su boca al principio le hicieron creer que no las había pronunciado. Pero el daño estaba hecho.

—Bien.

Un indicio de una sonrisa apareció en los labios blancos de Mizore. Ella se veía muy linda cuando sonreía, aunque sólo fuera una débil mueca. Él se la quedó mirando por un rato, viendo en ella y su atuendo la diferencia notable que tenía con Tsurara y Setsura, y hasta con Reira. El frío de su proximidad no lo molestaba, sino que le traía a la mente recuerdos de otras mujeres, tan lindas como ella.

—Sólo llámame cuando llegue el momento.

Inuyasha se dio vuelta de nuevo y se dirigió a su árbol sin decir nada más.

—Pero... ¿vas a saltarte las clases? —le preguntó Mizore, sin moverse.

—Sí. No tengo ganas de ir hoy.

—Nekonome-sensei estará triste —le advirtió Mizore, y tenía algo de razón.

—Entonces dile que si quiere, puede venir y hacerme compañía.

—Se lo diré —le dijo Mizore seriamente.

Inuyasha levantó el brazo y movió la mano, y siguió caminando hacia afuera para luego perderse de un salto en lo alto de los árboles muertos.

—Sólo un día más y él sería libre como todos los demás —observó Kurumu, mirando junto a sus amigos hacia los árboles y cómo Mizore caminaba sola de vuelta hacia ellos.

—Sólo es un espíritu libre, Kurumu-san.

—Pero tendrá problemas después-desu, Tsukune-san —le dijo Yukari, con y sin razón.

—¿Con quién? He oído que el nuevo director es un hombre muy amable —bromeó Tsukune—. Déjenlo ser. Estoy seguro que un día libre lo va a relajar.

—Él irá con nosotros —les dijo Mizore cuando los alcanzó y se fue junto a ellos a su salón de clases—. A la ciudad, quiero decir.

—¿Irá? —preguntó Moka, sorprendiendo a todos.

—Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Sigues teniendo algo contra él? —le respondió y preguntó Mizore con calma.

—En realidad no —respondió Moka sinceramente—. Es sólo... muy raro de su parte.

—Sí. No sólo eso es lo raro —Kurumu le estaba sonriendo con algo de burla en su rostro.

Y para todos, lo raro era que Moka no hubiera dicho nada contra él como hacía todos los días casi desde que llegaron. ¿Tal vez los estaba aceptando a él y al Shinigami? Después de todo, en todos sus días allí no hicieron nada malo ni nada que pudieran considerar perjudicial para ellos ni para nadie.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con él en la ciudad? —preguntó Kurumu unos minutos después, sentada en su asiento y mirando el escritorio vacío de Inuyasha junto al suyo.

—Yo creo que va a ser divertido —dijo Mizore, que estaba mirándolo también.

—No tengan muy altas sus expectativas —les advirtió Moka, sin darse la vuelta—. Él puede ser muy imposible a veces.

—Lo "raro" —dijo Kurumu, recalcando la palabra "raro" con el movimiento de sus dedos y retomándola de antes de que llegaran a la clase—, es ver que puedes decir eso de alguien que conoces tan poco.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Moka, peligrosamente dándose vuelta en su asiento para mirar a Kurumu—. Él no es ni remotamente el primero en quien creo que es "imposible" —aclaró Moka, recalcando la palabra "imposible" con el movimiento de sus dedos.

—Ya, ya, chicas —les dijo Tsukune antes que Kurumu pudiera responder—. La profesora está aquí.

Moka tomó aire y no pudo evitar un suspiro. Aun cuando ahora sabía que Inuyasha no era un mal tipo, no podía dejar de pensar que él trajo más problemas a sus vidas desde que llegó allí, justo cuando ella trataba de retomar su vida ahora sin 'Omote', su madre, junto a ella. Trataba de ignorar la sensación de tristeza y confusión que eso le provocaba, y trató de concentrarse en lo que Shizuka les decía ese día.

Y como Mizore había predicho, Shizuka tuvo sus orejas de gato gachas de desilusión toda esa clase.

* * *

—Creo que hay que intentar la siguiente parte. Ahora que puedo ir más alto.

—Tal vez. Pero hay que llegar a la cima, así que la respuesta es no.

Kokoa e Ichigo estaban en su lugar habitual para el almuerzo. En el techo de la escuela el viento soplaba lentamente ese día, y no fueron molestados por nadie. Les hubiera gustado tener a Inuyasha allí, pero él no estaba a la vista cuando lo buscaron en la hora del almuerzo, antes de irse a la azotea.

—Pero ya puedo llegar —insistió Kokoa—. Creo que puedo con la siguiente parte. Por favor, Ichigo.

—Aun cuando es agradable verte pidiendo "por favor" —le dijo Ichigo sonriendo—, todavía tienes que demostrarme eso.

—Ya viste que la última noche casi pude llegar a la cima —le recordó Kokoa.

—Eso fue inesperado, sí —reconoció él—. Pero no hay garantía de que puedas hacerlo de nuevo.

—Tal vez... si pudiera tener algún tipo de motivación...

—¿Y eso sería…?

Ichigo miró a Kokoa comiendo su pan, y luego de mirarla fijamente miró a otro lado justo como ella, toda ruborizada, hizo.

—Míralo esta manera —le ofreció Ichigo, tratando de perder el rojo de su cara y de mantener la voz correcta—. Si sigues haciéndolo como la última noche, cuando lleguemos a la siguiente parte harás que sea más fácil de lo que podrías esperar.

—Pero quiero hacerlo ahora...

—Termina lo que empezamos —le insistió Ichigo con suavidad—. Paso a paso, y entonces serás capaz de hacer lo que quieras.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

La mirada de esperanza en el rostro de Kokoa era preciosa, pero la sonrisa que exhibía era codiciosa. Ichigo se estremeció, pensando en lo que esa chica podría hacer con el poder que estaba tratando de obtener y que él le estaba dando. Nada malo por supuesto, pero aun así era aterrador imaginarse a Kokoa con tal habilidad.

—Está bien. Voy a llegar a la cima de la colina —se resolvió Kokoa, alzando un puño con decisión—. ¡Y entonces no vas a tener una excusa para hacer lo que te diga!

—Esa es mi chica.

Y una vez más, los dos miraban a diferentes lados.

* * *

El día pasaba rápidamente si uno estaba durmiendo, y dormir era un tema muy fácil para Inuyasha. Todo ese día se lo había gastado en su árbol con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas, apoyado en el tronco y durmiendo, pero como siempre, estaba concentrado en los sonidos y los olores a su alrededor. No había casi nada que pudiera escapar a sus sentidos mientras el día pasaba, y la gente en la academia iba, venía, se reunía en grupos, se separaba y hacía todo lo que se suponía que hiciera y que hacía cada día. Pronto llegó la tarde y pasó como la mañana, y el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte para cuando Inuyasha abrió un poco los ojos. Comenzó a sentir hambre y estaba a punto de ir por algo para morder, pero el olor casi imperceptible a hielo de la muchacha de las nieves se acercaba a él. Lo que era más, ella estaba trayendo comida con ella.

—Comienzo a pensar que ya te adoro —le dijo Inuyasha estirándose y mirándola llegar hasta su árbol desde arriba con la cara brillante. Mizore sólo se rió.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que esto es para ti? —le preguntó ella, mostrando la caja con comida en su interior.

—Vaya. ¿No lo es?

—Si lo es.

—¿Por qué preguntas entonces? —le dijo Inuyasha, incapaz de enojarse con ella y sonriendo con sus ocurrencias.

—Me parecía muy engreído de tu parte.

—Bueno, no hay nadie más alrededor y se está poniendo oscuro y frío. Y pude sentir el olor de la comida desde que saliste de la puerta principal.

—¿Y no podías sentir mi olor? —le preguntó Mizore alzando los brazos y oliéndose a sí misma tiernamente mientras estaba de pie abajo de su árbol, e Inuyasha sonreía de nuevo al verla. Malditas fueran las Yuki Onna. Era seguro que él tenía una seria debilidad por ellas.

—No tanto —le respondió Inuyasha sin ocultar la mirada intensa sobre ella—. Al ser una Yuki Onna no tienes un olor particular. Al menos no más que agua fría, hielo y nieve.

—¿Y eso es malo? —preguntó Mizore, mientras Inuyasha aterrizaba a su lado y ella le daba la caja con comida. Esa que en Japón le llamaban bento.

—No.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque muchos youkais con un agudo olfato no podrían encontrarte aunque quisieran —dijo Inuyasha, abriendo la caja y mirando en su interior—. ¿Qué diablos es esto?

Era un montón de arroz y algo más de un color extraño, mezcla de carne y verduras cocidas en una especie de jugo.

—Es curry, otra vez —le respondió Mizore, llanamente.

—Otra vez.

—No es la primera vez que lo hacemos —se lo aclaró Mizore—. Y como nunca regresaste... ni siquiera para el almuerzo o la cena...

—Todavía no es tiempo para la cena.

—Pero cuando no regresas para la cena, ya no apareces en la escuela hasta el día siguiente —le explicó Mizore, que igual que sus amigos, se sabía algo de la rutina de Inuyasha—. Así que pensamos que debíamos darte esta.

—Bueno. Gracias, supongo.

—De nada.

—¿Quién hizo esto?

—Yo.

Inuyasha olfateaba la caja moviéndola en todas direcciones ante él. Luego miró a Mizore.

—Está fría.

—Supongo que sí. ¿No te gusta el frío? —respondió Mizore, pensando que quizás a él tampoco le gustaría lo que ella cocinaba al estar tan frío. No podía pedir que todos fueran como Tsukune, que se comía lo que ella le hacía por pura cortesía.

—No me importa, en realidad —le respondió Inuyasha sincera y despreocupadamente. Mizore sonrió satisfecha al oírlo, e hizo un amago de girar y marcharse.

—Bueno, después me la...

—¿No quieres comer esto conmigo?

La voz de Inuyasha era informal, por lo que en realidad no le importaba si ella quería o no. Pero aun así, para Mizore era divertido ver que él le estuviera pidiendo eso.

—¿Acaso eres capaz de compartir algo?

—Hey, eso es grosero.

—Yo sí almorcé —le dijo Mizore pensativa—, pero supongo que puedo. Está bien.

Inuyasha cerró la caja y la agarró en una mano, con el brazo libre rodeó y sujetó la cintura de Mizore y saltó con ella a la rama, muchos metros por encima de ellos.

—¡Qué…!

Mizore estaba tan sorprendida que le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos para sostenerse. Los lugares altos le daban miedo, como era de esperarse.

—¿Qué pasa?

Dándose cuenta que debió haber previsto la reacción de ella, Inuyasha la soltó con cuidado y se sentó en la rama, dándole espacio a Mizore para hacer lo mismo entre él y el tronco.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —le preguntó ella, con una mano en el pecho luego del susto y sentándose rápidamente en la rama entre Inuyasha y el árbol.

—¿Eh? ¿No te gustan los lugares altos? —se extrañó Inuyasha.

—No es eso. Es que fue tan repentino... —le aclaró Mizore, apoyándose en el tronco.

—Ah. Lo siento —se disculpó Inuyasha aunque su cara decía todo lo contrario—. Creí que sería mejor si nos comemos esto aquí. Con asientos y todo.

—No me habría importado que tuviéramos que sentarnos en una roca o algo así.

—Lo siento de nuevo.

Inuyasha dijo todo mientras estaba abriendo la caja de nuevo y no parecía avergonzado en absoluto. De hecho parecía haber disfrutado con el susto que le dio a Mizore y a eso su sonrisa lo delataba.

—No importa —suspiró Mizore y con cuidado se acomodó junto a él, mientras él tomaba los palitos y olía de nuevo el curry frío, en tanto ella lo miraba y a su actitud despreocupada. Mizore no podía estar enfadada con él, porque se veía muy gracioso en ese momento y además sabía que ese instante que la había hecho pasar había sido sin querer asustarla realmente.

—¿Cómo vamos a comer esto? —fue su bastante tonta pregunta, luego de haberla invitado a comer con él

—Yo ya comí un poco. No te preocupes —Mizore estaba tan ocupada con sus pensamientos como para pensar en lo que él le estaba diciendo.

—Me gustaría tomarte la palabra, pero te ofrecí comer esto conmigo. Mira, tú comerás un poco primero, y entonces yo...

Inuyasha parecía estar genuinamente arrepentido de haberle ofrecido eso, después de haberlo saboreado un poco. Sus orejas se movían con expectativa y deleite y eso significaba que ella no había hecho tan mal ese curry, ¿verdad?

—¿Esta bueno? —le preguntó ella con esperanza, sintiendo la alegría llegar.

—¿Por qué estaría malo?

—Es un problema muy común cuando cocinas.

—Casi nunca cocino —se excusó Inuyasha restándole importancia—, así que realmente no me importa tanto el gusto. Pero sí, esto está bueno.

—¿Aun cuando esté frío? —se esperanzó Mizore.

—Sí. Deja ya de preguntar...

—Entonces no te preocupes —le repitió Mizore contenta—. Puedes tenerlo todo.

—¿Estás segura?

—Lo estoy.

Mizore le sonrió con sinceridad, e Inuyasha suspiró de alivio al saber que no tendría que comer menos.

Ya llevaba comiendo por un rato, y ella lo había mirado hacerlo todo ese tiempo. Comía como un idiota como siempre, rápido y sin preocuparse de lo que estaba a su alrededor ni de lo que la otra pensara. De vez en cuando se detenía para tomar un respiro y luego atacaba de nuevo. ¿Es que acaso tenía tanta hambre? Hasta que, cuando estaba casi acabando, él levantó la cabeza de la caja y las orejas se le movieron. Miró hacia el edificio de la escuela y la voz de Kurumu llegó hasta ellos desde allí.

—¡Mizore!

—Parece que me he tomado mi tiempo aquí —observó Mizore, mirando hacia abajo desde su posición en lo alto del árbol.

—¿Tú crees?

—Eso explicaría por qué esa vaca de tetas grandes está viniendo para buscarme.

—¡Puedo oírte, fenómeno de nieve! —exclamó Kurumu, visible ahora entre los altos árboles y volando hacia ellos con unas alas negras que salían de su espalda.

—Me escuchó.

Inuyasha sintió que genuinamente se estaba divirtiendo. Mizore era una pequeña que decididamente era divertida de ver y para tratar de adivinar lo que haría a continuación. Y la cara de Kurumu mientras le gritaba a Mizore y mientras flotaba delante de ellos en la parte alta del árbol no tenía precio.

—¿Y tú de qué te ríes?

Kurumu estaba roja por la molestia, pero Inuyasha no pudo evitar reírse. ¿Acaso estaba había estado tan aburrido? Vio que un simple intercambio de palabras entre ellas lo divertía como el infierno.

—No... No me presten atención... Sigan hablando...

—Parece que te resulta divertido, así que no.

Kurumu cruzó los brazos bajo sus pechos, e Inuyasha se rascó la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

—No es mi culpa. No pude evitarlo.

—Tal vez tengamos que hacer más de esto todos los días, y entonces no estarás tan aburrido —le ofreció Mizore, distraídamente.

—¿En serio pueden?

—Ni lo sueñes.

Inuyasha casi se cae al suelo. Pero las sonrisas en su rostro y en las caras de Mizore y luego en la de Kurumu no se desvanecieron. Luego de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, habían agarrado un poco de confianza gracias a esa simple caja de almuerzo.

—De todos modos. Moka estaba muy preocupada por ti y bla bla, y Tsukune me pidió que te viniera a encontrar. ¡Y tú sólo te estabas tomando tu tiempo con este idiota! —explicó Kurumu todavía flotando ante ellos.

—¡Oye!

—Sin ofender.

—¡Keh!

—El tiempo pasó volando antes de que pudiera darme cuenta —le dijo Mizore letárgicamente—. ¿Realmente me tardé tanto?

—Tú dime eso. ¿No está completamente oscuro ya?

Inuyasha y Mizore miraron a su alrededor. Era cierto. Las estrellas ya brillaban por encima de ellos y ellos ni cuenta se habían dado.

—¿Ya nos vamos? —le preguntó Mizore a Kurumu, refiriéndose a su viaje a la ciudad.

—Tsukune no lo ha decidido todavía —le respondió Kurumu—. Él piensa que sería 'grosero' llegar allí en medio de la noche.

—¿Llegar a dónde? —preguntó Inuyasha, terminando su comida y distraído con ella.

—Nuestra visita a ese estúpido ministro humano —le recordó Kurumu—. ¿No te acuerdas que vamos a verlo?

—Ah... Naka… algo, ¿verdad?

—¿Lo conoces? —se extrañó Kurumu.

—Un poco. Tan bien como a una mierda parlante.

Kurumu lo miró allí sentado. Él se estaba limpiando su boca con la manga.

—¿De verdad te comiste esa cosa? —le preguntó Kurumu, mirando al caja vacía.

—¿Qué cosa?

—La comida de Mizore.

—Sí. Estuvo buena.

—Tal vez Moka tiene razón, y ambos son una especie de monstruos locos —dijo Kurumu, un poco sorprendida.

—Pues tal vez…

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, de todos modos? —preguntó Mizore, tratando de no pensar en las palabras despreocupadas de Inuyasha.

—Por ahora vamos a volver a la sala del Club —le respondió Kurumu—. Luego Tsukune verá lo que haremos.

—Está bien. Ayúdame a bajar.

—¿Qué estaban haciendo aquí de todos modos? —preguntó Kurumu, agarrando a Mizore por detrás y por debajo de sus hombros, y descendiendo lentamente con ella al suelo.

—Él pensó que sería más cómodo comer allá arriba —explicó Mizore, posando los pies en el suelo. Kurumu la soltó y ascendió de nuevo a la rama.

—Bien, ahora tú...

—Nah.

Kurumu se acercó solícita para bajar a Inuyasha que seguía allí arriba, pero él le dijo que no y sólo le entregó la caja de comida, ahora vacía.

—Estuvo delicioso, Mizore.

Oírlo decir su nombre no era tan malo. Mizore le sonrió desde abajo sinceramente una vez más sin poder evitarlo.

—De nada.

—¿Qué crees tú que estás haciendo? —preguntó Kurumu flotando delante de Inuyasha, con los brazos todavía extendidos hacia él—. ¡Tú irás con nosotros!

—¿A dónde?

—A la habitación del club, por supuesto. ¿Acaso no irás a la ciudad con nosotros?

—¿Tengo que hacerlo? —recordó Inuyasha—. Maldita sea. Puedo esperar que se decidan aquí.

—Pero sería mejor si estás allí para mostrarnos su opinión y esas cosas. ¡Realmente no me importa, pero vamos a ir de todos modos! —exclamó Kurumu, agarrando la mano de inuaysha que tenía más cerca y tirando de él hacia afuera del árbol.

—¡Demonios, no quiero!

Kurumu tiró de él con todas sus fuerzas, e Inuyasha se cayó de su rama.

—¡Mierda!

—¡Sujétate!

Inuyasha se quedó colgando de una mano cuando Kurumu apenas lo pudo sostener y ahora flotaba por encima de él. El esfuerzo la estaba haciendo enrojecer al agarrar todo su peso.

—Déjame ir ya —lo instó él, viendo lo mucho que le costaba a ella el sostenerlo y desde tan alto.

—¡No!

Kurumu sabía que él no iba a lastimarse por la caída de... catorce metros, pero de todos modos no quería dejarlo caer luego de haberlo jalado y ser la responsable de esa caída. Simplemente no se sentía bien haciendo eso.

—Tu cara va a explotar.

—¿A ti qué te importa?

—Pues sí me importa —le dijo Inuyasha no sin razón—. Déjame ir. O baja ya, maldita sea. No creo que eso sea tan difícil.

—¡Puedo ver tus bragas desde aquí, so vaca! —le dijo Mizore con calma a Kurumu, desde abajo y mirándolos perezosamente.

—Oh, es cierto. Yo puedo verlas también.

—¡Cállate!

Kurumu estaba roja de molestia al verlo mirar hacia arriba, pero los ojos de Inuyasha estaban sobre los de ella de cualquier forma.

—¡Estoy tratando de ayudarle y tú te burlas! ¡Eres el peor!

—¿Lo soy?

Inuyasha se rió y luego la caja, que apenas colgaba entre el brazo de Kurumu y su cuerpo, cayó al suelo.

Lo siguiente que Kurumu supo fue que Inuyasha levantó su otro brazo y la agarró con él por los suyos que apenas lo sostenían, y tiró de ella hacia él. Luego él posó los pies en el tronco del árbol para impulsar su cuerpo hacia la tierra abajo, al mismo tiempo que la sujetaba firmemente contra él y agarraba la caja en el aire, justo a tiempo para girar y aterrizar grácilmente. Y al verlo todo desde abajo, Mizore se quedó sin habla. ¿Todo eso espectáculo por una caja de almuerzo?

—Ahí la tienes —le dijo Inuyasha, caminando hacia Mizore y entregándole la caja cerrada—. Los palitos están dentro, creo.

—Gracias... creo... —murmuró Kurumu llamando la atención de los otros dos, todavía sujeta a Inuyasha por la cintura.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Y tú te lo creíste? ¡Suéltame, idiota!

Kurumu agarró las orejas de Inuyasha y se las jaló mientras él aún la cargaba, y se deleitó al oír sus gritos de dolor. Mizore solo suspiró. El siguiente viaje sería muy encantador.

* * *

Después de la hora de la cena, Ichigo y Kokoa estaban alistándose como todas las noches para ir a su lugar de entrenamiento. Estaban en la puerta principal hacia los jardines, listos para salir, cuando Inuyasha llegó de los terrenos de la escuela.

—¿Se van ahora? —preguntó Inuyasha, tan descuidado como siempre. Ichigo y Kokoa lo miraron.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —le preguntó Ichigo mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

—Nada —respondió Inuyasha tranquilamente—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Bueno. Estás cubierto de moretones y mordeduras.

—Y tienes a esas dos idiotas colgando de ti —observó Kokoa.

Parecía divertido, y todo el mundo alrededor lo estaba mirando así: Inuyasha tenía manchas de mordeduras en todas las partes visibles de su piel. Kurumu tenía sus piernas envueltas alrededor de él por detrás y estaba tirando de sus orejas y le mordía la cabeza, mientras que Mizore estaba colgada de similar forma, con los brazos alrededor de su cuello, mirando a Ichigo y Kokoa letárgicamente.

—Ya llevan un buen rato haciendo esto —dijo Inuyasha, comentándolo simplemente.

—¿Y no te importa? —le preguntó Kokoa, incrédula.

—No realmente.

—¿A dónde ibas? —preguntó Ichigo sin molestarse en ahondar en el asunto. No tenía caso.

—A... ¿A dónde vamos? —les preguntó Inuyasha a las chicas detrás de él, moviendo la cabeza hacia atrás un poco.

—Ad... sadhón ded cdubh... pedho esthupidho... —le dijo Kurumu entre dientes sin soltarle la cabeza.

—Ahí tienen —les explicó Inuyasha a Ichigo y Kokoa.

—¿Entendiste lo que dijo?

—Ni una sola palabra. Más tarde.

Inuyasha caminó dentro del vestíbulo y a la escalera, con las dos mujeres todavía sobre él. Ichigo y Kokoa se miraron luego que desapareció de la vista de ellos.

—Eso fue raro.

—Tu espera —le dijo Ichigo—. Así es como empieza.

—¿Quieres decir... Inuyasha? —se extrañó Kokoa, recordando que Ichigo le había advertido sobre ello.

—Pero creo que estará bien. Al final todos gustarán de él.

—No puedo ver a mi Onee-sama haciendo eso —dijo Kokoa, recordando la imagen de Inuyasha subiendo las escaleras de adentro del edificio, sin inmutarse de tener a Mizore y Kurumu sobre él.

—Yo tampoco. Pero ya que todos sospechaban de él y de mí, al ver a Inuyasha así, ahora se van tranquilizar.

—No estoy tan segura…

Kokoa e Ichigo se encogieron de hombros, salieron y se dirigieron hacia su lugar de siempre, donde Necrópolis los estaba esperando al otro lado de los árboles. Habían caminado un rato, cuando una ráfaga de Youki se encendió desde la escuela y pudieron sentir su bronca.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dije? —preguntó Kokoa, sintiéndose entre molesta y divertida.

—Sí…

El Youki le pertenecía a Moka. Era evidente que la explosión ocurrió después de que Inuyasha apareciera frente a ella, o después de que la irritara de alguna manera. Esa noche no podrían saberlo.

—Tal vez mañana me dejen enterrar su cuerpo —se esperanzó Ichigo.

—No te preocupes. Me aseguraré de que le hagas una muy buena tumba a Inuyasha. Yo te voy a ayudar.

Las risas no se les apagaron cuando llegaron al lugar donde estaba descansando Necrópolis.

* * *

—¡¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?!

Ese grito fue aún peor y estaba acompañado por una erupción de Youki, flameando agresivamente desde Moka, que miraba a la puerta de la habitación del club con ira.

—Pregúntales. Ellas simplemente no me dejan ir.

Inuyasha estaba libre de preocupaciones. Él no se preocupaba por nada seriamente, excepto por la cuestión de Naraku y Aizen. Nada en ese mundo podría hacer que se concentrara en un tema determinado y sólo dejaba que las cosas sucedieran, ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Por eso no entendía la reacción de Moka. En todo su camino hacia allí Inuyasha podía sentir la mirada de todo el mundo centrada en él y en las dos hermosas chicas youkai pegadas a él, pero a él no le había importado ni eso ni lo que pudieran decir o pensar. Las reacciones de Ichigo y Kokoa fueron las esperadas y después de todo el camino hacia ese cuarto, donde esperaban los amigos de Mizore y Kurumu, él se había esperado una reacción similar de ellos, y así lo hicieron. Pero la reacción de Moka fue con diferencia la peor de cuantas había visto ese día.

—Tranquila, Moka-san —dijo Tsukune, tratando como siempre de calmar los ánimos de su grupo de amigos—. Ustedes dos —les dijo a Mizore y Kurumu—. ¿Por qué le hacen eso a Inuyasha-san?

—Ed me adsusthó... —dijo Kurumu, babeándose un poco y sin dejar de morder a Inuyasha. Lo hizo mucho más cuando vio que eso molestaba a Moka.

—No me parecía justo que sólo la trajera a ella hasta aquí, así que me trajo hasta aquí como un pony —fue la explicación no tan sencilla de Mizore, que parecía estarse divirtiendo.

—Esa es una respuesta apropiada —dijo Inuyasha—. ¿Pero alguno de ustedes entiende lo que está diciendo esta súcubo?

Levantó un brazo y señaló de nuevo a Kurumu detrás de él y todos sintieron que se iban para atrás con ese comentario.

—¡Meh jhamho Kurhumu!

—¿Qué?

Kurumu separó la cara de la cabeza de Inuyasha, tomó una profunda respiración, y le gritó en la oreja:

—¡MI NOMBRE ES KURUMU!

—Ahí lo tienes —dijo Moka sarcásticamente y con las manos en las caderas, después que Inuyasha cayera de rodillas luego de ese terrible grito en sus mismas orejas—. ¿Te llegó su mensaje?

—Tan claro como el agua...

Mizore lo soltó por fin y después de que el pequeño peso de Kurumu desapareciera de su espalda, Inuyasha se sentó en el suelo y miró a su alrededor. Era una habitación llena de papeles y olores de tinta. Y toda la gente de ese chico estaba allí. Tsukune se rascaba la mejilla con una sonrisa incómoda en su rostro. Moka estaba de pie delante de Inuyasha con las manos en su cintura. Kurumu estaba arrodillada junto a él, al igual que Mizore y se miraban comunicándose en silencio. Yukari estaba sentada en una silla, no tan lejos de ellos e intercambiaba papeles con ese chico llamado Fanfan. Ese chico lobo estaba cerca también, observando todo con una mirada mortal.

—¿Sí? —le preguntó Inuyasha al notarlo.

—¿Qué? —respondió Gin.

—Yo te estoy preguntando eso. Si las miradas mataran, no sería más que carne picada en el piso.

—¿Eso crees? No te preocupes. No necesito un cuchillo para hacer que seas carne picada —Gin miró a Inuyasha aún peor de lo que él lo miraba.

—Interesante —dijo Inuyasha, poniéndose de pie—. Quiero ver…

—¿Ver qué?

Ruby llegó, y como siempre llevaba una gran cantidad de papel en los brazos.

—Todo está listo, Tsukune-san —Ruby entró en la habitación y se dirigió hacia Tsukune, mirando a Inuyasha cuando pasó cerca e ignorando la conversación que interrumpió por el bien de todos—. Podemos ir esta noche si quieres.

—Bueno, yo...

—Creo que será mejor si nos vamos ahora mismo, Tsukune —Moka seguía mirando mal a Inuyasha, pero la resolución en su voz era clara.

—Sí. Supongo que tienes razón.

—¡Yay! ¡Entonces nos vamos ahora! —se alegró Kurumu, dando pequeños saltos en su asiento al que había ido a sentarse.

—¿No prefieren dormirse, y permanecer tranquilos? —preguntó Inuyasha, dándose cuenta de repente que había aceptado ir con ellos.

—Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, criaturita —le dijo Moka, mirando burlonamente a Inuyasha.

—No te preocupes, pequeña —replicó él, bajo la mirada de todos los presentes—. Voy a hacer que su viaje sea aún más divertido.

La sonrisa sardónica de Moka competía en mandar escalofríos en la espalda de todos con la de Inuyasha, y sus auras asesinas flameaban alrededor de ellos.

—Tsukune-san, ¿crees que esto va a estar bien-desuka? —le preguntó Yukari, tan nerviosa como lo estaba Tsukune.

—Tendremos que verlo, Yukari-chan —le respondió él, pues al fin y al cabo había estado de acuerdo en llevar a Inuyasha.

—Está bien, llamaré a Kokoa —anunció Moka, caminando hacia la puerta.

—Ella no irá —le dijo Inuyasha, antes que Moka pudiera llegar—. Ella e Ichigo están ocupados en este momento.

—No es suficiente para dejarnos así. Ella se viene con nosotros —insistió Moka. Le mostró su lengua a Inuyasha y salió de la habitación.

—¡Keh! Ella ni siquiera va a poder encontrarlos.

—Dinos, Inuyasha-san —dijo Tsukune, mientras él y sus amigos iban de aquí para allá, preparándose para partir—. ¿Piensas que Ichigo-kun hará a Kokoa-chan más fuerte?

Inuyasha sonrió maliciosamente antes de responder.

—Luego que Ichigo termine con ella, esa enana podrá derrotar fácilmente a quien quiera.

Un temblor recorrió a través de las espinas de todos, pero no era una mala sensación.

* * *

— **¡Se retrasaron!**

La cascada voz de Necrópolis estaba mezclada con enojo y un tono de broma, resemblando las caras de Ichigo y Kokoa luego de sus risas sobre la muerte de Inuyasha en manos de Moka.

—¡Es la misma hora que ayer! —respondió Kokoa, al parecer indignada, pero la sonrisa en su cara estaba diciendo lo contrario.

— **¿En serio? El movimiento del sol y las estrellas puede ser mal interpretado, ya sabes.**

—¿Has estado aquí casi cuatro milenios, y todavía no estás seguro acerca del tiempo? Qué toooonto.

— **Niña atrevida.**

Ichigo se estaba divirtiendo. Sus noches serían incluso más interesantes con Necropolis junto a ellos. O esperándolos siempre, ya que no podía moverse de allí.

—Vamos, Kokoa. Cuando terminemos nuestra parte de hoy, vamos a volver para hablar con él.

—Pero…

Kokoa no quería hacerlo, ya que estaba segura de que ya era capaz de llegar a la cima de la colina sin problemas ahora y quería hacer algo diferente. Por tanto su entrenamiento de esa noche le parecía aburrido.

— **Ve, pequeña vampiro** —le dijo Necrópolis—. **Yo no me voy a ninguna parte.**

—¡No-No es como que quiera hablar tanto así contigo!

—Sí, sí. Vamos —Ichigo la empujó suavemente en su espalda. Él y Kokoa empezaron a correr, mientras ella protestaba y él sólo sonreía.

* * *

Moka caminaba entre los árboles muertos detrás de la escuela, pero no podía encontrar a nadie después de caminar durante muchos minutos. Ese perro estúpido... Todo era por su culpa.

Mientras se dirigía allí, ella podía sentir la misma presencia que sintió hacía dos días, cuando ella e Inuyasha fueron a buscar a Kokoa e Ichigo por ese mismo camino. Ahora que había pasado el lugar donde los encontraron esa noche, ella sentía esa ominosa presencia mucho más que ese día. Se estaba acercando cada vez más con cada paso que daba. Pronto, entre los árboles, una luz roja llegó a sus ojos. Era una luz muy fuerte y parecía proceder de la misma tierra e iluminaba los árboles que tenía a su alrededor. Moka se acercó más y cuando se introdujo en un claro del bosque, descubrió que la luz venía desde el interior de un gran agujero en la tierra.

—¿Qué…?

— **¿Quién eres?**

La voz que ella escuchó salió del agujero, como si la esfera brillante dentro de él estuviera hablando.

—Esa es mi línea —dijo Moka, mostrando así su confianza en sí misma a pesar de la impresión inicial—. ¿Quién eres tú?

— **No puedo ver por qué tendría yo que responder primero.**

—¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo yo?

— **¿Debido a que soy mayor?**

—Disparates.

Pero de nuevo, al igual que su nuevo conocimiento de que Inuyasha podía ser tan voluble como era y al mismo tiempo amable y confiable en cierta forma, Moka sabía que la luz no era nada malo a pesar de lo oscuro de su presencia y energía.

— **Tienes la misma esencia que tiene Kokoa** —observó la luz—. **¿Eres una pariente de ella, o algo así?**

—¿Conoces a Kokoa? —preguntó Moka, sorprendida que esa cosa conociera a su hermana pequeña.

— **Sí. Ella e Ichigo no pueden vivir sin mí.**

—Ya... ¿Y dónde están?

— **Fueron a tener su entrenamiento diario. Y eso es un disparate para ti de seguro.**

—Más o menos.

— **Regresa de donde viniste, pequeña vampiro —** la instó aquella cascada voz con tono bonachón **—. Ella estará a salvo con él.**

—¿Y tú cómo puedes…?

— **¿Conocer tus intenciones? Es fácil. Te dije que soy más viejo.**

Moka no estaba segura, pero sabía que la voz tenía razón. De todos modos, su presencia allí era algo que hablaría con Kokoa e Ichigo a la primera oportunidad. De ninguna manera lo dejaría pasar.

—No le digas a ella que estuve aquí —le dijo Moka—. Quiero hablar de eso con ella por mí misma.

— **Correcto.**

—Gracias.

Moka se dio vuelta y se dirigió de vuelta a la academia. Entonces Kokoa realmente se estaba esforzando en su entrenamiento. Moka estaba feliz y triste al mismo tiempo al saberlo, pues lamentaba no haber podido ayudar más a su hermanita y que esta haya tenido que confiarle esa tarea a Kurosaki Ichigo. Cuando regresara de la ciudad, Moka tendría una charla con Kokoa. Una charla muy "constructiva", o eso esperaba.

Después de varios minutos tratando de no caer con los obstáculos, raíces, pequeños animales y cosas por el estilo, Moka se las arregló para volver a la escuela, donde encontró a Tsukune y los otros en los jardines, listos para entrar en el autobús que los llevaría a la ciudad.

—¡Llegas tarde, Moka! —la recibió Kurumu, caminando hacia el autobús con los brazos cruzados al verla llegar.

—Estaba… ocupada... —les dijo Moka, distraídamente. El asunto de la luz y su conexión con Kokoa y el Shinigami era algo de lo que ella se ocuparía después, sin que nadie interviniera.

—¿Los encontraste? —preguntó Inuyasha, sentado en el techo del autobús. La sonrisa en su cara la estaba cabreando nada más llegar.

—Algo por el estilo. Más o menos.

—Y Kurumu era la difícil de entender —comentó él, mirando hacia adelante, al camino para salir de allí.

—Cállate.

Ella abordó el bus como los demás, ya que no tenía nada más para llevar a la ciudad, y se sentó en el asiento que estaba lejos de la entrada del vehículo.

—Inuyasha-san, ¡debes entrar en el autobús! —le dijo Ruby, de pie en la puerta.

—Nah. Estoy muy bien aquí.

—Vas a coger un resfriado —le advirtió Kurumu apareciendo desde una ventana y mirando hacia arriba.

—¡Keh!

—Un niño obstinado, ¿no? —observó el conductor, sonriendo sentado en su asiento, listo para partir.

—Y que lo digas —dijo Mizore, mirando hacia el techo del autobús.

El cacharro empezó a moverse, y la brisa se transformó en un fuerte viento contra la cara de Inuyasha, ya que el vehículo fue ganando en velocidad al dirigirse hacia la puerta. No estaba tan mal, y al menos así haría algo diferente esa noche. Inuyasha le sonrió a la carretera, contento por haber aceptado.

* * *

 **Mi Color Favorito Eres Tú - Bürdel King**


	7. Los Cielos Púrpura de Tokyo

**Capítulo 36**

 **Los Cielos Púrpura de Tokyo**

Kokoa estaba haciendo todo lo posible para subir esa montaña sin fin, de la forma en que estaba acostumbrada hasta ese momento. Pero cuando estuvo corriendo hacia arriba después de alcanzar la base de la colina por lo que ella pensó que serían muchos metros ya, vio decepcionada que estaba en un punto similar en la colina a donde estuvo el día anterior. En otras palabras no había avanzado mucho a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos.

Ichigo la miraba de pie un poco más atrás. Kokoa jadeaba y estaba de rodillas delante de él, pero miraba hacia arriba, hacia ese sitio aparentemente inalcanzable que se extendía hasta arriba. Sus puños estaban cerrados, e Ichigo se dio cuenta de que ella estaba temblando un poco, incluso después de haber levantado la presión de su reiatsu sobre ella.

—Kokoa...

Ichigo estaba listo para tratar con un arranque de ira, decepción e incluso lágrimas. Pero cuando Kokoa se volvió hacia él, ella sonreía brillantemente.

—Debería haberte escuchado, Ichigo —le dijo ella, sonriendo y tranquilizando a Ichigo—. Tenías razón.

—Kokoa...

—¿Qué pasa con esa cara? Es repugnante...

Junto a una vena apareciendo en su cabeza por la bronca, Ichigo podía sentir el alivio de verla bien. Había temido que ella iba a estar molesta por su fracaso, pero parecía que ella se había estado esperando eso aquella noche después de todo de lo que había dicho antes, o al menos se había preparado para ello o trataba de sobrellevarlo lo mejor que podía. Y además estaba siendo tan impredecible como Inuyasha y eso no era la mejor parte precisamente.

—¿Y bien? ¿Deberíamos terminar aquí esta noche? —preguntó Kokoa, todavía sin mucho aire.

—Creo que sí —respondió Ichigo, sin dejar de mirarla en busca de alguna muestra de inconformidad, pero ella no le mostró ninguna. Así que caminaron por la colina hacia la luz roja que brillaba unos varios centenares de metros en su camino de regreso, y esta vez él no se la llevó cargando, pues intuía que ella ya no lo necesitaba. Lo único que veía ante ella era mejorar y él se encargaría que eso sucediera.

— **Bien hecho** —los recibió Necrópolis, cuando Kokoa e Ichigo llegaron hasta su luz que salía de las profundidades de la tierra.

—Sí —dijo Kokoa, apretando la tela de sus pantalones cortos deportivos con las manos—. Voy a hacerlo mejor en los próximos días.

—Estoy seguro —intercedió Ichigo con seguridad, conforme con la determinación en la voz de ella.

— **Así que, pequeños** —dijo Necrópolis, tras una pausa incómoda—. **¿Qué tienen para contarme esta noche?**

—Nada, en realidad —respondió Ichigo, sentándose en su roca de siempre junto a Kokoa—. La verdad, quiero que nos cuentes más de tus historias.

— **¿En serio? No soy un cuentacuentos, ya sabes.**

—Pero has vivido más que nosotros —observó Kokoa, aferrándose a Ichigo para entrar en calor a pesar de la agradable sensación que manaba de la tierra—. Y dijiste que pudiste oír y ver muchas cosas, incluso estando encerrado aquí.

— **Cierto, pero...**

—Sobre los tiempos en que estabas encerrado aquí —dijo Ichigo, poniéndose más cómodo en su roca y disfrutando de la sensación a su lado—. Esperaba que…

— **Primero que nada** —interrumpió Necrópolis con firmeza—. **Ya les he dicho mi historia. Ahora me gustaría saber la suya.**

Ichigo pensó sus posibilidades. Siempre podría darle a necrópolis una revisión rápida de su vida y Kokoa una de la suya.

—¿Qué? Eso no será... —de todos modos debía tratar de desviar su atención.

— **¿Necesario? Creo lo contrario, mocoso Shinigami. Tu mera existencia es algún tipo de evento sin precedentes. ¿Verdad?**

—Tal vez esa bota te quede, Ichigo —le sonrió Kokoa burlonamente. Estaba segura que Ichigo era algún tipo de anomalía de la naturaleza, y ella también estaba deseando saber más de él. Por ello le apretó el brazo y se le pegó más, si eso era posible.

—Cállate.

— **¿Entonces? ¿No me relatarás una pequeña historia de por qué un Shinigami está aquí, de entre todos los lugares?**

Ichigo suspiró. Esa no era su idea de pasar la noche, pero parecía que no tenía opción, ya que Kokoa también lo miraba ansiosa.

—Bien….

* * *

Inuyasha estaba sentado en el techo del autobús, con el viento golpeándolo más y más justo en la cara, a medida que el carruaje ese ganaba en velocidad. Sin embargo no era una mala sensación el ir contra corriente de esa manera, quitando las alimañas que amenazaban con metérsele en la boca. Pronto se dio cuenta de que el cielo desapareció, y cubriéndolo estaba un túnel largo y oscuro: el mismo por el que Ichigo y él pasaron la primera vez que llegaron a la escuela. Muchos días pasaron desde ese día, y quitando ciertas cosas, nada digno de mención había sucedido todavía desde entonces.

—¡Inuyasha, tienes que entrar! ¡La gente va a notarte!

Ruby asomaba la cabeza por una de las ventanas del autobús, y el viento estaba jugando con su cabello. Ella le estaba pidiendo que entrara donde todo el equipo de Tsukune estaba sentado, dentro de esa carroza de metal amarilla y él no tenía ganas de dejar su cómodo lugar.

—¿Y a mí qué me importa?

—Pero a nosotros sí. Entra ya, por favor —le pidió Ruby con paciencia.

—Maldición.

Inuyasha se agarró al frío metal del techo, y con un movimiento se metió al interior del autobús por una de las ventanas, cayendo acuclillado en el interior al aterrizar, para ser recibido por la vista de las piernas cruzadas de Kurumu frente a él, sentada en uno de los asientos.

—Guau.

—Geniales, ¿verdad? —quiso saber Kurumu, segura de sí misma, y balanceando una de sus piernas cuando supuso que lo había sorprendido por lo atractivas que eran o que esa visión le gustaba. A ella le encantaba tener ese tipo de ventajas sobre los chicos, y tenerla sobre este no tendría precio.

—Sí. Pero si son tan fuertes como tú, no estoy seguro.

Inuyasha no se movió de delante de ella, sino que se limitó a sentarse en el suelo y mirarla a los ojos. Mizore estaba sentada a lado de Kurumu con las piernas juntas, y lo miraba curiosa.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Kurumu confundida. Esa reacción no se la esperaba.

—Eres una chica muy débil —le dijo Inuyasha directo al grano—. Hace rato no podías ni sostenerme. ¿Recuerdas?

Entonces Kurumu recordó la razón por la que estuvo mordiendo cada parte de Inuyasha que podía alcanzar hacía rato. Aquél momento él la había asustado mucho, cuando ella sólo quería ayudarlo a bajarse de un jodido árbol. Una vena apareció en su cabeza y una sonrisa espeluznante asomó también en su rostro, pero ella se mantuvo en calma a pesar de mostrar esos síntomas de enojo.

—Estoy seguro de que tus piernas no son tan fuertes como las de esa chica —Inuyasha apuntó a Moka con un gesto—. Sus patadas son de otro mundo.

—Hoh. Puedes reconocer un prodigio en cuanto lo ves —lo alabó Moka burlonamente, desde su asiento en la parte trasera del autobús—. ¡Y no soy chica!

—¿Qué eres entonces? —preguntó Inuyasha, acomodándose en el pasillo en medio de los asientos.

—¡Soy Moka! ¡Tienes que aprendértelo ya!

Inuyasha se rió, y su risa contagió de sonrisas a todo el mundo en ese lugar. Incluidos Gin, Yukari y el conductor.

—Te encontraste un ayudante muy extraño, Ruby —observó el conductor, mientras el autobús corría hacia la luz al final del túnel—. ¿Por qué lo llevan con ustedes?

—Fue idea de Tsukune-san —respondió Ruby—. Él dijo que ayudaría a conocer más a Inuyasha.

—No puedo creer que el todopoderoso Inuyasha esté gastando su tiempo con niños pequeños —dijo el conductor, conduciendo rápidamente en la carretera de fuera del túnel y doblando por una curva. Se dirigían a una calle poblada en las afueras de Tokyo con algunas casas y gente en las calles.

—Es sólo el nombre —dijo Ruby. Había oído muchas historias sobre el InuYasha antes. Sin embargo, debido a cuestiones temporales y de épocas, era imposible tener a ese legendario Youkai con ellos. E Inuyasha, el que tenían con ellos en el autobús debía ser sólo un cosplayer wannabe del legendario InuYasha.

—¿Lo crees? ¿Lo has comprobado? —preguntó el conductor, sin dejar de mirar hacia adelante.

—Yo creo que él es Inuyasha —dijo Mizore, ahora sentada un par de asientos detrás del conductor, y viendo cómo Inuyasha, Kurumu y Moka seguían discutiendo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso-desuka? —preguntó Yukari, que estaba sentada con Tsukune en la misma fila de asientos que Mizore, y al igual que ella estaban viendo a Inuyasha y su discusión de ahí atrás.

—La forma en que habla. Lo que nos mostró hasta este punto —respondió Mizore, mirando luego por la ventana soñadoramente—. Pero no sé cómo lo sé.

—¿Entonces no es sólo un raro cosplayer? —preguntó Ruby, que hasta ese momento creía que Inuyasha era tan sólo el ayudante de Ichigo. Incluso luego del susto que él le dio a ella cuando se lo insinuó.

—Para nada —se empecinó Mizore, confiada en la verdad de Inuyasha.

—Ya veremos eso —El conductor también estaba seguro sobre el carácter de Inuyasha y sobre su verdadera identidad—. Él se mostrará a sí mismo, tarde o temprano.

—¡Así que mejor llámame por mi nombre, perro estúpido! —seguía diciendo Moka, cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos y las piernas con fuerza en su asiento.

—Sí, claro. Tu nombre suena más dulce que tu actitud de todos modos.

—¿Qué?

—Ella no es dulce jamás —intercedió Kurumu con seriedad, e Inuyasha la miró mientras ella se levantaba de su asiento y se sentaba de rodillas junto a él en el suelo—. ¿Todavía no ves que ella es...?

—¿Qué yo soy qué? —Moka sonrió peligrosamente y miró a Kurumu con la intención de desinflarla.

—¿Ves? —comentó Kurumu, como si le hubiera probado su punto a Inuyasha y él silbó y asintió con complicidad, volviendo a mirar a Moka con ojos evaluadores. Para seguirle el juego, Kurumu sacó una par de lentes de alguna parte y se los puso, y así miró a Moka junto a Inuyasha, como un par de psicólogos o loqueros.

—Tal vez tengas razón —dijo Inuyasha, pareciendo reflexivo—. Eres muy agresiva —agregó mirando a Moka pensativamente.

—Sé feliz que te esté mostrando siquiera esa parte —respondió Moka orgullosa y hastiada por el comportamiento de esos dos, después de una mirada asesina a Kurumu, que ahora pretendía ser una sexy doctora en psicología. O psiquiatría.

—¿Dónde nos encontramos ahora? —preguntó Inuyasha, mirando por una ventana al exterior. Iban por una calle concurrida e iluminada. La gente iba y venía allí afuera, en medio de luces, otros vehículos y puestos de ventas de todo tipo.

—Todavía tenemos un largo camino por recorrer —dijo el conductor—. La sede del Ministerio de Defensa aún está lejos de aquí.

—¿Dónde?

Inuyasha se levantó del suelo y se acercó al conductor para ver hacia adelante. Había visto la ciudad de Tokyo en las noches muchas veces. Algunas veces con Kagome, y otras con Ichigo y los demás amigos que tenía ahora. Esa noche, como todas las noches, Tokyo estaba lleno de gente yendo y viniendo de aquí para allá, y que se vestía llamativamente. Los olores eran muchos y de diferentes tipos. No estaba tan mal. Inuyasha estaba disfrutando de ese viaje de alguna manera.

—¿Qué piensas? —le preguntó Mizore que se había movido de su asiento y estaba de pie junto a él, mirando hacia delante de la misma manera. Ella se estaba sosteniendo a su túnica roja por si acaso el movimiento del autobús la hacía perder el equilibrio.

—Todo esto es muy llamativo —dijo Inuyasha luego de mirarla.

—¿No te gusta?

—No me importa, en realidad.

Mizore se rió entre dientes.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan despreocupado? —quiso saber ella, apretando la túnica roja de él cuando el autobús dio un giro por una esquina.

—Ay, qué te importa.

Moka no se había movido de su asiento y, como todo el mundo, estaba mirando a Inuyasha desde allí. ¿En qué estaba pensando realmente ese misterioso hanyou? ¿Qué harían con un tipo tan impulsivo e irreverente en un sitio gubernamental, en que de seguro sólo iba a causar problemas?

—Es mejor que cierres la boca, se te va a caer la baba —le dijo Gin, que no había dicho ni una palabra hasta ese momento y le hizo notar a ella que su boca estaba abierta.

—Cállate.

* * *

— **Tu vida ha estado repleta de aventuras, ¿no es así, Ichigo?** —le reconoció Necrópolis, después que Ichigo terminara su charla.

Kokoa no se lo podía creer. Era una increíble y emotiva historia, desde el momento en que Ichigo les dijo cómo obtuvo sus poderes de Shinigami con la ayuda de su amiga Rukia; cómo él y sus amigos la rescataron de la Sociedad de Almas cuando la juzgaron por haber hecho eso en primer lugar; el secuestro de su otra amiga, Orihime, y su rescate también de ese terrible sitio lleno de hollows; la derrota del hombre llamado Aizen, a quien Ichigo perseguía ahora; la pérdida de sus poderes de Shinigami y la forma en que los recuperó, gracias a sus amigos otra vez; y la guerra con los Quincies. Todas eran historias increíbles y demostraban que Ichigo era de otro planeta, una especie de anomalía cósmica de la que Kokoa debía agradecer por tener en su vida. Él vivía para hacer honor al significado real de su nombre, el que les contó y quedó implícito que había sido honrado en todos los días de su vida desde que su madre murió: proteger, proteger y proteger. A su gente, a sus creencias y lo que le era importante. Ichigo había tenido y tenía una vida increíble, tomando en cuenta no sólo las grandes aventuras que tuvo hasta ese momento. Todo eso sin mencionar su poder, del que Kokoa ahora sabía que no conocía ni una mínima parte. Quizás esa fuera la única parte decepcionante de toda esa charla.

Y para Kokoa todo lo demás fue suficiente para admirarlo aún más. Y para desear ser parte de él haciendo honor a su nombre, Ichigo, ' _aquél que protege_ '.

— **Por todo lo que oí, eres como un híbrido de muchas clases de almas, Ichigo** —observó Necrópolis—. **Sólo la presencia de tu espada me puede decir mucho acerca de ti ahora. Increíble es que con todos tus poderes, no puedas atrapar a los que estás persiguiendo.**

—El problema es —le dijo Ichigo pacientemente, con la confianza ganada luego de explayarse con ellos—, que ellos son escurridizos, tramposos, y quizás más hábiles y poderosos que yo.

— **Lo dudo** —dijo Necrópolis—. **No necesitas tener mi edad para decir que estás ocultando grandes habilidades. Puedo decir a ciencia cierta lo difícil que es para ti contenerlas.**

—Ichigo. ¿Te estás conteniendo?

De lejos, con esas simples palabras, ese era el momento más incómodo que Ichigo estaba viviendo desde que llegó a esa dimensión. La cara de Kokoa era de pura sorpresa y una pizca de desengaño. Ichigo se sintió muy mal de repente al verla y supuso que ella estaría molesta y ofendida por haberle hecho creer que lo que él le mostraba era considerable en sus estándares. Lo que distaba mucho de la realidad.

—Sí —al final, se decidió a dejarlo ir y que ocurriera lo que debía ocurrir—. Es un poco difícil contener mi reiatsu, para no afectar a la gente a mi alrededor.

—Entonces, de todo lo que me mostraste hasta ahora...

— **Fue sólo una muy pequeña parte de sus poderes, Kokoa** —dijo Necrópolis con una voz aburrida, seguramente también esperando una explosión de desencanto de la pequeña vampiresa—. **Si te soltaba todo su poder sobre ti de una vez para poner a prueba tu resistencia, tal vez podrías terminar aplastada como una mosca. Literalmente.**

Tal vez era sólo su imaginación, pero Ichigo pensó que las palabras de Necrópolis estaban afectando mal a Kokoa.

—Pero nunca pensé que estabas conteniendo todo ese poder —dijo Kokoa, sinceramente.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Ichigo, inclinando la cabeza—. Yo simplemente no quería hacerte daño. En ninguna manera.

—No te preocupes. Nunca me hiciste daño —le dijo Kokoa, sonriendo y aún más cuando vio que el rostro de Ichigo se iluminaba—. Es un poco decepcionante, pero entonces si un día puedo sobrevivir a tu reiatsu completo, ¡sería más fuerte que nadie!

La gota de sudor en la cabeza de Ichigo lo estaba diciendo todo, y Necrópolis se rió.

— **Ahora siento que soy yo quien no puede vivir sin ti, Kokoa** —bromeó Necrópolis, sin dejar de reír—. **Me queda claro que eres lo mejor que nos ha pasado a Ichigo y a mí en este lugar.**

—No es como que hayas conocido a más gente aparte de nosotros, ¿verdad? —le respondió Kokoa petulante, pero sonriente y halagada.

Ichigo estaba contento. Al principio parecía que Kokoa iba a estar decepcionada por que él le hubiera ocultado sus verdaderos poderes, pero fue un alivio ver que ella no le estaba prestando mucha atención. Eso realmente le producía un gran alivio.

—¿Qué pasa con esa cara? —le preguntó Kokoa de nuevo, cuando se dio cuenta de la cara de Ichigo.

—Sí. No es nada.

Con una sonrisa miró el cielo y las estrellas. Se sentía más vivo y feliz que nunca con la sensación de lo que de nuevo se aferraba al brazo de su negra túnica y que reía junto a él.

* * *

—Aquí estamos —anunció Ruby, de pie al lado del conductor—. La sede del Ministerio de Defensa.

Para llegar a ese punto de la gran ciudad y de entre todos sus distritos, les tomó mucho tiempo incluso en un autobús Youkai. Pero por fin llegaron a su destino o al menos eso parecía.

—¿No estamos en algún lugar de Shinjuku? —preguntó Kurumu, mirando por una ventana y reconociendo el lugar.

El bus avanzaba por una calle con grandes edificios al lado derecho, y una pared cubierta de verdes plantas a la izquierda. Era más como una avenida. Cuando llegaron a una intersección donde estaban las luces de tráfico el autobús se detuvo, dejándoles ver al lado izquierdo de donde se detuvieron y que era donde Ruby estaba apuntando. Había una entrada grande y con techo. Pasando algún tipo de recepción en la entrada llena de guardias vestidos de blanco y azul, detrás había cuatro edificios con formas diferentes, pero pintados de la misma manera. Se podía notar ese detalle por las muchas luces que venían de fuera. Los edificios tenían muchas de sus ventanas iluminadas y entre ellos y la entrada estaba un gran patio y los jardines.

—¿Qué están esperando? —preguntó Ruby, de repente impaciente—. ¿Por qué no están bajando ya?

—¿Nos vamos a bajar del autobús? —preguntó Fanfan.

—Por supuesto —respondió el conductor, disculpándose con gestos a los humanos en sus vehículos detrás del autobús, y que les estaban tocando la bocina—. No puedo entrar con el bus en ese lugar.

—Llegaremos más rápido a pie —dijo Inuyasha caminando perezosamente a la puerta del autobús. Se bajó y con los brazos detrás de la cabeza se dirigió hacia la entrada del ministerio resueltamente.

—¡Alguien detenga a ese idiota! —rogó Ruby, todavía en el bus y lamentando no haberlo detenido por estar ocupada apurando a los otros. El muy canijo se les había escurrido.

—¡Hey, espera! —dijo Kurumu, saliendo del autobús por una ventana y casi volando detrás de él para detenerlo.

—¿Qué?

—¡No puedes entrar allí así como así! —le explicó Kurumu obligándole a darse al vuelta y verla a ella, al ver que los guardias de la entrada al lugar estaban repentinamente nerviosos, después de verla volar literalmente y de ver al chico raro caminar hacia ellos.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Simplemente no puedes!

—Ese hombre no tiene sentido común —dijo Moka al bajar del autobús, seguida por sus amigos. Estaban todos bastante nerviosos por cómo les iban las cosas.

—Voy a aparcar en algún lugar cercano —les dijo el conductor sonriendo, después de que todos estuvieran abajo. Parecía que en realidad quería quedarse a ver cómo terminaba todo aquello.

—Vamos a buscarte —le respondió Ruby inclinándose para agradecerle y caminando luego con Tsukune y los otros hacia donde Inuyasha y Kurumu seguían discutiendo.

—¿Cuáles son sus asuntos aquí? —les preguntó un guardia, mientras que el autobús se movía de nuevo en la calle y la gente de otros coches los estaban viendo.

—Hemos venido a ver al ministro —dijo Ruby caminando hacia adelante, después de darse cuenta de que a Inuyasha no le gustó el tono del guardia. Mejor ocuparse ella, como era el plan o tendrían muchos problemas.

—¿Usted? ¿Todos ustedes? —le preguntó otro guardia acercándose a ellos, mientras que sus compañeros los estaban todos viendo.

—Sí. Eso es lo que dijo. ¿No puedes escuchar o qué?

—¡Cuida tu boca, muchacho! —gritó otro más antiguo, pero con más experiencia o al menos eso parecía. Estaba molesto por la arrogancia de Inuyasha y con justa razón—. ¿Qué hay con esas trazas y tu ropa? ¿Esa es una espada de verdad?

Ni Moka ni ninguno de sus amigos podrían culpar al guardia, porque hubiera notado la ropa y la ridícula apariencia de Inuyasha, todo para visitar a alguien tan importante.

—¿Qué hay de malo con ellas? —preguntó Inuyasha desorientado, extendiendo los brazos para verse a sí mismo.

—Este no es un lugar para venir a jugar, muchacho —le dijo el hombre—. Todos deben estar vestidos adecuadamente para poder ingresar. Y desde luego sin armas, sean de verdad o de juguete.

—Además, este no es momento para visitas turísticas —agregó el primer guardia. A nadie podía escapársele que se refería a los tiempos tan peligrosos en esa ciudad.

—No hemos venido aquí sólo para hacer turismo —dijo Tsukune, amablemente—. Nakatani-san nos mandó llamar.

—Eso es mentira —sentenció el segundo guardia, seguro de ello y de no dejarlos salirse con la suya.

—¿Por qué íbamos a mentir? —preguntó Kurumu cruzando los brazos, y llamando la atención de los humanos alrededor por sus atributos.

—Sólo cállense y apártense de nuestro camino —dijo Inuyasha con firmeza, y empujó al viejo guardia.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —exclamaron Ruby y los guardias al mismo tiempo. Los guardias dieron un paso hacia Inuyasha y llevaron las manos a sus armas...

—Déjenlos pasar —dijo otro guardia desde la entrada, antes que Inuyasha pudiera empujar a nadie más—. Nakatani-sama quiere que entren.

—Ahí lo tienen —les sonrió Inuyasha burlonamente, sin haber siquiera notado que iba a desencadenarse una batalla si no intervenía nadie. Caminó decidido hacia la entrada y entró con orgullo.

—Creo que podría llegar a caerme bien ese cabrón —dijo Gin, caminando con los otros detrás de Inuyasha, sin molestarse en el lío y la atención que atraían de los transeúntes.

—Hubiera sido peor si traíamos a Ichigo-kun con nosotros —observó Tsukune, caminando adentro también—. Parece más tranquilo que Inuyasha, pero apuesto a que podría alterarse aún más.

—Yo no lo creo —terció Ruby, segura de ello—. Kurosaki-san definitivamente no es tan impulsivo. Además esta gente no lo podría ni ver.

—Esperemos que él no sea como Inuyasha-desu —deseó Yukari, encogiéndose un poco sin poderlo evitar, cuando ella y los demás caminaron entre soldados. Soldados de verdad aparecieron de la nada y, a pesar de ser sólo humanos, se veían aterradores con sus armas automáticas y sus uniformes militares. Tenían todos la cabeza cubierta por pasamontañas de asalto y sus cascos de combate. La bandera en sus uniformes les indicó a Tsukune y sus amigos que se trataba de militares americanos, tan aterradores como podían ser.

Sin notar nada de eso, Inuyasha los estaba guiando. Moka y los otros lo seguían por detrás, y ninguno de ellos sabía cómo demonios Inuyasha podría saber a dónde ir, pero no se atrevían a preguntar. Después de la entrada estaban los jardines, y luego Inuyasha se dirigió al primer y más cercano edificio, entrando por la puerta inmediatamente.

—Bueno, si no fuéramos quienes somos, tal vez ellos tratarían de reducir a Inuyasha —observó Kurumu, mirando a los soldados y aterrada por la idea.

—No puedo culparlos —dijo Mizore, hablando al fin y tan asustada como Kurumu por esa idea—. Fue muy imprudente, y ni siquiera se cambió de ropa.

—Ese idiota nunca cambia su ropa —recordó Moka, y otro hecho que habían ignorado le vino a la mente—. Por cierto, Ruby. ¿Por qué él y Kurosaki no utilizan nuestro uniforme?

—Kurosaki-san e Inuyasha... me pidieron… no llevar el uniforme.

—¿Y tú sólo los dejaste salirse con la suya? —le preguntó Gin irritado, mientras caminaban dentro del edificio y detrás de Inuyasha, hacia una escalera que tenían en frente.

—¿Qué más podía hacer? —preguntó Ruby impotente y atosigada por sus miradas de reproche, mirando la forma de Inuyasha caminar hacia la escalera.

—Detente ahí.

Inuyasha escuchó esa voz como los demás detrás de él, clara y muy fuerte; y la sensación de desconfianza estaba creciendo en su mente y sus sentidos. Había estado siguiendo el olor de ese arrogante humano todo el camino desde la entrada hasta ese lugar.

—Pero esto es inesperado —dijo Nakatani, el mismísimo ministro de Defensa, de pie en la parte superior de las escaleras y mirando hacia abajo, muy abajo, hacia ellos—. ¿Qué podrías estar haciendo tú aquí, fenómeno?

Por un momento Tsukune y sus amigos no sabían a quién podría estarse dirigiendo el hombre, hasta que una mueca burlona de parte Inuyasha hacia ese importante funcionario les dijo la respuesta.

—Pensando seriamente en hacer que te tragues la lengua.

Nakatani sintió la amenaza, pero se quedó allí de pie contra quien sabía que era más fuerte que cualquier persona que pudiera conocer jamás. Estando donde estaba seguramente se sabría superior numérica y tácticamente y por ello no se inmutó demasiado. Un llamado y toda su gente llenaría de huecos a ese insolente hasta dejarlo como carne picada, pero no era el momento ni el lugar.

—Después de hacer eso, no serías nada más que una destruida masa de sangre, fenómeno —pero se permitió poder presumir de su poder—. ¿Seguro que quieres arriesgar todo cuando sabes que ya has perdido?

—No he perdido nada —dijo Inuyasha, cruzando los brazos debajo de la escalera—. Ni lo haré después de matarte, bastardo arrogante.

Antes que las cosas se salieran de control, Tsukune decidió recordarles a los dos acerca de su presencia y la de sus amigos allí. Así que Tsukune se aclaró la garganta, después de sentir con temor que Moka, Kurumu y Mizore estaban dispuestas a saltar y asesinar al arrogante hombre hablando arriba de las escaleras.

—¿Quería vernos, Nakatani-san? —le preguntó Tsukune, después que la atención estuviera en él.

—Ah, viniste Aono —dijo Nakatani, sorprendiendo a todos allí, excepto a Inuyasha, por el cambio total en el tono de su voz.

—Decidimos acudir a la llamada tan pronto como fuera posible —dijo Tsukune, sin mencionar el tono respetuoso que Nakatani estaba usando con él ahora.

—Es bueno saberlo —respondió Nakatani, bajando por las escaleras y llegando al lugar donde Inuyasha estaba de pie. Ese hombre fingía muy bien la valentía. O la estupidez—. Tenemos una nueva situación, sumada a los ataques contra civiles desarmados, edificios destruidos, viejos monstruos, y nubes venenosas en nuestros cielos.

—Deja la mierda —dijo Inuyasha, molesto con la cháchara—. Declara tu asunto ya.

—Ya que todos han venido aquí tan rápido —seguía diciendo Nakatani, sin molestarse en cambiar su actitud hacia Inuyasha, muy diferente a Tsukune—. ¿Qué podrías estar haciendo aquí, mi odiado... conocido?

—Lo trajimos con nosotros —dijo Ruby, inclinándose un poco—. Él está en nuestra academia ahora.

—¿Hoh? ¿Ahora él está con ustedes? —preguntó Nakatani—. Por lo que sabía, la ubicación de ese lugar está escondida. ¿Cómo diablos los has encontrado?

—¿Quién te crees que soy? —respondió Inuyasha con altanería—. Como ya te dije, escupe tus putas razones para llamarlos ahora.

Nakatani levantó una mano, y Tsukune y sus amigos adoptaron una posición defensiva, pero Inuyasha se mantuvo en calma. Justo después entendieron que el movimiento que Nakatani hizo fue para calmar a sus hombres, que apuntaban todos sus cañones a Inuyasha y estaban apostados en varios lugares de la sala.

—Como puedes ver, sólo un movimiento de mi mano y se acabó para ti —alegó Nakatani—. Voy a repetirlo. Debes aprender a comportarte.

—¡Keh! Sólo un movimiento de mi brazo, y tú y todos los de este edificio no serán más que polvo.

La frialdad de su voz daba miedo. Incluso cuando Inuyasha no tenía presión espiritual, el ambiente era pesado. Y para Moka y sus amigos esa era la primera vez que vieron lo serio que Inuyasha podría ser o aparentar. Lo que dijo fue una declaración de intenciones tan difícil de creer como sonaba y era totalmente ajeno a todo lo que habían visto y sabían de él. Era imposible que un simple hanyou pudiera destruir ese edificio con un movimiento de su brazo. Especialmente un hanyou cosplayer, con el nombre y las costumbres del antiguo Inuyasha, a menos que en realidad fuera...

—No tengo tiempo que perder contigo, monstruo —le dijo Nakatani, volviéndose y caminando hacia Tsukune. Inuyasha resopló de molestia pero no hizo nada más.

—¿Qué necesitas de nosotros? —le preguntó Tsukune, con cautela y decidido a terminar de una vez para no pasar a mayores.

—El lugar que dejaron después de su… batalla… —le explicó Nakatani con presteza— con esa cosa gigante, está afectando a mis hombres.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Tsukune, sin entender lo que dijo Nakatani.

—Después que esa enorme cosa se cayera en la ciudad, el lugar donde aterrizó fue utilizado como sitio de investigación —explicó Nakatani, bajo la mirada incrédula de Moka y los demás—. Dispusimos gran parte del personal de nuestros laboratorios, científicos, ejército y la gente Youkai que nos dieron, y su explicación de lo que le está sucediendo a mis hombres es que están siendo expuestos a una cierta cantidad de...

—¿Youki? —preguntó Ruby. Después de todo le habían informado sobre eso.

—Sí —Nakatani estaba aburrido—. Mi equipo humano no se está muriendo ni nada tan malo, pero es un problema, y quiero que lo resuelvan.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que tenemos que resolver eso para usted? —preguntó Moka bruscamente, y se ganó una sonrisa de parte de Inuyasha—. Después de decidir por su cuenta el organizar investigaciones allí sin decirnos.

—Déjame pensar... —ironizó el ministro— Ya que tú y todos los bichos raros detrás de ti provocaron esto, estaba pensando que podrían resolverlo. Yo tenía la intención de obligarlos, en realidad.

Un incómodo silencio siguió a sus palabras, y más que nunca la presencia de los guardias armados hasta los dientes que custodiaban el lugar.

—Está bien, Nakatani-san. Iremos allá y veremos lo que está sucediendo —cedió Tsukune, resignado.

—Qué bueno. Ahora, con su permiso, voy a volver a mi oficina. A diferencia de ustedes, tengo muchas cosas de las que preocuparme.

Nakatani dijo eso y subió las escaleras de nuevo, asegurándose de evitar a Inuyasha y su mirada asesina, y haciendo un gesto a sus hombres para retirarse de esa habitación.

—Pedazo de mierda —se burló Inuyasha, caminando por las escaleras y acercándose a Tsukune y sus amigos֫—. ¿Y? ¿Vamos allí o qué?

—No nos dieron ninguna opción —Tsukune no podía hacer nada. Pero si ese lugar exudaba Youki posiblemente peligroso, no podía ignorar ese hecho y menos si había humanos que podían salir afectados.

Mientras tanto Inuyasha caminaba alrededor de la habitación. Cuando entró allí la primera vez no puso suficiente atención a lo que había dentro. Estaba iluminada por una luz blanca que venía de varios focos, tenía sofás y sillas, y las paredes estaban cubiertas de retratos. En el medio de la habitación estaban las escaleras, y muchas puertas a los lados.

—Este lugar me repugna —dijo Inuyasha luego de mirarlo.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó Moka, sonriendo burlonamente—. ¿Tienes miedo de algo, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha se rió.

—Dame unos segundos, y yo te mostraré lo que es el miedo.

—Interesante…

—Basta —dijo Ruby, levantando una mano—. Tenemos que irnos ahora, por si no recuerdan por qué hemos venido aquí.

Moka e Inuyasha simplemente se pusieron de espaldas el uno al otro y movieron las cabezas a otro lado, con los ojos cerrados.

—A pesar de que eres un perro loco —dijo Kurumu, mientras caminaban fuera de la habitación hacia la salida de la sede—, me gusta tu sentido del humor.

—¿Sentido del humor?

—¡Sí! Nunca he visto a alguien que pueda enojar a Moka de la manera en que tú puedes. Y que puedas vivir para contarlo…

—Es una habilidad innata —dijo Mizore, sacando su piruleta de la boca—. Eres un experto.

—No sé si debería sentirme halagado o burlado —reconoció Inuyasha, al ver la orgullosa figura de Moka que caminaba delante de él.

—Siéntete como un idiota —le dijo Moka, sin volverse para mirarlos.

—¿Ves? —le sonrió Kurumu otra vez.

Inuyasha se rió tranquilo. Al ver el lugar a su alrededor, vio que estaban en Tokyo. El lugar que él e Ichigo dejaron hacía unos días y en el que todavía podía sentir el peligro. Era como si Naraku todavía estuviera colgando por encima de ellos, amenazándolos con sus planes desde esa nube tan peligrosa y venenosa. Y sobre todo, en los mismos cielos de esa gran ciudad, donde deberían estar las nubes, sí había una gran nube pero con un color extraño, iluminada por las luces de la ciudad. Inuyasha podía recordar esa nube dolorosamente bien, ya que presenció cómo se había creado.

—Terrible, ¿eh? —dijo Tsukune, notando la mirada de Inuyasha en el cielo—. Mucha gente estaba terriblemente asustada al respecto.

—No los puedo culpar —respondió Inuyasha—. Los humanos siempre han sido fáciles de asustar.

—No digas eso —dijo Tsukune, amablemente—. Debe haber sido difícil para ellos ver cómo el cielo se cubrió así, como si el mismo fin del mundo acabara de llegar.

—No —dijo Inuyasha—. No es el fin del mundo. Toda esa mierda terminará cuando los culpables estén muertos para siempre y para bien. Me aseguraré de ello.

—¿De verdad? —intervino Moka, bajando el ritmo de sus pasos para caminar con Inuyasha y Tsukune—. ¿Y qué puede hacer un hanyou como tú?

—Te sorprenderías —Inuyasha cerró los ojos y puso sus brazos detrás de la cabeza—. Un simple hanyou como yo puede sorprender en más de una forma.

Ahora estaban en la entrada del ministerio. Afuera los coches y las personas todavía estaban yendo y viniendo en esa noche, todavía joven.

—Ahora, ¿dónde habrá aparcado el conductor nuestro autobús? —se preguntó Ruby, mirando a ambos lados de la calle y a la calle en frente de ellos.

—Él está por allí —dijo Inuyasha, apuntando a la izquierda y haciendo caso omiso a la mirada de los guardias y los soldados en él, mientras él y los otros salían de la entrada.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —preguntó Mizore.

—Puedo sentir el olor de ese carruaje amarillo —respondió Inuyasha—. ¿Quieren ir tras él?

—¿Y tú qué crees? —respondió Kurumu impresionada—. Tu olfato es muy fuerte.

—Por supuesto, tonta —dijo Inuyasha con orgullo—. Pero en lugares llenos de olores como este es más difícil encontrar alguna cosa.

Era verdad. Inuyasha podía sentir el olor a comida, sólo cruzando la calle en la esquina en la que estaban hacia la esquina de enfrente, el humo de los coches, el olor de las personas, y el olor de sus compañeros detrás de él.

—Vamos a buscarlo —ofreció Ruby, caminando hacia el lado izquierdo.

—Pero habría sido más amable del ministro si nos hubiera prestado uno de sus helicópteros o algo para llegar a ese lugar —se quejó Fanfan, arrastrando los pies.

—Sí —dijo Yukari, coincidiendo con Fanfan—. Nakatani-san siempre ha sido muy malo con nosotros-desu.

—¿Dónde lo conociste, Inuyasha? —le preguntó Kurumu, caminando junto a él e inclinándose un poco para mirarlo a la cara.

—Visitó la casa del clan Nura —explicó Inuyasha—. Hace unos días fue allí porque se enteró que Ichigo y yo estábamos allí.

—¿Estaban en la Casa del Clan Nura? —preguntó Moka, sorprendida por esa revelación.

—Sí. ¿Los conocen?

—¡Por supuesto! —respondió Moka, como si fuera obvio—. Nurarihyon-san es un buen amigo de mi padre.

—¿De Issa-san? —le preguntó Tsukune, cuando el tema trajo el asunto de su nuevo mentor.

—Sí. Conocí a Nura-san cuando era pequeña —explicó Moka, mientras doblaban una esquina de la calle del ministerio de defensa hacia otra calle perpendicular—. Era muy viejito y muy pequeño, pero muy divertido. ¿Cómo está?

Moka le preguntó eso a Inuyasha, que todavía estaba caminando con los ojos cerrados, obviando su tono de molestia con él, al tratarse de una pregunta sobre alguien a quien apreciaba.

—Está muy bien —fue la respuesta de Inuyasha—. Después de todo, su amada esposa está con él de nuevo.

Todos ellos, a excepción de Tsukune e Inuyasha, se detuvieron después de escuchar esas palabras.

—¿Qué?

—¿Quieres decir... Youhime?

—Debe ser otra esposa o algo así.

—No —dijo Inuyasha, muchos pasos por delante de ellos. Tsukune se había detenido también y estaba mirando a sus amigos, confundido por su reacción—. Su esposa muerta por mucho tiempo, volvió y está viviendo con él.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —preguntó Moka, sorprendida otra vez.

—¿Tú qué crees? —intercedió Gin, apartando algo de su cabello fuera de su cara—. Es falso, por supuesto.

—¿Cuál es la verdad, Inuyasha? —preguntó Mizore, decidida a creerle a él y lo que dijera con su sinceridad de siempre—. ¿Es cierto que Youhime está viva?

Inuyasha se detuvo y se volvió, y ellos vieron toda la seriedad en su rostro cuando habló.

—Ella está viva —dijo Inuyasha, con su simpleza de siempre—. No me pregunten el por qué ni cómo, porque no lo sé.

Cuando se volvió de nuevo para seguir siguiendo el olor del autobús, él pensó en eso. El que no lo supiera era verdad, pues Inuyasha no sabía cómo era que esa mujer llamada Youhime había vuelto a la vida. Ni cómo Naraku la había usado como cebo para atraer a Nurarihyon en una trampa para matarlo. Una trampa muy cruel, como Inuyasha recordó con rabia. Quizás el modo en que Naraku la había utilizado era por tener la perla y un infinito número de maneras de usarla para su conveniencia. Pero una vez libre del control de Naraku, se suponía que Youhime debió haber muerto otra vez por el ataque infalible de Inuyasha, pero no había ocurrido. Youhime estaba viva, para felicidad de Nurarihyon y su gente. E Inuyasha no podía entenderlo ni aun entonces.

—¿Cómo saben de todo eso? —preguntó Inuyasha, dándose cuenta de este hecho al fin, al tiempo que notaba que ellos comenzaban a seguirlo de nuevo.

—Ellos son personas bien conocidas en el mundo Youkai —le explicó Ruby—. Es casi de sentido común saber de ellos.

—¿De verdad? —le preguntó Tsukune—. Yo no sabía nada acerca de ese Nurarihyon-san.

—Eso es obvio, ya que creciste en el mundo de los humanos —le dijo Gin—. Nunca has oído nada de ellos. Todo lo que debes haber oído hablar de ellos eran leyendas, ¿verdad?

—Algo así —respondió Tsukune, coincidiendo con Gin.

—¿Hasta dónde diantres se fue el conductor? —preguntó Kurumu, sintiéndose aburrida de caminar tanto.

—Ya casi estamos —dijo Inuyasha, y luego sonrió con burla—. ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te lleve hasta allí?

Kurumu se detuvo y miró su cara burlona. Él se detuvo también al notarlo, dispuesto a seguirle el juego a ella.

—Sí, ¿por qué no? —se decidió ella, dispuesta a utilizarlo para su conveniencia.

—No hay necesidad de hacer eso —intercedió Moka, caminando en medio de Kurumu e Inuyasha—. El autobús está justo ahí.

Ella estaba apuntando al otro lado de la calle, a donde todos podían ver el autobús amarillo estacionado en un aparcamiento.

—¿Esperaste mucho? —le preguntó Ruby al conductor, cuando abrió la puerta del autobús y ella y los otros entraron.

—Nah. Es mi trabajo, después de todo.

El conductor estaba mirando a Inuyasha mientras entraba al bus como los demás.

—¿Qué?

—Estaba preocupado por cómo reaccionarías con el temperamento del ministro —le dijo el conductor—. Pero parece que no lo mataste.

—El cabrón lo pedía a gritos —dijo Inuyasha—. Pero quitando el hecho de que es un pequeño bastardo, realmente se preocupa por su tierra.

—Me alegro ver que puedes notar eso, Inuyasha —dijo Tsukune, sonriente y sentándose en el primer asiento del autobús con Gin.

—¡Keh!

—Tienes que moderar más tu actitud-desu, Inuyasha —dijo Yukari, sentada detrás del conductor.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó Inuyasha juguetonamente. Yukari le caía muy bien por la forma en la que hablaba.

—Parece que está en un muy buen estado de ánimo ahora —observó Mizore, sentada con Kurumu en unos asientos de más atrás, con Moka sentándose aún más atrás de ellas.

—Fue bueno llevarlo con nosotros —dijo Kurumu—. ¿No te parece, Moka?

—Realmente no me importa.

—Lo que digas.

El autobús empezó a moverse hacia su próximo destino de esa noche. Inuyasha estaba mirando por la ventana mientras el autobús avanzaba por la calle, llena de coches e iluminada por los postes de luz.

—¿A dónde vamos ahora? —preguntó él, sin apartar la mirada de la ventana.

—Me gustaría saber eso también —dijo el conductor, saliendo a calle abierta.

—Vamos al lugar donde cayó Alucard, aquella vez —dijo Tsukune, distraídamente.

—No me digas.

En su mente, Inuyasha sólo tenía a Naraku y lo que podría estar maquinando. Pasaron varios días desde la última vez que Inuyasha supo algo de Naraku, y ahora esa nube de color extraño en el cielo de Tokyo le recordó sobre ese hecho.

Pero por esa vez, otra vez, él acaba de dejar que las cosas pasaran como vinieron, y viajar con esos críos no era malo. No era nada malo.

* * *

 **No Dudes - Nocturnia. Temazo.**


	8. El Túnel de Hielo

_You're as cold as ice_  
 _You're willing to sacrifice our love_  
 _You never take advice_  
 _Someday you'll pay the price, I know_

 _I've seen it before_  
 _It happens all the time_  
 _Closing the door_  
 _You leave the world behind_

 _You're digging for gold_  
 _Yet throwing away_  
 _A fortune in feelings_  
 _But someday you'll pay_

 _You're as cold as ice_  
 _You're willing to sacrifice our love_  
 _You want paradise_  
 _But someday you'll pay the price, I know_

 _I've seen it before_  
 _It happens all the time_  
 _Closing the door_  
 _You leave the world behind_

* * *

 **Capítulo 37**

 **El Túnel de Hielo**

 _ **Cold as Ice**_

Esa noche Ichigo no logró saber mucho más sobre Necrópolis, ya que la vieja luz parecía estar interesada sólo en Ichigo. Necrópolis le preguntó muchas cosas sobre sus aventuras pasadas y, halagador como era, seguía siendo un problema con el deseo de Ichigo para preguntarle a Necrópolis sobre el infierno. Ichigo había visitado el infierno una vez, pero por todo lo que le dijo Necrópolis Ichigo no había estado siquiera en el primer círculo. Si existían nueve círculos e Ichigo posiblemente apenas podría haber estado en el primero, entonces los otros ocho serían aterradores, si tan sólo el primero era como Ichigo lo recordaba. De todos modos, una especie de presentimiento le decía a Ichigo que el conocimiento del Infierno era sumamente esencial en su viaje y el de Inuyasha. Alguna clase de certeza interna le producía esa sensación con seguridad.

Después del entrenamiento diario de Kokoa y su ahora conversación habitual con Necrópolis, Ichigo y Kokoa regresaron a la escuela mucho más tarde de lo que estaban acostumbrados. Iban en silencio, ya que Ichigo estaba pensando en cómo hacer que Necrópolis les dijera más sobre el infierno, pues era una cuestión mucho, muy importante para su misión. Mientras tanto, Kokoa estaba pensando en las aventuras de Ichigo antes de llegar a la academia. Estaba realmente sorprendida por la magnitud de los poderes de Ichigo y por todo lo que había hecho hasta antes de llegar hasta allí. Al igual que Necrópolis, Kokoa no podía explicar por qué Ichigo no pudo atrapar a los bastardos que perseguía si era tan poderoso, y su explicación sobre cómo esos tales Naraku y Aizen no conocían límites en sus acciones no le satisfacía las crecientes dudas al respecto. Pero con suerte, muy pronto ella sería capaz de ver por qué Ichigo no había podido atraparlos todavía.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela en medio de la noche, Ichigo se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que las presencias habituales y conocidas de Inuyasha y sus cuidadores no estaban allí, esperando a que Ichigo y Kokoa regresaran del bosque como todas las noches. La presencia de Inuyasha no estaba en ninguna parte, y tampoco lo estaban las de Moka y Tsukune. Eso era muy raro, ya que Ichigo no podía sentir a nadie cerca. Ninguno de ellos y el grupo de Tsukune estaban en la escuela.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Kokoa, al ver su rostro pensativo.

—Inuyasha no está aquí —respondió Ichigo, mirando a la escuela y luego hacia atrás, a los árboles.

—Tal vez está tratando de dormir en una cama para variar —dijo Kokoa sonriendo.

—Nop. Y tampoco tu hermana ni sus amigos están aquí.

—Tal vez quieren dormir en una cama también —siguió Kokoa con su broma.

—Quiero decir que no están en la escuela ahora.

—¿Qué?

Kokoa miró al edificio de las chicas y corrió hacia allí con Ichigo detrás de ella. Ichigo esperó en la entrada y ella regresó después de algunos minutos.

—¡Tienes razón! ¡Onee-sama no está aquí! Y la súcubo y los otros no están aquí tampoco.

—¿Ves?

—¿A dónde podrían haber ido?

—Ni idea.

Se quedaron allí por un rato, tratando de deducir esa cuestión.

* * *

Inuyasha estaba sentado en un asiento del autobús con los pies sobre el asiento, sentado al igual que lo haría un perro de verdad, y estaba mirando a la ciudad que pasaba rápidamente por su ventana. Al parecer esa ciudad era la misma donde él vivió hacía quinientos años, en aquellos tiempos en los que vivió con Kikyo, y luego con Kagome. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Kagome en ese momento? ¿Kagome estaría en la misma ciudad que él, en ese tiempo o seguiría quinientos aós atrás? Realmente quería saberlo.

El camino por el que el autobús transitaba hacia su destino estaba lleno de gente, yendo y viniendo en la noche como si no necesitaran dormir, como si toda esa gente no durmiera ni tuviera que descansar. Había muchos y altos edificios a ambos lados del vehículo y por donde se mirara. Muchos trenes, como Inuyasha sabía ahora que se llamaban. Muchos lugares donde las personas se reunían para tomar una copa y hacer muchas otras cosas así. ¿Era tan interesante la vida nocturna en aquellos tiempos? Kurumu y Mizore hablaban sin parar acerca de las cosas que veían a través de sus ventanas, y comentando de la próxima vez que fueran a ese sitio por motivos con suerte diferentes al de entonces. Tsukune ahora estaba sentado con Yukari y hablaba de ello también. Fanfan estaba sentado con Gin. Ruby y el conductor estaban delante de todos ellos, en silencio. Y Moka estaba sentada en el fondo del bus, con los ojos cerrados y esperando por llegar de una vez a donde iban.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—¿Una vez más-desuka? —preguntó Yukari, volviéndose y mirando a Inuyasha resignada—. Ya te lo hemos dicho-desu.

—¿De verdad?

—Vamos al lugar donde los Jardines Flotantes y Alucard se estrellaron hace unos días —le contestó Tsukune con paciencia—. Nakatani-san dijo que su gente está teniendo problemas allí.

—Típico de los humanos.

—Tienen gente de los nuestros con ellos también —intercedió Ruby, girando sobre su asiento y agarrándose al espaldar cuando el autobús giró en una esquina—. Es por eso que es importante para nosotros ir a ver.

—En primer lugar —dijo Moka hablando por fin—, ese hombre no debió hacer en ese lugar lo que hizo. Y sin decirnos nada hasta ahora.

—Los seres humanos son muy curiosos acerca de las cosas que no entienden, Moka-san —le dijo Tsukune—. Tratan de compensar esa hambre con la investigación, y por eso entiendo el deseo de Nakatani-san por saber más acerca de lo que sucedió en su mundo, y el temor que experimentó ese día.

—Yo no.

Inuyasha estaba mirando por la ventana de nuevo, y la abrió. El viento entraba en el interior del autobús y era un poco frío, ya que el verano estaba llegando a su fin.

—Ese tipo de deseo loco por saber más sobre cosas que él no está dispuesto a entender es lo que le puede dar más problemas —señaló Inuyasha—. He conocido a muchas personas como él, y su búsqueda de cosas que no se suponía que vieran o hagan les dio lo que se merecían.

Todos ellos se quedaron en silencio por la frialdad de su voz. Inuyasha parecía tan joven como ellos, pero parecía haber vivido más cosas de las que podrían imaginar por cómo se expresaba.

—Y lo seguiré diciendo —continuó Inuyasha—: Podríamos llegar a ese lugar mucho más rápido a pie.

Una sonrisa apareció en los rostros de todos después de sus despreocupadas palabras.

—A ti realmente no te preocupa llamar atención no deseada, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Kurumu, sacándole la lengua.

—Si eso hace las cosas más rápidas, entonces no.

—Tenemos que controlar nuestros espectáculos de poder, Inuyasha —dijo Tsukune—. La gente aquí tiene mucho miedo en estos días, con todas las cosas que han pasado.

—Esa nube púrpura simplemente no desaparece, ¿verdad? —dijo Mizore, mirando por la ventana hacia el cielo por encima de ellos.

—Trataron de desaparecerla con pólvora, con productos químicos, y muchas otras cosas. Nada funcionó —dijo Fanfan, mirando hacia fuera también.

—No van a borrar esa nube —sentenció Inuyasha—. Está hecha de un poderoso shouki, y si se acercan a ella sin protección terminarán envenenados.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Moka, desde su asiento atrás en el autobús pensando por un momento que Inuyasha sólo era un hablador.

—Conozco al bastardo que creó esa mierda —siseó Inuyasha con malicia.

—¿Es eso cierto?

Tsukune se quedó sin habla. ¿Inuyasha conocía al hombre que había creado esa devastadora nube, y que mató a muchas personas y youkais hace unos días?

—¿Cómo lo conoces? —le preguntó Mizore con seriedad, sorprendida muchísimo por esa revelación.

—Lo estoy persiguiendo —le respondió Inuyasha sin apartar la vista de la ventana, totalmente ajeno a la idea de mantener ese secreto—. Ichigo y yo los estamos persiguiendo a él y su compañero.

—¿Quién es ese hombre? —preguntó Moka, que se había levantado de su asiento y ahora miraba a Inuyasha, de pie en el pasillo del autobús.

—Se llama Naraku.

Sus respuestas sencillas nunca fueron tan informativas como en ese momento. Y el nombre de Naraku y su propio nombre estaban haciendo un eco en la mente de todos y haciéndoles pensar a todos en la misma cosa. Pues al fin y al cabo InuYasha y Naraku eran enemigos mortales en viejas historias de su mundo sobrenatural.

—Así que... eres Inuyasha, ¿verdad? —preguntó Mizore, para confirmar al fin lo que sabía que era la verdad.

—¿No se los he dicho antes?

—Ella se refiere al antiguo Inuyasha —dijo Moka, impaciente. Se acercó más a los asientos en los que Inuyasha estaba sentado para oír la respuesta claramente—. El InuYasha de hace quinientos años.

—Estoy seguro de que soy Inuyasha, y viví hace quinientos años —les respondió Inuyasha, todavía sin ponerle tanta emoción a sus respuestas y sin dejar de mirar hacia afuera.

A excepción de Tsukune y el conductor, todo el mundo dentro del autobús estaba con su boca abierta cómicamente. Y el impacto de las palabras de Inuyasha era tan fuerte, que Moka caminó hacia atrás hasta que sus piernas llegaron a los asientos detrás de ella y sus rodillas se negaron a sostenerla más. Aun así le costaba creerlo, y las palabras tan sinceras de ese sujeto tan estúpido y confiable debían ser algún tipo de mentira, pues era imposible que Inuyasha fuera InuYasha.

—Pero, ¿cómo puede el InuYasha estar aquí ahora? —preguntó Gin, y su tono de voz era muy diferente ahora a como antes se dirigía a Inuyasha.

—¿Por qué no podría estar aquí?

Inuyasha no tenía ni idea sobre el porqué de tantas preguntas y exageradas reacciones, especialmente la de Moka, que parecía que le hubieran mostrado un cadáver destripado o algo así. Inuyasha la estaba mirando a ella, sentada como podía en los asientos contiguos a los suyos con las piernas desparramadas. Mejor sería no hablar de la blanca vista que ella mostraba sin darse cuenta al estar despatarrada en esa posición.

—¡Viviste hace quinientos años! ¿No deberías parecer más viejo? —quiso saber Kurumu, levantándose y caminando hacia Inuyasha como todo el mundo, excepto el conductor por razones obvias.

—No sé. ¿Debería verme más viejo?

—¡Por supuesto! ¡No importa qué tipo de Youkai seas, todavía estás sujeto al flujo del tiempo! —exclamó Ruby, que por fin estaba agarrando el hilo de creerle a ese tipo tan arrogante.

—No te entiendo nada —dijo Inuyasha pensando que tal vez sería mejor ignorar tantas muestras de sorpresa que no entendía.

—Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas —dijo Moka, recuperándose de su shock, todavía sentada en el asiento. El susto inicial se lo había llevado al creerle a ese sujeto y por un momento pensar que no estaría de su lado, o que los traicionaría de un momento a otro, pero luego recordó que hasta ese momento él no había hecho más que darle pruebas a ella y a todos que ese no era su carácter y que esa idea era estúpida. Moka se sentía así, por ese instante en que dejó que su mente la dominara. Además sentía un genuino sentimiento de travesura, al haber chocado egos con esa 'leyenda'—. Lo único que queda es ver si la leyenda es verdad.

—Todo lo que dijeron de mí debe ser cierto —dijo Inuyasha, cerrando los ojos con orgullo, y comenzando a disfrutar por un rato del barullo que causaba.

—¿También la parte que reza que medías unos veinte pies de altura? —ironizó Moka, saliendo de su instante de debilidad y sentándose correctamente.

—Tal vez esa no tanto.

—Siempre supe que eras Inuyasha —le dijo Mizore, sentándose a su lado al comprobarlo por fin.

—¿Cómo pudiste saber eso? —le preguntó Kurumu, incrédula.

—Sólo lo sabía…

—¿Y por qué no nos lo contaste desuka? —le preguntó Yukari en tono de reproche.

—Sí lo hice —le respondió Mizore, en voz baja—. Pero de todos modos no me hubieran creído.

—Parece que tenemos un poderoso aliado entonces —observó el conductor interrumpiéndolos—. Lamento detener su reunión de fans, pero ya estamos.

Inuyasha y los demás miraron a la ventana delantera del autobús para ver al frente de la carretera por la que ahora se desplazaban, a una enorme pared blanca que rodeaba un espacio oculto a la vista de las personas que pasaban alrededor y a la vista desde los edificios cercanos. Era como una muy, pero que muy grande, cúpula o domo hecho de concreto y algún material duro. Los coches y las personas que caminaban cerca y lo veían terminaban sorprendidísimos, tal vez preguntándose qué podría estar dentro de un lugar tan enorme. En medio de la noche, la vista desde abajo del domo era increíble. Una gran puerta llena de guardias estaba en el final de la carretera y al centro del domo, y se abrió para dejarlos pasar cuando se acercaron a ella.

Al pasar, dentro de las enormes paredes se dieron cuenta de que el cielo estaba cubierto, para no dejar que los aviones o vehículos voladores vieran lo que se estaba haciendo allí. En su interior había personas vestidas de blanco, e Inuyasha podía sentir muchos olores de Youkai diferentes y humanos allí. El lugar era sencillo pero enorme, y estaba lleno de dispositivos, herramientas y cosas que no distinguían ni reconocían al pasar. Debía tener varios kilómetros de radio, ya que el autobús corría por un camino improvisado hacia el centro de la llanura, donde muchas personas y youkais en forma humana vestidos de blanco estaban esperando por ellos.

Pero Moka sentía un fuerte deseo de marcharse. Lo había estado sintiendo desde que Nakatani les dijo que algo estaba pasando en el lugar donde falleció su madre junto con el Shinso, aquél enorme ser que surgió y que detuvieron aquella vez. Para ella, ir allí de nuevo no fue fácil y la debilitaba mental e incluso físicamente, porque Moka echaba mucho de menos a su madre, y cada día se preguntaba lo que habría sido si ella todavía estuviera viva en ese mundo. Era eso precisamente, lo que la había hecho pasar por esos segundos de debilidad al enterarse de la identidad de Inuyasha, y lo que podría o no hacer con ello.

—¿Algo está mal? —preguntó Inuyasha, después de ver las caras raras de Tsukune y sus amigos.

—Este lugar es... especial para nosotros —dijo Kurumu solemnemente.

—Aquí fue donde detuvimos a Alucard y a Fairy Tale —explicó Mizore, aun cuando sabía que Inuyasha no entendería nada de lo que estaba diciendo.

—Ya …

Inuyasha estaba mostrando respeto, pero en realidad no le importaba. Hasta que sintió una pulsación latiendo en su cintura mientras el autobús no dejaba de moverse. Tessaiga palpitaba dentro de su vaina y llamaba la atención de su dueño.

—¿Qué?

Inuyasha dejó de mirar a su alrededor y con su mano derecha tomó la empuñadura de Tessaiga. Los golpes y palpitaciones de la espada no se detenían e Inuyasha estaba seguro de que había algo dentro de esas largas y enormes paredes que estaba haciendo a Tessaiga reaccionar así; ya que también estaba seguro que esas palpitaciones no eran las mismas que Tessaiga hacía cuando estaba a punto de crear el Meido que los llevaba a él y a Ichigo a donde tuvieran que ir. El autobús se detuvo al fin, luego de recorrer un muy gran trecho dentro de esa redonda estructura, y las puertas se abrieron para permitir que se bajaran. Ruby salió primera.

—Bienvenida, Ruby-san —la saludó un hombre recibiéndola, que estaba vestido de blanco y afuera—. Los estábamos esperando.

—Gracias, Ishida-san —le respondió Ruby al hombre, al que obviamente conocía de antes—. Traje a Tsukune-san conmigo. Él puede ser muy útil.

—Buenas noches —dijo Tsukune al hombre frente a él—. Soy Aono Tsukune.

Tsukune se inclinó, y para no dejar que lo hiciera solo, Moka y sus amigos hicieron lo mismo.

—Buenas noches, mis amigos —saludó Ishida. Era alguna clase de doctor y era evidente que estaba investigando algo en ese lugar—. Yo soy Ishida Shisuke, y estoy a cargo de las investigaciones aquí.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —le preguntó Tsukune, mirándolo a él y a su alrededor.

—Bueno, estábamos teniendo problemas con algo dentro de los terrenos —explicó Ishida, comenzando a caminar con Tsukune, sus amigos, y el resto de los doctores vestidos de blanco de allí, hacia un lugar donde estaban aparcados muchos tractores y camiones, en el centro del domo. Después de notar lo que estaban trabajando todos esos hombres con esa maquinaria, se dieron cuenta de que había un agujero en el suelo, que parecía tan grande como la cúpula por encima de ellos. Era un agujero gigantesco y muchas tuberías se podían ver rotas en sus paredes de donde manaba agua de toda clase—. A pesar de nuestros esfuerzos por buscar lo que sea que esté dentro y que pone a nuestra gente enferma, no hemos encontrado nada.

—Tal vez es una especie de Youkai con poderes soporíferos —supuso Kurumu, como siempre llamando la atención de los humanos y youkais por su figura y sus atractivos.

—No es eso —dijo Inuyasha, aún con su mano derecha en la empuñadura de Tessaiga y mirando como todos al interior del enorme hueco en el suelo. Muchas personas allí estaban en alerta después de verlo comportarse de esa manera.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó Moka. Se había dado cuenta de lo que él estaba haciendo con su espada desde que estaban todavía en el autobús.

—Tessaiga está reaccionando a algo —dijo Inuyasha, en voz baja a Moka y Kurumu, que quería saber lo que él pensaba al respecto y estaban los tres un poco apartados de los demás.

—¿Esa es Tessaiga? —preguntó Kurumu sorprendida, al reconocer el nombre de la katana y pensando que siempre habían tenido tan cerca a semejante reliquia.

—Sí —respondió Inuyasha, feliz ante la sincera sorpresa de ella y olvidándose por un rato del problema con su espada.

—¿Pero por qué está reaccionando tu Tessaiga? —cuestionó Moka, más acostumbrada a pensar en él como la vieja leyenda, y en parte para borrarle la sonrisa estúpida que traía.

—No sé —dijo Inuyasha, recuperándose—. Pero no importa. Voy a ver el por qué muy pronto.

Sin previo aviso saltó muy alto, por lo que todo el mundo allí lo miró, y los que podían lo apuntaron con sus dedos y con sus armas mientras estaba en el aire. Una alarma empezó a sonar y los humanos comenzaron a correr, después de ver al hombre aparentemente normal pero haciendo cosplay saltando un centenar de metros y metiéndose dentro del agujero que ellos habían cavado con sólo ese salto.

—¡Inuyasha, regresa! —lo llamó Kurumu, mirando dentro del negro hueco con exasperación y sorpresa—. ¡Maldición!

Kurumu desplegó sus alas negras de su espalda y comenzó a volar, pero la poderosa mano de Moka la agarró de una pierna antes que Kurumu pudiera seguir Inuyasha dentro del agujero.

—Llévame contigo.

—¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? —preguntó Kurumu con vanidad, por una vez sintiéndose más capaz que Moka pero igualmente atrapada—. ¡Déjame ir!

—¡Me vas a llevar contigo!

—¡No tengo por qué hacer eso!

Pero Kurumu se resignó, ya que podrían perder el rastro de Inuyasha dentro de ese enorme hueco. Descendiendo de nuevo, Kurumu agarró a Moka por debajo de los hombros y voló con ella bien sujeta dentro del agujero.

—¡Moka-san! ¡Kurumu-chan!

—¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó Fanfan, mirándolas desaparecer dentro.

—Vamos a seguirlos —dijo Tsukune, decidiendo que sería lo mejor para deducir hacia dónde iban y con qué razón.

—Pero... tenemos que... ¿ese hombre no es peligroso? —les preguntó Ishida, al ver que Tsukune y sus acompañantes se metían en el interior del enorme agujero en el suelo.

—Él es un amigo —le explicó Ruby, siguiendo a Tsukune—. No se preocupe, vamos a ver lo que está sucediendo. Detenga las alarmas.

Con eso ella y los otros se metieron en el interior del agujero con cuidado, como si descendieran de una montaña con piso resbaloso por la tierra cavada.

Inuyasha aterrizó todavía en lo que seguía siendo la pared del agujero y la tierra se hundió con sus pies sobre ella. Descendió más, con grandes saltos y las pulsaciones de Tessaiga se fueron calmando. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Inuyasha había intuido que Tessaiga estaba reaccionando a algo dentro del agujero, pero la muy cabrona ahora estaba tranquilizándose. Maldita fuera.

Pero el agujero era enorme. Debía tener unos mil cuatrocientos metros de profundidad muy fácilmente. En las paredes se podía ver horizontalmente muchas capas de tierra de diferentes olores y colores, apenas visibles. Las tuberías rotas todavía tenían agua que salía de ellas y que formaba un lago de esa misma agua, y que estaba en la parte inferior, la más baja de ese agujero tan grande. Inuyasha llegó al fondo y a la orilla del agua, y se paró en la tierra, mirando el fluido.

—¿Era esto, Tessaiga? —preguntó Inuyasha, tomando su espada todavía dentro de su vaina y fuera de su cinto, y mirándola—. ¿Quieres que me meta dentro del agua?

—Será mejor que… no lo hagas.

Kurumu y Moka estaban descendiendo desde arriba. Inuyasha se sorprendió al verlas ya que no se esperaba ver a Kurumu llevando a Moka suspendida por los hombros en tan largo descenso, pues había esperado encargarse él solo de la cuestión de su espada.

—¿Perdieron algo? —les preguntó, totalmente desorientado.

—A cierto perro tonto —le dijo Moka acercándose a él por el aire junto a Kurumu, siendo recibida por las manos de Inuyasha que la agarraron por la cintura y la dejaron de pie con suavidad sobre la tierra inestable. Kurumu aterrizó con ellos y escondió sus alas en la espalda de nuevo al tocar tierra.

—Muy divertido —dijo Inuyasha, sin molestarse ya en entender sus razones. Miró al agua de nuevo, pensando realmente en meterse dentro.

—No lo estás considerando, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Kurumu al mirarlo mirar el agua ante ellos.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque esa agua está sucia!

—No va a ser la primera agua sucia en la que deba sumergirme —le contestó Inuyasha sin alterarse. Cualquiera que fuese la causa por la cual Tessaiga latiera así, estaba cerca. Pero ahora Tessaiga no estaba tan exaltada como hacía unos minutos.

—¡Moka-san!

Moka se dio media vuelta para ver a Tsukune, Yukari, Mizore, Ruby, Fanfan y Gin bajando por las paredes del orificio en la tierra como podían. La tierra se deslizaba bajo sus pies y estaban haciendo todo lo posible para no caer ni rodar hasta abajo. Habían llegado más o menos rápido, pues no por nada eran Youkais todos ellos.

Y de nuevo Tessaiga comenzó a latir e Inuyasha agarró otra vez su espada con la mano derecha, para mirarla. Luego miró a Mizore y a los demás que descendían por la pared hacia él y las otras dos, e Inuyasha saltó de nuevo, casi haciendo que Kurumu se caiga en el agua por el movimiento repentino si Moka no la hubiera agarrado de la ropa. Inuyasha aterrizó junto a Tsukune, que seguía bajando por la pared de tierra inestable junto a los otros.

—¿Qué?

Tsukune estaba confundido por la expresión del rostro de Inuyasha al mirarlo. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Tsukune sabía que Inuyasha no le haría nada malo, pero su mirada lo estaba haciendo sentirse incómodo.

—¿Qué pasa, Inuyasha? —preguntó Ruby, para aliviar la tensión.

—¿Es él, Tessaiga?

Inuyasha extendió el brazo con Tessaiga en su mano hacia Tsukune, que cayó hacia atrás.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Moka desde abajo en la orilla, enojada por las acciones de Inuyasha.

Nadie se movió una pulgada. Tessaiga ahora latía como un corazón acelerado.

—Tessaiga está reaccionando a ti —explicó Inuyasha, bajando el brazo y agarrando a Tsukune por el hombro para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie—. Muéstrame lo que traes contigo ahora.

Era obvio que a Inuyasha le gustaba dar órdenes, y que se las cumplieran de inmediato, porque miró feo a Tsukune cuando este se tardó en obedecer.

—¿Quién es Tessaiga? —le preguntó Tsukune, buscando en sus bolsillos y sacando muchas cosas de ellos.

—Es la espada de Inuyasha —le explicó Ruby, sentándose en la resbaladiza tierra. Por un segundo la preocupación por las acciones de Inuyasha la había dejado momentáneamente sin fuerzas.

—¿Tu espada está reaccionando? —le preguntó Tsukune a Inuyasha, mirando a Tessaiga.

—Eso es lo que dije.

—Es la primera vez que escucho que una espada pueda sentir algo —reconoció Tsukune.

—Tessaiga es una Youtou-desu —dijo Yukari, que estaba tan ansiosa como Ruby y los demás por las acciones de Inuyasha—. Es una espada Youkai.

—Increíble —respondió Tsukune sinceramente.

—¿Es esto todo lo que traes contigo? —preguntó Inuyasha, viendo las cosas que Tsukune sacó de sus bolsillos—. ¿Nada más?

—Creo que sí.

—¿Estás seguro?

Inuyasha extendió a Tessaiga sobre Tsukune de nuevo y el latido todavía estaba allí.

—Hay… una cosa más...

Tsukune introdujo la mano dentro de su camisa blanca, y sacó una cruz de metal atada con una cuerdita a su cuello, como un collar. Y cuando lo hizo, Tessaiga se volvió loca con sus pulsaciones. Allí estaba y estuvo siempre: la razón por la que Tessaiga se comportaba de esa manera en ese lugar tan insólito como para esperar que ocurriera tal cosa.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Inuyasha, mirando a la pequeña cruz en las manos de Tsukune como todos los demás.

—Eso es…

Moka estaba flotando por encima de ellos, alzada de nuevo por Kurumu que parecía molesta por tener que hacerlo.

—Sí —dijo Tsukune solemnemente, mirando la cruz en su mano—. Esto era de tu rosario.

Un silencio más solemne cayó sobre todos ellos. Hasta que Inuyasha abrió la boca de nuevo.

—¿Qué diablos es un rosario?

Casi todos se cayeron al suelo con sus palabras.

—Hace algún tiempo —explicó Mizore, que parecía un poco enojada por alguna razón—, esa cruz era utilizada para sellar los poderes de Moka.

—Oh. Entonces... ¿Solías ser más fuerte que ahora?

Moka podía sentir una vena apareciéndole en las sienes por la molestia. La pregunta de Inuyasha era sincera, pero aun así esa pregunta le era fastidiosa.

—Bueno —Kurumu no pudo ocultar su sonrisa mientras bajaba para dejar a Moka en el suelo inestable y descender también—. La Moka que estás viendo ahora es la Moka sin sellar.

—Wow. ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué necesitarías un sello, entonces? —preguntó Inuyasha, aún ajeno al efecto de sus palabras.

—Una larga historia —intercedió Tsukune, después de ver la cara de Moka—. ¿Dijiste que tu espada está reaccionando a esto?

—¿Ah? ¡Oh, sí! —recordó Inuyasha.

De alguna manera la cara de disgusto de Moka lo alegraba de buena manera e Inuyasha sintió que su sonrisa no se desvanecería pronto. Pero asuntos más importantes estaban allí para ser resueltos.

—Dame eso.

Inuyasha tomó la cruz de la mano de Tsukune sin esperar que este se la diera por su propia voluntad. Tessaiga se calmó un poco cuando lo hizo, pero todavía estaba agitada. Así que Inuyasha se volvió y sin decir nada más saltó de nuevo, y se arrojó al fondo del agujero, hacia donde estaba ese lago.

—¡Oye!

—Aquí vamos de nuevo…

Luego de observar esas acciones como todos los demás y justo cuando Kurumu desplegó sus alas, resignada a llevarse a Moka con ella, la mano de Mizore la detuvo de la misma manera que Moka lo había hecho hacía rato.

—No puedo llevar a tantos conmigo, ya sabes...

—Por eso sólo vamos a bajar caminando —le dijo Mizore, que parecía estar enfadada por haber quedado atrás la última vez.

—Maldición…

La primera impresión de Inuyasha, cuando llegó a la parte inferior del agujero con el agua y todo, era de algo que estaba bajo la superficie lisa del líquido. Tessaiga no había reaccionado a ello antes, ya que se había centrado en la cruz que Inuyasha tenía en su mano ahora. Pero Inuyasha podía sentir la presencia, Youki, o lo que sea que estuviera causando los fenómenos en ese lugar y que se encontraba bajo el agua. La peor parte sería meterse dentro y comprobarlo, pero por suerte para él, agua del mar estaba mezclada con la desagradable agua dentro del agujero.

—¡Inuyasha, espera!

Tsukune y su gente estaban descendiendo por la pared del agujero, tratando de no caerse y rodar mal hasta abajo. Inuyasha los esperó con impaciencia, ya que lo siguiente era muy poco fácil de hacer.

—¿Ahora qué?

—¿Qué vas a hacer con el rosario? —le preguntó Tsukune, cuando él y sus amigos llegaron con Inuyasha a la orilla del lago.

—Lo estoy llevando conmigo —dijo Inuyasha, viendo cómo Yukari y Kurumu miraban sus reflejos en la superficie con la poquísima luz que llegaba de arriba.

—¿Y qué harás con eso? —le preguntó Moka, cruzando los brazos.

—Lo sabré cuando tenga que saberlo, Moka.

Era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre. Y la impresión inicial borró cualquier otro pensamiento de la mente de ella por un segundo, hasta que recordó dónde estaban en ese momento y qué iba a hacer ese gran estúpido.

—No —Moka habló decidida—. Devuélveme el rosario.

La cruz en la mano de Inuyasha era muy importante para Moka. Todas las cosas que iban y venían en su mente ardían y no estaba segura de lo que haría Inuyasha con el último y precioso recuerdo de su madre.

—Luego.

Inuyasha no le prestó atención, y antes de que ella pudiera mostrarle su ira y molestia, él saltó de nuevo y con un grácil movimiento se metió dentro del agua.

—¡Vuelve, perro estúpido!

—Ese tipo está loco —observó Kurumu, levantándose y dando un paso atrás cuando las ondas provocadas por el zambullido de Inuyasha llegaron a la orilla.

El agua parecía siniestra, y la escasa luz que venía de arriba donde la gente dentro de las paredes fuera de allí estaba trabajando, no podía iluminar suficientemente bien el interior del agujero.

—Creo que es mi turno —dijo Mizore luego de unos instantes y sorprendiendo a todos de nuevo, debido a su comportamiento, ahora más hablador—. Ruby, Yukari, voy a necesitar su ayuda.

—Por supuesto —dijo Ruby, asombrada con que estaba ocurriendo, demasiado rápido para ella.

—¿Qué necesitas de nosotras-desuka? —le preguntó Yukari a Mizore, sosteniendo su larga varita y ajustándose su sombrero en punta.

—Vamos a crear un túnel de hielo, para ir dentro del agua y ver lo que está haciendo ese idiota — explicó Mizore, mientras sus manos se convertían en garras de hielo y la temperatura del aire allí abajo descendía muchos grados de golpe.

La mente de Mizore estaba clara cuando pronunció esas palabras, y las cosas que sabía también. Realmente no le gustó ver a Kurumu y Moka yendo detrás de Inuyasha por su propia cuenta y quedarse ella atrás. De alguna manera, Mizore se sentía como si ella se estuviera quedando relegada, como si Moka y Kurumu hubieran tenido una ventaja injusta sobre ella en esos momentos. Y esa idea no le gustaba en absoluto.

—Empecemos entonces —dijo Ruby caminando con Yukari al lago hasta la orilla. Separadas por dos metros, las dos chicas movieron sus varitas sobre el agua y esta comenzó a moverse, ascendiendo luego en dos chorros a ambos lados de las chicas, que estaban de pie una al lado de la otra. El agua ascendió desde ambos lados para encontrarse con su hermana y un túnel de agua agradable a la vista se formó con el agua que fluía y flotaba ante ellas. Tsukune y sus amigos que observaban la hazaña estaban sorprendidos y extasiados con la hermosa vista del túnel de agua en movimiento.

—Ahora…

Mizore avanzó unos pasos hacia esa obra de arte que se sostenía por encantamiento, y moviendo sus garras de hielo el agua que formaba ese túnel se congeló, formando el túnel de hielo que ella quería y que había sido su idea inicial. El túnel, ahora de hielo, se sumergió lentamente en el agua y se llenó de esta en su interior. Ruby y Yukari caminaron dentro de la boca del túnel con sus varitas brillando, para liderar el camino y apartar el agua con su magia, mientras Mizore trabajaba para hacer más camino congelado en el interior del túnel de hielo.

—Ustedes son... increíbles... —les dijo Tsukune sorprendido.

—¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti! —exclamó Kurumu con alegría, abrazando a Mizore por un hombro con cariño. Mizore se limitó a sonreír, pero su mirada estaba en la negrura del agua que no podían atravesar sin caminar hacia ella. Mizore y los demás se metieron en el túnel mucho más, a medida que este crecía gracias a ella y las brujas, sin poder ver nada adelante más que una oscuridad impenetrable. Descendieron pues por en medio del agua hacia abajo, hasta que una penetrante luz les llegó de las profundidades de ese negro fondo.

Conteniendo la respiración dentro de esa sucia agua, Inuyasha estaba tratando de detectar el origen del temblor que ahora recorría a través de su columna vertebral. Estaba seguro de que algo dentro del agua, tal vez en el fondo, era necesario para saber por qué Tessaiga estaba reaccionando a la cruz de Moka. Resistiendo el impulso de sonreír bajo el agua, Inuyasha estaba pensando irónicamente que haber ido hasta allí con esos mocosos no había sido tan malo, ya que ahora tenía algo que hacer.

Era muy capaz de ver dentro de esa oscuridad, pero cuanto más se metía dentro del agua más difícil era para él ver más allá. Por lo que tomó la empuñadura de Tessaiga y la sacó de su vaina. Tessaiga salió bajo el agua en medio de una luz amarilla y, debido a su tamaño, Tessaiga iluminaba el agua con dulce precisión. Con más energía que antes, Inuyasha buceó hasta el fondo, donde la roca que contenía el agua como una olla era más dura. Y ya que pensaba en ello, los humanos de afuera del agujero eran bastante tercos, ya que excavaron aquél ridículamente enorme agujero sólo para ver lo que estaba ocurriéndole a sus hombres. Pero Inuyasha estaba cerca de resolver ese problema, pues su origen estaba delante de él.

Tessaiga iluminaba el suelo de piedra y de una grieta en ella subía una energía poderosa, que tomaba forma bajo el agua y se asemejaba al humo. Inuyasha la observó un rato y, como si esa fuera la siguiente acción a seguir, luego sólo clavó la pequeña cruz de Moka en la grieta, dejándola allí de pie.

¿Por qué lo hizo? No podía explicárselo ni él mismo, pues al preguntárselo sólo podía pensar en que esa había parecido la mejor opción. Él sólo había seguido su instinto, pero ahora estaba perdido y sin saber qué más hacer a continuación. Inuyasha no sabía qué hacer ahora. ¿Se estaba demostrando a sí mismo que era un hombre fuerte, pero estúpido? No. No había sido sólo su instinto…

Y luego el agua misma se tornó muy fría, y la razón obvia para ello era Mizore. ¿Era esa su manera de sacarlo del agua? ¿Tratando de congelarla con él dentro? Pero cuando Inuyasha sintió el agua agitarse detrás de él, se volvió para ver lo que parecía una enorme, larga y retorcida serpiente de hielo, iluminada por la espada y que ascendía hasta arriba. La cosa de hielo estaba cerca de él e Inuyasha ya podía ver la luz en el interior de la misma. Sabiendo ya qué era esa cosa, Inuyasha se acercó al túnel de hielo.

Dentro de ese túnel improvisado, Ruby, Yukari, Mizore, Kurumu, Moka, Fanfan, Gin y Tsukune vieron Inuyasha caminando hacia ellos en el agua con una gigantesca espada brillando en su mano derecha. ¿Era esa la famosa Tessaiga? Era la prueba concluyente de que él era quien decía ser, pues el poder que manifestaba esa arma era imposible de replicar. Inuyasha entró a través de la barrera invisible que Yukari y Ruby estaban creando para apartar el agua lejos de su camino, y él parecía sorprendido para bien de lo que veían sus ojos.

—¿Qué están haciendo?

—¡Vine aquí para recuperar mi rosario! —exclamó Moka, caminando hacia Inuyasha resueltamente dentro el precario túnel de hielo—. ¡Devuélvemelo!

—Cálmate —le dijo Inuyasha simplemente—. Esa crucecita de veras debe ser importante para ti si estás tan preocupada por ella.

—Te lo dijimos, Inuyasha —intercedió Tsukune—. Eso es algo muy importante para Moka-san y... para mí también.

El tono de su voz estaba confirmando sus palabras, y sus amigos lo miraban comprensivos, sabiendo el porqué de muchas cosas.

—Además, el rosario es un recuerdo de su madre-desu —explicó Yukari, mirando aprensiva a Inuyasha.

Él pensó en ello, y de nuevo un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal pero ahora por diferentes razones. Había dejado el rosario clavado en una grieta en el suelo, unos metros más adelante, movido por algo a lo que él hubiera querido llamar instinto pero la verdad no estaba seguro. Sin poderlo evitar Inuyasha se dio vuelta hacia ese lugar, pero la oscuridad era aún más pronunciada debido a la luz dentro del túnel de hielo.

—Está bien, tendrás de vuelta tu pequeña cruz. Así que sólo escúchame —dijo Inuyasha, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Moka para hacerle saber, de alguna manera, que iba a recibir su rosario de vuelta—. Vamos a construir un... ¿cómo decirlo? —trató de no hacer caso a la mirada escéptica e incrédula de Moka, que cruzó los brazos—. Algo lo suficientemente grande como para tenernos dentro y lo vamos a hacer sin la molestia del agua que nos rodea. Al igual que lo que los humanos construyeron encima de nosotros.

—¿Te refieres al domo? —preguntó Mizore.

—Creo que sí —se alegró Inuyasha, esperando que eso fuera a lo que él se refería—. Estoy hablando del enorme círculo que construyeron para cubrir sus actividades de la gente de fuera.

—¿Quieres construir un domo? —preguntó Kurumu—. ¿Cómo estás pensando hacer eso?

—¿Cómo llegaron aquí? —respondió Inuyasha, soltando los hombros de Moka y mirando a Kurumu—. Ruby y Yukari alejarán el agua de nosotros lo suficiente con sus poderes, y Mizore la congelará en torno para crear ese círculo del que les hablo. Será como una burbuja de hielo enorme para que no nos moleste el agua.

No era un plan tan tonto como parecía a primera vista.

—Sé que puede ser un trabajo duro para ustedes —les dijo Inuyasha a Ruby y Yukari después de considerarlo—. Así que, si no creen que puedan... es un buen momento para decirlo.

—¿Quién crees que somos? —preguntó Ruby, agitando su negro cabello con la mano y guiñándole un ojo.

—¡Esto va a ser muy fácil para nosotras-desu! —exclamó Yukari, orgullosa de sus palabras y de sí misma.

—Qué bueno.

Inuyasha sonrió y posó su mano sobre la cabeza de Yukari, haciendo que su sombrero cayera detrás de su espalda. Ruby le devolvió la sonrisa mientras que Yukari puso mala cara por sentirse tan infantil con ese gesto.

—Vamos a trabajar entonces.

Tenía la esperanza de encontrar el rosario que dejó en el suelo mientras se estaba construyendo el círculo por encima de ellos. Una vez resuelto el asunto de la crucecita esa, entonces Inuyasha haría lo que estaba a punto de hacer hacía un rato, incluso cuando no sabía lo que era eso todavía.

Después de llegar a un acuerdo sobre lo que harían, Ruby, Yukari y Mizore comenzaron a trabajar. Ruby y Yukari utilizaron más de su poder para mover el agua desde la boca del túnel hacia arriba y para hacer que la barrera invisible que los protegía a todos creciera más y más. Mientras tanto Mizore se encargaba de convertir en hielo toda el agua por encima de ellos, mientras las brujas hacían crecer la barrera a su alrededor en el fondo del lago subterráneo. Y al verlas Inuyasha se sorprendió por su trabajo, pues las vio que estaban totalmente enfocadas a hacer lo decidieron. ¿Era porque querían recuperar la cruz de Moka a como diera lugar? ¿Era sólo su voluntad? Una vez más un sentimiento de viejos recuerdos y gente con la que había convivido y que era igual de perseverante que ellas, lo acometió con fuerza y nostalgia. En especial ese frío tan agradable que Mizore emitía. Era lo mejor de todo ese lio que tenía ante sí.

Tsukune y el resto, incluyendo a Inuyasha, no podían hacer nada más que ver a las tres chicas trabajando. Sus poderes eran inútiles para ayudarlas a crear ese lugar, que estaba empezando a tomar forma y se veía muy agradable, incluso cuando esa no era su intención. Dentro de esa cúpula a medio hacer el aire frío semejaba a estar dentro de un congelador o enterrados en el hielo. La frialdad estaba creciendo y cuando Kurumu empezó a estornudar, Mizore, Ruby, y Yukari trataron de hacerlo más rápido.

Por fin, después de un buen rato, terminaron ese trabajo. La cúpula estaba completa y brillaba de color azul por la luz nacarada del hielo de Mizore, y por la espada de Inuyasha que arrancaba destellos en los relieves del hielo. A pesar de la prisa de su situación, ninguno de ellos podía dejar de darse cuenta de lo hermoso que terminó siendo ese lugar.

—Bien hecho —las felicitó Inuyasha sonriendo. Se acercó a las chicas para mostrarles su aprobación, y ellas se limitaron a sonreír ya que estaban muy cansadas.

—Pero sabes —le dijo Mizore un poco agachada, y jadeando un poco mientras lo agarraba de la manga—. Me debes una.

—Supongo que sí —le respondió Inuyasha bastante feliz con ella y su labor.

—¿Estás contento con esto-desuka? —le preguntó Yukari, haciendo aparecer una silla de la nada y sentándose en ella.

—Lo estoy.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —preguntó Ruby. Al igual que Yukari hizo aparecer algunas sillas de la nada para hacer que todos sus amigos se sentaran.

—Descansen ahora —respondió Inuyasha con firmeza—. Ya han hecho mucho por esta noche.

Les dio la espalda y siguió buscando el rosario en el suelo, ahora sin la intervención del agua. Era bueno tener esa pequeña luz azul sobre él y la luz de Tessaiga para ayudarlo, ya que no estaba seguro de poder encontrar el rosario pronto.

—Sólo por saber —la voz de Moka lo sobresaltó, y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo esta vez. Supuso ingenuamente que ella sólo iba a quedarse sentada esperando—. Lo perdiste, ¿verdad?

Inuyasha se dio vuelta. Ella estaba sola con él y alejada de todos sus amigos, que estaban sentados con Mizore y las brujas. Maldita fuera su suerte.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Tú no sabes mentir —le dijo Moka, suspirando—. Puedo decir por tu honestidad que nunca mientes. Sólo… cubres... los hechos.

—¿Estás molesta por eso?

—No puedo decir que estoy feliz —reconoció Moka, apartando un poco de cabello de su cara al responder al incómodo Inuyasha—. Pero, ya que dijiste que tendré mi pequeña cruz de vuelta conmigo, me lo estoy tomando con calma. Sólo mantén tu palabra.

—¡Puedes apostar tu cruz a que lo haré! —exclamó Inuyasha, feliz—. Bueno, tal vez no.

Moka sólo se rió. Para ella, sólo por esa vez, lo mejor era dejar que ese estúpido resolviera las cosas y el asunto más apremiante ahora. Ella no sabía por qué, pero él era muy capaz de resolver los problemas que tenían sobre ellos en ese momento, no sólo con lo de su rosario.

De lo contrario, no tendría de otra más que romperle algún miembro por su estupidez.

Ella e Inuyasha comenzaron a moverse en busca de su rosario. Bajo sus pies el aire era tan frío que la poca agua allí se congeló, y Moka estaba teniendo problemas para no resbalar a pesar de que llevaba sus zapatos de la escuela, que suponía la debían ayudar con la escasa fricción.

—¿Cómo puedes caminar sobre este hielo? —le preguntó ella incrédula, haciendo una pose ridícula para no caer, y viendo cómo Inuyasha no estaba teniendo problemas en absoluto. Ni siquiera cuando no llevaba zapatos.

—No sé. Simplemente no me resbalo.

—Eso puedo verlo —ironizó ella al no obtener anda en claro.

—¡Moka-san! —Tsukune la estaba llamando desde su lugar con los otros—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¡No te preocupes! —le respondió Moka—. ¡Volveremos pronto!

—Eso espero —murmuró Inuyasha.

—¿Qué?

—Nada…

Estuvieron buscando por un buen rato. A veces Inuyasha tuvo que romper el hielo a sus pies simplemente golpeando con su espada en el suelo frío, pero no salió nada. Estaba seguro de que el rosario todavía estaba clavado allí, justo donde lo dejó. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo para encontrarlo. Pero tener a una totalmente calmada Moka buscando con él, era más espeluznante que tener a la gritona y agresiva Moka a la que estaba acostumbrado.

Después de varios minutos, Inuyasha no había perdido la paciencia. Eso era muy notable ya que, teniendo en cuenta otros tiempos, estaría muy angustiado e incluso trataría de destruir todo el lugar para buscar el maldito rosario. Tal vez fue la bendición de esa calma la que le ayudó a distinguir la pequeña protuberancia de hielo, con la forma de una pequeña cruz, que brillaba en el suelo con la luz de Tessaiga y a sólo unos pocos pasos de su posición y la de Moka.

—¡Ahí está!

Él trató de ir hacia esa crucecita de hielo, pero una patada de Moka lo envió volando hacia la pared. Por suerte Inuyasha no chocó con ella, o tal vez toda la estructura hubiera caído sobre ellos.

—¡Qué estás haciendo, loca del demonio! —vociferó al incorporarse un poco con cautela.

—No voy a dejarte tocar mis cosas de nuevo, perro tonto —le sonrió Moka felizmente, y regalándole su mejor sonrisa. Ella estaba de pie delante de la pequeña cruz de hielo en el suelo y se veía como si estuviera disfrutando de ese momento. E Inuyasha sintió que una sonrisa se arrastraba en su rostro al verla allí triunfante. Ella lo había engañado para encontrar el rosario y darle su merecido en cuanto lo hiciera, y la visión de ella era tan imponente y agradable, que no se sintió ofendido ni molesto.

—Tú… —murmuró simplemente.

—Así que esto es todo…

Moka se inclinó para obtener su rosario de vuelta. Y en ese momento Inuyasha recordó que alguna extraña energía fluía hacia afuera de la grieta donde dejó la cruz. Y en ese momento el mundo se le hizo más frío a Inuyasha, pero a diferencia de el de Mizore, este frío era detestable.

Los dedos de Moka tocaron la cruz, incluso con el hielo cubriéndola, y una luz roja estalló desde el suelo, envolviendo a Moka y la cruz en el suelo.

—¡Maldición!

Inuyasha saltó hacia ella, pero la luz lo envió volando hacia atrás de nuevo como si hubiera soplado un simple papel.

—¡Moka-san!

El siguiente que fue a ver qué pasaba dentro de la cegadora luz roja fue Tsukune. Inuyasha trató de levantarse, y luego vio a Tsukune siendo lanzado hacia atrás, hacia Gin y Fanfan, que corrían detrás de él.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Mizore, que llegó junto a Inuyasha. Kurumu llegó después de ella y ambas lo sujetaron mientras se levantaba.

—Moka está dentro de esa luz —les dijo Inuyasha.

—¿Cómo sucedió eso? —le preguntó Tsukune preocupado, ya que incluso ellos podían sentir que algo estaba mal con toda esa situación. Él estaba tratando de levantarse después de chocar contra Gin y Fanfan y quedar los tres desparramados por el frío suelo.

Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera abrir la boca para soltar una de sus palabras de amor propio, una voz, terrible y rasposa, se escuchó.

— **Supongo que debo agradecerte, pequeño hanyou.**

—¿Estás hablando conmigo? —preguntó Inuyasha hacia la luz, realmente irritado ahora. Esa no era la voz de Moka.

— **No puedo ver a otro hanyou aquí, estúpido.**

—¿Por qué le darías las gracias? —inquirió Kurumu desafiante. Pero le temblaban las piernas por lo siniestro de la voz y la risa que soltó al oírla.

— **Él dejó el último recuerdo de Akasha Bloodriver en un lugar donde pudiera ponerle mis manos encima** —dijo la voz felizmente—. **Después de tener a alguien que me diera su cuerpo para canalizar mi presencia en ella, pude terminar mi objetivo. Ahora puedo volver a caminar por este mundo de nuevo...**

La luz intensificó su brillo, cegándolos aún más. Inuyasha se cubrió los ojos, extendiendo los brazos para cubrir a Mizore y Kurumu también de la luz y de lo que fuera. Hasta que el haz de luz roja comenzó a perder fuerza, Inuyasha abrió los ojos otra vez.

Frente a ellos se encontraba una mujer. Toda su piel era de color rojo; sus ojos eran rojos también con pupilas negras y serpentinas; su cabello era de una especie de color rosa. Tenía alas extrañas, monstruosas y rojas en la espalda, que se parecían mucho a las alas de un murciélago. Había cuernos sobre toda su cabeza, dándole un aspecto muy grotesco. Y como gesto final a esa visión infernal, estaba desnuda y el rosario estaba hundido bajo la piel de su pecho. Cuando ella abrió la boca para hablar, su voz era la de Moka, pero con el mismo tono rasposo que la luz les había hablado antes.

— **Es bueno caminar con mis propias piernas otra vez...**

—¡Esas no son tus putas piernas!

Inuyasha cargó contra ese ser de rojo de nuevo lleno de ira, y ella lo esperó de pie en su lugar.

— **Tú sí eres un Hanyou muy estúpido...**

Ella agitó sus alas justo cuando el puño de Inuyasha estaba a punto de golpearla, e Inuyasha fue arrojado hacia atrás de nuevo, contra Tsukune y los demás.

—¡Maldición!

Inuyasha se retorció por librarse del estropicio con los cuerpos de Tsukune, Fanfan y Gin, y una vez que estuvo libre, apuntó su Tessaiga contra esa cosa, tratando de pensar qué rayos era. Mientras tanto esa cosa en el cuerpo de Moka acariciaba su cuerpo. Su cuello, sus costados, su cintura; y entre sus muslos. E Inuyasha sentía ganas de vomitar al verlo.

—No hagas eso, maldito bastardo...

— **Y si lo hago, ¿qué?**

Tratando de encontrar una abertura para detener esa cosa con alas, Inuyasha estaba tratando de definir su olor, pero este estaba mezclado con la dulce esencia de Moka. Eso no lo estaba ayudando a encontrar alguna abertura, y la forma en esa cosa estaba tocando el cuerpo de Moka con sus manos enfurecía a Inuyasha más y más.

—Deja de hacer eso.

Inuyasha movió los ojos a un lado para ver a Tsukune allí de pie, con una expresión muy inusual en su rostro. Tsukune estaba molesto, y cualquier tipo de amabilidad había desaparecido cuando su Youki comenzó a emanar de él.

— **Tú eres quien puso el rosario en las manos de Alucard...**

La Moka roja reconoció Tsukune, pero no había ni una pizca de bien en su voz ni en sus acciones.

—Voy a liberar a Moka-san —anunció Tsukune—. Por la fuerza si es necesario.

— **Quiero ver…**

Inuyasha se quedó allí, al ver a Tsukune y su repentina posición de firmeza. Inseguro de no herir a nadie allí, Inuyasha no estaba usando sus capacidades completas para persuadir a esa cosa y que dejara ir Moka. ¿Qué hacer entonces?

* * *

 **Así se suponía que fueran todos, con un formato que da la inspiración que obliga a escribir burradas y que se sepa lo que eso es. Canción e historia, generalmente.**

 **Cold As Ice de Foreigner. Temazo. Porque Mizore fue, es y será un mujerón. Desde su seiyuu hasta su personalidad. ¿Qué no?**


	9. Las Dos Bellas Durmientes

_De nuevo solos tú y yo, un lago y una canción._  
 _Echo de menos oír tu voz, una estrella te eclipsó._  
 _Los momentos que no volverá a sentir tu piel._  
 _En mis brazos yo te tuve ayer,_  
 _hay tantas cosas que te quiero decir._

 _Acércate._

 _A veces siento al despertar como un susurro, tu calor._  
 _Ella no deja de pensar que un día te encontrará._

 _Cógeme no me dejes marchar,_  
 _quiero sentarme a tus pies._  
 _En mis brazos yo te tuve ayer,_  
 _hay tantas cosas que te quiero decir. ¡Dime por qué!_

 _Solos tú, tú y yo; una guitarra, el lago y una canción._  
 _Solos tú, tú y yo; ahora ya te puedo decir adiós._

 _De nuevo solos tú y yo. Un lago y una canción._  
 _Echo de menos oír tu voz, una estrella te eclipsó._

* * *

 **Capítulo 38**

 **Las Dos Bellas Durmientes**

 _ **El Lago**_

Ishida estaba caminando en círculos desde hacía rato, debido a que Ruby y sus amigos no habían regresado aún del enorme agujero que sus hombres cavaron en el suelo de Tokyo. De vez en cuando Ishida miraba en la negrura del inmenso orificio, para tratar de ver algo en su interior, pero no salió nada.

—Ishida-san.

Uno de los youkais vestido de blanco como él, y que trabajaba para él, y en forma humana, se le acercó a Ishida.

—¿Qué?

—Estamos recibiendo algo desde el interior del pozo —le explicó el Youkai—. Dado que el agua llena la parte inferior, no pudimos seguir con nuestro trabajo allí, pero a ciencia cierta sentimos algo allí ahora —el Youkai le estaba recalcando todo lo que hacían allí—. Y ahora estamos percibiendo una nueva energía desde el interior.

—¿De verdad? —le preguntó Ishida, con esperanza—. ¿Estás seguro de eso?

—Sí. Al principio fue la Yuki Onna y la energía de las brujas —precisó el Youkai, pues tenían aparatos credos para ese propósito—. Podíamos identificar casi a todos los que se metieron dentro del agujero...

El Youkai agarró algunos papeles posados en un ordenador cercano que estaba allí con muchos otros dispositivos.

—Nuestros sentores identificaron a Aono Tsukune, Akashiya Moka, Toujou Ruby, Sendou Yukari, Kurono Kurumu, Shirayuki Mizore, Morioka Ginei y Fanfan Huang. Sus datos son los que Ruby-san nos dio antes. Pero no tenemos nada sobre el hombre vestido de rojo que vino con ellos.

—¿El que saltó primero en el agujero, no?

—Sí. Por todo lo que pudimos reconocer empíricamente en él hasta este punto, es un hanyou. Y sobre todo, esta persona lleva un arma muy poderosa con él.

—¿Cómo se puede probar eso? —inquirió Ishida, aliviado de tener Youkais capaces de reconocimiento, investigación, desarrollo, y todo eso trabajando para él.

—La energía en el interior del agujero creció hasta niveles insospechados —le siguió diciendo el Youkai—. Se verificaron todas las energías que entraron en la cúpula cuando llegaron a la puerta. Ese hombre está manejando un gran poder.

Ishida suspiró. Ese hecho no estaba elevando sus expectativas sobre el resultado de todo lo que saldría de esa situación. Si ese hombre, que parecía ser imprudente y egoísta, no fuera precisamente su aliado, tendrían problemas graves.

—Ay Dios…

* * *

—Oi...

Inuyasha estaba mirando a Tsukune, inseguro. Tsukune a su vez miraba a la Moka roja, con la seriedad que emanaba de su cuerpo al igual que su Youki, e Inuyasha podía sentirlo. Ese hombre estaba hablando en serio al fin.

— **¿Y cómo esperan llevarse a esta bella vampiro de nuevo con ustedes?** —se burló la Moka roja, riendo con una espantosa sonrisa.

—Eso es algo que vas a saber por ti misma... ¡con el dolor que sentirás!

Con un airado rugido, Tsukune fue rodeado por luz, bajo la mirada preocupada de sus amigos e Inuyasha. Cuando la luz se desvaneció, Inuyasha miraba totalmente sorprendido a un nuevo Tsukune de pie a unos pasos de él. El pecho de Tsukune estaba rodeado por una armadura de metal; su piel era negra ahora. En sus ojos serpentinos la determinación era visible cuando las alas de un murciélago se desplegaron en su espalda y él alzó el vuelo contra la Moka roja...

—¡Devuélvenosla!

Pero la Moka roja detuvo el golpe de Tsukune con una aburrida mano, y el aire del impacto les envió una brisa fría cuando el cuerpo de Tsukune fue detenido con toda la fuerza que estaba utilizando en esa carrera.

—¿Qué…?

— **Niño** —habló la Moka roja, sosteniendo la mano de Tsukune en la suya—. **Si ni siquiera puedes llegar hasta mí, ¿y aun así me tratas de derrotar?**

Tsukune se retorció por liberarse de las garras de esa cosa, que le apretó la mano agarrando el puño de Tsukune. Un terrible sonido hizo eco en la cúpula de hielo cuando los huesos de la mano de Tsukune se rompieron con el terrible agarre de Moka en ellos. Tsukune estaba realmente estupefacto, pues con esa transformación la resistencia de su cuerpo estaba más allá de la imaginación. ¿Cómo podía ser esa cosa más fuerte que su forma liberada?

—¡AAARRGGGHHH!

—¡Maldición! —gritó Inuyasha, al ver la escena.

—¡Tsukune!

—¡Tsukune-san!

Sus amigos estaban realmente preocupados, y antes de que Inuyasha pudiera advertirles sobre lo peligroso que era para ellos el acercarse a esa Moka, la atacaron sin pensar.

— **El nivel en esta tierra ha bajado. Decepciona mis expectativas.**

La Moka roja arrojó a Tsukune lejos por su brazo, e Inuyasha la pasó muy mal para correr hacia él y atraparlo al vuelo, para no dejarlo chocar contra la pared de hielo, o toda el agua caería sobre ellos de nuevo. Mientras tanto la Moka roja giró en su posición con gracia, y con el aire movido por sus alas Kurumu y el resto de sus amigos que la estaban atacando fueron alejados de ella fácilmente sin llegar siquiera a tocarla.

—¡Qué demonios eres! —bramó Inuyasha sosteniendo a Tsukune, que sostenía su brazo roto. Esa cosa le había roto todos los huesos del brazo cuando lo tiró lejos de ella.

— **Pensé que nadie preguntaría** —reconoció esa cosa, mirándolo con lo que parecía ser coquetería en el cuerpo de Moka—. **No soy un Youkai, y no soy una variante de un alma humana.**

—¿Qué diablos eres, entonces? —inquirió Inuyasha, preocupado como nunca por Kurumu y los otros, que apenas se movían en el sitio donde esa cosa los dejó luego de alejarlos tan fácilmente.

— **Soy un antiguo ángel. Un ángel encerrado en este lugar, hace miles de años...**

—¿Ángeles de nuevo? —preguntó Inuyasha aburrido, y dejando a Tsukune allí mismo con cuidado para no lastimarle más el brazo herido, se levantó para encarar a esa cosa—. Ya estoy muy cansado de esas pendejadas.

— **¿Cuántos de ellos has conocido?** —le preguntó el "ángel", fingiendo extrañeza—. **Afuera hay muchos como yo, pero dudo que alguno de ellos se haya molestado en conocerte a ti.**

—Me suena a una molestia infernal.

— **Eres muy grosero, Hanyou** —le dijo el ángel, con una voz de reproche—. **Debes mostrar más respeto por tus mayores.**

—¡Como si eso alguna vez me hubiera importado!

Inuyasha la atacó de nuevo, pero esta vez trató de ver cómo reaccionaría esa cosa para no ser atrapado con la guardia baja. Cuando estuvo cerca ella, ella trató de mandarlo volando lejos con su mano de nuevo, pero Inuyasha giró en el aire esquivando la mano y le golpeó la cara con el puño. El ángel salió volando hacia atrás hasta que tocó el suelo. No cayó de espaldas ni de bruces sino que simplemente fue empujada, pero en su rostro estaba apareciendo una mancha negra donde impactó el puño de Inuyasha, y se profundizaba en color con el tiempo.

— **¿No estás considerando contenerte?** —preguntó el ángel—. **Este es el cuerpo de tu amiga, ¿o no?**

—Me encargaré de ella más tarde —le espetó Inuyasha restándole importancia—. ¡Lo que quiero ahora es castigarte!

— **Puedo ver por qué ella está tan interesada en ti** —observó el ángel, parándose recta de nuevo—. **Has estado ocupando sus pensamientos por un buen tiempo ya, según veo…**

—¡No me importa! ¡No trates de distraerme de lo que voy a hacerte!

— **Pero dime. ¿Cómo estás pensando separar mi esencia de la de ella?**

—Voy a averiguar eso sobre la marcha después de dejarte fuera de circulación —le aseguró Inuyasha, sosteniendo fuertemente a Tessaiga—. Sólo quédate ahí y verás cómo.

Inuyasha cargó contra ella otra vez y ella trató de esquivarlo, pero Inuyasha la agarró del cuello y la estampó por allí, en el suelo congelado que se agrietó con el impacto del cuerpo de Moka sobre él.

— **Tú sí que eres otra cosa. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan rudo con tu querida amiga?** —le preguntó ese ser desde el suelo.

—Ella no es mi amiga. Sólo es una muy molesta mujer —le aclaró Inuyasha sin soltarla—. Pero voy a liberarla de ti, estúpido ángel.

— **No lo creo.**

Ese ángel rojo desplegó sus alas en el suelo y con ellas le cortó el pecho a Inuyasha antes de que este pudiera apartarse. Un chorro de sangre salió de su herida y el ángel, de nuevo de pie delante de él, movió su nariz al notarlo.

— **Y su cuerpo está reaccionando con el olor de la sangre** —observó el ángel, inhalando el aire frío con olor a sangre—. **Esta chica es repugnante.**

—¡Si así te parece, déjala en paz! —le gritó Tsukune, que estaba de pie otra vez, tratando de ignorar el dolor de su brazo mientras caminaba hacia Moka de nuevo.

— **Y qué, ¿es que tú no aprendiste la lección?** —le preguntó ella, aburrida al verlo caminar hacia ella.

—Ya vi que puedes ser derrotado —le respondió Tsukune, mientras que alrededor de ellos todos sus amigos desparramados por el lugar estaban tratando de levantarse, luego de oírlo a él.

— **Tú eres una especie de híbrido también** —observó el ángel, mirando con calma a Tsukune—. **Tu sangre humana está mezclada con la sangre de esta chica. En estos tiempos transgreden aún más las normas, vaya.**

—Deja de parlotear —se burló Inuyasha, apuntándole con su Tessaiga e ignorando el corte en su pecho—. Déjala ir ahora.

— **Vas a tener que obligarme.**

Al mismo tiempo: Kurumu con las alas en su espalda, Mizore con sus garras de hielo, Ruby y Yukari balanceando sus varitas, Gin con su forma de lobo y Fanfan con su pose de batalla, cargaron contra ese ángel desde distintos lugares. Y Tsukune sonrió maliciosamente al verlos.

—Vas a descubrir... que estos tiempos son más duros que los tuyos.

Al llegar hasta ella, Kurumu intentó cortar a Moka con sus largas garras que le salían de los dedos, pero Moka esquivó la acometida de esas garras con suma facilidad; antes de que la Moka roja pudiera contraatacar, Mizore estaba agarrando sus piernas y un terrible frío se extendía desde ellas a todo su cuerpo.

— **Maldita sea…**

Ella trató de volar, pero una gran fuerza la sujetaba al suelo, obviamente creada por Ruby y Yukari. Gin le encajó un golpe en el estómago estando transformado en ese enorme lobo, y Fanfan le dio una ágil patada en el cuello y otra en la cabeza en el curso de un segundo. Tsukune fue el último, moviendo el brazo para golpearla en el pecho, donde el rosario estaba hundido. Su movimiento la envió a estrellarse en la pared de hielo, haciendo que todo el lugar temblara con el golpe.

—Así que ¿vas a liberarla o no? —le preguntó Inuyasha, después de que se acercara a ella con calma y se acuclillara junto a su cuerpo tendido en el frío hielo.

— **¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?** —respondió ella riendo, todavía en el suelo—. **Ni siquiera trabajando juntos serían capaces de derrotarme.**

—Será mejor que lo hagas ahora —le ofreció Inuyasha, pensando en lo tranquila que estaba ella, o él, o lo que fuera—. Cuanto más trates de permanecer dentro de ella, más duro te castigaré.

— **En todos los años que he estado encerrado aquí, nunca he visto a alguien como tú** —reconoció el ángel. El bello rostro de Moka estaba sonriendo, e Inuyasha se sintió muy mal por todo lo que hicieron con ella. Estaba seguro de que Tsukune y sus amigos se estaban muriendo internamente por eso también, luego de haberla atacado tan viciosamente, pero era un mal necesario—. **¿Qué? ¿Te sientes mal por el bienestar de tu amiga? No te preocupes. Nunca volverá a sentir nada por sí misma en su vida.**

—Cállate.

— **Ella es mía ahora —** se burló ella, desde el suelo y viendo que el rostro de Inuyasha se contraía al escuchar la crueldad en sus palabras—. **Cuanto más me quede en su cuerpo, su esencia desaparecerá más y más de este plano.**

—Que te calles, mierda.

— **Ella es como su madre** —Tsukune y sus amigos estaban escuchando también, y con cada palabra que pronunciaba trataban de mantener la calma, pero en esa parte era ya muy difícil—. **Ella me ayudó a regresar a este mundo. ¿Te cuento cómo?**

—Me importa una mierda —le dijo Inuyasha, parándose asqueado y sosteniendo a Tessaiga sobre ella, pero sin atreverse a usar nada ya que no sabía lo que pasaría si se dejaba llevar por la desesperación. ¿Desesperación? Sí, lo estaba—. Sólo déjala ir…

— **¿Impotente, hanyou? Akasha Bloodriver tampoco podía hacer nada** —Inuyasha movió sus orejas. ¿Quién coño era esa Akasha? — **Su batalla por encima del lugar donde estuve encerrado todo este tiempo me despertó. Encima de mí, donde también los humanos construyeron muchas cosas en su corta existencia y su paso momentáneo por esta tierra. Y mientras ella lidiaba con Alucard junto con sus dos amigos, yo sólo... agarré su alma, antes de que pudiera irse a la otra vida. Qué mujer tan estúpida** —Inuyasha movió las orejas otra vez, al recordar un discurso similar sobre otra mujer, muy querida para él y eso no ayudaba nada a que pudiera contenerse—. **Ella estaba pensando en descansar al fin, pero en vez de eso se ganó un encierro eterno aquí conmigo. Pero ella es libre ahora. ¡Va a experimentar mi libertad junto a mí, ahora que su hija ha venido de nuevo para liberarla de una vez por todas de esta prisión!**

—¡Cállate!

Inuyasha no era el único que gritó enfurecido. Tsukune estaba fuera de control, y tratando de llegar hasta ella. Kurumu y Mizore lo detenían, con las lágrimas fluyéndoles como ríos de sus ojos, al igual que los demás al oír esa revelación tan cruel. Akasha Bloodriver había sido alguien muy importante para todos ellos, y esa cosa sólo había atrapado su alma antes de que pudiera descansar. Era una horrible revelación y les destruía el alma a todos los que habían conocido a la madre de Moka.

—¡Voy a hacer que pagues! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡Kurumu-chan! ¡Mizore-chan! ¡Déjenme ir!

—Tsukune, por favor... tratar de mantener la calma...

—Hay que pensar con claridad. Cualquier cosa que hagamos mal y podría ser malo para Moka.

— **¿Siguen sosteniendo sus esperanzas de tenerla de vuelta?** —se burló el ángel desde el suelo de donde seguía sin levantarse—. **¡Ella nunca volverá, niños estúpidos!**

Y se levantó al fin, y con gran velocidad los atacó. Tsukune fue golpeado sin poder evitar ni ver cómo había ocurrido, y trató de contener la sangre que fluía de repente de su cuello con sus manos. Kurumu y Mizore cayeron sobre sus pies, totalmente ignorantes de lo que las golpeó. Ruby y Yukari, sin dejar de llorar, fueron enviadas a volar otra vez; mientras que Gin y Fanfan yacían ahora en su propia sangre derramada en el suelo de hielo.

—¿Qué rayos…? —Inuyasha pudo presenciar cómo sus acompañantes habían caído todos sin oponer la menor resistencia. Era como si ni siquiera hubieran visto o se hubieran dejado atacar a propósito, de lo fácil y ridículo que se vio.

— **Mis poderes y mi control sobre este cuerpo crecen a medida que pasa el tiempo** —le explicó el ángel, flotando calmadamente en el centro de la cúpula de hielo—. **Eres el siguiente, mi querido hanyou.**

—¡Sigue soñando!

Moka lo atacó, pero Inuyasha esquivó sus dos primeros golpes, agradeciéndole a Tsurara el haber unido su corazón al de Inuyasha hacía algunos días, pues desde entonces él había experimentado una increíble mejora en sus reflejos, que le permitía esquivar esos ataques ahora. Las manos de ese rojo ángel y sus brazos eran filosos, y los próximos golpes se estrellaron contra Tessaiga, pero Inuyasha no se atrevía a atacar con ella para no herir a Moka sin posible remedio. A la defensiva, Inuyasha estaba siendo empujado hacia atrás, mientras que la cosa que poseía el cuerpo de Moka retorcía su hermoso rostro y su atractivo cuerpo de mujer con una risa loca, a pesar de tener las manos y los brazos severamente quemados por la barrera de Tessaiga contra monstruos.

— **¿Qué pasó, hanyou?** —se burló Moka con voz y esencia que no eran ella— **¡Este es el resultado obvio si pones a un ángel de pura cepa contra un simple hanyou! Fue un error de tener hijos con los humanos después de todo. ¡Nuestros niños son débiles, física y mentalmente! ¡Ahora muere!**

—¡Moka! ¡Tienes que luchar! —le gritó Inuyasha, haciendo todo lo posible para esquivar los ataques de esa cosa, ya que su velocidad iba aumentando con cada segundo y él estaba siendo dominado por ella—. ¡Eres una estúpida y te odio! ¡Pero realmente me divierto estando contigo! ¡Lucha! ¡No decepciones a tu rival! ¡Tienes que luchar!

— **Es inútil, Hanyou —** se rió el ángel, seguro de lo que decía—. **Este es el final.**

Ella movió su brazo izquierdo, e Inuyasha lo bloqueó. Ella movió su brazo derecho e Inuyasha movió a Tessaiga para bloquearlo. Justo entonces sintió un terrible dolor en el pecho, cuando la cola de Moka, de la que él no dio cuenta hasta ese momento, le perforó a Inuyasha el pecho de frente y le salió por la espalda.

—Inu… Yasha...

Tratando de frenar el flujo de sangre por su cuello herido, Tsukune vio impotente cómo Inuyasha inclinaba la cabeza, bajaba los brazos y escupía una bola de sangre, después de que Moka le atravesara el pecho. Kurumu y Mizore lo veían también, incrédulas por semejante desesperada situación, y preocupadas por Tsukune, Inuyasha y el resto de sus amigos. Esa pesadilla debía terminar, pero no veían cómo ni cuándo.

— **Cuando llegues al Infierno, diles: Afra ha vuelto a vivir y a caminar en el mundo humano. ¡Diles que yo soy libre y que ellos están perdidos y condenados para siempre en ese lugar! Como tú lo estarás.**

—Te voy a destruir…

— **¡¿Cómo?! —** se enojó Moka, al oír que Inuyasha no se moría sino que le estaba desafiando todavía, a pesar de tener el pecho atravesado **—¡No hay arma en este mundo que me pueda derrotar, y me estoy volviendo aún más poderoso! ¡No puedes matar a una deidad! ¿Qué puedes hacer tú con el pecho atravesado, mortal? En el infierno van a sufrir aún más...**

—¿Infierno? Sí, seguro que duele más que esto —admitió Inuyasha, y una sonrisa asomó en su rostro cuando alzó la vista de nuevo hacia ella—. ¿Sabes qué? Pocas veces en mi vida he estado tan preocupado por una situación totalmente desesperada. Acabo de recordar que yo... ¡No sé resignarme a perder lo que me importa!

Estando todavía junto a la vencedora Moka Inuyasha agitó a Tessaiga, y sujetándola con ambas manos por encima suyo y de Moka, la cortó empezando en su hombro izquierdo y hacia abajo, a través de su torso y su cintura.

—¡Moka-san!

Tsukune estaba viéndolo todo impotente, llorando desconsolado y desesperanzado cuando la luz y las chispas azules brillaron en el cuerpo de Moka donde la espada la había cortado. El resto de sus amigos lo vieron desesperados también, siendo testigos de cómo Moka estaba recibiendo un golpe mortal que, debido al tamaño de la espada, parecía haberla cortado en dos.

—¡Inuyasha, no! ¡Por favor! —lloró Kurumu, escondiendo el rostro en el hielo, presa del llanto—. ¡Esto no puede ser verdad!

Mizore, Yukari y Ruby tampoco pudieron evitar el terrible lamento al ver a su amiga cortada en dos. Todo estaba perdido. Ni siquiera sintieron ya el frío ambiente de ese entorno sumergido. Sólo la tristeza y la desesperación eran extraordinarias, como la sonrisa en el rostro de Inuyasha. ¿Acaso no lamentaba lo que había hecho?

— **Pequeño… bastardo…**

—Debo agradecérselo a mi estúpido hermano —Inuyasha sonrió aún más. La cola de Moka se deslizó fuera de su cuerpo cuando Afra dio uno, dos, tres y más pasos hacia atrás—. Gracias a él tengo un arma que no es de este mundo. ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de... Tenseiga?

— **¿Qué…?**

Ruby también levantó la cabeza y miró a los combatientes con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, al igual que el resto de sus amigos. ¿Inuyasha dijo Tenseiga? La espada que perteneció a otra leyenda, tanto como lo era el propio Inuyasha: su medio hermano Sesshomaru, y el Daiyoukai más poderoso del que se tenía conocimiento.

— **¿Por qué está Tenseiga en tus manos? Espera...** —Afra miraba agachada por el dolor a Tessaiga apoyada en el hombro de Inuyasha, y esta brillaba de color azul claro desde allí—. **¿Tenseiga está dentro de Tessaiga? ¿Le quitaste la espada de las manos a tu hermano?**

—Él me la dio por su propia voluntad —dijo Inuyasha, molesto con el recuerdo—. Otra historia de ángeles y arcángeles. Estupideces y ya no me importan más. ¿Con esto puedo matarte ahora?

— **Espera... Hay que tener en cuenta que... tu chica está aquí atrapada dentro de mí... ¡No me puedes matar sin matarla a ella en el proceso!**

—¿Sabes qué? —Inuyasha le habló sonriendo, y apareciendo súbitamente frente a Afra—. Luché contra un tipo como tú una vez. Parecía ser inmortal, porque todos los ataques eran inútiles contra él. Intentó poseer a alguien muy valioso para mí, y acabo de recordar lo que el estúpido de mi hermano y yo hicimos esa vez. Tengo que decirte... que esto te va a doler... como el infierno...

— **¡No puedes estar hablando en** **serio!**

—Es muy triste haber vuelto a caminar por este mundo... —rio Inuyasha con una sonrisa sádica ante el miedo palpable de Afra con la cara de Moka—. ¡Para ser enviado al infierno de nuevo!

Inuyasha agarró a Tessaiga con sus dos manos, y esta se transformó de su resplandor azul a una hoja con escamas verdes de dragón a lo largo de la hoja.

— _Ryuurin no Tessaiga —_ anunció Inuyasha con calma, sosteniendo la espada ante él—. Ahora... ¡sal de ella de una puta vez!

— **¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

El poder de Ryuurin no Tessaiga obligó a Afra a salir del cuerpo de Moka. En medio de sus gritos de dolor estaba siendo arrastrado por el torbellino de energía demoníaca alrededor de Inuyasha y su propia aura demoníaca estaba siendo sacada del cuerpo del que había estado tan feliz de obtener. Delante de Inuyasha quedó el flojo cuerpo de Moka, flotando de pie con la cara hacia arriba, mientras que la horrible forma de un hombre de color rojo con cuernos, con alas de murciélago y una larga cola salía grotesca e imposiblemente de su boca. Lo más cercano que Tsukune podía recordar a esa cosa era algún demonio, como esos demonios representados en pinturas antiguas.

— **¡No me vas a parar! —** vociferó quien ahora sabían que se llamaba Afra, desesperado **— ¡Voy a vivir en esta tierra otra vez! ¡Y entonces yo te haré pagar por esto!**

Afra trató de volar con lo que le quedaba de su control sobre el cuerpo de Moka, elevándose con ella, y desde lo alto de su posición logró pensar que aún había esperanza para él…

—No, no lo harás. Este es el fin para ti.

El torbellino de energía demoniaca detrás de Afra tiró de él completamente y fuera del cuerpo de Moka, e Inuyasha la atrapó antes de que ella se estrellara en el suelo frío. Con ella en sus brazos Inuyasha saltó hacia la forma indefinida de humo que flotaba por encima de ellos y que gritaba de miedo. La forma de un demonio rojo, que antes era Afra al abandonar el cuerpo de Moka, se había transformado en un humo gris; e Inuyasha, con la Tessaiga con el poder de Tenseiga en su interior, cortó en medio de la forma de humo, y sus gritos se detuvieron haciendo eco en la cúpula de hielo. Esa cosa desapareció y la única luz que quedó después venía del brillo azul de Tessaiga.

Inuyasha aterrizó en el suelo de hielo y miró a Moka. Ahora su cuerpo era el de siempre: su piel era blanca, sus cabellos eran de nuevo plateados en vez de rosa; y por esa parte de cómo se veía parecía estar bien, pero tenía los ojos cerrados. Estaba recostada en sus brazos sin moverse, e Inuyasha se temió lo peor luego de las palabras de Afra a las que ya no había hecho caso. Se inclinó sobre ella para acercar su cara contra su pecho, con mucho miedo, y el sonido de su corazón latiendo sonó en sus orejas de perro, y él casi saltó del alivio al sentirla todavía con él.

—No me esperaba menos de ti.

Inuyasha se acercó a la pared de hielo de la cúpula y se inclinó para dejar a Moka descansando apoyada allí. Se puso de pie otra vez, y después de quitarse la túnica de las ratas de fuego cubrió con ella el cuerpo desnudo de Moka para que no sufriera ningún daño ni frío.

—Sólo tienes que esperar un poco más —le dijo a la inconsciente Moka, mirándola allí rendida—. Pronto vamos a salir de aquí...

Inuyasha enfundó a Tessaiga de nuevo y se acercó a Tsukune, que tenía la cara oculta en el suelo, tal vez por la felicidad de tener a Moka con ellos de nuevo o por el dolor de su brazo hecho añicos.

—Ella está bien. Levántate —le dijo Inuyasha, ayudándolo a levantarse sujetándolo por su brazo bueno.

—Gracias... Gracias... Nunca seremos capaces de agradecerte por esto... —le dijo Tsukune a Inuyasha con la voz llorosa y el cuerpo apenas respondiéndole por la impresión, y entonces quedó claro el por qué.

—Claro que no podrán...

—No tienes remedio... —le dijo Kurumu a Inuyasha, sentándose y enjugándose las frías lágrimas. Ella y Mizore habían estado yaciendo junto a Tsukune todo ese tiempo, pero de alguna manera su fuerza regresó para ese momento de alivio—. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan informal en un momento como este?

—Pues así son las cosas —le dijo Inuyasha, dejando a Tsukune de pie luego de asegurarse que podía, y ofreciéndole una mano a Kurumu y la otra a Mizore, que la tomó con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

—Sabía que podías ganar contra esa cosa... —le dijo Mizore, con voz tranquila y sin perder la sonrisa mientras aceptaba la mano e Inuyasha.

—¿Otra vez con eso? —le preguntó Kurumu a Mizore, sin soltar la mano de Inuyasha—. ¿Cómo podías saberlo?

—Sólo lo sabía…

—¡Hah! Hiciste bien poniendo tus esperanzas en el poderoso Inuyasha —le dijo Inuyasha con orgullo y sacando pecho.

—Lo sabemos ahora —dijo Tsukune sonriendo y recuperando su forma humana para ayudar a los demás a que se levantaran; se dirigió hacia Ruby y Yukari con Inuyasha caminando a su lado.

—Pero sabes, podrías haberlo dicho antes, ¿no? —observó Ruby entre la sorpresa y la rabia, mientras Tsukune e Inuyasha las ayudaban a ella y a Yukari a levantarse—. Debiste decirnos que tienes la espada de Sesshomaru contigo.

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó Inuyasha, sorprendido al escuchar el nombre de su hermano en ese tiempo, y comprobando que Yukari estuviera bien.

—Él es otra leyenda —explicó Yukari, haciendo mala cara de nuevo cuando Inuyasha comprobaba que estuviese bien como sólo él sabía hacerlo—. ¿Cómo? ¿Eso no te gusta-desuka?

La cara de Inuyasha lo estaba diciendo todo.

—¿Qué hay de ustedes? —les preguntó luego de ver a Yukari y cómo le divertía su apatía con Sesshomaru, a Gin y Fanfan, que todavía yacían en el suelo—. Se pueden mover, ¿verdad?

—¡Por supuesto! ¡No se atrevan a perder el tiempo en venir y comprobarlo por sí mismos! —exclamó Gin, mientras su herida estaba empezando a sanar.

—¡Oh, sí! Tsukune-san, esperaba... más de ti... —dijo Fanfan, pretendiendo estar molesto.

—Oh, chicos —suspiró Tsukune sonriendo incómodo. Después de comprobar que todo estaba bien, se dio la vuelta para ver a Moka dormir, apoyada en esa pared de hielo y cubierta por la túnica roja de Inuyasha.

—Bueno, vamos a salir de aquí. Lo que estaba causando ese fenómeno ya no está —dijo Inuyasha, caminando hacia Moka para llevársela consigo de vuelta—. ¿Qué?

Las caras de Kurumu y Mizore al seguirlo con la vista hacia Moka eran de irritación. Ruby movía la cabeza, y los ojos de Yukari estaban siendo cubiertos por la mano de Ruby mientras eso ocurría.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de que ella está desnuda? —preguntó Kurumu, con una vena apareciéndole en las sienes acentuando el sarcasmo en su voz.

—Sí, pero ella no puede caminar ahora, ¿verdad? —las cuestionó Inuyasha, levantando a Moka del suelo con suavidad. Con una punzada de nostalgia pudo recordar la vez que Kagome también había tenido que vestir con su túnica de la Ratas de Fuego, cuando no tenía nada más con qué cubrirse…

—Eso es muy conveniente para ti —le dijo Mizore fríamente, tanto que parecía estar nevando dentro del hielo.

—Si yo fuera ustedes, me preocuparía por aquellos bastardos —señaló Inuyasha, haciendo un gesto con la cara hacia Gin, que fingía que sus heridas lo estaban haciendo caminar inclinándose lo suficiente como para ver la parte del cuerpo de Moka que la túnica de Inuyasha no cubría de la vista.

—Ya, ya —dijo Tsukune, ignorando su molestia con esa situación—. Vamos a salir de aquí.

—¿Qué estaban tratando de hacer? —preguntó Inuyasha girando y caminando con Moka hacia la boca de ese túnel de hielo. Estaba a unos pasos de ella cuando se escucharon varios horribles crujidos, y el agua comenzó a caer en chorros dentro de la cúpula.

—Vaya. Nuestro tiempo se terminó —observó Mizore perezosamente.

—¡Estúpida, fenómeno de nieve! ¡No podemos ser atrapados por el agua! —exclamó Kurumu, alarmada por el ruido el líquido.

—Comienza a correr entonces —le dijo Mizore, sin expresión en su rostro.

—Corran, maldita sea —los instó Inuyasha.

Pero antes de que pudiera entrar en el interior del túnel de hielo, Tessaiga comenzó a latir en su funda de nuevo. Inuyasha se detuvo y movió a Moka en sus brazos un poco para ver su espada latiendo de nuevo en el interior de la funda. Los demás pasaron junto a él y se apresuraron al interior del túnel de hielo que ascendía hasta la superficie.

—¡Inuyasha, date prisa! —exclamó Kurumu, que también se detuvo para ver lo que lo estaba retrasando.

Pero él se dio vuelta y regresó a la cúpula de nuevo. Depositó suavemente a Moka en el suelo frío, y después de estar seguro de que ella estaba segura cerca de él, desenvainó a Tessaiga de nuevo.

—¿Qué pasa ahora, Tessaiga? —le preguntó a la espada, que palpitaba una y otra vez.

—¡Inuyasha!

Tsukune y los otros regresaron también para ver lo que estaba retrasando a Inuyasha y a Moka. No era nada recomendable quedarse en ese lugar que pronto estaría lleno de agua fría y sucia.

—Oh... ¿Quieren tener un baño frío conmigo? —preguntó Inuyasha mirándolos, sin molestarse en ladrarles para que se marcharan ya.

—¡Detén lo que estés haciendo y ven aquí! —le gritó Ruby, esquivando un chorro de agua desde una grieta en el hielo—. ¡Este lugar está colapsando!

—Si pero…

Tessaiga brillaba azul ahora, e Inuyasha comenzó a caminar para que lo guíe su espada ignorando a los demás en la boca del túnel. Hasta que sus pies pisaron fragmentos de metal frío.

—Esto es…

Inuyasha se volvió de nuevo para ver a Moka, que seguía inconsciente en el suelo donde la había dejado, y luego miró a los fragmentos de su rosario que brillaban con una luz roja. Inuyasha había dado por perdida la cruz de Moka cuando se deshizo de Afra, a pesar de que antes le había dicho a Moka que recuperaría su cruz. Eso le ayudó a decidir qué hacer a continuación.

Sin pensarlo, agitó a Tessaiga sobre las piezas rotas del rosario roto y estas brillaron aún más. Los fragmentos se levantaron del suelo y flotaron alto ante él, y formaron la pequeña cruz de nuevo, pero esta vez tenía un círculo rojo en el lugar donde antes había un pequeño agujero en su centro. El lugar tembló aún más entre el estruendo del agua irrumpiendo cada vez más.

—Maldita sea, Inuyasha ¡Vuelve aquí de una vez! —le gritó Mizore, sorprendiendo a todos de nuevo por su arranque de molestia, nada usual en ella.

Lo que atrapó la atención de ella y la de todos entonces fue que, de repente, polvo empezó a converger alrededor del rosario. Al principio formó lo que parecía ser un collar de cuero en la parte superior de la cruz unida a ella por dos eslabones de metal. Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que era un collar muy parecido al que Moka solía llevar en su propio cuello. Y a continuación el polvo se acumuló aún más y, para el asombro y sorpresa de Tsukune y su equipo, comenzó a formar un cráneo. Lo que parecía ser un cráneo humano se formó con el rosario alrededor de los huesos del cuello que se formaron también. Un esqueleto completo se estaba formando por perfectos huesos blancos en medio del aire y el ruido. Luego el polvo se reunió alrededor de los huesos y formó la carne. La carne se estaba apretando sobre los huesos y dando forma a un cuerpo. El cuerpo de una mujer.

Después de que la grotesca formación estaba completa, la piel cubrió esa aterradora vista. Antes que la carne y la piel de la cabeza cubrieran los dientes de esa cosa, Inuyasha pudo ver dos pequeños colmillos en ese lugar. Colmillos que podía reconocer sin problemas después de ver varias veces la hermosa sonrisa de la chica durmiendo en ese lugar colapsante. Una vez formado el cuerpo el cabello creció de la cabeza, e incluso con la escasa luz allí y el brillo de la Tessaiga, se podría decir que el cabello de esa mujer era de color rosa. El temblor ocasionado por ese fenómeno se calmó, y frente a Inuyasha estaba flotando una muchacha hermosa con largo cabello rosa. Entonces la única cosa que podían oír era el sonido del agua que caía y llenaba ese lugar, y la chica comenzó a caer al suelo.

—¡Mierda!

Inuyasha enfundó a Tessaiga y la atrapó al vuelo, como antes hizo con Moka, y como Moka, esa chica estaba desnuda. Y hasta tenía el mismo peso, la misma altura, el mismo color de piel e incluso la misma cara. Inuyasha acercó su cabeza contra su pecho otra vez. Su corazón latía...

Maldiciendo, Inuyasha corrió hacia la Moka que dormía y, después de colgar a la chica de cabello rosa en su hombro izquierdo, logró poner a Moka en su hombro derecho y corrió hacia Kurumu y los demás, que parecían estar tan sorprendidos que habían abierto sus bocas y no se movían ni una pulgada luego de ver el espectáculo.

—¿A qué están esperando, idiotas! ¡Corran!

Esperó a que se movieran, y ellos reaccionaron para correr por el túnel de hielo resbaladizo que ascendía delante de él.

El camino de regreso fue difícil, ya que trataban de no mirar hacia atrás y confirmar lo que verían sus ojos, y para no resbalar y caer en el agua fría de nuevo como en un tobogán congelado. Después de lo que parecía ser una larga carrera hacia la superficie, pudieron escuchar que la cúpula de abajo en el agua se derrumbó al fin, y el agua invadió y destruyó progresivamente el túnel de hielo en el que estaban.

—¡Rápido, maldita sea!

Al fin, y antes de que el agua los alcanzara, salieron al agujero excavado por los humanos encima de ellos. El túnel de hielo se llenó con el agua fría y se hundió en la oscuridad.

—Eso estuvo cerca —suspiró Kurumu, dejando sus rodillas ceder y descansando su espalda en la de Mizore, a quien sus rodillas tampoco sostenían—. Eso realmente estuvo cerca.

—Debería estar acostumbrado... —dijo Inuyasha, sentándose con las piernas cerradas y tratando de acomodar a las dos hermosas chicas que traía consigo allí, sin dejar que tocaran el suelo sucio. Era imposible, así que sólo las acomodó como pudo delante de él y una junto a la otra.

—Pero... tengo que decir… —dijo Gin, inseguro de mostrar sus pensamientos ante todos. Seguro que eso era un sueño demasiado vívido— que tenemos un problema grave aquí.

—Dilo otra vez —admitió Ruby, y como todo el mundo ella estaba mirando a Inuyasha y lo que tenía recostado delante de él.

—¿Qué?

—Inuyasha, ¿qué hiciste? —preguntó Tsukune, con los ojos ocultos por su cabello y acercándose un paso hacia él y hacia moka y su doble.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le respondió Inuyasha, inseguro con ese comportamiento.

—¿Cómo es posible... que tengas a Moka, y a la madre de Moka delante de ti ahora? —preguntó Mizore, todavía sentada con la cansada Kurumu.

—¿La madre de Moka? ¿Quién es esa?

—La chica de cabello rosa que tienes ante ti, genio —le dijo Fanfan, mirándolos también.

—Ella es Akasha Bloodriver —aclaró Tsukune—. La mujer que dio todo lo que tenía para mantener a Moka-san a salvo.

Inuyasha miró hacia abajo. El parecido era increíble, al igual que lo eran dos gotas de agua. Moka estaba cubierta con su túnica roja y en su pacífica cara estaban las mismas formas que tenía la chica a su lado. La otra estaba desnuda y cuando él se dio cuenta de ello, no pudo sino quitarse su restante prenda amarilla llena de sangre, y cubrirla con ella también. Akasha era su nombre... la mujer por la que Moka, Tsukune y los demás parecían sentir un gran cariño.

—¿Ella es la madre de Moka?

—Ella es la madre de Moka.

Fue la respuesta que recibió.

—¿La cagué?

—No es eso —dijo Tsukune, tratando de frenar el impulso de sus emociones—. Pero es difícil volver a verla, después que dejó este mundo para salvarnos a todos.

—¿Recuerdan lo que dijo ese bastardo de ahí abajo? —preguntó Kurumu, sintiendo un terrible frío al decirlo—. Dijo que atrapó a la madre de Moka con él, cuando ella trataba de irse a la otra vida.

—Eso fue difícil de oír-desu —dijo Yukari—. Pensar que no pudo llegar a la otra vida fue...

—Sí…

En las caras de todos, el terror de ese pensamiento era evidente.

—¿Cómo puede ella estar aquí otra vez? —preguntó Tsukune, cayendo de rodillas y aproximándose más a ellos.

—Supongo que es cosa de Tessaiga —dijo Inuyasha. Todos lo miraron de nuevo—. Cuando estábamos saliendo al principio, Tessaiga reaccionó de nuevo. Yo quería saber qué estaba pasando y seguí el camino que Tessaiga me mostró, hasta que encontré las piezas rotas de la cruz.

»Así que sólo agité a Tessaiga sobre ellas, como hice para matar a ese bastardo —Inuyasha miró a las dos chicas que yacían frente a él—. Así que esta chica... con la cara de Moka, es su madre...

De lo que él y tal vez todos ellos habían sido testigos estaba más allá de la comprensión y de lo creíble. Inuyasha agarró a Tessaiga con todo y su funda, y la sostuvo frente a él; y más allá de su espada podía ver que estaban Moka y su madre, descansando juntas. Lo que Tessaiga había hecho era impensable, incomprensible e imposible. El poder de Tenseiga en el interior de Tessaiga les mostró entonces que en esa ocasión incluso la muerte pudo ser engañada.

Tratando de averiguar lo que pasó exactamente, Inuyasha expuso sus pensamientos con su voz lo suficientemente alta, para hacerles saber a los demás lo que estaba pensando que era la verdad del asunto.

—Hace días, cuando decidí emprender este viaje para encontrar y destruir a Naraku, fue dicho por el hombre que creó a Tessaiga que esta debería tener el poder de Tenseiga dentro de ella para que emprendiera mi viaje. Luché contra Sesshomaru para que me diera a Tenseiga, y perdí.

Inuyasha estaba seguro de que, incluso cuando los conocía por muy poco tiempo, en este punto ellos se merecían conocer la posible razón por la cual uno de sus más queridos conocidos estaba en ese mundo otra vez. De alguna manera se sentía responsable de ello, aun cuando la felicidad de ellos era visible a pesar de estar mezclada con el miedo y la inseguridad. Pero al contarles lo poco que sabía omitió la parte de la chica de cabello dorado con alas blancas, que al parecer también estuvo cuando él nació…

—Pero él me dio su Tenseiga de todos modos.

—He oído muchas cosas acerca de la espada —explicó Ruby, asombrada con el relato de Inuyasha como todos los demás—. Tal vez no sólo yo, sino todos los demás aquí, excepto Tsukune-san por supuesto. Se decía que los poderes de Tenseiga no eran de este mundo, y que era capaz de curar a cientos de almas con un sólo movimiento. Al ver esto, los rumores eran ciertos.

—Vi algo parecido a lo que pasó esta noche varias veces —dijo Inuyasha, recordando sus aventuras de hacía quinientos años atrás—. Sesshomaru utilizaba a Tenseiga para curar o revivir a los que murieron. Y para matar a esos seres que no pudimos destruir con nuestras formas habituales. Tenseiga siempre fue extraña. Lo que pasó ahora...

De nuevo otro recuerdo le vino a la mente. Youhime, la esposa de Nurarihyon, quien acababa de regresar a ese mundo después que Naraku la utilizara de una manera cruel para tenderle una trampa a Nurarihyon. Ella estaba viva otra vez, y justo después que Inuyasha utilizara a Tessaiga en ella, para liberar su alma de las garras de Naraku. ¿Era esa otra muestra del poder de Tenseiga?

—Algo similar ocurrió con la mujer de Nurarihyon —dijo Inuyasha, para sorpresa de todos los presentes—. Estaba muerta, pero después de utilizar a Tessaiga sobre su cuerpo controlado por Naraku, ella volvió a la vida con su cuerpo y alma liberados del control de ese hijo de puta.

—¿Youhime revivió con los poderes de Tenseiga? —preguntó Kurumu, levantándose y ayudando a Mizore a hacerlo también.

—Supongo que eso fue lo que pasó.

—Entonces, esta noche...

—Tenseiga restauró el cuerpo de esta chica, y esa cruz alrededor de su cuello. También rescató su alma de las garras de esa cosa que la mantenía con ella. Creo que está bien ahora. Su corazón está latiendo y estaba recuperando su calor.

—Esto es tan repentino... ... Creo que no puedo seguir con esto...

Los ojos de Tsukune eran salvajes, ya que estaba teniendo un momento muy difícil tratando de llevar toda esa situación. Nunca en su vida había visto algo así, y la persona a quien había llegado a querer más que nada estaba frente a él de nuevo. ¿Era eso sólo alguna ilusión o una broma?

Moka empezó a moverse, espantando por un segundo a todos sus amigos. Sus ojos cerrados se movían como si estuvieran tratando de apartar el sueño. Se sentó de repente, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo allí.

—¡Nunca tocarás lo que es mío otra vez! —gritó ella, sin darse cuenta aún de dónde estaba.

—Es bueno ver que estás bien —le sonrió Inuyasha, sentado en la tierra delante de ella, con el lago frío detrás.

—¿Ah?

Moka abrió los ojos y luego los cerró de nuevo. ¿Dónde estaba? Ese lugar no era en el que… se suponía que iba a darle una lección a Inuyasha…

—Perro estúpido. Te voy a enseñar a no hacer lo que te plazca...

—Moka-san. Estás bien ahora...

Tsukune se le acercó y la abrazó contra sí con su brazo sano. Se sintió aliviado al ver que nada en ella estaba mal.

—Tsukune... ¿Por qué no iba a estar bien? Sólo tienes que esperar... Voy a demostrarle a ese híbrido engreído su lugar —Moka estaba todavía con la mente en otro lugar. Tsukune se separó de ella para verla, contento.

—¡Keh!

—¡Ya vas a ver! —le advirtió Moka, sin levantarse aún. Luego reparó en Inuyasha más—. Espera. ¡Estás herido!

Moka se levantó del suelo al observar el corte en el pecho y el hueco en el torso de Inuyasha, y la túnica roja se le cayó al suelo delante de todos.

—¿Segura que no quieres ponerte esa cosa? Todo el mundo puede verte... —observó Inuyasha, sin apartar los ojos de los de ella.

—¡Maldito!

Moka se arrodilló de nuevo cubriendo sus partes expuestas con sus manos, totalmente avergonzada. Inuyasha cogió su túnica roja del suelo y se la puso sobre los hombros a ella.

—¡¿Por qué demonios estoy sin ropa?! —exclamó Moka, al sentir la túnica sobre ella otra vez.

—Ahí lo tienes. Me puedes mostrar mi lugar más tarde. Vamos.

Inuyasha se apartó, caminó detrás de Moka, y cargó a la Moka de cabello rosa. Moka seguía arrodillada, sosteniendo la roja túnica a su alrededor para cubrirse, y oyó sus movimientos y el sonido de tela detrás de ella. Volvió un poco la cabeza hacia atrás para ver qué estaba haciendo ese idiota, mientras que el olor picante y apetitoso de la sangre llegaba a su nariz.

Él llevaba en sus brazos a una durmiente versión de sí misma. Una versión dolorosamente exacta de sí misma y de su madre. Pero eso era imposible. Moka acababa de despertar, desnuda, y sobre todo desnuda frente a ese idiota... era imposible que ese estúpido tuviera a su madre en sus brazos.

—¿Qué están esperando? —preguntó Inuyasha, que había caminado unos pasos sobre la cuesta para subir fuera de la pared del agujero. El resto estaba viendo a la Moka de rodillas, que lo estaba viendo a él a su vez.

—¿Qué?

—¿Esto es un sueño? —preguntó Moka, ocultando sus ojos de la vista de todos. Ellos sólo podían dejarla asimilarlo, tal como habían hecho ellos.

—No lo creo —le respondió Inuyasha algo impaciente.

—¿Es eso... algún tipo de broma?

—Nop. Me dijeron que ella es tu madre —respondió de nuevo Inuyasha, entendiendo de qué hablaba ella y suavizando el tono.

Moka respiró y al exhalar comenzó a llorar.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

Impotente, Inuyasha se dirigió de nuevo hacia la Moka que lloraba, y que ya estaba siendo rodeada de sus amigos.

—Cálmate, Moka-san —dijo Tsukune, abrazándola con su brazo bueno.

—¿No deberías estar feliz? —preguntó Kurumu, incluso cuando ella misma se estaba limpiando algunas lágrimas—. ¡Ella está bien!

—Está bien, Moka —dijo Mizore—. Tu madre está viva de nuevo.

—Por favor, no llores —rogó Yukari, tratando por sí misma de no llorar.

Inuyasha suspiró mientras los sollozos de Moka todavía estaban allí. Eran momentos inevitables y de seguro seguirían reencuentros y respuestas y cosas… Unos momentos después ella se acercó de rodillas a él y a su dormida madre, con una expresión extraña en su rostro.

—Esto debe ser un sueño... ¿Cómo es posible que tengas a mi madre contigo?

—Él la revivió, Moka-san —le dijo Tsukune, sosteniendo su brazo lesionado.

—No puede ser. ¡En este mundo no existe ese tipo de poder!

—Inuyasha tiene el poder de Tenseiga en el interior de Tessaiga —explicó Mizore.

—¿La espada sanadora? —preguntó Moka, en medio de sus sollozos—. ¿Cómo puede tener ese poder?

—Sesshomaru me lo dio cuando empecé mi viaje. Todo este tiempo lo tuve conmigo, pero esta es la primera vez que soy consciente de sus poderes.

Inuyasha estaba siendo sincero, y la mirada en sus ojos disculpándose desarmó a Moka aún más, pues por primera vez veía en ellos la inseguridad que él en vano trataba de ocultar.

—¿Cómo pudiste...?

—No fue mi intención. Tessaiga actuó por su cuenta, y yo sólo la seguí..., y ahora...

Él apretó sus manos alrededor de la pierna derecha y el brazo derecho de la madre de Moka sin pensar, y ella movió un poco los ojos al sentir la presión.

—¿Qué…? ¿Dónde…? —musitó.

Ella cerró los ojos de nuevo y siguió durmiendo. Moka y sus amigos estaban muy ansiosos al ver esa muestra de que Akasha estaba bien.

—Ahí lo tienes —repitió Inuyasha, cansado de repente—. Si quieres matarme después, puedo enfrentarte entonces. Pero por ahora salgamos de aquí de una puñetera vez.

Moka le agarró los antebrazos, ya que él no tenía ropa en la parte superior de su cuerpo de la cuál ella pudiera jalarlo, y su túnica amarilla cubría el cuerpo de su madre. Pero Moka logró hacer que Inuyasha se arrodillara frente a ella, y después de hacer que la mirara a la cara, serenamente y dispuesto a dejarla desahogarse como a ella le placiera, Moka abrazó a su madre todavía en los brazos de él, y lloró aún más.

Maldiciendo su suerte, Inuyasha puso a la madre de Moka en el regazo de ella y se levantó. Nunca había sido bueno con las cursilerías, pero ahora tenía que tratar con ellas.

—Déjalas así por un rato, Inuyasha —le pidió Tsukune, acercándose a él—. Moka-san está muy feliz.

—Así que... ¿Ella no va a tratar de matarme?

—Tal vez más tarde —dijo Moka sonriendo. Mitad llorando y mitad sonriendo.

* * *

—Ishida-san. Está rayando el alba.

—¿Lo está?

Ishida no lo podía creer. ¿Qué podrían estar haciendo esos chicos para no subir todavía? Hacía alrededor de dos horas había recibido la información de que la presencia, fuera lo que fuera, que estaba afectando a sus hombres y a todo el mundo allí simplemente desapareció. Desapareció y ya, pero después de hacerse más fuerte que nunca según marcaban todos sus sensores allí arriba. Feliz por su éxito, y esperando con impaciencia por ellos, el tiempo pasó y ellos no aparecían en la superficie todavía.

—¿Estás seguro de que todavía están allí?

—Ellos están ahí, Ishida-san —confirmó uno de sus subordinados—. Sus presencias no han desaparecido.

—Una nueva energía está con ellos ahora —agregó otro Youkai, con cables y sensores conectados en su cabeza—. Es muy notable.

—¿Qué? Justo lo que necesitábamos —ironizó Ishida—. Otra cosa que añadir a nuestra bolsa de lo desconocido.

—¡Señor, están regresando! —anunció otro, viendo en las cámaras de vigilancia—. Están subiendo el agujero ahora.

—¡Bien!

Impaciente como nunca antes, Ishida esperó con sus hombres a que esos condenados jóvenes asomaran por el hueco. Hasta que desde la oscuridad del agujero, el hombre de cabello plateado y orejas extrañas apareció.

—¡Bien! ¿Está todo bien?

Ishida intentó llamar a sus hombres para ayudar a Inuyasha y sus amigos, pero Inuyasha los hizo escapar sólo mostrándoles sus dientes. Llevaba una belleza de cabello rosa inconsciente en sus brazos, cuidadosamente cubierta con una prenda amarilla manchada de sangre. Detrás de él venían caminando esa chica vampiro, cubierta sólo con la túnica roja del hombre de cabello plateado. A ambos lados de ella venían la chica súcubo y la chica de las nieves, y detrás de ellas estaban las dos brujas. El chico Tsukune estaba caminando detrás, con un brazo en muy mal aspecto agarrado por el otro. El lobo y el chino estaban cerrando la marcha detrás de todos ellos.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Se lo diré después —dijo Ruby, sin detenerse y caminando como todos los demás hacia su autobús—. Estamos volviendo a casa por ahora.

—Pero…

—Más tarde por favor.

—Tengo que saber lo que pasó. De lo contrario Nakatani-san...

—Dile a ese idiota que se ha resuelto el problema —dijo Inuyasha, bruscamente y sin dejar de caminar con su protegida en brazos hacia su vehículo—. Lo que los estaba molestando a ti y tu gente fue destruido.

—¿En verdad?

Inuyasha no se molestó en responder y entró en el autobús después de que el conductor abriera la puerta, sorprendido en extremo después de ver a la Moka de cabello rosa en los brazos de Inuyasha.

—¿La más grande de los Tres Señores Oscuros... de vuelta en este mundo? ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo sucedió esto?

—Luego.

—Tiene razón, Nurari-san —intercedió Ruby otra vez, mientras se metía en el interior del autobús bajo la mirada de todas las personas allí—. Tenemos que volver a la academia.

—Está bien… pero…

Kurumu, Mizore. Yukari, Tsukune, Fanfan y Gin entraron al autobús y se sentaron donde pudieron para poder seguir mirando la durmiente figura de Akasha Bloodriver, ahora sentada en el asiento del fondo junto a su hija, envueltas las dos en las ropas ensangrentadas de Inuyasha. El autobús empezó a moverse e Inuyasha se dirigió hacia el conductor, para sentarse lo más lejos que pudo de las dos bellas durmientes.

* * *

 **El Lago, de Mägo de Oz. Escuchaba esa joya de canción en varias partes de esta locura.**


	10. El Error

_Just one look into your eyes_  
 _One look and I'm crying_  
 _'Cause your so beautiful_  
 _Just one kiss and I'm alive_  
 _One kiss and I'm ready to die_  
 _'Cause you're so beautiful, yeah_

 _Just one touch and I'm on fire_  
 _One touch and I'm crying_  
 _'Cause you're so beautiful_  
 _Just one smile and I'm wild_  
 _One smile and I'm ready to die_  
 _'Cause you're so beautiful_

* * *

 **Capítulo 39**

 **El Error**

 _ **Beautiful**_

Para la mañana del sábado Ichigo se despertó tarde, luego de un muy bien merecido sueño, que esperaba cubriera sus desveladas nocturnas con Kokoa de cada día. Había logrado dormir bien esa noche a pesar de su preocupación por no saber dónde estaría Inuyasha, a quien no sintió en toda la noche en ningún sitio cercano. Definitivamente no estaba en esa dimensión.

De todos modos se levantó, se aseó y salió para el edificio principal a tener su desayuno. En el camino y como no podría ser de otra forma, se encontró con Kokoa. Ella lo recibió seguramente con la misma cara de extrañeza que traería él al no saber nada de la gente que les importaba.

—¿Encontraste a Inuyasha?

—No. No pasó la noche en este lugar.

Ni caso tenía preguntarle a ella sobre su hermana ni sobre el resto de esa gente, porque el Ichigo mismo no los había sentido en todo ese tiempo desde que notaran sus ausencias. Ambos sabían que, aunque Inuyasha no se llevara de lo mejor con Moka y posiblemente con las otras, sus ausencias juntas no podrían significar nada bueno. Como ya habían comprobado, tanto él como Moka eran bien capaces de trabajar juntos a pesar de que se llevaran como perros y gatos, pero quizás fuera mejor no estirar demasiado esa delgada línea.

—¿No te preocupa? —de todas formas, Kokoa quería saber lo que Ichigo pensaba al respecto, mientras ambos caminaban hacia el edificio principal.

—La verdad no —fue la casi sincera respuesta de Ichigo—. Ése loco es bien capaz de cuidarse solo.

—Sí —coincidió Kokoa—. Debería estar preocupada por Moka-oneesama, pero estoy segura que… o más bien no.

No pudieron evitar una sonrisa que les duró hasta que llegaron al comedor y terminaran su café, que ahora ambos se tomaban junto al resto de su desayuno. Al menos mirarse las caras el uno al otro, mientras el resto de los estudiantes iban y venían y hablasen o no de ellos, les ayudaba a no preocuparse demasiado pos sus respectivos rompederos de cabeza. Al menos en caso de Ichigo, si dejaba a Inuyasha solo en una época o sitio que estaban a quinientos años de sentido común a él, las consecuencias podrían ser catastróficas.

Al terminar su desayuno salieron de vuelta a los terrenos. Los días perdían más y más su calor de verano y en algún punto en unas semanas ya no invitarían a quedarse fuera, pero por ese entonces no había nada mejor. Su visita a Necrópolis y el entrenamiento de Kokoa no sería hasta en la noche, por tanto la mejor manera de pasar el tiempo allí sería estar afuera. Era en momentos como ese en que Kokoa se preguntaba si estuvo bien haber rechazado simbólicamente el volver al Club de Periodismo, ya que al fin y al cabo su hermana y los demás la querían bien, y ahora que se habían tranquilizado con sus sospechas hacia Ichigo la verdad era que lamentaba un poco haber hecho las cosas tan abruptamente.

—¿Te pasa algo?

Ichigo era ahora un experto en descifrar las expresiones de Kokoa, y en ese momento algo en ella le decía de conflictos internos elementales. Lo podía decir sólo al ver su forma de caminar y su rostro de perfil.

—Estaba pensando que tal vez no debí apresurarme en dejar el Club de Periodismo —dejó ir Kokoa sencillamente. Le era muy fácil ser sincera con Ichigo, aunque el rojo en sus mejillas no desapareciese así como así al hacerlo.

—Hum… —pero a Ichigo esa afirmación lo atrapó en curva—. Quizá no debiste. Así tal vez tendrías mejores cosas qué hacer que estar simplemente dando un paseo por sitios más que conocidos sin nada mejor qué hacer.

—¡No! —Kokoa interpretó bien la incomodidad de Ichigo cuando la vio—. ¡No es que esté aburrida ni que no quiera estar todo el tiempo contigo! —notó lo que dijo y se sonrojó aún más, maldiciendo su honestidad. Hizo un gran esfuerzo por recomponerse y seguir hablando, ignorando su rubor propio y el de Ichigo que la miraba estoico—. Sólo que creo que los dos tendríamos ahora algo qué hacer, pues estoy segura que ellos también te amarían si te conocieran…

—Wow. ¿Eso crees?

Les era muy difícil no mirar a otro lado y más aún mantenerse las miradas sin pestañear, sonreír o echarse a llorar. Kokoa se tropezaba con frecuencia al caminar, mientras que él, divertido y acalorado, Ichigo la ayudaba a mantener la compostura y la estabilidad sólo agarrándola del brazo de rato en rato. La verdad era que no le importaba no estar en otra parte con algo mejor que hacer.

Pero esa sensación de calma no evitó que Ichigo sintiera de pronto la horda de presencias que entraron de pronto al radio de su percepción. Era malísimo y siempre lo fue con lo de sentir y controlar energías, pero tuvo que mejorar en ese campo a la mala al estar con Kokoa. Le había costado mucho, pero ahora era mejor que antes en la materia y por eso pudo sentir, en vez del retorno de Inuyasha, la aparición de un montón de energías desde la entrada a la dimensión donde sabía que se iba al túnel. Eran rápidos, tanto que no parecían estar caminando. Estaban todos juntos, como apretados en lo que sea que los estuviera transportando. Ichigo soltó a Kokoa y ella lo miró extrañada mientras su burbuja imaginaria se rompía.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Vienen…

—¿Moka-oneesama e Inuyasha?

—No.

Parados ahora en medio de la arboleda muerta, Ichigo y Kokoa se acercaron al camino principal, por donde de seguro venía esa comitiva de Youkais. No parecían agresivos según Ichigo podía sentir, pero eso no evitó que mantuviera a Kokoa tan cerca de él como fuera posible.

Al fin pudieron distinguir a los que venían. Eran varias camionetas con gente dentro, Youkais desde luego. La primera camioneta pasó junto a Ichigo y Kokoa en dirección a la academia y todos sus ocupantes los miraron al pasar. Pasaron una y otra camioneta más y cuando la cuarta estuvo cerca, esta se detuvo y tras ella las otras dos que venían detrás. Kokoa se agarró a la túnica negra de Ichigo cuando una de las puertas se abrió y las siluetas negras de adentro comenzaron a moverse para salir. Primero salió un hombre, Youkai obvio en forma humana, que vestía de traje y que más parecía un guardaespaldas. Detrás de él salió una hermosa chica de cabello largo y rubio claro y piel morena, ataviada en un vestido blanco de una pieza sin mangas y largo hasta los tobillos, y con aberturas casi desde el nacimiento de los morenos muslos.

—Kokoa… qué linda te has puesto…

Kokoa se soltó un poco de Ichigo al tiempo que veía las lágrimas de alegría en los ojos de su hermana mayor y mientras los tres vehículos que los adelantaron se detenían al ver que el vehículo principal se detuvo tras ellos.

—Kahlua… onee-sama…

Ichigo estaba aturdido. ¿Esa belleza morena era hermana de Kokoa? Esa piel tan bonita no podía ser bronceada. ¿Sería su media hermana o algo así? Ambas parecían querer acortar las distancias, pero Kokoa como siempre no podía por su inseguridad y la otra tampoco daba el paso para alejarse de la puerta del coche y abrazar a su hermana pequeña.

—¡Muévete ya!

Kokoa se volvió a agarrar con más fuerza a Ichigo, y esta vez lo hizo a su brazo directamente, apretándolo con fuerza al oír la segunda voz de adentro. En cuanto Kahlua se apartó, del interior del vehículo salió otra hermosa chica de apariencia pequeña y cabello negro. Salía con los ojos cerrados en un ademán de intriga y expectación. Vestía una blusa morada y por encima la cubría una capa negra. También una falda corta, roja a cuadros y botas de cuero. Se paró junto a Kahlua y abrió los ojos para ver a Kokoa y su acompañante. Sus ojos eran de pupilas rojas, muy parecidos a los de Moka, y brillaban al ver a Kokoa otra vez.

—Akua-neesama.

¿Otra más? Ichigo no recordaba haber oído de ninguna reunión familiar de la familia de Kokoa: los Shuzen. Kokoa siempre sacaba pecho cuando hablaba algo de ella, su familia y sus tres hermanas. Ahora Ichigo podía ver a las otras dos completando el cuarteto, aunque la menor del medio todavía faltase.

—¿Dónde está Moka?

Ichigo alzó una ceja. La tal Akua parecía estar contenta de ver a Kokoa, pero lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por Moka.

—Moka-oneesama está… no está en la academia.

—¿Ah no?

Akua dejó de mirar a Kokoa para centrar su atención en Ichigo, al igual que Kahlua. De los vehículos salieron el resto de los Youkais vestidos de negro que escoltaban a las dos chicas, rodeando a Ichigo y Kokoa como sin querer la cosa. Ichigo sintió algo de bronca al recordar que Naraku tenía gente parecida, pero se contuvo al recordar que los de Naraku traían metralletas fusionadas con sus miembros y cosas peores.

—Dime Kokoa. ¿Quién es este… lindo chico? —le pidió Kahlua, mirando a Ichigo de arriba abajo.

—Él es Ichigo —respondió Kokoa mansamente—. Me está ayudando a entrenar.

— _Aiya_ —Akua posó su codo derecho en su brazo izquierdo flexionado y con su mano derecha se agarró la barbilla en gesto de ligera duda—. ¿Para qué necesitas entrenar ahora?

—Pues yo…

—Así es querida —dijo también Kahlua, mirando a Kokoa comprensiva—. Ya eres bastante fuertecita.

—Pero yo…

—¿Cómo te llamas, chico? —le preguntó Akua a Ichigo, acercándose más a ellos.

—Kurosaki Ichigo —le respondió Ichigo con firmeza—. Shinigami.

—Eso se puede ver —observó Kahlua al mirarlo—. ¿Qué hace un Shinigami en esta dimensión? Aquí no hay hollows.

—Vine a… estudiar…

—¿Y todos tus siglos de vida no te han bastado para ello? —le inquirió Akua, acercándose más.

—Tengo diecinueve años.

—Sorprendente.

Akua bajó los brazos y alzó uno de ellos desde abajo contra Ichigo, que apartó a Kokoa para alejarla del peligro y se hizo atrás para evitar la letal trayectoria del brazo de Akua en su pecho. Kokoa dio un gritito de sorpresa y reproche, mientras Kahlua la agarraba y la sujetaba por los brazos por detrás y los tipos de negro se ponían en posición de combate contra Ichigo.

—¿Otra vez? Ustedes hermanas son muy cansinas…

Ichigo los miró a todos, molesto. Pero su mirada se suavizó cuando miró a Kokoa y su expresión suplicante: _"No les hagas daño"._ Ichigo suspiró. Eso sería muy difícil.

* * *

Mientras Inuyasha se debatía entre mandarlos a todos al diablo y subirse al techo del bus mientras avanzaban en plena mañana por la ciudad, estaba sentado como un perro de verdad junto al conductor, apenas sintiendo a dónde iba y sin atreverse a mirar atrás, donde sabía que tenía varios pares de ojos escrutándolo de rato en rato.

Impensable le era la actitud de Tessaiga. Si había necesitado a Tenseiga para poder viajar por el tiempo sin usar el pozo de su época, como Inuyasha no era de pensar mucho no había previsto que traería consigo semejante poder. La figura de Akasha Bloodriver suspendida en el aire y regenerando su cuerpo en medio de ese lugar, aun flotaba en su mente. ¿Sería por eso por lo que Sesshomaru nunca usaba a Tenseiga en su tiempo? ¿Era porque tal poder era demasiado para cualquier mortal? Inuyasha se tuvo que replantear el pensamiento porque estaba seguro que Sesshomaru no usaba a Tenseiga por egoísta.

—Chico… Eso que hiciste es… impresionante.

El conductor trataba de hacerle conversación a Inuyasha, y él sopesó el excusarse diciendo algo como que él no había hecho nada, pero decir eso era demasiado cobarde y él no era uno. Todo el rollo era su responsabilidad ahora y lo que ocurriera en adelante lo debería presenciar y asumir, aunque no se lo hubiera imaginado jamás. Él había llegado a las vidas de esos mocosos y ahora la madre de una de ellos estaba allí cuando ya no se suponía que lo estuviese, para felicidad o desgracia de los implicados.

—Es increíble que la legendaria espada sanadora esté aquí.

—¿Te parece?

Ni siquiera tenía ánimos de ser mordaz. Se animó a mirar atrás y con lentitud giró la cabeza cuando pasaban por una calle llena de personas yendo y viniendo y autos sonando y bocinando. Ninguno de los chicos pegaba ojo, sino que miraba a la Moka normal y a la Moka de rosada cabellera, ambas todavía durmiendo cubiertas y arropadas por las ensangrentadas ropas de Inuyasha. Lo de Moka no podía culparse, pues había sido poseída por un ángel maligno que por poco acaba con su existencia, y tenerla con ellos y saber que estaba bien y a salvo era un alivio, incluso para Inuyasha, quien sentía que lo mejor de tan desastroso viaje había sido eso. Dormir podía ser un remanso entre tanto tren de pensamientos, e Inuyasha la envidiaba al querer dormir él.

Maldiciendo, Inuyasha se levantó otra vez, consciente que todos dejaban de mirar momentáneamente a las dos vampiresas para mirarlo a él y qué haría. Pero Inuyasha sólo se tumbó en dos asientos detrás del conductor, puso las manos debajo de la cabeza y cerró los ojos, seguro de que ya no podría dormir ni en un millón de años aunque quisiera.

* * *

Ichigo pudo sentir la intención asesina de Akua cuando lo atacó, y a pesar de ser enormemente más rápido que ella, tuvo que contenerse incluso en ese momento por Kokoa. Algo tenía el brazo y la mano de Akua para causarle más de un problema si acaso llegaba a tocarlo. Y como estaba siempre conteniéndose para no incomodar a Kokoa le sería aún más problemático lidiar con ellos "sin lastimarlos".

—Dime Shinigami. ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones? —inquirió Akua, mientras Kokoa trataba de zafarse de Kahlua.

—Por favor, Akua-oneesama —pidió Kokoa con respeto y desesperación—. Ichigo sólo está ayudándome.

—¿Y bien? Aiya…

Akua sintió el chispazo de enojo que Ichigo logró contener a tiempo, y una tremenda pulsación de energía. ¿Qué era ese Shinigami? Akua sabía que eran remarcablemente poderosos, pero este definitivamente era algo más. ¿Qué escondía? Akua se dio vuelta y miró a Kokoa y con lentitud de vuelta a Ichigo. Tal vez pudiese matar dos pájaros de un tiro…

Akua se dio vuelta, ignorando la sorpresa en Ichigo, y corrió hacia Kokoa todavía sujetada por Kahlua,, con una mano extendida dirigida a su pecho. Pero antes que pudiera llegar a las espantadas Kokoa y Kahlua, una mano apareció de la nada y la agarró por detrás del cuello para estamparla bruscamente en el suelo haciéndolo temblar. Sumado a eso sintió que el aire se presurizaba a su alrededor, básicamente dejándola sin respiración en los aplastados pulmones, al tiempo que veía las lindas piernas morenas de Kahlua doblarse y hacerla caer sin Kokoa, y tendiéndola frente a ella.

—Ustedes son de verdad molestas —pronunció Ichigo, sujetando posesivamente a Kokoa contra sí, que definitivamente se veía mejor que ellas y el resto de su comitiva, ya que todos estaban arrodillados o tendidos en el suelo directamente por la potencia en el mismo aire que los empujaba hacia abajo—. Su hermana era igual. ¿Por qué no pueden entender las cosas a la primera que se les explica?

—Esto es impresionante —dijo Akua, levantándose con dificultad en medio del distorsionado ambiente—. Así que este es el reiatsu. Muy impresionante de verdad.

—Tu…

Ichigo estaba sorprendido. La cantidad de reiatsu era considerable para neutralizar a los demás, pero la resistencia de esa mujer era lo impresionante para él. Kahlua también se movía, tratando de incorporarse en medio del estropicio.

—Ichigo, por favor déjalas —le suplicó Kokoa, mirándolo con ojos brillantes—. Ellas sólo estaban probándonos.

—¿Qué?

Ante la petición de Kokoa, Ichigo levantó su reiatsu y todos pudieron respirar. Los que no habían resistido estaban desmayados y regados por el terreno.

—¿Cómo que probando? ¿Quién te pone a prueba matándote? —le preguntó Ichigo a Kokoa agarrándola por uno de sus hombros. A pesar de su pregunta, se le venían un par de rostros a la mente, con recuerdos bastante vívidos como ejemplos.

—Hiciste lo mejor, querido —le dijo Kahlua respirando mejor, mientras Akua se sacudía la falda ante ellos—. No mataste a mi hermana, y la manera en que reaccionaste cuando viste que atacaba a Kokoa… Es un alivio…

Ichigo seguía confundido con las palabras de Kahlua.

—Entonces…

—Ya no importa —dijo Akua incorporándose—. Lo que sí importa es que sabemos que estás de nuestro lado. ¿Dónde está el otro?

—¿Cuál otro?

—El Hanyou cosplayer.

Lo sabían todo. Akua y Kahlua habían venido hasta la academia sabiendo que se encontrarían a Ichigo e Inuyasha allí. Era lo que Ichigo podía deducir por la información que ellas manejaban.

—¿Quién les habló de nosotros?

—A pesar que ahora este lugar esté básicamente en manos de Tsukune-san —explicó Kahlua amablemente—. Los adultos aún tienen algo de control también. Hay profesores aquí, ¿sabes?

—Joder.

—¿Pero en qué puedes estar ayudando a mi pequeña hermanita? —preguntó Akua, dando vueltas alrededor de Ichigo y Kokoa, que dio un respingo—. Yo creo que ustedes ya pasaron el punto de no retorno hace rato.

—¡No digas tonterías, Akua-oneesama! —exclamó Kokoa, roja de pena mientras Ichigo se rascaba la cabeza confundido y Akua y Kahlua se reían.

—Aiya. Eres muy tierna cuando te pones así —le dijo Akua a Kokoa guiñándole un ojo. Luego dijo más seriamente—. ¿En serio Moka no está aquí?

—Ya te dije que no.

—Qué mala suerte.

—¿A qué han venido? —les preguntó Kokoa, algo más en confianza con sus hermanas y con un decidido tono de reproche por las burlas.

—A ver quiénes son estos dos visitantes repentinos —explicó Akua, volviendo a mirar a Ichigo—. No es común que aparezcan de la nada un Shinigami y un Hanyou en un sitio donde hasta hace poco sólo los Youkai tenían cabida.

—Moka-oneesama decía algo parecido —se lamentó Kokoa moviendo la cabeza.

—¿En serio? ¡Por eso es que la amo tanto!

—Y luego de comprobar que no son un problema, ¿qué harán después?—siguió preguntando Kokoa, ignorando a Akua y su amor por Moka.

—¿Qué no son un problema? Aiya. Claro que lo son, Kokoa-chan.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque nos informaron que estos dos encantadores invasores estuvieron implicados en los incidentes en Tokyo de hace días —Kokoa e Ichigo maldijeron en silencio al escuchar las palabras de Akua—. Y al poco tiempo están aquí esperando que todo les vaya de perlas. Pudo ser —añadió sonriente, mirando a Ichigo—, mientras ustedes dos no estuvieran en este lugar con Tsukune.

Ichigo suspiró.

—La verdad es que sí —se decidió a hacer lo que no hizo con Moka y sus amigos por seguridad, pero llegados a ese punto ya no importaba—. Inuyasha y yo perseguimos a dos fugitivos que son muy problemáticos y letales, y un peligro a donde quiera que vayan. Tenemos indicios que este puede ser su siguiente destino. Por eso vinimos a interceptarlos antes de que ocasionen algún mal.

—¿Dijiste Inuyasha? —preguntó Kahlua, riendo un poco por los jóvenes de entonces y sus ocurrencias— ¿El Hanyou cosplayer se hace llamar Inuyasha?

—Él es Inuyasha. El InuYasha —les dijo Kokoa antes que Ichigo se molestara en explicarlo.

—Pero el informe dice que el Hanyou es joven —dijo Kahlua mirando atrás a su sequito de trajeados—. ¿Cómo es posible que Inuyasha esté en esta época?

—Él vino de hace quinientos años —explicó Ichigo—. Allí fue donde lo conocí y de donde vinimos persiguiendo a Naraku. ¿También han oído de él, no? —les preguntó al ver en sus expresiones algo de comprensión y duda por los tiempos que manejaba Ichigo—. A Naraku y a otro más. Un Shinigami renegado.

—¿A quién?

—Aizen Sousuke.

—Bueno. Ya comprobamos las palabras de Nurarihyon —dijo Akua suspirando para sorpresa y otra vez irritación de Ichigo, y ella lo notó—. Oh sí. Dado que muchas de esas cosas sucedieron en las cercanías de Ukiyoe Town, pues fuimos en persona a ver qué sucedió.

—¿Era necesario tanto teatro para poder comprobarlo? —las cuestionó Ichigo irritado, pensando en lo que les habían hecho pasar a él y Kokoa.

—Claro que sí —le respondió Akua con naturalidad y cinismo—. Pero gracias a eso casi podemos dejar nuestras espaldas descubiertas contigo cerca.

—Mierda…

Akua sonrió y su sonrisa contagió a Kokoa y a Kahlua, hasta que Ichigo no pudo sino dejarse llevar por ellas.

—Bueno… Ahora a ver dónde se fue mi querida Moka. Aunque creo que ya sé…

Ichigo estaba a punto de preguntarle a Akua dónde creía que estaba Moka, porque a lo mejor allí también estaría Inuyasha, cuando lo sintió otra vez. Un montón de presencias, conocidas esta vez, entraban desde donde debería estar el túnel, en el borde de los límites de la academia.

* * *

—Ya casi llegamos —le anunció el conductor a Inuyasha y a todos los que estaban detrás velando por Moka y Akasha.

—Estupendo —dijo Inuyasha sin ganas y con sueño, pero sin pegar ojo a pesar de haber estado recostado en los asientos durante casi todo el viaje de regreso, ni tampoco había visto nada por la ventana que tenía a un lado de su cabeza mientras Tokyo y todo lo demás pasaba rápidamente por allí. Los olores a los que se había acostumbrado le eran imperecederos ahora, y en especial los dos que se parecían mucho y que tenían mezclada su propia sangre en ellos. Oía murmullos desde los asientos de atrás, pero no se esforzaba por entender de qué hablaban. Tampoco tenía idea del tiempo que pasó en esa posición ni cuándo terminaría, pero al menos el conductor le había dicho que pronto.

Muy pronto sintió a Ichigo y Kokoa cerca, pues seguro que ya salían del túnel y entraban en los terrenos de la academia hacia el bosque de árboles muertos. Realmente no podía esperar para treparse a su árbol y con suerte allí sí podría dormir…

—Ay, mi Dios.

El conductor se levantó de su asiento luego de detener el bus, e Inuyasha se quedó extrañado pues no era posible que ya hubieran llegado al edificio que era donde debía dejarlos. A lo mejor tuviera que ver con las energías que sentía junto a las conocidas de Ichigo y Kokoa, que estaban nada más salir afuera al bosque.

Inuyasha se levantó y efectivamente por la ventana pudo ver que Ichigo estaba con Kokoa, tan cercanos como siempre. Y rodeados por un montón de tipos vestidos de negro…

* * *

Ichigo estaba aliviado al ver que el bus regresaba y, como Akua había mencionado, las energías de Moka e Inuyasha estaban allí. Esperó junto a Kokoa pacientemente a que el conductor los viera y se detuviera cerca para hacer los reconocimientos que exigían las dos hermanas mayores.

Pero su decepción inicial se convirtió en exasperación cuando del bus detenido Inuyasha saltó desde adentro, rompiendo el techo de metal con su torso desnudo, con dos terribles heridas en el cuerpo y ensangrentado por completo. ¿Qué diablos hacía ese imbécil?

—¡Bastardos! ¡¿Dónde está Naraku?!

—¡Inuyasha, no!

Ante las sorprendidas miradas de Akua y Kahlua, Inuyasha se acercó al primer tipo que las estaba escoltando y lo estrelló contra el suelo sin miramientos. Alterados por ello, el resto de los trajeados de la comitiva atacó a Inuyasha a la vez, pero él se deshacía de ellos con facilidad y movimientos molestos. En su bronca los mandaba a abrir grietas en el suelo, romper árboles y abollar los vehículos en los que se estrellaban al ser arrojados como trapos. Akua y Kahlua adoptaron una irritada pose de combate para embestir al loco Hanyou, pues habían notado sus rasgos característicos.

—¡Inuyasha!

Ichigo estaba a punto de intervenir cuando escuchó las voces de Kurumu y Mizore, que salieron preocupadas por las ventanas de la parte de atrás del bus, y dentro poco se podía distinguir por la cantidad de personas agolpadas cerca en los asientos. Sin embargo las dos chicas salieron a apoyar a Inuyasha.

—¡Ya van a ver!

Kurumu desplegó sus alas y sus garras crecieron peligrosamente, y la mañana se hizo más fría cuando Mizore casi los congeló a todos con su presencia. Inuyasha sonrió al sentirlas apoyándolo, listo para seguir, hasta que el puño de Kokoa y el de Ichigo lo estamparon a él en el suelo de tierra, y lo hundieron en ella de cara.

—¡Estúpido! ¡Nunca piensas antes de actuar!

—¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡Mis hermanas van a matarnos!

—¡Esos imbéciles trabajan para Naraku! ¡Déjenme ir!

Akua y Kahlua no se habían movido a pesar de su deseo inicial de neutralizar al Hanyou, por la explicita mirada que Kokoa e Ichigo les dieron. A su pregunta sin palabras de _'¿Es este?'_ la respuesta no verbal de los dos tortolos fue: _'Desgraciadamente sí'_.

—¡Ichigo, bastardo! ¡Como me levante…!

—No lo hagas, entonces. Y no trabajan para Naraku, tarado. Sólo visten igual…

Ichigo le propinó otro golpe que tendió a Inuyasha en el suelo y lo hundió unos centímetros. A pesar de lo grave en sus acciones, seguía siendo bastante cómico verlos a ambos reñir: el uno en el suelo y el otro exasperado delante de él.

—¿Tú eres Inuyasha, querido? —le preguntó Kahlua acercándose y parándose ante Inuyasha tendido en el suelo.

—¿Quién diablos eres tú?

—Ara. Eres muy agresivo.

—Eso se arregla fácilmente —dijo Akua acercándose también y acuclillándose frente a él e Ichigo, que sostenía a Inuyasha contra el suelo con un pie encima de él para no dejarlo levantarse.

—¡Sólo inténtenlo, brujas!

—Esa palabra puede resultar muy peyorativa a veces —observó Ruby bajándose del bus. Se notaba que acababa de pasar un gran susto al ver las acciones de Inuyasha y la pelea, o más bien paliza, que siguió cuando salió del bus.

—¡No lo digo por ti! ¡Tú eres una bruja muy buena!

—Aiya. A pesar de ser un claro idiota, puedes resultar muy galante —observó Akua al ver que Ruby se quedaba sin palabras con qué contratacar.

—Es más idiota que galante, no lo dudes —afirmó Moka, bajando del bus con lentitud y algo de torpeza.

—¡Moka! ¡Quería verte tanto!

Akua se abalanzó sobre Moka, e Ichigo pudo notar que Inuyasha se tensó al notarlo. Debió notar que Akua no tenía malas intenciones, porque no lo arrojó al intentar levantarse, sino que se quedó ahí tumbado para ver el reencuentro como todos los demás.

—Akua-neesama…

—¡Moka, Moka! ¡Sigues tan hermosa! —exclamó Akua, feliz apretando a Moka y hasta casi besándola de emoción. Se separó un poco junto a la puerta del bus para ver a Moka bien—. ¿Es esta una nueva moda, amor? —observó al ver que Moka sólo estaba cubierta por una ensangrentada túnica roja con sangre que gracias a Dios no era suya—. No te digo que no me guste… —añadió sonrojándose y tratando de ignorar el seductor olor de la sangre en ella.

—Ay… verás…

Moka miró a Inuyasha tendido en el suelo y desvió la mirada molesta y conflictuada.

—¿Este lindo Hanyou tiene algo que ver? —preguntó Kahlua con su carácter infantil de siempre, acuclillándose para jalarle las orejas a Inuyasha con suavidad.

—Algo así… —reconoció Moka, roja y mirando a otro lado—. Kahlua-neesama también. Hay algo más…

—¡Qué hiciste esta vez, estúpido!

—¡Nada, demonios!

Ichigo y Kokoa molieron a Inuyasha a golpes, haciendo que Kahlua lo soltara y los mirara confundida y divertida. A su alrededor sus subordinados apaleados por Inuyasha no se movían del suelo.

—Tranquilos Ichigo-kun, Kokoa-chan —les instó Tsukune bajando solícito del bus y acercándose a Moka para ayudarla, aunque Akua la cargaría si no fuera más bajita que ella. Todos notaron que uno de sus brazos estaba severamente lastimado.

—¿Qué hiciste ahora-desuka? —le preguntó Yukari a Inuyasha, bajándose del bus con Gin y Fanfan y luego acuclillándose para verlo de cerca. Mientras tanto Akua miró a los otros dos y se le paró el corazón.

Ambos traían, el uno en brazos tratando de no mirarla y el otro con toda la mejor intención de ayudar y no dejarlo propasarse con ella, a una mujer a cuestas y vestida sólo con una túnica amarilla manchada en sangre. Era la misma sangre que la túnica que Moka traía y que había manado de las heridas tan severas que tenía el Hanyou. Pero lo que casi hizo que Akua se desmayara, era que traían a otra Moka. El rostro igual, pero con un cabello que… era imposible.

—¿Qué clase de broma es esta?

Akua agarró a Moka con firmeza, y la alejó de la puerta del bus de un salto, desconfiada de repente. Gin y Fanfan salieron del bus para depositar a Akasha en una camilla flotante que Yukari y Ruby conjuraron de la nada.

—Akua-neesama, ella es…

—Onee-sama… —musitó Kokoa, tan sorprendida como Kahlua y Akua y con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión. Ichigo estaba muy confundido por cómo estaban sucediendo las cosas y quería saber quién sería la chica que ahora dormía en la camilla. Oyó a Inuyasha suspirar debajo de su pie y se lo retiró para dejarlo levantarse. Seguro tenía algo qué decir al respecto.

—Así es… Akua-neesama —le confirmó Moka, agarrándole una manga a Akua, que retrocedió agitada—. Es mi madre.

—¿Cómo…?

—Este idiota la revivió —intervino Kurumu más calmada al ver que no atacaron a Inuyasha y parada junto a Mizore señalándolo casualmente.

—¡Oye!

—¿Y no es la verdad?

—Pero… debe haber mejores formas de explicarlo…

—¿Vas a ser tú quien me dé lecciones de tacto? —ironizó Kurumu, sintiéndose satisfecha con la mirada exasperada de Inuyasha en ella.

—Anoche… fuimos a ver algo que estaba afectando a la gente que el ministro de defensa dejó para investigar el sitio donde peleamos con Alucard —explicó Moka, mirando a Akua y luego a Kahlua. Ichigo miró a Inuyasha y este le confirmó con un gesto las palabras de Moka—. Allí ellos cavaron un hueco enorme en la tierra y descendimos para ver lo que ocurría…

Ella estaba omitiendo ciertos detalles, como el hecho que Inuyasha lo había hecho casi todo, movido por su impaciencia e impetuosidad.

—Abajo descendimos aún más, hasta dentro de un lago subterráneo en el fondo del agujero. En las profundidades estaba el origen del problema. Era…

Moka calló, al no saber exactamente lo que la había poseído. Miró a Inuyasha expectante, esperando respuestas.

—Yo había estado siguiendo el rastro que Tessaiga me marcaba —siguió contando él—. Estaba reaccionando a la energía de… Afra, creo que se llamaba esa cosa. Y también a la cruz que Tsukune tenía consigo.

Todos miraron a Tsukune, que asintió.

—Una vez tuve en mis manos esa cruz nadé con ella hasta el fondo del lago donde estaba Afra. El bastardo nos dijo después que era un ángel condenado a permanecer allí desde hace miles de años o algo así —al oír que Inuyasha decía eso, Ichigo buscó la mirada de Kokoa y al mirarse ambos supieron que pensaban lo mismo—. El muy maldito había logrado atrapar el alma de esa mujer —Inuyasha señaló a Akasha, dormida en la camilla—, antes que ella pudiera partir bien al otro mundo.

El silencio sólo lo cortaba una ligera brisa. Todos estaban sobrecogidos con la idea de perder el camino así por el capricho de otro y tremendamente shockeados al pensar que Akasha pudo no haberlo logrado.

—Y… poseyó a Moka cuando ella tocó esa cruz —Inuyasha señaló la cruz que colgaba del cuello de Akasha— que yo clavé donde sentía que fluía la energía de ese bastardo.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —le preguntó Ichigo exasperado.

—Supuse que así podría erradicar el problema antes que se convirtiera en el lio de después —explicó Inuyasha sin alterarse, demostrando así que se sentía responsable de lo ocurrido—. No quise lastimarla… —añadió mirando a Moka, todavía entre los brazos de Akua—. En serio que no…

Nadie podía culparlo más. Porque no era común ni bueno verlo tan movido por algo.

—Yo perdí la noción de las cosas —siguió contando Moka, luego de mirarlo a él por un rato—. No puedo recordar nada, porque en un momento estaba en el fondo del lago hablando con Inuyasha y al siguiente seguí hablando con él pero afuera del agua.

—Esa cosa la poseyó y armó un gran problema ahí abajo —explicó Mizore, que ahora parecía más parlanchina—. En un punto todos la atacamos, pero no podíamos con ella. E Inuyasha tampoco la atacaba con todo por temor a lastimar a Moka.

—¡Keh!

—Ese ser que poseyó a Moka nos derrotó a todos. Y al final cuando parecía que hasta había derrotado a Inuyasha porque lo lastimó mucho —siguió contando Tsukune y en ese momento Moka miró la túnica roja que la cubría, la prenda amarilla que cubría a Akasha, y las heridas en el cuerpo de Inuyasha. Apretó la tela con pesar y remordimiento al ver lo terrible de las heridas, que se veían graves, que le había infringido a Inuyasha—, su espada reaccionó otra vez. Me dijeron que tiene una espada legendaria forjada en su interior.

—¿Tenseiga? —quiso saber Ichigo mirando a Inuyasha al reconocer la situación.

—Sí —siguió Inuyasha—. Tenseiga fue quien pudo derrotar a Afra al final. Pude separar a Moka de Afra gracias a Tessaiga y luego la destruí con el poder de Tenseiga.

»Cuando ya nos íbamos de allí, Tessaiga reaccionó de nuevo y me guio a los restos de la cruz de Moka, que habían quedado destruidos por culpa de Afra. Sólo… agité a Tessaiga sobre ellos y al restaurarse, también restauró el cuerpo de esa mujer que llaman Akasha.

—Pero…

Luego que Inuyasha terminó, Akua soltó a Moka con suavidad y se acercó a Akasha sobre la improvisada camilla.

—Esto debe ser un sueño.

Moka se le acercó por detrás y la abrazó por los hombros. No era muy afecta a demostrar sentimientos así, y además siempre había sido un poco incómodo estar con Akua debido a su cariño por ella, por Moka. Pero ahora, al haber pasado todo el camino de regreso cara a cara con su madre, Moka veía las cosas desde otra perspectiva y ni siquiera lo sabía.

Kahlua y Kokoa se les acercaron también y se aferraron a ellas en el momento familiar. Las cuatro se quedaron abrazadas, mirando a la mujer tan parecida a Moka y que dormía plácidamente, sin creérselo todavía. Esa situación planteaba muchísimos y futuros dilemas, pero Akua decidió apartarlos mientras sentía a sus queridas hermanas junto a ella rodeando a la legendaria líder de la familia y de los tres señores oscuros.

—Issa-san va a estar muy contento —sonrió Tsukune.

A Moka, Akasha, Tsukune, Gin, Fanfan, Ruby, Yukari, Mizore y Kurumu los llevaron dentro a la enfermería para tratarlos, pues a pesar de verse normales habían recibido una seria paliza de parte de Afra hacía unas horas. Akasha no se había despertado todavía y cuando la examinaron pudieron ver que estaba en perfectas condiciones. Esa espada de seguro era algo temible a la vez que sorprendente.

Inuyasha se había esfumado antes que pudieran insistirle en ir con ellos a hacer tratar sus terribles heridas. Como siempre sanarían solas pues no eran las peores que recibió en su vida ni de lejos. Ahora tenía la certeza que ellos tratarían de preocuparse por él y eso no le disgustaba, pero aun así no se sentía capaz ni tenía ganas de dejarlos. Sólo quería cerrar los ojos por un rato en lo alto de su árbol.

* * *

Cuando Kurumu y los demás notaron la ausencia de Inuyasha, trataron de armar una búsqueda por la academia que incluía a los guardaespaldas de Akua y Kahlua, pero Ichigo los detuvo a todos a tiempo, asegurándoles que Inuyasha estaría bien. Estaba seguro de ello tanto como de que Inuyasha deseaba estar solo por un rato. No lo culpaba, pues lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que toda esa situación le era muy pesada al manejar semejante poder sin querer ni desearlo. Ninguno de los dos se lo había imaginado hasta ese momento, lo que era tener a Tenseiga con ellos, aparte de permitirles el salto en el tiempo y el espacio, como Urahara le decía a esa habilidad. Cuando Sesshomaru les dejó a Tenseiga junto a un moribundo Inuyasha, no se creían ni imaginaban que su poder sería tal, que sería tan indescriptible y mucho de una responsabilidad enorme. Y por como Inuyasha les había relatado lo ocurrido, más bien parecía que Tenseiga lo había guiado todo ese tiempo para liberar a Akasha Bloodriver de las manos de Afra. Seguro era que Inuyasha había llegado a esa conclusión también y que se lo comía por dentro, aunque no fuera de la mala manera, pues al fin y al cabo su cara se iluminaba cuando veía a Moka y sus hermanas con lágrimas de alegría sobre el cuerpo de Akasha.

Ya eran bien pasadas las horas en la tarde, e Inuyasha hasta se había perdido el almuerzo por estar en su árbol. Y no pudo pegar ojo a pesar de que lo deseaba más que nada. Había estado pensado en todo lo que les había ocurrido, desde que comenzó su viaje otra vez, desde que tuvo que separarse de Kagome y dejarla atrás porque ella no podía acompañarlo en esa travesía. Y en sus recuerdos y pensamientos ella flotaba siempre, en alguna parte junto sus recuerdos de Gitsune y Setsura, dos mujeres que conoció no hacía mucho pero que habían hecho de su viaje algo más soportable y hasta divertido. De Tsurara, a quien agradecía mucho el poder que le había conferido sin pensarlo dos veces. Y Kikyō siempre estaba con él en pensamiento y no había día en que no pensara en ella, en algún momento. Las imágenes de ellas entraban y salían, mezcladas con sus batallas y cómo las cosas tomaban rumbos insospechados. Nunca fue de pensar y odiaba hacerlo, porque le quitaba el sueño que tanto necesitaba ahora, pero pensar ahora era lo inevitable.

—Pronto será hora de cenar. ¿Por qué no bajas?

Moka estaba apoyada en el tronco su árbol. La había podido sentir hacía rato, cuando salió del edificio separándose de las presencias de su madre, sus hermanas y sus amigos que se quedaron juntos en el mismo lugar. Hasta Ichigo estaba con ellos por Kokoa.

—¿No estás molesta?

—Serás idiota. ¿Qué clase de monstruo se puede molestar en tener a su madre consigo otra vez?

Inuyasha sonrió a pesar que ella no podía verlo desde abajo. Había tenido esperanzas de que estuviera molesta.

—¿Y tú? ¿Tú sí estás molesto?

Moka se levantó del tronco para mirar a Inuyasha.

—No. Yo tampoco soy un monstruo.

—¿Entonces por qué pareces como si vinieras de un funeral?

—Estoy muy confundido —Moka sintió de verdad esa confusión, al no esperarse en absoluto semejante comportamiento, puesto que él era orgulloso y arrogante, y ahora se mostraba confundido y extraviado—. Creí que sólo usaría el poder de Tenseiga para poder ir a donde debiera, para detener a Naraku y Aizen. Y… tal vez este tipo de poder sea demasiado para mí…

—El orgulloso Inuyasha… ¿Inseguro de manejar un poder así? Y por poco me parecías valiente.

Inuyasha se dio vuelta en su rama para ver a Moka allí abajo. Ella le sonreía burlona desde el suelo y él, molesto por ello, se dejó caer de la rama aterrizando de pie frente a ella. Ella tenía las manos en la espalda, lucía su vestido de una pieza blanco y no se le borró la sonrisa al verlo irritado.

—Qué sabrás de valentía tú, pequeña tonta.

—Tal vez menos que tú. Pero es cierto cuando digo que te creí más valiente que esto.

Inuyasha movió las orejas con pesadumbre. La luz se iba desvaneciendo pues ya anochecía, muy lentamente.

—¿Pero sabes? Aún puedes hacer tu mejor esfuerzo en restregarme lo contrario.

—¿Ah?

—Te oí —le dijo Moka, sonriendo con las mejillas rojas—. Creí al principio que era mi imaginación cuando pensaba en ello, pero era un recuerdo. Esperaba que fuera sólo mi imaginación, pero la verdad es que sí te escuché, ya sabes… cuando Afra me poseyó —Inuyasha no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo con el hecho—. Todo el día de hoy pude recordar lo que me dijiste. Me dijiste que luchara contra eso que me poseía. Me decías que me odiabas, pero que te divertías estando conmigo. Me decía que como tu rival, no debía decepcionarte. Ahora yo te digo: como mi rival, tú no me decepciones a mí.

—Yo…

Él se calló cuando Moka avanzó un pequeño paso y lo encerró en sus delgados pero fuertes brazos, enterrando la cara en su torso con sangre seca porque ni siquiera se dignó en limpiarse al estar tan confundido. Pero a ella parecía no importarle, pues se apretó como pudo contra él.

—Cuando los vi a ti y a Kurosaki la primera vez tenía muchas dudas sobre ustedes —le dijo Moka sin soltarlo y respirando en uno de los mechones plateados que le caía en el pecho—. Y tal vez algo de rencor también porque los Shinigami no movieron un dedo cuando la pasamos tan mal con lo de Alucard. Me eran sospechosos y traté de ponerlos en evidencia varias veces. Ahora me estremezco al pensar en lo que hubiera perdido si Kurumu y Mizore no te hubieran acercado a nosotros… Si no hubieras ido en este viaje junto a nosotros… En mi vida entera podré agradecerte esta alegría…

Inuyasha abrió la boca inseguro, pero no dijo nada porque la sintió llorar. Algo cálido mojaba su pecho.

—Nunca podré…

Antes que Inuyasha pudiera pesar en nada más, los ojos de Moka tenían la mirada perdida cuando ella alzó la cabeza para encararlo y elevarse de puntillas a la altura de su rostro e inclinar su cabeza en dirección de su cuello, con una sonrisa que dejaba al descubierto sus ávidos y blancos colmillos…

—¡Moka! ¡Moka!

Ambos oyeron que Kurumu volaba hacia ellos, y los ojos de Moka estaban enfocados cuando se separó de Inuyasha y rompió el abrazo que le estaba dando.

—¡Moka! Sabía que aquí estarían —suspiró Kurumu al aterrizar junto a ellos. No había visto lo ocurrido al parecer—. ¿Todavía no le devuelves su ropa a Inuyasha? ¡Hazlo ya porque tenemos que volver!

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? —quiso saber Moka preocupada y extendiéndole a Inuyasha su túnica de las Ratas de Fuego y su prenda amarilla interior, que estaban limpias ahora. Kurumu la miró con seriedad para responder:

—Tu madre se despertó.

* * *

 **Beautiful, de HIM. Akua ama a Moka. En serio, y eso es muy Beautiful.**


	11. Lo de Antes que el Demonio Despierte

_En ti está mi refugio, solo tengo tu luz._  
 _Si quieres mi corazón, visítame por las noches._

 _Pruébame con fuego, no hallarás traición en mí._  
 _Sólo mis ojos se fijarán en ti._

 _Soy quien te amará, quién te dará el corazón._  
 _Soy quien morirá cuando tu luz no esté más._

 _Haré de tu vida un sueño, en el que puedas creer._  
 _Tan solo un único deseo, quisiera volverte a ver._

 _Ahora que estás a mi lado, algo te quiero pedir:_  
 _Por siempre jamás en tu vida guárdame en ti._

 _Soy quien te amará, quién te dará el corazón._  
 _Soy quien morirá cuando tu luz no esté más._

 _Conmigo reinarás, por toda la eternidad._  
 _Tu alma será inmortal, por los siglos vivirás._

* * *

 **Capítulo 40**

 **Lo de Antes que el Demonio Despierte**

 _ **Guárdame en Tí**_

Contadas veces eran las que Ichigo recordaba haber estado tan, pero tan embrollado. Una vez más, sólo debía caminar por detrás para recoger las piezas de lo quedaba de algún desastre que Inuyasha hubiera causado, y no era poca cosa esta vez. Tampoco podía ser considerado mucho de un desastre, pues desde el momento en que vio a la recién conocida Akua y su reacción al ver a la otra Moka, era claro que algo bueno había hecho. Pero temerario y sin pensarlo antes como siempre, sin ver antes las consecuencias o las repercusiones posibles.

Y el día ese sólo había empezado y marchaba más lento que una tortuga ciega. Luego de que notaran al fin que nada más tenían que hacer en el bosque, las cuatro hermanas se llenaron de energía y una alegría que contagiaba a todos excepto al loco que ya había desaparecido de la vista para ese momento. Ichigo siguió a Kokoa, que lo había tomado de la mano para ir con todos ellos a la enfermería y sin quererlo realmente se vio arrastrado en todo ese asunto. Luego de asegurarles a Kurumu y Mizore que Inuyasha sólo necesitaba tiempo, ya que ellas estaban muy empeñadas en encontrarlo y que participara en todo aquello, Ichigo y todos los demás se fueron para la enfermería a hacer que los revisaran. Muy pronto estaban todos reunidos alrededor de una de las camas del lugar, luego de ver que Moka y los demás estaban bien, y de hacer algo por el brazo de Tsukune que también se estaba curando solo de alguna manera. Esos críos de seguro eran especiales.

—¿Seguro que va a estar bien? —le preguntó Mizore a Ichigo luego de un rato en ese lugar, mirando por la ventana hacia el bosque.

—Ya te dije que sí.

—Aiya. Ese Hanyou es muy caprichoso —observó Akua, acercándose a la ventana también para mirar—. Hubiera sido bueno que venga para decirnos qué más pasó exactamente.

—Ya te lo dijimos —le dijo Moka, mirándose a sí misma tendida en la cama, luego de tomar la prenda amarilla de Inuyasha que Akasha ya no estaba usando pues le habían puesto una bata de la enfermería para recostarla allí—. Lo que les contamos fue lo que pasó. Aguarden un momento —añadió—. Iré a ponerme otra cosa.

—¡Pero ese atuendo te queda perfecto! —protestó Akua poniendo cara de tragedia, refiriéndose a la túnica roja que era lo único que Moka traía puesto.

—Luego debo devolvérselo a Inuyasha.

Luego de una sentida mirada a su madre, Moka salió de la enfermería para ponerse otra cosa y la dejó allí con sus amigos.

—¿Tú sabías que la espada de Inuyasha podía hacer eso? —le preguntó Kokoa a Ichigo, retomando la conversación mientras Akua hinchaba los cachetes mirando a la puerta de la enfermería.

—No —respondió Ichigo con sinceridad, atrayendo la mirada de todos hacia donde estaba de pie—. Cuando Inuyasha obtuvo los poderes de Tenseiga fue sólo para permitirnos viajar por el tiempo, pues Tessaiga ya se podía usar para viajar de un lugar a otro.

También Ichigo estaba sorprendido en extremo. Si esa mujer, que ahora vestía ropa de convaleciente bajo las sábanas de esa cama, estuvo muerta y ahora estaba viva otra vez, entonces se traían algo muy peligroso entre manos. Ichigo recordaba muy bien el escalofrío que le recorrió la espina cuando Sesshomaru le advirtió que no se acercara, cuando él peleaba con Inuyasha por la espada. Tenseiga podría matarlo a él, a Ichigo, y a otros Shinigamis también con espeluznante facilidad. Podía intuir eso por todo lo que había visto y oído hasta ese momento.

—Ichigo…

Kokoa estaba a su lado y le jalaba la manga de su túnica negra con disimulo, pero todos estaban distraídos. Ichigo supo por la mirada de Kokoa que ella estaba pensando en Necrópolis, y en cómo se relacionaría con el ente que Moka e Inuyasha describieron y con el que habían luchado. Esa noche no sería la excepción, e irían a visitar a la vieja luz para exigir respuestas. Ichigo notó la a preocupación de su alumna, y sólo sonrió y posó una mano sobre la cabeza de Kokoa, que luego de mirar a Akasha no tuvo ánimos de sonrojarse. Pero los gestos entre ambos no pasaron desapercibidos para Kahlua, que estuvo inusualmente tranquila en contraste a su infantil actitud. Aun así Ichigo ni lo notó, pues seguía flotando en sus pensamientos, siendo Kokoa la única en todo ese embrollo que lo podía sacar de ellos.

¿Dónde encontraría respuestas? La siguiente y más sabia persona al respecto de las espadas estaba a quinientos años de distancia y no había modo de contactarla. A menos que…

—Espera —le dijo a Kokoa y ella lo miró extrañada al ver su expresión de diversión y fastidio. Ichigo se soltó con suavidad de ella y salió al pasillo de afuera donde no había nadie y la calma era relativa ese día. Sacó el celular del que tanto se olvidaba que poseía y marcó al único numero registrado en él.

—¡A ti te gusta hacerte de rogar, Kurosaki-san! —luego de un rato oyó que la voz de Urahara Kisuke le hablaba desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Urahara-san.

—¿A qué debo el placer, Kurosaki-san?

Ichigo suspiró. Pero debía abordar el tema y pronto para satisfacer sus dudas. Sintió otra vez jalones leves en la manga de su túnica: Kokoa lo había seguido hasta allí y lo miraba curiosa de verlo con ese aparato. Ichigo le sonrió otra vez y habló:

—Tessaiga ha traído a dos personas de vuelta a la vida.

Sin irse por las ramas, como siempre le gustó hacer las cosas. Kokoa lo seguía mirando, buscando por respuestas que él le daría si ella tenía la paciencia necesaria. Ichigo estaba seguro que ahora eran dos las personas afectadas por la habilidad restauradora de Tenseiga, pues el regreso de Youhime en casa de Nurarihyon no era una coincidencia y tenía relación con el regreso similar de Akasha Bloodriver a las vidas de todos ellos allí.

—¿En serio? ¿Ha oído eso, Totosai-sama?

Kisuke le había preguntado eso a alguien al otro lado de la línea e Ichigo sintió alivio, pues no había estado seguro si Urahara seguía en la era Sengoku hacía quinientos años.

—¿Que si oí qué?

Pero algo de exasperación venía con el alivio. Totosai seguía siendo como un globo lleno de helio.

—Desde que comenzamos nuestro viaje Tessaiga ha traído a la vida de regreso a dos personas que estaban muertas —explicó Ichigo, casi sintiendo que debía hacerlo como si estuviera explicando la tabla del uno.

—Aaaahhh… ¿Cómo es que esa voz tiene a Tessaiga consigo?

—¿Cómo diablos trabajas con él, Urahara-san? —se extrañó Ichigo, cerrando los ojos con frustración leve.

—Bueno… él suele ser de invaluable ayuda… la mayoría de las veces…

Urahara tampoco parecía entenderlo todavía, a pesar de estar trabajando juntos por semanas ya.

—Totosai-san —pronunció Ichigo, dirigiéndose él mismo al viejo herrero y sorprendiendo a Kokoa cuando lo mencionó—. Recuerde. Soy Kurosaki Ichigo.

—¡Ah! ¿Cómo estás Ichigo? —oyeron que decía el viejo al reconocer a Ichigo, como si nunca lo hubiera olvidado.

—Estaré mejor, si me habla de Tessaiga. Revivió a dos personas desde que empezamos nuestro viaje.

Hubo un silencio que duró un buen rato, en que ninguno de los cuatro conectados por esa línea dijo nada.

—Eso tiene sentido, hijo —pronunció Totosai al fin.

—¿Lo tiene? —preguntó Ichigo, aliviado más todavía a pesar del suspense.

—¿Qué esperaban? Seguro Tenseiga ha estado reaccionando a ciertos eventos allá, haciendo que Tessaiga no se comporte de la manera que Inuyasha está acostumbrado, ¿no? —inquirió Totosai, e Ichigo se lo imaginó rascándose el interior de una oreja o haciendo algo más despreocupado mientras le acertaba a lo que les sucedía a ellos, aun estando tan lejos ¿Cómo lo hacía?—. Es una de las consecuencias de llevarse a Tenseiga consigo, niños. Y Sesshomaru nos lo advirtió —recordó Totosai.

—¿Lo hizo? —se extrañó Ichigo, recordando el frío carácter de Sesshomaru y lo raro que sería el saber que él hubiera sido capaz de hablar sobre ello.

—Cuando vino a visitar a Rin —aclaró Urahara, sonando alejado y ajetreado.

—Cuando se llevaron a Tenseiga reforjada dentro de Tessaiga, se llevaron un arma capaz de permitirles ir a donde debían, de cortar y destruir entidades más allá de su comprensión, y como un extra, capaz de devolverle la vida a los que se han ido —recitó Totosai, sin preocuparse.

—¿Y no nos podían advertir sobre ello?

—Me imagino que Inuyasha está confundido y alejado, ¿verdad? —cuestionó Totosai dándole en el clavo otra vez, pero Ichigo no iba a darle el gusto de hacérselo saber—. Si lo ves dile a ese imbécil que no va a ganar nada aturdiéndose así. Que deje a las cosas tomar su curso, pues si Tessaiga los ha llevado hasta donde estén ahora, y ha hecho las cosas así es por algo. ¿Dónde están por cierto?

—Yo también quiero saber eso —oyó Ichigo que Urahara dijo también.

—En la Youkai Gakuen —respondió Ichigo, y oyó a Urahara silbar y a Totosai no decir nada—. Está en una dimensión apartada de la real.

—¿Qué es Gakuen? —preguntó Totosai.

—Luego se lo explico Totosai-sama —le dijo Urahara—. Vaya. ¿Cómo es el lugar, Kurosaki-san?

—Tétrico.

—¡Ah, esa es la voz de Kurosaki-kun!

El mundo de Ichigo, en ese lugar donde lo único que tenía color para él era el cabello rojo de Kokoa, se llenó de pronto de más color. Como si un sol radiante en la era donde no había contaminación estuviera brillando sobre él, bañándolo con su luz.

—Inoue…

—¿Cómo estás, Kurosaki-kun?

La feliz, recontrafeliz voz de Orihime lo saludaba desde el otro lado de la línea, e Ichigo supo cuán contento estaba de oírla otra vez. Tanto que le dolía, joder. Y también de oírla a ella con esa energía de siempre, a pesar de no tenerla con él. Era obvio que ella estaba llorando, pero conteniendo su voz de alguna manera.

—Ahora mejor —dijo Ichigo sin mentir, y sin notar que Kokoa alzaba una ceja al no entender de qué hablaba.

—¿Han hecho muchos amigos? Yo creo que sí, porque a pesar que no se vean muy amigables son dos ositos de peluche. ¿Has conocido muchos Youkai, Kurosaki-kun? —el modo entusiasta de Orihime estaba encendido, y a pesar de su embotamiento al oírla, Ichigo no pudo dejar de notar que entonces ella seguía en la era Sengoku con Kisuke y los otros.

—Algo así —le respondió Ichigo, mirando a Kokoa y su cara de confusión—. Pero dime Inoue, ¿Kagome y tú siguen en la era Sengoku?

—¿Kagome? —cuestionó Kokoa decididamente interesada, e Ichigo sólo sonrió.

—¡Uh, si! —exclamó Orihime desde el otro lado—. Hemos estado ayudando a Urahara-san con un… ¿qué? ¡Ah, es verdad! Con un asunto…

—¿Qué asunto? —le preguntó Ichigo, sabiendo que Urahara o alguien la había hecho callar repentinamente, cuando Orihime estuvo a punto de irse de la lengua y decirle lo que hacían allí. ¿Qué podrían estar haciendo?

—¡Nada! Mejor cuéntame cómo les va a ustedes en… ¿La Youkai Gakuen? ¿Es una academia, verdad? ¿Hay niños Youkai? ¡Quisiera verlos! Espero hacerlo algún día…

—Ya me aseguraré de ello… —le aseguró Ichigo, resignándose a no preguntarle nada más para no ponerla en aprietos y pensando con determinación en cumplirle ese sueño a Orihime, de ir a visitar ese lugar tan pintoresco.

—Kagome-chan está algo ocupada ahora —explicó Orihime, hablando más seriamente—. Pero piensa en ustedes todo el tiempo. ¿Cómo está Inuyasha?

—Él está… como siempre…

—Qué bueno.

—¡Muy bien, Inoue-san! Si me permites… —Ichigo pudo oír de nuevo la voz de Kisuke.

—¡Cuídense mucho! ¡Espero verte pronto, Kurosaki-kun!

—Esp... ¿Inoue?

—Inoue-san sigue tan linda, Kurosaki-san —le hizo saber Urahara innecesariamente, ahora que tenía la bocina consigo—. Está en extremo feliz de haberte oído.

—Así estoy yo —reconoció Ichigo, haciéndose a un lado en el pasillo para dejar pasar a Ruby, que acababa de salir. No notó la mirada de duda que ella compartió con Kokoa al pasar por su lado y alejarse por el pasillo—. También díganle a Kagome que Inuyasha está bien y… que también piensa en ella todo el tiempo.

—Se lo haremos saber.

—Y lo que sea que estén haciendo, no las pongan en peligro…

—Ellas han estado y estarán bien, Kurosaki-san. No te preocupes.

—Bien.

Ichigo cortó y miró sonriente a la todavía confundida Kokoa.

* * *

Akua estaba sentada en una cama contigua a la de Akasha, sin cerrar los ojos ni una vez para no perderse detalle. Lo que había comenzado como una simple ida a la academia para un reconocimiento había terminado en una situación totalmente inesperada e impensable. Pero no podía quejarse al estar en su interior saltando de alegría.

Casi ni notaba lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Kahlua tampoco decía palabra, sino que miraba a la puerta de rato en rato, seguramente esperando por Kokoa y el Shinigami. Esa tierna preocupación de hermana mayor también la sentía Akua, pero en menor grado al estar su mente totalmente ocupada por el regreso de Akasha y el bienestar de Moka. Era injusto y lo sabía pero ¿cómo negar lo que ella sentía?

Y el chico Hanyou tampoco aparecía de vuelta ni había asomado las orejas de perro en el lugar. La chica súcubo y la chica de las nieves estaban paradas junto a la ventana de la habitación mirando al bosque y cuchicheando entre ellas. Buena la hizo el Hanyou, rompiendo lo que era aparentemente irrompible y llevándose por delante toda una historia. De reojo, Akua miró a Tsukune, mientras él se acariciaba el brazo que ya se veía mejor.

Akua iría por respuestas con ese hibrido si no estuviera deseando estar presente cuando su idolatrada Akasha despertara. Se las sacaría a la fuerza de ser necesario, porque a pesar de ser toda una leyenda en el mundo de los Youkai modernos, el chico no se veía tan peligroso más allá de lo anticuado en su atuendo. Pero luego Akua recordó que esa túnica roja se veía muy bien en Moka, eso era un hecho.

—Creo que ya —dijo Tsukune, soltándose el brazo y levantándose—. Está mejor. Por ahora iré a echarle una mano a Ruby-san, porque la pobre no ha pegado ojo.

—Ni tú lo has hecho, Tsukune-san-desu —le hizo notar Yukari, sentada cerca de Fanfan y Gin, que dormitaban en sus sillas.

—Aun así —dijo Tsukune—, tengo que ayudarla. Ahora la academia está bajo mi cuidado. No puedo descuidarla más.

Tsukune le dirigió una mirada culpable a Akasha, como disculpándose por irse de allí y no ver más su progreso. Pero estaba decidido cuando caminó resueltamente hacia la puerta y se alejó por el pasillo.

—¿Cómo han estado aquí las cosas? —preguntó Kahlua, jugando con sus aretes distraídamente y mirando a la puerta del lugar.

—Lo de siempre —respondió Kurumu hartándose de mirar por la ventana y sentándose en la silla de Tsukune—. Tsukune ha estado asistiendo a clases y en sus ratos yendo con el padre de ustedes.

—¿Y ustedes?

—Nosotras no. ¿Para qué iríamos?

—No eso —intervino Akua impaciente, sin dejar de mirar a Akasha—. ¿Cómo han estado llevando las cosas? Especialmente desde que esos dos llegaron.

—Ha sido una locura.

—¿Tanto así?

—Ha sido divertido —aclaró Kurumu con sinceridad, mirando a la ventana donde Mizore seguía parada, simulando con sus manos el tener binoculares—. El uno ha estado ayudando a Kokoa a mejorar y por lo que sabemos ella ha hecho grandes progresos sin dejar de ser linda.

Ignorando lo último Akua y Kahlua se miraron. Pero sabían que el Shinigami no representaba ningún mal para su hermana menor.

—Y el otro…

Kurumu se perdió en sus pensamientos por un rato con la boca ligeramente abierta. Kahlua se levantó solicita y se dirigió a Kurumu para cerrársela y sacarla de su embotamiento.

—¿Y el otro? —preguntó Kahlua amablemente, con la mano todavía amablemente en la barbilla de Kurumu.

—¿Qué? Ah… El otro es un idiota egoísta, atrevido, agresivo, sin sentido común…

—Aiya. ¿Y entonces por qué se llevaron a tal desastre con ustedes? —le preguntó Akua.

—Pues… mira no sé por qué te quejas. Yo creo que algo bueno salió de todo esto, ¿no?

Kurumu se había quedado sin palabras y trató de irse por los resultados, pues no tenía cabeza para explicar cosas que tal vez ni ella entendía. Cómo envidiaba a Mizore en ese momento, pues ella parecía estar en su mundo y nadie trataba de rompérselo.

—Y ustedes… —pero de todos modos Mizore intervino al fin, pero sin moverse de la ventana—. ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

—En auto, querida —le dijo Kahlua sonriendo como una niña otra vez, pero al ver que nadie se reía sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas—. Mal chiste. Es que estuvimos con nuestro padre hace unos días, y como Tsukune-san le cuenta todo, supimos lo que pasaba y quisimos venir a ver.

—¿Con todo su ejército? —inquirió Mizore, recordando las seis camionetas llenas de Youkai trajeados de los que Inuyasha tanto había desconfiado, y que nadie se había preocupado en ver si estaban bien.

—Como cabezas de la familia pues estamos… obligadas a tenerlos en caso que las cosas se salgan de control.

—Eso no va a pasar —aseguró Kurumu, recuperándose un poco.

—¿En serio? Recuerdo que ese Hanyou idiota egoísta, atrevido, agresivo, y sin sentido común se deshizo de la mayoría de nuestros guardaespaldas sin esfuerzo —dijo Akua con sarcasmo.

—¿Tal vez porque ustedes los trajeron en primer lugar?

—Bueno, tal vez no debimos —admitió Akua.

—Claro que no.

Guardaron silencio por un rato.

—¿También estuvieron en la casa de Nurarihyon, no es así desuka? —recordó Yukari, dirigiéndose a Akua y Kahlua. Hablaba al fin, pues sentía mucho respeto por las hermanas mayores de su adorada Moka.

—Sí.

—Luego de lo que pasó en la capital —explicó Kahlua— fuimos al distrito Ukiyoe, y la casa de Nurarihyon estaba cerca.

—Al pasar a saludar nos contaron a grandes rasgos de los dos visitantes que tuvieron —dijo Akua.

—¿Y se los dijeron así nada más? ¿No tienen sus reservas de a quiénes les comparten su información? —se extrañó Kurumu cruzando las piernas.

—Como conocen a nuestro padre, saben que de alguna manera estamos del mismo lado. Aiya —Akua se sobresaltó un poco cuando Akasha suspiró, sonrió y siguió durmiendo. ¿Cuánto más dormiría?

—Así supimos que los mismos que hicieron todo ese alboroto en Tokyo eran los mismos que estaban ahora en la academia con Kokoa y ustedes —dijo Kahlua agarrándose el pecho, pues también se había sobresaltado al oír el suspiro de Akasha. Como todas en esa habitación.

—Al parecer hicieron de las suyas con Nurarihyon —dijo Akua pensativamente—. Realmente fue como una broma para nosotras cuando Nurarihyon nos presentó a Youhime.

—¿Entonces es cierto? —quiso saber Kurumu, recordando que Inuyasha les había contado antes que Youhime estaba vivita y coleando—. ¿La esposa de Nurarihyon está viva otra vez?

—Y es tan linda como la pintan en las leyendas —reconoció Kahlua, con admiración—. Para ser una humana es bastante hermosa.

—Aunque no tan linda como mi Moka —se alegró Akua, totalmente en su propia burbuja.

—Lo que tú digas.

Las cinco chicas miraron otra vez a Akasha y guardaron silencio de nuevo.

* * *

—¿Ahora por dónde comienzo? ¿Conoces a Totosai? ¿Es _ese_ Totosai? ¿Cómo te comunicaste con él, si ya debería estar bien muerto? ¿Quién estaba al otro lado de la línea? ¿Cómo no se te ocurrió antes? ¿Quién es Inoue? ¿Quién es Kagome?

—¿Y yo por dónde te respondo?

—Dime tú. El interrogado eres tú.

—Muy graciosa.

Ichigo y Kokoa habían salido del pasillo luego de que Tsukune saliera de la enfermería para ayudar a Ruby. Lo siguieron hasta los terrenos y de allí ellos se dirigieron a su salida al bosque, donde cerca podían sentir que estaba Inuyasha aun enfurruñado y no lo molestaron. Querían ir a ver a Necrópolis pero no lo harían hasta la noche o hasta saber algo de Akasha.

—Sí conozco a Totosai. Supongo que sí es el Totosai del que has oído hablar, el forjador de espadas Youkai y todo eso. Me comuniqué con él por este teléfono especial —Ichigo le mostró a Kokoa el celular que Urahara le dio al mero inicio de su viaje, antes incluso de conocer a Inuyasha—. Al otro lado de la línea estaba el que me lo dio, y que hizo a este celular capaz de comunicarme con él ente épocas y distancias. No es que no se me ocurrió antes, sólo no quería acudir a ellos tan seguido. Inoue es…

Allí Ichigo sí que vaciló. Alguna clase de intuición o sexto sentido le decía que si él le decía a Kokoa quién era Orihime, Kokoa lo mataría. Era un pensamiento estúpido, pero venia sumado a la pena que le daba revelar que Orihime era más que sólo su amiga.

—¿Inoue es? —insistió Kokoa alzando una ceja peligrosamente, otra vez.

—Inoue es una amiga, y acompaña a otra que Inuyasha y yo dejamos quinientos años atrás —explicó Ichigo, esperando sonar lo más natural posible—. Ambas están asistiendo a quien me dio este celular.

—¿Todos son camaradas Shinigamis tuyos? —para alivio de Ichigo, la ceja de Kokoa estaba normal ahora.

—Algo así.

—¿Y qué te dijeron?

—Algo del comportamiento de Tessaiga —explicó Ichigo más seriamente—. Totosai fue quien la forjó…

—Lo sé.

—Y me dijo que el comportamiento de Tessaiga con Tenseiga dentro es lo más normal, y que debemos atenernos a que nos lleve a donde debamos ir, porque es seguro que es el lugar correcto y que lo hizo por algo.

—Así que entonces si fue cosa enteramente de Tessaiga el que… haya guiado a Inuyasha, y luego revivido a…

—Al parecer sí.

Los dos también se quedaron en silencio por un rato. El viento le agitaba el cabello a Ichigo y le mecía el suyo a Kokoa.

—Y me dijo que le dijera a ese imbécil que no se deje llevar con las dudas —recordó Ichigo, mirando a donde Inuyasha debería estar, cubierto por árboles muertos de la vista de ellos.

—¿Tan deprimido está? —quiso saber Kokoa, agarrándose de la manga de Ichigo para mirar hacia allí junto a él.

—¿Deprimido? No creo que ese cabrón se deprima nunca —reconoció Ichigo—. Pero está confundido. Las mujeres son su punto débil, y revivir a una…

—¿Es un mujeriego? —le preguntó Kokoa, riendo con su ocurrencia.

—No —se rió Ichigo también—. Sólo las protege mucho, se preocupa por ellas y las aprecia y valora. A pesar de que puede parecer un gran bastardo a veces.

—¿Y tú? ¿Las mujeres no son tu punto débil?

Kokoa lo estaba tentando y tratando de ponerlo incómodo mientras le apretaba el brazo, pero Ichigo no se iba a dejar.

—Trato de no ser tan obvio.

—Boo.

Ya sería hora de almorzar. Lo mejor era ponerse a ello, recuperar algo de energía y ver cómo iban las cosas en la tarde, así que Ichigo y Kokoa se fueron al comedor. Kokoa caminaba algo insegura, pues de un momento a otro se puso a pensar que su lugar debía estar con sus hermanas, esperando por que Akasha se despertara, junto a todos los demás. A Kokoa de alguna manera todo eso aún le parecía como si estuviera viviendo un sueño muy vívido, al imaginarse de pronto que Akasha estaba con ellos, completa ahora y aparentemente libre de sus antiguas ataduras. Era increíble, y Kokoa se ponía de pronto un poco extraña, cuando pensaba en lo que Akasha diría cuando se enterara de lo que pasaba también por la entorpecida cabeza de Kokoa, tanto, como lo extraña que se ponía Kokoa al pensar en Ichigo y lo feliz que era de tenerlo allí, pues sólo al mirar la espalda de Ichigo lo que ella sentía en su estómago era muy irreal, algo que nunca había sentido. Y esa sensación irreal fue la que la hizo irse con él en ese momento, prometiendo a su familia y a ella misma que luego iría con ellos, llevándose a Ichigo con ella también aunque fuera a rastras, para cumplir su deber familiar. Un poco más contenta, Kokoa alcanzó a Ichigo para caminar junto a él.

* * *

Luego de volver a su habitación para cambiarse esos sucios y ensangrentados trapos por su vestido blanco de una pieza que siempre le gustó llevar, Moka pensó en irse de la enfermería pasando a propósito muy cerca del bosque. Pero nada, ni ningún movimiento ni señal de reconocimiento hacia ella por parte de ese perro loco le llegó, y ella se sintió molesta a pesar de la alegría tan grande en su pecho y que no sentía desde hacía mucho.

Al llegar a su habitación en los dormitorios de las chicas había tenido tiempo para pensar en todo a la rápida cuando fue asearse un poco, pues tenía tierra y mugre de aquél lugar en sus piernas y en todo su cuerpo, y a ver si podía limpiar un poco la túnica de Inuyasha. Sorpresivamente esta se estaba regenerando sola de los terribles cortes que también exponían la sangre que le salió a él al tratar de recuperarla a ella. Moka se encontró a sí misma dándose un rápido baño caliente con la regadera y sumergiendo las dos prendas en la bañera de su baño para limpiarlas de la sangre de él como podía.

Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos por ignorar el olor, muy extraño y diferente al de la sangre de Tsukune a la que tanto estaba acostumbrada, le era muy difícil hacerlo; pues era una sangre en extremo diferente. Por el olor ella podía decir que no tenía ni pizca de dulce, sino que era algo agria y hasta rozaba el amargo. Pero no por ello dejaba de parecer apetitosa e intoxicante, llamativa y adictiva. Agradable sólo con verla, y seductora sólo con olerla.

¿En qué estaba pensando? Se dio de golpecitos en las mejillas para espabilarse, y seguir en ese baño de rodillas tratando de limpiar los trapos de ese idiota, pero el olor la estaba idiotizando de a poco a ella. Debía lavar las prendas pronto, o sino…

' _¡Moka! ¡Tienes que luchar!'_

Moka podía oir su voz desesperada. Era sólo un estúpido Hanyou. Ya luego le enseñaría ella a él lo que significaba luchar…

' _¡Eres una estúpida y te odio!'_

¿En serio? ¿Eso qué más daba? El mundo seguiría girando si él no estuviera, y mucho mejor si no asomara su estúpida cara en su vida y la de sus amigos. No le era ningún problema saber que la odiaba. Ninguno…

' _¡Pero realmente me divierto estando contigo! ¡Lucha!'_

¿Era que Moka era algún tipo de payasa para él? ¿Desde cuándo tenía ella la obligación de divertirlo? ¡Ella no quería divertirlo! Ya le mostraría su lugar a ese atrevido arrogante, necio, tarado…

' _¡No decepciones a tu rival!'_

¿Rival? Sí. Esa no era una mala forma de verlo. Su relación con ese idiota distaba mucho de la amistad, o a cómo se llevaba ella con Tsukune. Ahora ella y Tsukune eran más que amigos, ¿o no? Era una abismal diferencia y a lo más que podía aspirar ese engreído Hanyou era a una rivalidad con ella…

' _¡Tienes que luchar!'_

¿Contra qué? Si así lo hiciera sería sólo contra el dolor que volvía a sentir en todo su cuerpo, cuando no se concentraba en pensar sobre lo que ese torpe dramático le gritaba desde alguna parte…

Moka alzó la cara del agua teñida en sangre y de las túnicas a medio lavar, cuando no pudo evitar hundirla al dejarse llevar por el sueño. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Se sobresaltó cuando se dio cuenta que se había metido a la bañera con la ropa de él y cuando sintió el agua con sangre y las sales de baño en su boca, y con prisa se levantó para escupirlas. ¿Qué le pasaba? Al alzar la cabeza su reflejo la miraba devolviéndole la misma mirada de extrañeza y algo de desesperación. ¿Pero por qué iba a estar desesperada? ¿Por haber escupido esa sangre que prometía hipnotizarla más?

La dignidad le llegó en forma de una cachetada que ella misma se dio. No podía rebajarse así. Los vampiros eran seres dignos y orgullosos, de no caer dominados por sus bajos instintos pues esos tiempos estaban ya muy atrás; y no la sedienta chica que le miraba ahora desde el espejo con la mejilla roja. Pero su lengua estaba tan seca... Sintiéndose como un atonta se tomó tanta agua como pudo.

Le costó mucho lavar las prendas luego de asearse afuera de la tina y hacerlo con la manguera y agua fría. Se repetía una y otra vez que ese no debía ser su comportamiento, y lo mucho que se avergonzaba y en lo que su madre pensaría al despertar si se enteraba de ello. Y que debía apresurarse para ir al encuentro de su madre, que tanto esperaba. Y que si tanto quería sangre bien podría ignorar una vez más su pacto con las chicas y Tsukune de hacerlo una vez por semana y hacerlo en ese momento, cuando tantas ganas sentía de dejarse llevar por su instinto. O atrapar al Hanyou y obligarlo a mostrarle el cuello, y sentir su sangre libre de agua y sales, pues de seguro era deliciosa… pero no, seguro no lo era, ¿o sí? ¿Cómo ignorar esos detalles en su mente y sentidos, y las descargas de electricidad en su cuerpo que no precisamente la ayudaban a pensar mejor, sino que le urgían a sus dedos por intervenir?

Tuvo que golpearse otra vez en la otra mejilla, pero no hubo suerte.

* * *

—¡Se tardan!

Kurumu estaba impaciente y de seguro no era la única, pero a los demás se les daba mejor el llevar la impaciencia y las esperas. La hora del almuerzo había pasado y era bien entrada la tarde ya, y ninguna de ellas se había movido aún del lugar y sólo Gin y Fanfan se habían ido para morder algo hacía rato. Faltaban Ichigo y Kokoa, y Moka también, para sorpresa y algo de indignación de los presentes. Tsukune y Ruby, e Inuyasha obviamente, pero a él no lo esperaban hasta que se le pasara lo que sea que le pasara.

—Si —pero esa vez Akua convino con Kurumu—. Tal vez ahora debamos buscar respuestas a la mala.

—Tranquila, Akua-neesan —la instó Kahlua, conteniendo un bostezo—. De seguro que ya regresan.

—¡Pero no puedo vivir teniendo a Moka tan cerca y sin poder abrazarla! Me mata la ansiedad.

—¿Hacer qué?

Ichigo y Kokoa habían regresado, e Ichigo no pudo aguantarse de preguntar lo que oyó que había dicho Akua en cuanto entraron.

—¡Abrazarla! —le respondió Akua como si fuera de vida o muerte.

—¿Cómo hermana? —se interesó Ichigo, trayendo dos sillas cercanas y tendiéndole una a Kokoa para que ambos se sentaran.

—¡Y como ella quiera! —le aclaró Akua, abrazándose a sí misma al decirlo con los ojos cerrados— La verdad no podría elegir…

—¿Y eso te parece… algo normal entre hermanas?

—¡El amor entre hermanas es lo más sagrado que existe! —rezó Akua, haciendo ademanes exagerados en su sitio junto a la durmiente Akasha. Los demás los miraban confusos de si intervenir o no.

—¿En qué planeta?

—En el que yo vivo.

—Ay, Akua-san —suspiró Tsukune entrando en la habitación con Ruby tras él y ambos con la ropa cambiada—. ¿Alguna mejoría?

—Sólo duerme —respondió Kurumu, algo alicaída como todos los demás por no saber cómo hubiera acabado la futura pelea verbal de Ichigo y Akua—. Duerme como si no hubiera dormido en siglos.

—A lo mejor eso pasó por estar cautiva por Afra-desu —teorizó Yukari—. Si de alguna manera se mantuvo consciente todo ese tiempo o algo como eso…

—Pero sonríe de rato en rato —les dijo Akua soñadoramente, al recordar la cara tranquila y sonriente de Akasha y como todos los demás tratando de ignorar el terrible pensamiento de Akasha estando consciente mientras estaba cautiva—. Tararea cosas, sonríe y suspira…

—Estará teniendo un sueño —sugirió Kurumu, mirando nerviosa a Akasha.

—Habrá que ver si luego nos lo cuenta.

Ninguno quería pensar en la posibilidad de que Akasha no despertara más, al no ser para ellos infalible ni conocida la habilidad restauradora de Tenseiga, tan sorprendente como fuera en realidad. Realmente era un terrible pensamiento el creer o pensar por un instante en la posibilidad.

Todos se movieron donde pudieron para pasar el rato, y poco después Gin y Fanfan se les unieron también. De rato en rato los esbirros de Akua y Kahlua tocaban respetuosamente la puerta y ellas salían para oír reportes de cosas que nadie de dentro entendía pero siempre regresaban con una cara difícil de leer. Moka apareció un poco después y se veía como si no hubiera descansado nada a pesar de lo mucho que se demoró en hacerlo. Traía consigo las prendas de Inuyasha ya sin sangre y se veía molesta por alguna razón.

—¿Qué te pasa? —quiso saber Kurumu, mientras Akua le mandaba besos a Moka desde su asiento.

—Nada.

—No parece como nada.

—Sólo… —Moka miró a la ventana y frunció el ceño—. Nada…

Kurumu no insistió.

El resto de la tarde estuvieron allí, velando y guardando a Akasha y su sueño, pero ella sólo se movía en su cama, sonreía de rato en rato y suspiraba como había hecho desde que llegara a esa cama y exaltando a los otros al verla cada vez que lo hacía. Tal atmosfera incluso contagió la expectación a Ichigo, que se encontró a sí mismo con el corazón el puño las últimas veces en que Akasha sonrió y los demás lo notaron.

—Alguien párenla —suspiró Kurumu, cuando la tarde estaba ya muy avanzada—. Mi corazón no puede con tanto…

—Ni el mío —concordó Akua, con una mano en el pecho.

—Creo que lo mío es un poco diferente…

Mientras Kurumu y Akua hablaban, Moka, que no había dicho mucho desde que se sentó con Tsukune y Ruby, parecía haberse decidido a algo, y se levantó todavía con la ropa de Inuyasha en sus manos y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Moka-san, ¿a dónde vas? —quiso saber Tsukune, levantándose también.

—Voy a buscar a ese idiota y a darle su ropa —respondió Moka con naturalidad—. Y de paso traerlo también. Él tiene que estar cuando mi madre despierte.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

—No.

Moka salió y cerró la puerta, dejando a todos allí y prometiéndole a su madre regresar pronto esta vez, ya que sólo iba a traer con ella a quien le debían tanto las dos. Al menos a esa conclusión pudo llegar hacía un rato, entre tanta alucinación de sangre y agua.

Y sólo por joderle el resto de la noche a ese infeliz que tan insegura la hacía sentir. Tal vez por eso la sonrisa en su rostro era innegable y ya no se molestó en ocultarla cuando alcanzó el bosque y se apoyó en su árbol.

—Y se fue otra vez…

Mizore habló por fin, moviendo su silla de la ventana donde estuvo todo el día, luego de oír a Moka marcharse. Acercó su silla con los otros, que estaban todos como podían alrededor de la cama de la pelirosa.

—Niña, bienvenida a este planeta —la saludó Akua, juguetonamente.

—Creí que Kurosaki había establecido que tu planeta es diferente —dijo Mizore, acomodándose en su silla.

—Pero ahora estamos en la tierra ¿no? —Akua le siguió el juego.

—Creo que sí.

—Tal vez debamos ir a comer algo, Mizore —le ofreció Kurumu, ya que ella, Mizore, Yukari, Akua y Kahlua habían estado todo el día allí. Alguien debía hacerlo por las otras dos que no podían en ese momento.

—Más tarde —se excusó Mizore. Si les fallaba la suerte quizás no llegarían a tiempo para cuando Moka convenciera a ese idiota de ir con ella y los demás a esperar por Akasha. Kurumu estaba a punto de insistir y se acercaba a la puerta con Yukari, pero una dulcísima voz las detuvo a las dos cuando estaban en la puerta y asiendo el pomo.

—Vaya. ¿Esto es una reunión o algo?

Todos giraron la cabeza hacia atrás, pues habían estado viendo cómo Yukari y Kurumu se acercaban a la puerta para salir e ir a comer algo. La vista de unos ojos verdes en el cuerpo de la chica que se había marchado hacía un rato, el largo cabello rosa le caía graciosamente por los hombros y una sonrisa que le asomaba al reconocer a sus tres hijastras allí, rodeadas de quienes sabía eran amigos de su hija; los recibió a todos cuando se dieron la vuelta.

—Kok…

Pero antes que Akasha pudiera reconocer vocalmente a alguna con su cantarina voz, Akua se le había lanzado hacia ella antes que nadie dijera nada, y la abrazaba con fuerza.

—Akua… —le sonrió Akasha, conmovida por el gesto.

—Quería… Siempre quise… —balbuceó Akua, restregando su cara sobre la de Akasha, con todo su cuerpo sobre ella y sobre la cama.

—¿De veras? Eso es muy lindo Akua… pero… no puedo respirar…

Akua se separó y se levantó enjugándose alguna lagrimilla y los demás las miraban sonrientes, y en caso de Kokoa y Kahlua con lágrimas también. Era demasiada felicidad para ser contenida y sería más cuando regresara la cuarta y faltante miembro de esa familia. Kokoa y Kahlua se acercaron a abrazar a Akasha a su vez, contentas de comprobar que no dormiría para siempre, y Akua no pudo resistir hacerlo otra vez al verlas. Las cuatro se fundieron en un familiar abrazo que parecía tener a las cuatro hermanas en vez de a la madre y las tres hijas. Y justo fue ese momento el que tuvo que elegir Moka para irse a buscar a Inuyasha.

Ichigo estaba contento por Kokoa, al verla aferrada a su… según Kokoa esa mujer era su madrastra, primera esposa de Shuzen Issa, pero dada su importancia, y el respeto y cariño que sentían Kokoa y sus otras dos hermanas hacia Akasha, esa chica era su madre. Así que Kokoa tenía genuinas lágrimas en sus ojos, producto de la felicidad al tener a esa persona tan importante para ella y los suyos, no quedaban dudas de ello.

—Tsukune.

Luego de asomar la cabeza entre sus hijas como pudo, Akasha miraba con sus ojos verdes a Tsukune parado ante ella al frente de su cama, y este se desarmó al encontrarse con la mirada que lo enamoró desde un principio. La mirada de Omote Moka, la Moka dulce del inicio de todo; a quien se había encontrado al principio, cuando Tsukune llegó por error a esa academia Youkai siendo sólo un inofensivo humano. Era la mirada de la Moka que tanto había echado de menos, y que había servido como protectora de la Moka real en un pasado que ahora parecía distante y añorado. Tsukune estaba sin palabras ante esos ojos.

—Mok… Akasha-san…

Casi a nadie se le escapó que a él casi se le escapaba decirle "Moka-san" a Akasha. Pero tampoco podrían reprochárselo, ya que el parecido entre Akasha y Moka era indiscutible, así como todo lo que habían vivido antes.

Sorprendida por no sentir celos de ningún tipo con la situación, Kurumu se aclaró la garganta, rompiendo el incómodo silencio con la casi metida de pata de Tsukune, y anunció:

—Yo voy a llamar a Moka…

—¿Moka? ¿Por qué no está aquí? —quiso saber Akasha, mirando alrededor y asintiendo ante la inclinación honesta de Kurumu para ella y poder salir.

—Ya te lo explicaremos —le aseguró Tsukune, enjugándose algunas lágrimas también.

—Ya regreso.

Sorprendida por su propia fuerza, Kurumu se alejó volando por la ventana en la dirección que Mizore y ella habían mirado durante todo el día, hacia donde estaría ese tonto que tantos problemas les había causado y al que ahora le tocaba asumirlos, y a la tonta arrogante que parecía tan embrollada esa tarde. Ella no había regresado aun con ellos, a pesar de haberse tardado ya un buen rato. Seguramente estaría discutiendo con Inuyasha para variar, pero ahora había cosas más importantes, como el feliz hecho que esperaba a Moka al regresar a la enfermería con todos.

—¡Moka! ¡Moka! —la llamó Kurumu a voces al acercarse, esforzándose por encontrarlos con la vista entre las ramas y troncos que le dificultaban la búsqueda.

Y los encontró casi de inmediato a ambos, separándose como si… nah. Eso era imposible, pues dadas sus circunstancias y respectivas personalidades eso que Kurumu había creído ver era impensable. Pero de todos modos sus alas negras casi le fallaron en pleno vuelo debido a la impresión que esa casi vista le causó.

—¡Moka! Sabía que aquí estarían —suspiró Kurumu al aterrizar junto a ellos. Los dos parecían estar muy incómodos con su llegada. ¿Por qué?—. ¿Todavía no le devuelves su ropa a Inuyasha? ¡Hazlo ya porque tenemos que volver!

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? —quiso saber Moka preocupada y extendiéndole a Inuyasha su túnica de las ratas de fuego y su prenda amarilla interior por fin. Kurumu la miró con seriedad:

—Tu madre se despertó.

* * *

 **Guárdame en Ti. De Dragonfly, y como todo, es relevante especialmente cunado se piensa de parte de quién vendrían esos versos. Imaginación, haz tu trabajo.**

 **El resto es lo que ocurre mientras Inuyasha se conflictua. Como la otra cara de una moneda.**


End file.
